The Blue Dragon
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Demex Windsor never knew it was possible, but it was. Now in this once peaceful land, darkness arises; once enemies now become allies. Can they managed to stop the darkness before it grows too powerful? COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Hey wassup, Viperwatcher here! It's good to be back. I have been on hiatus since _Second Life_**** because...I just was. I felt I needed to take a break and so I did. I'm sorry to my readers who thought I was gone, no I wasn't. Well for my returning readers who are interested in my new story (this); I'm guessing you guys are surprised by the sudden change of topic. I decided to take a break from Halo and try something else. I've known this game for a long time now, I've actually played the original ones. I've never actually played the rebooted ones (ANB, TEN and DOTD) but don't worry I did my homework before I considered doing this. The plot for this story was _very_ shaky. It actually took me about, I think, five(5) rewrites to come up with a workable plot.  
**

******Keep in mind though, if a few of the characters, specifically the guardians and other adult dragons, are slight OOC, I'm sorry. There dialogues have been the hardest to do for me, even harder than the elites, because I'm not used to the sudden change of grammar. Also, Spyro fanfic fans ********who are reading this, ********please take ********note.******** This is my _first_ Spyro fanfic, don't expect me to be great because _I'm not_. Got that? **

**There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react.**** This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. **

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**The Blue Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a nice day. There was a gentle breeze that rolled up the streets. The trees swayed merrily, following the direction of the wind. There were cars that went down the streets as the mothers and fathers went to their jobs; along with a yellow school bus that stopped at designated houses to pick up the kids.

As the people did their Monday morning routine, a fifteen year old kid was preparing for school inside his room.

"Demex! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" shouted a voice that came from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" replied Demex Windsor as he fixed his cobalt blue t-shirt and donned on his backpack. He quickly but carefully saved the tabs on his browser (laptop), and turned the power off. He rushed out of his room and went down the staircase. He ran into the kitchen as he heard his school bus honked its horn.

"Thanks mom, bye!" said Demex grabbing his lunch bag and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be late now." said his mother as he ran out the front door. Demex nonchalantly entered the school bus, the bus driver giving him a good-morning greeting. He returned it and walked down the hall as he the bus began moving.

He looked around and saw someone waved at him. He recognized who it was as, Josh Wilbert. It was his all time best friend. Josh moved towards the window when Demex sat next to him.

"Busy again weren't we?" asked Josh as Demex fixed his bag on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help It." replied Demex.

"You and you're dragon _obsession_. There just mythical creatures you know." said Josh. Demex scowled at him.

"_Just_, mythical creatures?" he asked. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that." mumbled Josh as Demex began his speech.

"They are _not_ mythical creatures, Josh. Can you believe the amount of scientific research archaeologists have uncovered about them? There so many. Bones, markings, even ancient history agree with me. The medieval ages even said they've fought dragons. Well what if _those_ dragons from that age survived? Well?" said Demex.

"But that's the problem, Demex, it was the medieval ages. Dragons can't have possibly survived from that age to the present, its impossible." said Josh.

"You just believe that. When I grow up, I want to become an archaeologist in order to prove that dragons exist. At least prove that they _did _exist." said Demex.

"Go ahead, there's no one stopping you." said Josh.

The rest of the day was pretty much boring for Demex. He yearned for the final bell to ring so he can continue his 'research' about dragons on his laptop. When it did ring, he was overjoyed. He went on the bus back home and hopped off it with a kick in his step.

After eating dinner, he went up to his room and turned on his laptop. He let it boot up as he showered and changed to his pajamas. He sat on his chair and pressed his internet browser. It opened, showing his earlier tabs were saved and still there. He smiled to himself as he began reading paragraphs after paragraphs of information about dragons.

You could say that Demex found happiness in what he did. Researching about dragons will brighten up his day. But there was also a lingering thought inside his head. He turned his head to turn to the window. He looked up at the stars and noted the starry sky. He sighed as the lingering thought came to the front of his head.

"I wonder what it feels like…to be a dragon." he said to himself.

Yes, one of Demex's dreams is to become a dragon, or at least dream of himself becoming a dragon. Each and everyday, he daydreams about himself flying, spreading of wings and embracing the cold wind; flying high up in the sky, the clouds underneath him. He daydreams that with a slash of his claw he could skin a tree; a whip of his tale and make the tree go down.

But alas dreams are only dreams. But Demex had high hopes for this specific dream. Why? Because he believed in the saying,

'Believe long enough and eventually it'll come true. You just have to wait for it.'

Demex sighed as he looked at the clock. It was getting past nine o clock which wasn't good for him. He needed to go to sleep. With a deep sigh he turned off his laptop and went for the lights. He turned the lights off and went under the covers of his bed. Before he drifted of to sleep he mumbled,

"I wish to be a dragon…"

This was the basic routine for Demex Windsor.

He's dragon obsession actually stemmed when he was still three years old. His dream of becoming one started when he was five years old and since then he still had it. However, Demex failed to believe in one saying that usually comes true.

"Be careful in what you wish for."

He was about to get more than he dreamed off….

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	2. Chapter Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Encounter

Demex woke up as he felt the sun's rays hitting in the face. He turned to his side to avoid the rays of the sun. He felt his face get grazed by something in the floor. He opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned as he waited for his eyes to focus. When it did, he was confused. He was no longer at his room. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fauna.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked himself. He tried to stand up but only ended up smacking his head on the ground as his body failed him.  
"Ow…" he groaned as he felt his jaw throb with the pain. Then his mind became alert as he realized something.

When your dreaming, your_ not _suppose to feel anything right? Because you're not there, you're only _imagining_ it. So how in the world did he manage to feel that…?

"What the heck?" he asked as tried to answer the question in his head. He tried to stand up again but he only fell down on the floor again.

"Oof… Why can't I get up?" he said looking down on his legs to check if they were alright. His face suddenly gained the expression of astonishment as he took in what he saw.

He hurriedly looked over the rest of his body in disbelief as he looked upon the cobalt-blue scales that covered his body. He looked at his underbelly and saw that it had faded cyan colored scales. He turned his head and long, sinuous neck to look at his back and stared at the large, bat-like wings. He also noticed that he had a medium length tail that had a few spikes on it. It ended into a sword like shape which was broad and looked _sharp_.

He looked down at the floor and was amazed to see his hands now had sharp claws which he then used to check the horns on his head. "I- I'm…a dragon!?" The confused dragon exclaimed as he began to double check his appearance.

"Ok, this is definitely a dream." Demex said to himself. "I never knew it could be this realistic." he said as he grabbed his horns. He tried to get up this time and successfully did it, after putting all his concentration in it.

His legs were shaking as it supported his body weight. A few seconds of standing still he tried to walk around. It was hard trying to walk on all fours but he got the hang of it. He smiled to himself as he just accomplished his life's dream, to become a dragon.

"Well this is a nice dream, but it all has to come to an end." he said with a sigh.

"Time to wake up now." he told himself.

He waited for himself to wake up by placing his hands on his eyes.

"3…2…1…" he said and slowly removed his hands from his face. The scenery hadn't changed. He was still in the forest with the weird trees.

"Okay… This all _real _then." he said to himself. "Odd, I feel like I've seen this body before." he shook his head. He still couldn't believe it all. He couldn't believe that one of his dreams actually came true. He coughed as he felt his throat dry, parched up.

"I need water." he sighed as he began walking deeper into the forest. Demex looked around and strained his ears. He knew for a fact that if he was in a forest, there's bound to be a river somewhere. At least he hoped that there was a river in this alien world. He paused for a moment and strained his dragon ears.

He could hear the rustle of the leaves as a breeze swept by them. He could hear faint chirping of birds somewhere within the forest then… he heard it. Demex turned his head to the left and confirmed the sound. He could clearly hear the sound of rushing water coming from that direction. He then began walking towards the specific direction, hoping to find the river soon.

Hours passed and he now began to feel his stomach _growl_ as he was also getting hungry. His throat was equally demanding his attention as well.

"Where the heck is this river?" exasperated Demex. He walked for a few more steps then the sound of the river got louder. He looked ahead and saw, hidden behind a couple of bushes, something blue sparkled.

"There it is!" he said as he felt his body getting a rejuvenated at the sight.

* * * * *

Fira groaned as she felt the heavy wind resistance. Flying alongside her was a black dragoness, Cynder. They were heading to a part of the forest that was commonly used to find sources of food. She and Cynder were assigned for foraging duty for the day. Fira smiled to herself as she could see the clearing where they were supposed to land. Besides the clearing was a river.

It had been days since Cynder and Spyro had defeated the Dark Master. Ever since then, life seemed to go back to normal. Cynder (and Spyro) was now staying at a temple near Warfang, where Fira had met her. Fira was neutral amongst the debate of whether Cynder was good or bad. To her, she was just a fellow dragoness that swayed from the path of good. She wasn't at all intimidated, even with the fact that Cynder had different powers.

She respected Cynder for what she had done, by saving the world, and Cynder accepted it. To Cynder, she felt happy that she had made a friend that didn't care about her dark history; especially the fact that she was female. Having a _girl _friend had its advantages.

The two landed on the clearing with a low _thud_.

"What food are we going to forage today?" asked Fira.

"I don't know, berries I guess." said Cynder. She fastened the bag that she was wearing. A bag that was used to store foraged goods.

"Ok then." said Fira, doing the same as well.

They walked over to the berry bushes and began taking it.

"Hey, I thought Spyro wanted to come with us, what happened?" asked Fira.

"Well...apparently, he had a training schedule today. That's why." answered Cynder. There was a pause then Fira asked.

"So…does he know yet?" asked Fira. Cynder sighed.

"I haven't…told him yet. _Technically,_ I did…but he seems to not remember." replied Cynder.

She had told Spyro, right as he was _fixing_ the world, that she had loved him. But up to this day, whenever she asks Spyro about that specific event, all he can say was:

"I couldn't hear properly, it was too noisy, what were you trying to say anyway?" said Spyro. Cynder sighed. "It was nothing." "Ok."

"I don't know how to tell him." said Cynder.

"Then how the heck did you tell him _then_?" asked Fira.

"I…don't know. I just felt the need to tell him at that time."

"Hurry up then." Cynder sighed. Then a question rose to her mind.

"How about you, have you found someone?" asked Cynder. Fira chuckled.

"Are seriously asking me that question?" counter questioned Fira.

"Yes, you keep asking me about _my_ love life, its time I asked yours." answered Cynder. Fira rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't have one." answered Fira.

"Playing hard-to-get then." said Cynder with a smile.

"No_. _I don't have one because I don't have anyone. If you've noticed, Spyro's the only male dragon that is the same age as ours and he's already taken." explained Fira. Cynder nodded.

"I see you don't want competition then." said Cynder.

"Yah…. and you two seem perfect for one another_._" answered Fira.

"I guess, we are." said Cynder. "I hope you find someone in due time, I know what it feels like to be lonely.

"Don't remind me." said Fira with a warm smile.

Fira plucked another bunch of berries from the bush and placed it in her bag. She noticed that there weren't anymore left in her bush so she decided to look for more since she can place more in her bag.

"I'm just going to over there, okay?" she asked Cynder.

"Sure." replied Cynder.

Fira stepped walked over to the edge of the forest and entered it. She had been assigned on foraging duty a lot of times now so she knew the place quite well. She knew that there would be more berry bushes at the edge of the river so she headed there.

* * * * *

Demex breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to the edge of the river. He was _so _thirsty. He lied down at the side then….just stared at the clear blue water.

"How am I supposed to drink?" he asked himself. He had just realized that he didn't have a cup or bowl with him.

"Am I supposed to drink like a dog?" he asked as he visualized on how drinking the water. He shook his head. "No way, I'm not doing that." He thought for a moment then the idea suddenly hit him. He leaned down the side and cupped his hands. He lowered it and successfully got a good amount of water. He tipped it down his maw which soothed his parched throat. He grabbed handful after handful of water. On his fifth time, he heard a rustle.

He opened his eyes (he was savoring the water) just in time to see a red dragon, light red underbelly, with a bag, and come out of the bushes, at the other side of the river. There eyes met at that specific moment and Demex felt himself get paralyzed. Demex knew for a fact that _most_ animals were territorial, in the wild, who said dragons were excluded from the group? One thing was screaming inside his head.

_Run._

He slowly backed away, as discreetly as possible, as he stared straight at the red dragon. The dragon in turn was just staring at him…curiously? What expression it may have been, he couldn't tell.

Fira stared at the midnight-blue eyes of the blue dragon. She was about to say a friendly greeting, when all of a sudden the blue dragon bolted. The dragon turned around and ran straight into the forest. She was confused at why the dragon ran but she disregarded it.

"Wait, come back!" she yelled at him. She quickly ran after the dragon, wanting to know where it was headed.

Demex ran as fast as he could, even though his feet were on the brink of buckling. He turned his head just in time to get a glimpse of the red dragon jump into the air, land on the other side of the river, and _chase _him.

_Why Me!? _He mentally shouted at himself as he ran for his life.

He turned back his head but…. too late. His head collided, with a loud _thud_, with a tree. He saw his vision get blurry at the edges and before he knew it, he collapsed on the ground, out cold.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	3. Chapter Serendipity

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup, Viperwatcher here with an update for you. As we all know we have to put disclaimers in our story so we won't get taken down for copyright. So, Demex, would you do the honors? *I look around* Demex?**

***Fira comes out from one of the doors and whispers something in my ear.***

**Viper: (sigh) I have a few red gems at the first aid cabinet, its at the kitchen. **

***Fira nods and walks away.***

**Viper: Oh well maybe next time then. *I clear my throat.*  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Serendipity

"Hey! Are you okay?" said Fira. The blue dragon just groaned in response; Fira then gasp.

"He's bleeding…" said Fira, noticing the red liquid trickling down his forehead.

Fira looked around. She needed a red gem and she needed it _now_. The blue dragon lying before her had hit his head too hard on the tree and he seemed to have cut himself. The cut itself was harmless but the amount of blood gushing out of it was uncontrollable. It needed to be stop.

"Cynder!" called out Fira.

"What!?" responded the dragoness, running towards her.

"Do you have any red gems with you?" asked Fira.

"Why?" asked Cynder then she gasped as she noticed the blue dragon, bleeding on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" asked Cynder looking back and forth from Fira to the dragon.. Fira drew back.

"I didn't do anything." she said innocently. Cynder raised an eyebrow but began searching in her bag.

"Good thing I bring one in case of emergencies." said Cynder as she took out a shining red gem from her bag.

"Great then, you apply it." said Fira.

Cynder walked over to the blue dragon's side and stretched out her arms. At first there was nothing then…The gem began glowing. It glowed red and then in a flash it was gone. The energy coursed through the blue dragon's body and began healing him from imperfections.

"There." said Cynder as the gem did its work.

"Hmm…let me try waking him up again." said Fira.

Fira leaned over the blue dragon and began tapping his face again. Demex groaned as he felt someone tapping his face. He opened his eyes in response and blink as his eyes focused. The first thing he noticed was that he was looking up into the sky. The second was that someone was looking down on him. He didn't recognize it at first, but when he did he bolted up right.

Fira drew back as the blue dragon sat up right so quickly. She was even more surprised by the fact that the dragon started backing away and was only stopped as his back hit a tree. She looked at Cynder whom had the same surprised look on her face.

Demex was hyperventilating as his eyes darted from the two dragonesses in front of him. He wasn't to sure if these two were allies or enemies. So far, they seemed to be allies.

Fira, despite surprised at the actions of the dragon, asked rhetorically, "Are you feeling better?" The dragon nodded in front of her.

Cynder, confusing the dragons fear was because of her, sighed. She felt partially insulted but let it slide as she mostly got this kind of response from dragons and just got used to them. She knew how to deal with these sorts of things. She looked at Fira whom looked at her then walked away.

Demex was surprised to all of a sudden the dark dragonesses started walking away but the red scaled one stood on her ground. Nevertheless he allowed himself to mentally sigh as he felt safe that he was just going to deal with one dragoness.

"I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" asked Fira looking back again at Demex. A generic question so Demex answered it.

"De-Demex." he replied to her, slightly stuttering.

"I'm Fira nice to meet you, and that was Cynder." she replied to him. Demex nodded.

"What are you doing here?" said Fira.

"I myself am not sure exactly…" said Demex honestly

"You must've hit your head hard. You'll remember it later." Demex nodded. Fira, for him was a nice dragon. She didn't seem scary so he relaxed a little. She also seemed friendly. There was a pause between the two as Fira…scrutinized Demex. He couldn't really tell.

"You seem like a nice guy, want to help me forage?" asked Fira after the pause. Demex raised an eyebrow.

"You want a stranger like me to help you? Are you that trusting? Are you not afraid of me?" asked Demex for confirmation. He was surprised by the sudden action and gesture of friendliness by the red dragoness.

"Yes, I want a stranger like you to help me. Why, because I can see that you're a helpful and nice individual. I'm not _that _trusting, but I can feel you can be trusted. So…will you help me?" she asked. Demex thought for a moment.

"I have nothing better to do anyway… okay, I'll help you, what do I do?" asked Demex.

"Just grab those berries over there and place them in the bag." said Fira pointing to a berry bush. Demex nodded.

Now he had at least something to do. His first encounter with the dragons was by far lucky. At least he encountered the good ones. It would be naïve to think that there won't be bad ones. He shook his head as he focused on the task at hand. Standing up on his hind legs (balancing with his tail) he managed to grab bunches of berries. He strode over to the bag and dropped them.

* * * * *

"There." said Fira counting the amount of berries in her bag.

"Done yet?" asked Cynder as she walked up to her.

"Yup, Demex here helped me." said Fira.

"I thank you then." said Cynder.

"It was nothing." replied Demex. Cynder and Fira nodded.

"Well…I have to go now." said Demex turning around.

He had decided that he needed to find shelter to survive the night in this odd and strange world.

"Where are you going?" asked Fira. Demex stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face her.

"….Nowhere." said Demex honestly. Now that he thought about it, he didn't exactly know where he should goto _begin_ with.

"Nowhere? It's nearing noon, you should go back to your home and eat, you must be hungry." said Cynder. Demex sighed.

"I don't have a home." replied Demex. The two looked aghast. Demex decided to tell them his story, modified of course.

"I don't have a home; I woke up in this world and found myself alone. In truth I never learned how to fly or use my powers (He knew that dragons have powers, like fire breaths.). I've been wondering in the forest ever since I woke up. I ran away from you guys since I thought you were hostiles…." explained Demex.

Now that he thought of it he felt like his heart was torn in two; he didn't know why but that was how it felt. He began to think of his mom, his dad, but try as he might he couldn't recall who they were now or there names…and it scared him. But he decided that he shouldn't break down here.

"…And try as I might, I can't even remember my parents." he added as an afterthought.

Technically his story was true. He _did_ wake up and found himself alone. He was never thought how to fly or use his powers. It is also true for the reason on why he ran. But this sort of story will sound and _mean_ different to people who didn't really _know_ the back story.

Fira felt sad for the blue dragon. That would explain why he was so afraid of the two of them. They must've been the first two dragons he had ever laid his eyes on. It would be normal to feel afraid. Cynder also felt for him. Now that she was told why, she no longer felt insulted to why Demex was acting that way on her.

"…." was the response of Cynder and Fira. Demex sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you my story. No one would believe it." said Demex, now regretting that he even mentioned it. Fira looked at Cynder.

"Can we take him with us?" whispered Fira into her ear.

"Well…I guess. We are still searching for survivors anyway. I'm betting that he was traumatized by his parents getting killed by Malefor, back then, that he chose repress it." said Cynder.

"It's settled then. I hope we still have room." said Fira. Cynder smiled.

"Demex?" said Fira.

"Yes?"  
"Would you like to come with us, to the temple?" asked Fira.

"Temple?" asked Demex.

"Yes, a temple. It's the place where people like you, survivors of the Dark Master's wrath, come and live. It's like a school that takes care of you." said Cynder.

Demex didn't know who the Dark Master was but he didn't care. At least his shelter problem was fixed

"Really, can I go there?" asked Demex.

"Yes. It's not far from here." said Fira.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Demex smiling at them.

"Wait…we have a problem." stated Cynder.  
"What is it?" asked Demex.

"The fastest way to get there is flying…" said Cynder.

"This would be interesting…" said Demex.

* * * * *

The trio had been in the air for a good while now. Fira was staying close to Demex, he had come so near to falling here and there that she worried about him a little. But Demex was determined. He finally had the chance to fulfill his dream and he took it, by trying his best not to fall from the sky. Cynder was flying up ahead, leading the way.

"We're nearing our destination." said Cynder.

"Great then." said Fira, finally relieved that they'll be on solid ground again.

Demex looked around as he felt the wind under his wings. The view up above was even greater than he imagined. He could see the mountains like never before. He could see other birds flying around as they did their daily things. He imagined himself as a pilot inside the cockpit of a plane.

Fira smiled as she saw Demex looking around excitedly. She understood why he was doing that. This must've been his very first time flying and was just taking in the surroundings. She was amazed at how fast Demex learnt to fly. It would seem that he already knew beforehand but just didn't exercise it. She shook her head as she snapped herself from her thoughts and flew next to Demex.

"How do you like it so far?" asked Fira.

"Greatest thing ever!" replied Demex, as he beat his wings.

"Glad you like It." said Fira.

The surroundings began to slowly change as they continued onwards to the temple. Demex looked down and now he could see a river running below them. Up ahead he could see a building slowly grow as they approach it. He could only describe it as what it was a temple. Not the stereotypical type of temple, but a different type of temple. He could see that there were balconies lined with banisters. A few sides had windows covered with curtains. The grounds were surrounded by lush green of grass.

Fira and Cynder slowly lowered themselves and Demex soon followed them. They slowly made their descent down to the patch of grass. But there was one thing that Demex noticed.

He wasn't slowing down; _Uh-oh_.

"How do I stop!?" he shouted at Fira as they landed on the patch of grass. Fira looked at Cynder whom had a look of shock on her face.

"I knew we forgot something." said Cynder.

The two of them immediately ducked as Demex came swooping down on them. He crashed on the ground with a _thud_. Due to the size of his body, he managed to create a small ditch on the ground, where he landed. Dust and smoke got raised from his area and everyone heard his voice as he called out.

"I'm okay." groaned Demex as his body ached a little at his rough landing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those of you who don't know_:_**

**Serendipity ~ Finding something else by looking for something different entirely. (More or less)**

**

* * *

Please take some time to R&R.**


	4. Chapter Introductions

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: As usual, I am here again to update you guys with another chapter. (I'm interrupted as the doors opens, and Demex walks in.)**

**Viper: Feeling better?**

**Demex: No thanks to you. (He scowls)**

**Viper: Hey, that was needed. Sorry. (Demex tries to hold his scowl but ends up sighing)**

**Viper: Would you do the disclaimers please. (Demex nods then clears his throat)**

**Demex: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Introductions

Cyril was at the guardian's sitting room, along with the other guardians, when it happened.

_Crash_

"!?" responded Cyril. He looked at Terrador and Volteer who had the same shocked expressions.

"What was that?" asked Terrador looking at Volteer who stared back at him.

"Let us see what happened." said Cyril. The other two dragons nodded and the guardians left the room.

The guardians rushed down the halls, their paws making loud _clunks_ as they ran. As they passed, other dragons moved out of the way as they realized the Guardians were in a hurry. The trio eventually made it through the temple halls and arrived at the door that would lead them to the grounds. It swung open and the cold breeze greeted them as they trudged down the stone steps.

* * * * *

"Demex, are you okay?" asked Fira as she peered down the blue dragon. Techncially, Demex wasn't a blue dragon right now. The dust that he had created rested on him making him colored brown.

"*cough* *cough* I'm fine." said Demex as he stood up.

"I knew we forgot something…" said Cynder as she walked behind Fira.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Demex.

"What's going on here? What happened?" said the voice. Demex craned his neck and saw that three big dragons were approaching them. The voice came from the green one.

"Well, Demex here just crashed." stated Fira to the guardians.

"Demex? Who's Demex?" asked Cyril.

"I Am." said Demex showing himself to the guardians.

The three guardians all looked surprised at the appearance of the dragon before them. They all eyed him curiously.

"Hello." said Volteer curiously.

"Hi." replied Demex shyly to them. He was never used to adults eyeing him. He busied himself as he rubbed the dust off his scales.

"Where did you find him?" asked Terrador to Fira.

"We found him in the forest. Poor guy…" and Fira and the rest of the guardians walked a few feet away as Fira briefly summarized to the guardians Demex's story to them.

"I see." said Cyril as he looked at Demex. Fira had just finished telling them Demex's story and the rest of the guardians seem to understand his story.

Cynder sighed as she approached Demex, whom was still not finished rubbing the dust of his scales.

"Let me help you." she said to him. Demex looked at her, curios at what she was going to do. With a deep breath, Cynder summoned her wind breath, and blew it all out to Demex. Demex felt the wind rush over him like a strong fan. When the gale-like winds were over, Demex was now shining brightly again, as the dust was off his scales.

"Thank you." he replied to Cynder.

"No problem." said Cynder as she smiled to him. The two turned around as someone cleared his throat. It was Terrador.

"Hello, young dragon, I am Terrador, Master of Earth." he said to him.

"I am, Volteer, Master of Electricity." said a Volteer as he came from behind him.

"And I am Cyril, Master of Ice. Nice to meet you Demex." said Cyril.

Demex felt a little bit nervous as he looked at the three 'Masters'. They seemed like important dragons. He wasn't good around important people, scratch that, make it dragons. It made him feel nervous. Mentally shaking his head, he replied to them, since first impressions are always important.

"Nice to meet you too." he nodded to them.

"We've heard your story and understand It." said Terrador.

"Demex, you are free to stay here, as long as you wish." said Cyril.

"Really?" asked Demex excitedly.

Even though he wasn't _really _one of them, being _with _them made Demex felt safe. At least he was, you can say, with his kind. Although Demex was scared at first, he was getting used to the presence of dragons with him. He finally felt he…belonged. He no longer felt scared of what happened to him. Instead…he managed to adapt.

"But of course, when you do stay here, you are to follow rules, understand?" asked Volteer. Demex nodded.

"Good then. Glad to have another dragon part of the Temple, Fira if you would be so kind to show him to his quarters." said Cyril.

"I will, c'mon Demex." said Fira beckoning him to follow her. The three guardians smiled as they got another young dragon in their care.

"Where is Spyro?" she asked.

"I think he is…at his room, resting." said Terrador.

"Why, what did he do?" asked Cynder.

"He just got back from training." replied Terrador.

"Oh." said Cynder.

* * * * *

"How many of us are here?" asked Demex as he looked around. The halls of the Temple looked empty.

"There are actually seven dragons that currently resides here." she explained.

"Seven, who are they?" asked Demex.

"You, of course, me, there's Cynder, Spyro, and the guardians. Other than the guardians, the four of us are on the same age group." Demex nodded.

"How did you end up here?" asked Demex to Fira.

The two were walking down the halls of the Temple. Fira was leading Demex to his room. As Fira explained things to Demex, he was also preoccupied with looking around, taking in the things around him.

"It's because, ever since the war with the Dark Master ended, the Dragon Temple had become a center of hope for any surviving dragons, which had since migrated to the temple to learn from the Guardians. I am, you can say, a surviving dragoness." answered Fira.

"Why, what happened? And who's the Dark Master?" asked Demex. Fira looked at him curiously.

"You don't know who the Dark Master is?" she asked him. Demex shrugged.

"Should I know him?" asked Demex. Fira nodded.

"Everyone knew him. He was the one that was intent on destroying the world, but luckily, Spyro and Cynder managed to stop him from doing so. By destroying towns and villages, he also destroyed mine. I was the only survivor; he killed everyone, my friends and…parents." said Fira darkly.

"My condolences." said Demex. Fira smiled..

"Thank you. But I try to forget about my…dark past. It doesn't help when you're surrounded by happy people and you think such thoughts." said Fira.

"Got that right." said Demex. Fira nodded.

"Hey Fira, you said _learn_, do the Guardians teach?" asked Demex.

"Yes, they do teach." said Fira.

"What do they teach?"

"Well, they teach us how to master our elements."

"Oh, who's your mentor then?"

"Spyro." she answered.

"_What?_ He's the same age as us right? How did he become a teacher?"

"He's the purple dragon; he knows and mastered the four elements." said Fira in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh…." said Demex.

"Oh, were here." said Fira.

Demex looked in front him and saw a big wooden door. He was so caught up with conversing with Fira that he had lost track of time and how fast they were walking.

"This would be your room from now on. We're actually just neighbors." said Fira pointing to her door, right next to Demex.

"The bathroom's just down the hall, and the path to the main corridors, just the follow the other hall, the one where we just used." said Fira. Demex nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." said Fira and she walked into her room. Demex then walked up front and opened his door. It opened with a slight creek and he stepped inside.

His room was big. There was a bed, made of straw, in front of him and there was a window that was covered with curtains. The walls were bare but felt homey. The afternoon glow from the sun, spilled into his room. He turned his head to his right and saw that there was a bookshelf. He saw that it contained volumes of books with different titles. _Avalar, a history; Second Life; Wish upon a Star; The Walls of Warfang_, to name a few titles.

"Quaint, quite quaint." he said to himself as he closed the door.

* * * * *

Cynder walked down the halls of the Temple as she made her way towards Spyro's room. She wanted to check up on him for various reasons. One, she just _wanted _to see him. Two, she was worried about him because of his _episodes_. Lately, Spyro had been having seizures of sorts. His mind was currently unstable. The beginning of an episode is a sudden mood swing. He would just simply start muttering to himself, mostly about topics like 'what if he couldn't save all of his loved ones?' If left alone for awhile he would turn to…Cynder cringed at the thought. Dark Spyro…no other name could be called for it.

If he was in the _Dark _Spyro state, his body would turn dark, dark as darkness itself. His eyes would shift from amethyst, to pure orbs of white. He'll lose all sense of control and go into a rampage, throwing things around and using his powers to cause chaos. For an unknown reason, it was only Cynder who managed to make Spyro calm down and go back to his original state, without hurting him, in any way, whatsoever.

She stopped as she arrived at Spyro's wooden door. She slowly pushed the door aside, trying to avoid making a sound. The door slowly swung open and she looked around. She could hear a faint snoring sound, coming from one side of the room. She turned her head and saw, at the bunk, was a purple heap.

She sighed as she let herself in without permission. Spyro didn't get angry at her if she was in his room, but it did lead to intriguing questions from him. So far Cynder managed to dodge them. She closed the door with a flick of her tail.

She lied down the floor, a few feet away from Spyro. She mentally sighed to herself as she looked at the sleeping purple dragon. She couldn't believe the fact, that she had confessed her feelings for him, back at Malefor's Lair, yet he was unaware of it. Cynder was trying all her best to show signs to Spyro but he just couldn't see it.

She shook her head at her thoughts. As each day passed by, she felt like she wanted to confess her feelings, _again, _to him. But…It would seem that when the opportunity popped up, her throat would just dry up.

She was snapped out of her musings as she saw Spyro stir before her. He tossed to one side and ended up with Spyro muzzle right in front of her muzzle. She could feel his breath as Spyro breathed in and out as he continued to sleep onwards.

As Cynder looked at Spyro's face, she herself felt sleepy. She looked outside the window and calculated that time was around the afternoon.

"A little nap couldn't hurt." she whispered to herself.

She laid down her head on the floor and closed her eyes. Soon, she herself was snoring faintly as she was taken by the drowsiness within her, the one she loved the most, doing the same as well.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	5. Chapter Sunset

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Yey! A new chapter once again!**

**Demex: Why are you excited all of a sudden?  
**

**Cynder: It's because of the 'fluff' in the chapter. **

**Spyro & Demex: Fluff?**

**Fira: Boys... (she groans) (The door opens, another human walks in and Demex runs up to him)  
**

**Demex: Yxme, what does 'fluff' mean? **

**Yxme: Well...in layman's terms, its the warm and fuzzy stuff. It's the things you read and make you feel fuzzy inside. (Demex and Spyro nods)**

**Viper: Girls, its your turn for the disclaimers. **

**Fira & Cynder: Okay. **

**Fira & Cynder: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunset

Demex was walking around the Temple. The sun was setting as its light rays were slowly fading from view from the windows. Demex was still looking around in awe as he examined the intricate architecture of the Dragon Temple. The walls of the Dragon Temple itself looked like a sculpture. It reminded him of a mural, why, he did not know.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to live here for the rest of my life." he said to himself as he walked around.

Demex was still partially sad about his situation, being a dragon and all, but now that he was living with dragons, his demeanor changed. He was no longer scared of the world around him, but rather, curios. He was now more inclined to ask about his surroundings and explore. He was actually interested in seeing what comes out of his maw.

As he walked down the halls, he came upon a big arch that led outside. Curiosity getting him, he checked it out.

"Wow…" he said amazed at what he saw.

The arch actually led outside, to a balcony. He stepped out and looked at the view. He could see the vast forest that surrounded the Dragon Temple. He could see the sun setting, making a yellow horizon. The clouds passed by the sun making odd outlines. He sighed at the breathtaking sight. The horizon was slowly shifting from a yellow hue, to a dark backdrop.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" asked Demex as he turned around. He saw Fira walking up to him.

"Yes it is." he said as he smiled at her. Fira stood next to him and both admired the view from the balcony.

"So…Do you like it so far?" she asked him.

"Well…It's better than living in a forest, where you have to fear for your life everyday." answered Demex, staying true to his story.

A little bit earlier, when he was in his room, he had decided that it was best for him to forget about his other past; _everything _about his other past (even if he didn't want to, he was slowly and gradually forgetting his past as a human anyway). Having such memories would only make him feel homesick and sad, something he didn't want to feel. Wanting to be canon to the story he told Cynder and Fira, he memorized his made up story by heart.

"What's it like? You know, being alone in the forest?" asked Fira. Demex already had a prepared answer in case this type of question came up.

"It was…hard. I had to constantly run away, in case I came upon a predator." Fira nodded.

"Where did you sleep?" asked Fira curiously. Again, Demex had already prepared an answer.

Demex chuckled "I actually slept up in the branches of the trees."

"You didn't fall?"

"I don't move that much." answered Demex.

The two kept admiring the view until a cold breeze swept over the balcony. Demex, being an ice dragon, didn't feel anything, since their bodies are used to cold, even though they don't realize it. Fira on the other hand, being a fire dragon, felt the change in temperature, since their bodies are always a degree higher than normal dragons. And the fact that they just don't like being in the cold, can contribute to it.

Demex looked at Fira just as she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked her. Fira looked at him.

"A little." she answered sheepishly.

Demex had an idea but he wasn't sure if he should carry it out. He thought about it for a minute, then decided to go through with it and made a bold move. He placed one of his wings over her and snuggled her closer to him for her to feel his body heat. Demex was surprised at how cold she was and he pressed his wing tighter against her.

Fira was actually surprised by Demex's move. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but stopped as she realized what it was. She pressed herself closer to Demex, as she savored the heat.

"Better?" asked Demex as he looked at her. Fira looked up and was surprised at how close they were together. Their maws were just a few feet away from each other.

"Much better, thank you." she said, looking away from Demex, blushing.

Wait, what?

Fira could feel the blood in her, rush to her cheeks, making them red. She couldn't believe herself, she was _actually _blushing. Something she hasn't experienced for a _long _time now. Good thing her scales were red because she was red as a tomato.

_Why am I even blushing? There's nothing to blush about…_ she said to herself.

She was snapped out of her musings as she heard something _rumble_. Demex chuckled nervously.

"Sorry…that was me." said Demex. Fira laughed softly.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" she asked him.

"Yes…I didn't know where to eat." said Demex honestly.

"Well, its nearing dinner time, we should head to the Dining Hall." said Fira. Demex removed his draped over her and said. Fira felt the cold rush to her again and shivered slightly.

"Okay then." said Demex. Fira nodded.

* * * * *

Spyro shifted in his bed as his nightmare went on. He was having one of those nightmares that featured him and Cynder.

_Spyro got smacked and his body flew through the air and hit the pillar. Dark Cynder had attacked him and was slowly approaching him. Malefor, standing a few feet away from them, was watching the show._

"_We have much in common, Spyro. We are more alike than you know, you just…haven't realized it yet." said Malefor._

"_No, I'm nothing like you." replied Spyro._

"_Do you think so? Hmm…we'll get to that." said Malefor. "Did you know that your destiny was to destroy the world?" _

"_No! I don't believe that!" said Spyro, bashing his fist on the ground._

"_Of course you don't. In my time, I was stopped…preventing from completing my quest. But you…you have carried the flame…be it through your own will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed. You along with it…" said Malefor._

"_No…" said Spyro, trying to disbelieve everything he said. _

_And at this point, Dark Cynder had managed to approach him and was now at striking distance. She whipped her tail at him which Spyro deflected with his wing. Malefor was laughing ass off, enjoying the show._

"_Why won't you fight back!?" shouted Dark Cynder at him. _

Spyro's eyes snapped open.

He sighed to himself as he realized it was just a dream; a dream that had been visiting him frequently after their fight with Malefor. He laid his head down back again on the bunk. For some strange reason, that dream always ended at that sentence; each and every time he dreamed it. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was already going down. The question that Dark Cynder asked him rang in his ears.

Why won't he fight back?

The question made Spyro question his motives at that time. Now that he really contemplated about it, he could easily overpower Dark Cynder at the time and attack Malefor. But by overpowering her, he might end up hurting her, something he didn't want to do. _Why_, he asked himself, he did not know.

Just by thought of hurting her, made Spyro flinch.

He didn't know why, but by just the thought, made him feel bad in the inside. How he could he possibly hurt her? She was his dearest and closest friend, amongst his range of friends of course. He and Cynder had accomplished things that no one thought quite possible, like defeating Malefor. Spyro's train of thought suddenly stopped there.

Did he just call her, his _dearest _and _closest _friend? He thought Sparx was his closest and dearest friend, step brother actually. Did his subconscious mind slipped? Now that he thought about it, he always cared for Cynder and worried about her well being. He always felt that something…was there…but was just not noticeable. That _something _always made him feel warm inside whenever he thought about Cynder. He had heard the term before but couldn't put a finger on it.

As he pondered on, another memory played in his head. And this answered the missing 'term' problem he had. Moments before he had pulled the fragments of the earth together, three words had escaped Cynder's lips.

"I love you."

That was the term he was looking for; love. Did he love Cynder? Spyro couldn't believe himself. Was this really happening to him? Was he beginning to have feeling for someone? Apparently so… he chuckled.

"I can't believe it…. I actually love her." he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I wonder if she meant it…" he said as he slid down the bed. He had concluded that he was going to confront Cynder about his feelings for her. He was partially scared about the fact that Cynder might not love him, but he felt that she needed to know what he felt for her. As he slid down, that's when he noticed that someone was snoring.

He turned around and noticed a heap at the corner. Curios, he approached it. The breeze swept by, making the curtains blocking the window move, which made moonlight spill into his room. The moonlight hit the heap and he recognized it as Cynder. The moonlight washed over her sleeping body, making her scales shine clearly in the dark.

Spyro relaxed as it was only Cynder. Approaching her, he carefully nudged her with his paw.

"Mmm…" replied Cynder as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times while yawning as she woke. As her eyes focus, she found herself staring at Spyro's amethyst eyes.

"Good evening…" said Spyro, smiling warmly at her.

"Spyro! You're…awake." she said.  
"Yes I am. What are you doing, sleeping in my room?" he asked her.

"Uh…I wanted to um…see you." answered Cynder.

"While I was asleep?" he asked with a smile.

"I didn't know you were asleep. Seeing you, sleeping, made me sleepy as well so…I decided to take a nap." answered Cynder sheepishly. "Are you angry? For me being in your room?" she asked him. Spyro sighed.

"No, I'm not." said Spyro shaking his head. "I'm actually happy you're here. I…wanted your company."

"The purple dragon wants my company?" asked Cynder. "Why is that?

Spyro was about to answer when his stomach _rumbled_.

"Umm… Let us enjoy this conversation at the Dining Hall." said Spyro. Cynder laughed softly.

"Lets."

* * * * *

"Wow! This is so delicious!" said Demex as he ate the food on his plate which was deer carcass. He was reluctant at first but his dragon instincts took over him. Before he knew it, he was biting the flesh off the deer.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Fira, whom was next to him.

Demex stop eating and pondered the question. When _was _the last time he ate? He racked his brain but failed to find the answer.

"I can't remember." he answered a few moments later.

The two of them looked up as they heard the Dining Hall doors slide open. Two dragons walked in, one was Cynder and the other, a purple dragon. Demex immediately concluded that the purple dragon _must_ be Spyro, since that person was the only person he hadn't met yet.

"Hi, you must be Spyro." he said as the two dragons approached them.

"And you must be Demex, Cynder told me all about you on our way here." replied Spyro.

"Is that so?" asked Demex. Spyro nodded.

"Demex, if you don't mind me asking, do you miss your life back at the forest?" asked Spyro to Demex after he sat down. He pondered a bit before he replied.

"Honestly speaking, I don't really much miss my life back then. Now that I think about it all seems to be a blur. I can no longer remember the faces of my family. It bothers me, a little, but not much since the guardians feel like family to me. They take care of me like I'm one of their own. I no longer feel homesick because…this _is _my home now. I feel like I really belong here. I'm actually beginning to think that my life back then, was just a dream, and this is really my life. Real life or dream, I'm happy where I am right now." answered Demex.

Everything Demex said was true. He didn't really miss his life back then since he, you could say, had a better life now. Even though he was bothered by the fact that he couldn't remember his parents, it was only a little problem he could easily get over. The four of them ate their dinner and chatted respectively. There, Demex learned that Spyro was the one who saved the world from the Dark Master. He couldn't believe that a dragon the same age as him had the burden of saving the world. He respected him.

* * * * *

After dinner, Cyril dropped by and told Demex that he was going to be his mentor. Cyril told him about their training schedule and all the mandatory stuff. Before he walked away, Cyril gave Demex homework. He asked him to read the book that discusses how to master ice. And damn, the book was _thick._ Demex groaned as he carried the book to his room. He decided that he had to read at least a chapter until he goes to sleep.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	6. Chapter Predators

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme: Has anyone of you seen Viper?**

**Everyone (Demex, Spyro, Fira, Cynder and the guardians): We haven't.**

**Yxme: Odd...Where can he be?**

**Cyril: Why, what's wrong?**

**Yxme: Well, he has a new chapter that needs a disclaimer, and he needs to be present in order to do one.**

**Spyro: Have you called him on his phone? **

**Yxme: Let me try that. (He Gets his phone and dials the number) **

**_Ring. Ring._ (Yxme closes the phone as he his only answered by an answering machine)**

**Yxme: No dice.**

**Terrador: Why don't_ you_ just do it. I think he won't mind.**

**Yxme: You think so? (Everyone nods) Okay then. (Yxme clears his throat)**

**Yxme****: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Predators

He lied down on his hunches as he felt the world slip by him like he was nothing. He felt like he was floating out into nothingness…He opened his eyes and saw only…darkness…He was unmoving at first, one would think he was dead. But unbeknownst to anyone he was fighting his inner demons as they slowly lost their control over him. Everyone thought he was actually evil but they were wrong; very wrong.

Malefor felt like his body was being dissolved. He was going weaker by the minute, but he knew why. He was using all his powers to cut the bonds of control that were placed over him by the dark elements.

He could slowly feel that they were losing their grip on his mind and he was using all his mental power to aid the process. Slowly but surely he could feel his conscience slowly clear. The dark haze that covered his mind started to dissipate.

'_No!!!' _shouted the dark elements in unison inside his head.

"_Yes! Only a little bit more…"_ he encouraged himself further.

He was in this state because of what had happened in the past few days. It had been approximately three days after his fight with his purple dragon enemy, Spyro…. If only he knew.

It was him that actually managed to free him from the control of the dark elements like the same way he did with Cynder. It was actually his convexity breath that broke the hold of the dark elements on him. Malefor was actually quite grateful for what he did. He never_ was_ actually evil as to popular belief. We all know his past… how he had managed to master all the four elements.

How the elders were amazed at his ability and had taught him the forbidden/dark elements. But he was too absorbed in his studying that he had forgotten to safe guard his conscience.

The elders had forgotten to tell him that the dark elements had a mind of their own. A mind that is purely evil and would only want to do chaos; if left unguarded, they could easily cloud your mind with a thick haze of evil. The said haze would make you see things quite differently and it'll also control your actions.

As the elements fought for control over his mind he gave it all his got. With a mental attack he could feel them let go of him and the thick haze disappear completely. He then could feel that the world around him was shifting.

He opened his eyes and saw that beyond the darkness…there was a light at the end. He didn't have to move as the light suddenly got bigger and bigger, until it got bright to the point that he shielded his eyes. As his eyes focused, he looked around and saw where he was. He was no longer surrounded by darkness but he was in a forest. He could feel the cool breeze _whoosh_ over him as the trees swayed with the current.

Then, many dark dragons drifted in front of the dragon and stared down at him with disgust and hatred, but that could not be seen from their misty, white eyes.

"Bah! If you don't want us that badly, then so be It." said one of the dragons then he dissipated.

"We'll just find somebody else." said the other element then he disappeared as well.

"But remember this Malefor, without us you'd be powerless." said the dark element.

"Just go already!" said Malefor angrily. The dark element laughed.

"Now that you have returned we will watch with pleasure as the enemies that you made which could include the entire world, come after you, wanting to torture and kill you. It will be much harder for you to fight them away without us to help you now." it said darkly.

Malefor's eyes widened. He had not thought about that. They were right. He _was_ powerless without them. And being _powerless_ in a world where he was the public enemy is a bad thing. If someone were to see him, he'd be screwed. The whole world isn't going to let him off that _easily_. He sighed as he looked around.

"At least, I can think clearly now…" he said to himself as he lied down. He surveyed the starry sky and the trees.

"Spyro, _did_ save the world. Amazing…" he trailed as he muttered something incoherent to himself.

His stomach _growled_ as he was hungry. When was the last time he ate, he did not know.

"Damn…" he mumbled as he stood up. He knew how to hunt but it was a long time ago. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was night.

"I better hurry…" he said as he started walking.

He walked for a few minutes until he came to a river. He walked over to the edge and lowered his head. He took a hearty of sip of water as he realized his throat was parched. As he took a drink, he looked at his reflection on the water.

He now no longer thought of wanting destruction and chaos, as he was no longer possessed. It was actually the dark elements that wanted those. Instead his personality shifted to the original settings. He was now a nice and kind individual like he was back then. But a question rose to his head.

Will the people even notice the difference? He remembers back then that the moment they see him, they run in terror. Would he even have enough time to explain himself to them? Would they even listen?

Before he could even start talking, other dragons would then try to pummel him. He sighed at his predicament. He now concluded that he can no longer show himself to the world; because if the world finds him, they'll kill him. The world won't easily forget what he had done back then. He looked up and then that's when he noticed something.

He looked around as he heard the sound of a twig snapping.

Everything happened in a flash.

As Malefor turned around, something pounced at him from the bushes. He got thrown to the ground as his attacker pinned him. He didn't get a good luck at what it was since it was dark. The attacker was barring its teeth at him, trying to bite him. Now, if Malefor had powers, he could have easily taken care of this problem. But…since he didn't have any, he had to manually fight this attacker.

Using his hind legs, he kicked of his attacker with a strong push. He succeeded as the attacker got thrown into the air and land in the river. He stood up, slightly shaken by the sudden attack. He didn't have time to react as he heard a deep growling coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw another animal, approaching him. Its eyes were blood red, making a striking contrast between its black hide. It was in a shape of a dog. He realized that his attacker was a Predator; an animal widely known to eat and consume dragons. He was then bothered by a shocking fact; these animals hunt in packs. And a pack they were. Coming from the bushes, two more stepped out, growling at him. One of them even howled.

Malefor began backing away, but screamed in pain. The Predator that he had expelled earlier had pounced on him, bit him and was now hanging on his wings. Using his strong arms, he managed to grab the Predator behind him and threw it, just in time, as another Predator pounced on him. Both collided in the air and landed with a strong _thud_. He turned around and started running away from the scene.

He realized that if he were to stay there, the Predators would easily overpower him. Running away wasn't a thing he liked but it was his only option to survive. He ducked as he eluded a branch that was hanging above him. He turned his head, and to his horror, the Predators were still chasing him. He ran as fast as he could and nearly tripped at a root that struck out the ground.

He turned his head again and saw that the Predators were now a few feet away from him. He ducked right on timing as one of the Predators tried to pounce on him. He smacked him away with a whip of his strong tail. The animal yelped as it hit a tree and no longer moved.

"One down, three to go." he said to himself.

Then he fell down the ground in a heap, as one of the Predators successfully pounced on him and had pinned him down.

He screamed in pain as it bit his back.

He rolled over, forcing the Predator to let go, to avoid being crushed. He stood up, slightly shaking, as his back and his wings was bleeding; lose of blood making it hard to focus his eyes.

"Now I'm angry." he said angrily to the Predators. He was answered by a growl and one of the Predators pounced on him. Malefor smirked. This time he was ready. With quick reflexes, he grabbed the head of the pouncing Predator. He threw the animal back and got another Predator along the way. Both collided and crashed to the ground, twitching but no longer moving.

The last Predator standing growled at him. He growled back. He wasn't in the mood to die right now.

This time he was the one that pounced on the Predator. But the Predator was agile as it quickly rolled out of the way. But Malefor countered this with a whip of his tail. His strong tail collided with the body of the Predator.

It got him and was sent flying. It collided with a tree, making it snap and fall to the ground. After that, there was silence. The only thing Malefor could hear was his ragged breathing. The pack had finally been killed. Malefor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over." he said with relief. He winced slightly as he felt his wing pain. He looked at it and saw that it was dripping blood. The wing membrane had been ripped, making him unable for flight.

"Damn it." he cursed. "I need to get out of here and find someplace safe."

He began walking to a particular direction, leaving a bloody trail behind him. It felt like sharp stabs of a knife as he continued walking. His body was aching and he was exhausted from the fighting that he had just done. But he couldn't rest. He had to find shelter or else, he'll be forced to sleep outside; which may lead to encounters again with a Predator.

An encounter he couldn't risk.

If he was to encounter another pack of them, he wasn't sure if he'll live through it. He was losing so much blood from his two wounds. It turns out that the bite he had gotten on the back was deeper than he thought. It was losing blood on what seemed like pints. As he moved on, his vision began to blur around the edges. His muscles were beginning to go limp and he could feel the life being sucked out of him.

He didn't want to die, but it would seem that he was left with no other choice.

As his hopes of survival flickered low, it was flickered back to maximum as he saw a structure up ahead.

_Just a little bit farther…_ he encouraged himself.

The last thing he could remember seeing was that, there was a light coming from one of the windows of the structure, before he passed out.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R. **


	7. Chapter Misidentify

**~Backstage~**

**_Knock. Knock._**

**Demex: Can someone get that.**

**Yxme: Hmm... I wonder who ****that**** could be. (He approaches the door, opens it and is surprised to see who knocked)**

**Yxme: Malefor! What are _you _doing here?! **

**Malefor snorts, which makes Yxme back away. He walks in the door and finds himself surrounded by Fira, Cynder, Spyro and the guardians. **

**Malefor: I come in peace. **

**He tilts to the side and something drops from behind his back. Spyro peers at the side and recognizes the body as Viper.**

**Spyro: What did you do to him!? (He growled at him)**

**Malefor growls back and tries to explain things.  
**

**Yxme: You know what, I'll let you guys handle this. I'm just going to go to the next room and post the next chapter for Viper, okay?**

**Yxme bolts out of the living room and closes the door. He wipes the sweat on his face and clears his throat.**

**Yxme****: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**He cringes as he hears shuffling outside the door.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Misidentify

Demex groaned.

"_In order for one to master ice, one must feel their power within them. One must grasp it then mold it and focus all the energy in one place. Once done, one must release it; in one long exhalation of breath."_

"So that's how you do it…" groaned Demex. He had been reading for what seem like hours on end. His eyes were drooping and he could feel himself collapse at any second from exhaustion. Demex shivered slightly as he heard an animal howling from the woods. He sighed and laid down the thick book he was reading.

"I wonder if the stars are out." he said to himself as he approached the window. He looked up and examined the starry sky. He felt himself get relaxed at the sight as he also looked at the bright moon. He was about to turn around and go to sleep when he noticed something.

He looked down the forest floor as he noticed something shimmer. Curios he squinted his eyes even more. He recognized _it_ as a dragon; a purple dragon that was walking towards the castle. Being dark, the color was the only thing distinguishable. Wait he wasn't walking, he was…limping?

"What's Spyro doing out there?" he asked himself as he looked at the purple being. Then without warning the dragon stopped walking and just dropped to the ground, no longer moving. Demex gasped.

"Don't worry Spyro, I'm coming!" he said as he felt his body get a jolt of energy.

He didn't know what happen but he knew one thing. Spyro had just passed out; for what reason he did not know. Fearing for his friend's fate, he quickly bolted through the door and into the hallway. He couldn't jump out the window since it was too small. The sound of his paws reverberated across the once silent hallways.

He was running so fast that he didn't notice that he passed by _Spyro_ and Cynder whom just looked at him curiously, wondering where the blue dragon was going.

* * * * *

"Where's he going?" asked Spyro curiously as he looked at the blue blur that ran straight down the hallway. Cynder just shrugged, not knowing the answer as well.

"Demex, where are you going?" shouted Cynder at Demex.

"To help Spyro!" he answered, the words echoing at the empty hallway. Cynder turned to Spyro.

"Did you tell him to do anything for you?" asked Cynder. Spyro shook his head.

"I don't remember telling him to do something for Me." answered Spyro.

"You must've just forgotten." said Cynder.

"Maybe I did." said Spyro. Then the two dragons continued onwards.

* * * * *

Demex ran down the corridor and made it to the front doors of the Temple. The lights from the inside spilled outside as the doors opened up. The darkness scattered as the lights lit them up. Demex went down the steps and into the courtyard as that was where Spyro was. He stepped through the arch that marked the entrance of the courtyard and looked around.

The first thing that stood out from the area was a large mass in the middle. Demex blinked. He didn't know if he was seeing things or if his mind were playing tricks at him. The last time he saw Spyro, during dinner, was that they were almost exactly the same size. But now as he gazed on the mass, it was big. Like an adult dragon. Since when did Spyro become so big?

Shaking away his thoughts, he approached the dragon, but stopped, as he felt his paw stepped on something wet.

"Huh?" he asked as he turned up his paw to face him. He looked at it and as if on cue, the clouds opened up, revealing the moon for a split second then disappearing in the clouds again. The moonlight spilled, just enough, on the courtyard giving him enough light to see his surroundings much clearer. He looked at his paw again and recognized the substance.

It was thick. It was sticky. It was red. It was blood.

Demex gasped. His mind took a second to process the information and it came out with red flags. Spyro was wounded. And judging from the pool of blood that generated at Demex's feet, he was going to bleed to death if he didn't do anything to stop it. He quickly ran to the dragon's side, slipping once, covering himself in blood, but disregarded it.

He placed his ear on the dragon's maw and noticed ragged breathing. He was still alive but barely. And then the realization hit Demex. What was he to do? He didn't know a thing about first aid for dragons. For a moment he stood there motionless as his mind went overdrive. But it immediately stopped as it came into a conclusion.

'_That's it! First Aid!'_ shouted Demex at himself. The number one rule for first aid is that if you don't know what to do, call somebody else who knows what to do. And that's what he did.

"HELP! ANYBODY, HELP!" he shouted to the heavens. But to his horror, no one responded.

"Damn it." he exasperated. He placed his paw at the purple dragon neck and felt his pulse. _Thump…Thump…Thump…_it was still there but slowly fading sighed. He realized that he needed to do one thing in order to call for help.

"I'll be right back" he said then bolted out of the courtyard and back into the Temple.

* * * * *

"I had a great time Spyro, thanks for walking with Me." said Cynder sweetly to Spyro. Spyro smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure." replied Spyro. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your room?" Cynder shook her said.

"No but thank you; you're room's here anyway. Mine's just down the hall." said Cynder.

"Well…good night Cynder." said Spyro, yawning. Cynder smiled warmly at him. She walked up to him.

"Good night Spyro." she said, staring directly at Spyro's eyes.

For a few moments, both of them stared deeply at one another, without their knowledge. The two were in what seemed like a trance. Neither one of them wanted to break the eye contact. Cynder was the first to break from the trance; that's when she noticed how close she actually was to Spyro. There maws were inches from one another. She blushed at the thought. Seeing Cynder blush, made Spyro break from the trance. He was about to turn his head when, without warning, Cynder kissed him in the lips.

The purple dragon was stunned at that and pulled away from her, confusing Cynder as she watched him turn away and stare at the cave floor.

"I'm sorry, Spyro… I shouldn't have done that." She apologized as she looked at him, waiting for him to turn back to her.

"You caught me by surprise, Cynder." Spyro said still looking at the floor. Cynder felt bad for doing that. But she felt that it was the right thing to do. She felt the she had the right, at least, to express to Spyro what she feels for him. Now though, she was feeling sad, as the dragon she loved might not love her back.

Spyro's mind was going overdrive. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Cynder had actually kissed him. And here he was thinking that she didn't love him. But at an obstacle arose to Spyro's head. What was the next move he should do?

Cynder was about to apologize again but Spyro interrupted her before she could as he came in with a kiss of his own, surprising Cynder, but she didn't pull away from him.

The kiss ended and both dragons stared into each other's eyes. Spyro was blushing as well as Cynder. Cynder walked up to Spyro and began licking his face.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" she whispered to her ear. Spyro nuzzled her.

"Yes you have. Back at Malefor's Lair." answered Spyro.

"_Now_ you remember. I should have kissed you a long time ago." said Cynder.

"I think you should have… I love you." said Spyro to her ear. He was about to kiss her again when they heard the sound of footsteps. They immediately broke away and turned around to see who it was.

"Have you guys seen Demex?" asked Fira walking up to them. "Are you two okay? You both look...red." Cynder bowed her face as Spyro shook his head.

"We saw him earlier, running down the hall, why what happened?" asked Spyro.

"I heard someone scream earlier." said Fira.

"We didn't hear anyone." said Cynder looking up again.

"Hmm… I wonder where he could be." said Spyro.

"Have you asked the guardians about this? Someone wandering at the forest at this time of night is bad. You know that Predators hunt at this time." said Cynder.

"Don't remind me. I hate those things." replied Fira.

"Yeah, me too; I still get nightmares about them." said Spyro.

"I hope that no one encounters them. They can tear you apart like your nothing." said Cynder. Fira shook her head.

"We're getting off topic. Where do you think Demex could be?" asked Fira.

"I don't know, dining hall maybe?" asked Spyro.

"Checked that, he's not there." said Fira.

"Training room?" asked Cynder.

"Nope.

"Armory?" asked Spyro. Cynder chuckled.

"What would he be doing at the armory?" asked Cynder rhetorically. Spyro shrugged.

"Nope, he's not there as well." answered Fira.

"Well…did you check the courtyard?" asked Spyro.

"That…I haven't yet." said Fira.

"What would he be doing at the courtyard?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know, practicing his breath maybe?" suggested Spyro.

"He hasn't learned his breaths yet." said Fira.

"Technically, he has, he told me earlier that he was going to read the book that Cyril assigned to him. Maybe he wanted to do a test run." said Spyro.

"That's a possibility." said Cynder.

"Well thanks for suggesting, I'm going to go now." said Fira.

"Okay." said Spyro and Cynder.

The three were about to disperse when all of a sudden a voice was heard from down the hall.

"GUYS!!!" shouted the voice. Fira, Spyro and Cynder turned their heads in unison and saw Demex running to them. Fira couldn't believe her eyes. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks with her but it wasn't. Demex was _covered_ in blood.

"Demex! What happened!?" asked Fira. Demex was about to answer when he trip as he lost balance when his eyes laid on Spyro.

"Ugh…" he groaned. Demex looked up and saw the three dragons staring down at him. He quickly stood up. Fira repeated her question.

"Demex! What happened!?" she asked, looking at Demex's blood soaked body. Demex ignored her as he stared wide eyed at Spyro.

"How did you…but you were…courtyard…bleeding." stammered Demex. The three of them just looked at Demex with curios, confused looks. For a moment they were liked that until Demex broke the ice.

"If you're here," said Demex, pointing to Spyro "Then who's the purple dragon at the courtyard!?"

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	8. Chapter Staring Game

**~Backstage~**

**Cynder: So let me get this straight, you two were attacked by Predators?  
**

**Malefor: Yes, that is correct.**

**Fira: And why would you save Viper's life? **

**Malefor: It's because he helped me.**

**Yxme: Helped how?**

**Malefor: I'm not allowed to tell. He made me promise, that I were to only tell when he is awake. (Demex sighs)**

**Demex: Well...we'll just have to wait then. How long do you think he'll be out?**

**Volteer: He's vital signs looked good and his recovery rate is quite fast...I'd say until the next chapter update.**

**Terrador: Wow, that fast?**

**Cyril: Even faster than us dragons...**

**Yxme: Next chapter update eh...Oh! I almost forgot, it's time to post another chapter. Malefor, would come over here please. **

**Yxme beckons him over. At first Malefor is reluctant but eventually yields. Yxme explains to him what to do and Malefor raises an eyebrow.**

**Malefor: Why are you giving me the privilege to post a disclaimer?**

**Yxme: It's because I want to... and I think Viper would want that as well. So please. (Malefor sighs then nods)**

**Malefor****: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Staring Game

"This doesn't make any lick of sense!" said Demex, partially losing his mind. How was it possible, that Spyro was in front of him, whilst he remembers that he left him back at the courtyard?

"What did you just say?" asked Spyro, trying to understand what Demex was saying.

"Never mind what I said. Listen I need your help." said Demex urgently.

"What's wrong?" asked Fira.

"There's a purple dragon, bleeding to death, at the courtyard. Can you help me patch him up, I don't know first aid." said Demex turning around. He walked for a few steps and turn around as he felt that no one was following him. He turned his head and confirmed this. Fira, Spyro and Cynder were staring at him like he was crazy.

"What are you three standing there for? C'mon!" said Demex beckoning them.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" asked Cynder. Demex scowled.

"_What?_" he exasperated. "No! Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Demex rhetorically.

The three dragons in front of him still stared, not moving nor changing expressions. It seemed as though they were frozen. Demex concluded that they still needed to be convinced. He didn't know why they didn't believe him but he needed to make them believe or else the dragon we'll die.

"Does this blood, look _fake_ to you?" he asked them pointing to the red liquid that was dripping of his scales.

"What's this entire ruckus about?" boomed a voice that came from one of the hallways. Demex turned around and saw Terrador approaching them. His eyes widened as it examined Demex's body.

"Demex, who attacked you!?" asked Terrador, worrying about the dragon's well being.

"It's not my blood." said Demex flatly. "It's from the purple dragon." Terrador looked at him then Spyro then back to him.

"Spyro's?" he asked clearly confused.

"No. It's from the purple dragon at the courtyard." said Demex urgently. "Can we now please go, each second I waste here talking to you, his chances of surviving lowers."

"Let us go then." said Spyro making up his mind. He didn't understand what was going on but he understood one thing, someone was bleeding to death.

"Finally." said Demex with relief.

Cynder and Fira weren't to sure what to do. Even Terrador didn't understand what was transpiring. But still, they followed Demex; after getting the red gems from the first aid box, Spyro followed after. The four followed Demex as he ran down the hallway. Each of them had questions in their heads but decided that now wasn't the right time to ask.

They all made it to the grounds and walked at the path heading to the courtyard. Each of their eyes widened, except Demex, at the sight of the dragon. Before them, was indeed a purple dragon, bleeding and was lying on his own pool of blood. Spyro couldn't believe his eyes. He knew for a fact that he was the only _purple _dragon… alive. But his eyes weren't deceiving him. It truly was a _purple_ dragon and the only purple dragon he knew other than he was….

"It's not possible." he said under his breath, dropping the gems that were in his hand. He turned his head and saw that Demex was the only person not shocked. Cynder had her maw open, Fira looked pale and Terrador looked as if he saw a ghost.

"It-it can't be." said Cynder.

"He's supposed to be…" said Fira.

"…Dead." finished Terrador.

"He's _going_ to be dead if we don't fix him up right now!" demanded Demex. Spyro felt as if his body moved without his control. Spyro approached the dragon and used the gem to start healing the wounds. The gem sparkled and started doing its thing. As it healed the dragon's wound, Demex approached Fira.

"You guys seemed to know him, who is he?" he asked. Fira looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" asked Fira sternly.

"Yes, I'm seriously asking the question." replied Demex calmly.

"That dragon is Malefor." she shook a little when she said the name.

There was a pause.

"Who's Malefor?" asked Demex ignorantly. All eyes suddenly turned to Demex.

"Young dragon, _have you hit your head?_" asked Terrador, sounding a little bit angry, probably by Demex's ignorance.

"No, I'm just asking who he is." replied Demex innocently. Cynder sighed.

"He's the Dark Master." said Cynder. Demex nodded.

"I heard that term before…" it took him a moment to find it in his memories.

"Oh…that guy…wait…_what_!?" asked Demex. Everyone ignored him then Terrador spoke.

"We have to inform the other guardians about this. Cynder, wake up the other guardians." ordered Terrador. Cynder nodded then ran off.

"Spyro, once you're finished healing him, I want you to help me encase his paws, wings and tail with earth." said Terrador.

"Okay." replied Spyro.

"Fira, I need you and Demex to help me watch over him, incase he tries to do something." ordered Terrador. And with that Demex sat down the grass.

"Ugh…I'm tired. Terrador is it okay if I close my eyes for a while?" he asked. Terrador considered this for a moment then answered.

"Go ahead." he answered.

Taking that as an initiative, Demex just let himself collapse on the ground. The exhaustion had finally caught up to him. His paws ached as he ran down the hallways back and forth searching for them earlier. He was sleepy, since it was already late at the night and he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Demex!" cried Fira running to his side, wondering what happened.

"Let him be. I can sense that he's very tired." said Terrador.

"Okay." replied Fira.

* * * * *

The rest of the night was quite uneventful after that. Eventually, Volteer arrived at the area and, using his powers, transported Malefor's still unconscious body to the most secure room they ever had. With the help of Spyro, Fira managed to carry Demex's sleeping body back to his room to get a decent sleep.

The rest of them, other than Demex, were wide awake after that. Terrador told the rest of the guardians what _they_ knew, but it was still lacking because Demex hadn't told them the complete story yet. Getting tired of getting nowhere, they decided to wait until Demex woke up. Till then, they each took turns guarding Malefor's room in case he tries to do something.

"Is the sun out yet?" asked Cynder to Fira.

"Uh…yes it is." answered Fira after looking out the window.

"Well, I think its time Demex woke up." said Cynder.

"Agreed, I'll wake him up." said Fira walking away. Fira walked down the halls and passed by the Dining Hall where the rest of them are. She saw Spyro talking with the other guardians. They stopped their conversation when she entered.

"Spyro, your turn." she said to him. Spyro sighed.

"Okay." said Spyro standing up and heading to Malefor's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Cyril when Fira turned around.

"To wake Demex up." she answered.

"Oh, good then, it's time we get some answers." said Cyril.

Fira could hear her claws make tapping sounds as she continued walking. A few moments later she arrived at the hallway where Demex's room was located. She stood in front of the door and knocked.

No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer; she knocked again, harder this time; still no answer. She sighed as she got a little frustrated.

She grabbed the handle on the door and slowly opened it. She slowly entered the room and was greeted with the sound of snoring. Looking at where it came from, she turned her head to the bed. There she saw Demex, sprawled lazily on the bed.

Slowly, Fira approached the sleeping male. She hover her face over his slightly and watched as he was breathing slowly.

For some odd reason, Fira couldn't keep her eyes off his face. She studied his face with curiosity. She and Demex only met yesterday but she felt like she had known him for a long time. She noted the fact that Demex had this warm expression on his face, even when he's still sleeping, he still carries it. She didn't notice how long she had been staring, only when Demex opened his eyes, she did.

For a brief moment, both of them stared deeply at one another. The silence was broken when Demex spoke, along with his cheeks turning slight red.  
"Good morning, Fira." he said smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning to you too, Demex." she replied to him but she maintained contact.

Demex mind was racing. What was Fira doing, peering down on him, so close? Demex couldn't help but stare back at the ruby colored eyes. He felt himself drowning in the color. As the staring continued, Demex noted that Fira's position over him was making him uncomfortable... and blush. Why, because he somehow felt unnerved by the closeness of their bodies. He cleared his throat. This seemed to take Fira's attention.

"Will you let me up now?" he asked her, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

This made Fira realized what she had been doing.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She quickly backed up and stood a few feet away from the bed, clearly embarrassed by what she had done. Demex sat up, covering his face pretending to wipe it, just to cover his rosy cheeks. It worked. Before he could ask, Fira answered his forming question.

"I'm here to wake you up because we're getting impatient. We want to know what happened last night." said Fira. Demex nodded and sighed as he tried to recall events that had transpired last night. He followed Fira out of his room and onwards to the Dining Hall. All the while, Fira had her mind on overdrive.

_'What just happened?' _she asked herself.

_'Was I just staring at him? Were we just staring at each other?'_ she continued.

'_No, no. That is impossible. I mean, why would I be staring, there's nothing good to stare at.'_

She paused for a moment.

_'Well other than his body…'_ she admitted to herself.

'_He actually isn't that bad looking, now that I think about it. He's looked so cute when he slept, especially how he was sprawled lazily… There's also the warmness on his face. Even though in sleep, he still manages to retain the warm expression he always seems to carry.' _she enumerated to herself.

_'So maybe I was staring, was he staring back?'_ but before she could continue on, she felt a paw on her shoulder. Surprised, she looked up to see Demex looking at her with an inquisitive look.

"You seem deep in thought, something bothering you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Its nothing." she replied.

"Sure?"

"Yeah…."

The two eventually arrived at the Dining Hall, where the three guardians were sitting at the table chairs. They all looked up as they heard the door open and Demex and Fira went in.  
"Finally, you're wake." said Terrador. Demex nodded.

"Come over here, please." said Cyril. Demex obediently obeyed.

"Now we want you to recall the events that had happen yesterday starting from after dinner." said Volteer in his usual speed of talking. Demex scratched his head and then began.

"Well, after dinner, I went to my room to study because Cyril gave me homework…."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Guys, I'm just curios, which is more interesting (for you) the ~Backstage~ story or the _story itself_? Because I've noticed I'm making another completely different story at the ~Backstage~ portion. It's okay if you don't respond to this question. I'll take that as you find the second option as your answer. **

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	9. Chapter Keep your friends close

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme: How is he? (he asked to a _character_ in front of him, whom was examining Viper's wounds)**

**???: He wounds are fully healed... Bones are back in place... I'd say, his back in tip-top condition.**

**Viper: Thanks, those Predators can _really _mess you up hard.**

**Malefor: You can say that again. (he mumbled)**

**Demex: So... will you tell us now _how_ you helped Malefor? (Viper sighed)**

**Viper: Go ahead, Malefor. (Malefor nods)**

**Malefor: Well... he helped me...by giving me a home, for you see, I was homeless when he found me. I am now a _permanent_ resident of this house. **

**Everybody in the room was taken by surprise except Viper and ???  
**

**???: Typical Viper.**

**Spyro: I cannot believe, I am going to be living under the same roof with my enemy. (he looks at Malefor)**

**Terrador: Spyro, I think you should see this. (he points to a section of the chapter *below*. Everyone looks to where he points)**

**Everyone looks at Malefor with their jaws drop, whilst he responds by smiling kindly.  
**

**???: Now that my job is done, I can go.**

**Viper: Wait, to show you my gratitude for patching me up, I want you to do the disclaimers. (??? nods)**

**???: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**??? heads to the door and says goodbye to everyone.**

**Viper: Bye Imca, say hi to Gideon, Tera and his children for me! Tell them I'll visit next time! **

**Imca gives a thumbs-up then waves back and boards his car. He then drives off.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Keep your friends close…"

"…And you guys came and we eventually patched him up." finished Demex. He had just succeeded in recalling all the events that had happen last night. His audience, the guardians and Fira, looked at him curiously.

"You confused Malefor as Spyro?" asked Fira. Demex looked at her.

"That was my first time seeing_ another_ purple dragon, so I immediately thought it was Spyro." he replied. Fira nodded.

"Well, now that we've heard your side, its time we heard _his_." said Terrador in a calm voice. All of them nodded and made their way to Malefor's room.

Demex looked at the dragons beside him. They all seem to tense up right before him. Well who could blame them? From what he had heard, Malefor was the Dark Master, more or less, a wanted criminal. And from the stories he had heard, the guy must be a very violent person. But something within Demex told him he was otherwise. Nevertheless he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated himself.

They turned down the hall and came upon the hallway that ended to Malefor's room. They saw Spyro and Cynder talking to one another, in a lethargic fashion. The two of them immediately straightened up when they saw them.

"Cyril, I noticed something." said Spyro when they got near them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Malefor, as strange as this may sound, seems different." said Spyro.

"Different how?" asked Terrador.

"He doesn't -I can't believe I'm saying this- look _evil_." said Spyro.

"I agree with him." added Cynder.

"I sensed it too, something must've happen to him." said Cyril.

"Nevertheless we must exercise complete caution. For all we know he could be feinting. At any sign of danger, attack, but try not to kill. He may be enemy but we are not cold blooded individuals." said Volteer at such a fast speed that Demex was surprised that he managed to understand.

"Well said." said Cyril. Volteer smiled.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Cyril are going to interrogate him, Volteer, you guard the door, the rest of you, surround him." said Terrador. Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this then." said Demex.

The first one two go in was Cyril then Terrador. As Demex walked in the door, he could finally see the purple dragon in clear detail. He was lying on the ground, the 'rock' cuffs still in their respective place. His body still bears the wounds that were inflicted on him by an animal but they were mostly scars now. His wings were also healing as well. The red gems did their work quite nicely. Then Demex's eyes traveled to his face.

Malefor's face didn't carry any expression, rather, it was blank. The only motion in his face was his eyes moving around, examining them as well. He noticed something quite odd about his appearance. From what he could see, he looked like the _older_ version of Spyro. The resemblance was quite striking. What made it more odd for him, was that it seemed that he was the only who acknowledged this. He was about to ask a question, but stopped as he thought this wasn't the right time.

Malefor's lips formed into a smirk as he saw the dragons enter the room.

"So nice of you to visit me…" he said with his usual tone in voice. Fira mentally shivered as the voice sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head as the memories of her village flooded into her mind. The fire…the death…the screams… She looked up and saw Demex looking at her with concern. She replied with a warm smile to him as she felt herself get comfort from Demex's concern.

"Malefor….First things, first, how did you come back?" asked Cyril in a very serious tone.

"Spyro and Cynder told us that you were dragged down by 'the Ancients', back at your lair, presumably being killed." he added. Demex was about to ask until Spyro, the one next to him, whispered in his ear.

"The Ancients were the dragons that trained him." Demex nodded.

Malefor smiled to them then sighed. Malefor did wish to tell them both exactly what had happened, he was hoping that if he told them the truth they would believe that it wasn't him that was evil but the dark elements.

"Okay then… but I will tell you my story first, as I feel you need to know it." He cleared his throat and began.

"My life was perfect, but it soon crashed down around me as soon as the masters of old tried to teach me the dark elements. And we all know what the dark elements can do to you. They have a mind of their own; a mind that is purely evil and would only want to do chaos and destruction. By the time I realize what was happening to me, they had already succeeded in taking control. I was there slave and was forced to do whatever they willed me to do. And the worse thing was, I could still see what was happening around me. I could hear the screams of the people I was _forced _to murder. Feel the blood spill on my body."

"That was how the 'Dark Master' was born. It wasn't until I met Spyro and Cynder back at the Lair that I had a chance to stop their control over me." Malefor turned to Spyro.

"Did you know, that you're the one who actually freed me, with your convexity breath, the same way you did with Cynder." Spyro just nodded in response.

"When I was dragged down by 'the Ancients', I didn't die. They were the ones who actually kept me alive as I resisted the control of the elements. Eventually I succeeded. I got teleported back here, where, after a short talk, the Dark Elements left me. I walked around where I found a river. There, I got attacked by Predators, which I luckily killed, but left me with near fatal wounds. The last thing I can remember before passing out was that, I was limping towards a Temple before I passed out." said Malefor.

For a moment, silence screamed in their ears. Terrador was the first to speak.

"Interesting story….Do you expect us to believe it?" he asked not showing any signs if he believed or not in his words.

"I expect nothing. I leave it to your better judgment if you would believe my story or not. But I would only say this, I _always_ tell the truth. People are only influenced by other factors that they fail to notice It." and with that his eyes darted to Spyro for a brief moment then out the window. The only dragon to notice the action was Demex. There was a slight pause then Cyril spoke.

"Fira, what do you think?" he asked her. Demex turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Fira. Fira walked up to Malefor and…stared. Demex was about to ask what was she doing, but was cut off when Fira's facial expression changed from calm to surprised.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

"He's…telling the truth." said Fira with an expression of awe. Malefor's lips curved into a smile.

"Need I say more?" he said feeling a bit relieved. He could finally breathe a little as he now knew that the dragons before him, won't try to kill him.

"I cannot believe this. This is not happening." said Cynder shaking her head and going out of the room.

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what Fira just did?" asked Demex. Spyro turned to him.  
"Easy, Fira has the ability to see into people's hearts. She can tell if one has evil intents or not. Quite useful to check if one is lying." explained Spyro.

"Oh…" said Demex finally understanding. He finally understood what Fira meant when she said, _"…I can see that you're a helpful and nice individual." _

"So you guys believe me?" asked Malefor.

"Well…we have confirmed that you are not lying, so we believe you." said Terrador walking over to Malefor and removing the rock cuffs.

"Malefor, do you know what happens now?" asked Cyril as he looked at Malefor as he rubbed his hands.

"What do you mean?" he counter-asked.

"We may believe you, but the others may not so understand. They may not take it kindly when you suddenly appear out of nowhere." said Volteer walking into the room. Malefor sighed.

"I know…." he said his head drooping. "I can never show my face to the world anymore."

Cyril looked at the guardians behind him. The two of them seemed to be in the same train of thought as the two of them nodded back to him. He turned his head to Malefor again.

"You're welcome to stay here." said Cyril.

"_What_?!" Spyro and Fira asked in unison; surprised at the sudden decision of guardians.

"I am forever grateful in giving me, once was your enemy, refuge." said Malefor bowing to the guardians.

"Why are you allowing him to stay here? He could kill us at the middle of the night." said Spyro, still skeptical, looking at Malefor who was giving him a curious look.

"Young dragon, you have to understand. Keep your friends close…your _enemies_ even, closer." answered Volteer. Spyro was about to argue more, but the words sank into him. Malefor chuckled.

"You let me stay here, yet you still consider me as your enemy?" he asked.

"You have to earn trust, Malefor." said Terrador with a smirk. Malefor sighed.

"I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight." said Fira, shaking her head.

"You and me, both." said Spyro. "Demex, what can you say about this?" he asked turning to Demex.

"I…can't say. If he truly was evil, Malefor would have killed us by now. Since we're not dead yet, I believe his a good dragon." replied Demex, giving a smile to Malefor. Malefor smiled back and asked.

"I haven't seen you before, what's your name young dragon?" he asked.

"Demex; and I just arrived here yesterday." he replied.

"And you should be thankful to Demex, he was the one who practically saved your life." said Cyril.

"Is that so." said Malefor. He turned to Demex then said, "I owe you my life." Demex smiled.

* * * * *

The first few days at 'Temple Life' for Demex were quite…fun. He was rather…always busy. Why; because Cyril wasn't giving him an easy time. Obviously, Demex became the Ice Guardian's apprentice because he was an ice dragon. His training could be some up in one word: Intense.

Once he got use to breathing ice, Cyril had him breathing at the river. His task was to freeze the entire lake; it's not hard, per se, but when you only have little lungs, it's _hard_. Other than his training though, Demex was actually having fun being a dragon. His friendship with Spyro, Cynder and Fira had grown over the weeks to the status of best friends. Of course, he didn't have any choice in the matter, since the three were the only dragons of his age group. The guardians were always rather busy with guardian matters.

Malefor on the other was also busy; with Temple chores. Since he was still working to earn the trust of the residents of the temple, he was assigned to the said duty. He's job was simple; he was to forage and maintain the Temple like a temple-keeper. Rather an anticlimactic job for the ex-Dark Master. But he couldn't complain. He was still lucky to be alive, let alone have a shelter to stay in. His situation was kind of ironic. He was being given shelter by the very dragons that tried to kill him back then; shelter, from the world.

Up to this point in time, Malefor was forced to wear body armor. Why, because it allowed him to cover his purple scales. The guardians were still unsure on how the world would respond to Malefor to being alive so they played it safe. He was to remain in the armor until they could figure out something. Till then he was to keep himself incognito.

Being at the temple for the first few days for Malefor was hard. He was always being given wary glances from almost everyone at the Temple except Demex. Demex had a hard time grasping the concept that Malefor _used_ to be bad. How can someone so nice be so bad back then? Demex felt sorry for Malefor. Even though he was allowed to live at the Temple, he was being treated like an outcast. Everyone except him were giving wary glances and always rather suspicious. But all of this was to change when Demex befriended him one day…

* * * * *

Demex sighed as he stared at Malefor from across the field. He saw that he was busy watering the plants with a bucket. When the Dark Elements left him, they also took his natural powers with them, making him only rely on his melee to fend for himself. Normally, his powers should've come back a few days later, like Spyro's when he temporarily lost it. But for some reason, his four powers, Earth, Fire, Ice and Electricity, hadn't come back yet. The guardians didn't know why and neither did him. So he was forced to do things manually; like watering the plants with a bucket. He's job would've been easier if he had his ice breath. This Demex realized.

With a sigh he stood up and started walking to Malefor.

"Need some help?" he asked approaching him. Malefor looked up and was surprised as he saw the cobalt-blue dragon approaching him. He smiled.

"Oh! Uh… it's ok I can handle It." he replied. He tipped the bucket at the side, emptying its contents on the plants.

"Let me refill that." said Demex. Malefor smiled and showed him the bucket. Using all his concentration, he used his ice breath at a very low level so that when it came out of his mouth, it came out as water not ice.

"Thanks, you saved me from walking to the nearest stream of water." replied Malefor grateful.

"Glad I could help." he said smiling warmly at him. Malefor turned around and watered the started watering the plants. He saw at the corner of his eye that Demex was still there beside him but only looking at the flowers. He stopped for a moment and asked.

"Are you not going to... _hang out_... with your friends?" he asked him, turning his head to face him. Demex looked at him and smiled.

"I thought I was already hanging out with a friend." he replied innocently. Malefor was somehow dumbstruck at what he said.

"Yo-you consider me as your friend?" he asked him. Demex chuckled.

"You looked surprised, have you ever had a friend before?" asked Demex. Malefor bowed his head.

"I was always a loner; I never had a chance to really socialize back then. I was…in a way…a wall flower." explained Malefor.

"Oh…and you still carried that to adulthood?" asked Demex.

"No. Eventually I _did_ managed to make friends…I even fell in love…and had a son who's still alive after all these years." said Malefor looking out to the sky.

"I'm curios; does your son know that you were the Dark Master?"

"….No, he doesn't." answered Malefor. Demex nodded. Their conversation continued as Demex helped Malefor water the plants. Eventually they finished, quite fast, since Malefor had help.

"Thank you Demex." said Malefor.

"For what?" asked Demex.

"For helping me…and talking to me; it feels nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't think that the person in front of him was a bad dragon." Demex smiled at him.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

"I guess so."

Overtime, Malefor, with the help of Demex, managed to earn the trust of the residents of the temple, and was finally accepted as a part of the temple and…family. He no longer got the wary glances from Cynder, Spyro, Fira and the guardians but instead got smiles. They chatted like they were old time friends. All of them were rather amazed at the _real_ personality of Malefor. It really contradicted the personality he portrayed when he was the Dark Master. He was an easy guy to talk to, had a sense of humor and was downright a nice guy.

It seemed that everything was going back to normal….

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	10. Chapter It Begins

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, Viperwatcher here. As the chapter title says so, this is where, you could say, the story picks up. Chapters 1 to 9 were basically foundations for the chapters ahead. **

**Cynder: Really? (Viper nods)  
**

**Yxme: Hey Viper, you got a review question, want to answer it? **

**Viper: Sure why not.**

**Spyro: This question was sent by **ATX Crane: **(Modified version)**

_"**Has Demex accepted himself as a dragon yet or is he still shocked?** I think it was a little too fast for him to accept himself as a dragon. He should have tried and figured out how he turned into a dragon."_

**Viper: Good question ATX; a question mostly all of you would want the answer to. ****I'll answer this the same way I answered his Review:**

**"I can't answer it since its all in the plot..." But don't worry the question will be answered in the_ next_ chapter (after this).  
**

**Demex: You know, I can answer that. It's because- (he is stopped as he's maw is covered by Malefor)**

**Malefor: Don't spoil it please Demex. (he lets go of him)**

**Demex: Okay. **

**Viper: Now that all that stuff is said and done, time for the disclaimers! Its the guardians turn! (the three nod)**

**Volteer: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Terrador: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Cyril: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

It Begins…

Day broke. The sun was slowly creeping up the forest line and was reaching for the sky. Brining along with it was its warm ray of sunlight that seeped through the open window. It slowly illuminated the room and a mass shifted as the light hit its face. The mass groaned as it tried to shield its eyes from the incoming sunlight.

Slowly, an eye opened followed by another. Demex was now awake. He sat up and stretched like a cat. His bones _cracked_ into place, as his long body got stretched. He gave out a yawn as he walked up and opened the door. The halls of the temple were silent as everyone was still asleep. Demex kept walking down and ended up at the door leading to the Dining Hall. It slid open and he stepped through. He turned his head and saw that somebody was already in the room. He saw Spyro getting an apple from the storage cabinet and was munching on it happily.

"You're up early." stated Spyro as Demex approached him.

"Same to you too." replied Demex as he grabbed another apple from the storage cabinet.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Demex as he took a bite from the apple.

"I'm not sure but it's probably the same thing." exasperated Spyro. Both of them looked at each other and said in unison,

"Training." both of them chuckled.

"You know, I've been here for about one year now and all the things I've been doing ever since is training." said Demex.

"Why are we even training, it's not like there's going to be another war or something." added Spyro.

"You got that right." replied Demex. Both of them looked up as the doors slid opened and a dragon covered in red armor (covering also his scales), head to toe (including tail), walked in. The head was covered just enough that there was space for his maw to appear and his eyes. The rest of his face is covered.

"Oh, good morning boys." said the dragon.

"Good morning Mal-I mean Redd." said Demex. Redd gave him a wary look. Redd is also known as Malefor. He had taken up the name in accordance to the red armor he was now always wearing. He felt that he needed to change his name since the name 'Malefor' had bad vibes to it.

"Demex, you should really familiarize yourself with my name, it's been over a year and you still can't get it right." said Redd.

"I know, I know. It's just my tongue slips okay?" said Demex.

"I understand but try to avoid it when we're in front of other people. By the way, all of us are heading to Warfang today." said Redd, and with that he walked over to the storage cabinet and grabbed himself a watermelon.

"Why?" Demex asked curiously.

"Annual dragon gathering; it's like a one-day get-together event. It's held every year to let dragons from all over the temples 'get together' and 'catch up' with one another. So it's basically a social gathering." explained Redd as he held the watermelon in front of his maw.

"Oh, when are we leaving?" asked Spyro.

"When everyone is awake and has eaten." said Redd.  
"Well, okay then… I'm off to the bathroom." said Demex walking away.

"Okay." said Spyro.

Demex walked for a few moments and found himself at the arch that signified the entrance to the bathroom. Slowly walking in, he was greeted by the scent of cleanliness. The walls and floor of the chamber were tiled with beige stone, with a row of dripping brass showerheads and knobs lining the far wall, as well as shelves adorned with various soaps and oils. Demex walked to one of the shower heads and began showering. He made the temperature an extra higher so he wouldn't develop hypothermia. The warm water collided with his icy scales, making steam. A few moments later he emerged out of the shower cubicle in a haze of steam.

Before Demex left the bathroom, he checked his appearance with a mirror. Grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at the wall, breathing a brief breath of ice at the same time. It froze, making a perfectly shaped wall mirror. Demex looked at his reflection.

Nearly a whole year had passed, since Demex arrival because today was the very day he had arrived. In other words, today was the anniversary of his arrival. With the passing of the year came the changes to him. Specifically, physically; he had grown considerably. All of his training had developed his muscles which were prominent all over his body. He had grown more into his wings which were also much larger along with the rest of his body. His tail was longer and his sharp blue spikes were sharper than ever. The things he noticed most however was the maturity of his face. His eyes were narrower and his fangs sharper. He smiled and saw perfect set of teeth smile back.

"Warfang…this will be my first time going to a dragon city. Should be interesting." he said to himself.

* * * * *

_Meanwhile…_

The only sound that could be heard was water dripping on the hard, cold rock floor. There was the occasional rumble of rocks tumbling down the side as the earth shifted, making them move from their position. The floor was wet as the ceiling was moist; droplets of water drip down the stalactites. The cavernous chamber housed something quite special. In the center of the clearing was a gigantic orange crystal that made up that part of the wall. Giant spikes of it pointed in every direction from every part of it, save for one small part that was completely flat, almost as if it was a window.

If one were to peer into it, at first they'd see nothing. But at close inspection they would see a body inside; a body of a dragon; a body frozen inside the gigantic orange crystal. The silence in the air was muffled as the crystal began to shake. Then the crystal began to glow, bathing the chamber in an orange hue. Moments later, the crystal began to crack. Cracks were appearing everywhere and in a flash, the crystal exploded. Crystal fragments flew everywhere, others stabbing itself on the walls of the chamber. A dull _thud_ could be heard as the body inside the crystal, landed on the floor.

The body groaned as it slowly came too. He opened his eyes and all he could see were blurry images. He sighed as he sat up and stretched. His long and sinuous body giving sounds of _cracks_ as the bones were stretched into place.

He tried to speak but his voice crackled making him cough. He looked around as if he was searching for somebody. He exercised his vocal chords again and this time, he managed to make use his voice.

"Demex? Demex, where are you?" he asked, looking around frantically. He turned his head and scrutinized every piece of big lump on the ground. He couldn't see any sign of the cobalt-blue scaled dragon.

"Damn it, where is he?" he asked. He began walking out of the clearing and into to the hollow, cavernous chambers of the cave. He squinted his eyes as he could see light coming from the end of the tunnel. He ran towards the light and came out in broad daylight. He blinked as the sun made his eyes go out of focus. It came back and he was surprised to find where he was.

He was standing on the edge of a rocky outcrop, overlooking a majestic city known as Warfang. He was surprised to find the city of Warfang…built. The last time he saw it, it was still under construction. It didn't make any sense. He jumped off the outcrop and flew towards the forest that was at the side of the city. He landed in a clearing where there was a stream of water flowing by. He approached it and got a good look at his reflection.

"Is that me?" he asked himself as he kept staring at the reflection that was staring back at him. He couldn't believe it. He saw that his body had grown quite tremendously. The last time he saw his reflection, he was still just a young dragon; very young. About five years old. Now that he examined his reflection, he was about nineteen years old. He took a sip of water and gulped it down, feeling his throat getting rejuvenated. He sighed as he lied down next to the stream of water.

"Where can you possibly be Demex…?" he asked himself. "I have to find him…" he trailed as memories of what had happened started flooding into his mind.

* * * * *

"_**Friends, it seems we have found the perfect host after searching for a long time.**_**"** said a Dark Element darkly.

"_**Yes you are correct…This one seems to be **_**ripe **_**for the picking. It would seem that his mind barriers are still weak…such conditions are rare to come by.**_**"** said another.

"_**I think it's time we made our comeback. And this time…There's no holding back. Malefor failed us the last time, but this time, we'll make sure we succeed.**_**"** said a 3rd voice.

"_**What are we waiting for then?**_**"** said the first.

The Elements nodded to one another then moved onwards.

* * * * *

The Dragon snapped out of his musings when all of a sudden he could feel that something or someone was there at the shadows.

"Who's there!?" he asked standing up and taking a defensive stance. No one answered him and for a brief moment he relaxed.

And then…a dark cloud suddenly rushed out of the bushes and covered his entire body. The dragon felt himself lose control of his body all the while he could hear someone say in his ears: **"**_**Surrender yourself to us, you're new Masters**_**."**

* * * * *

"How long is our flight to Warfang?" asked Demex.

"Only four hours, but we have to take one break so we won't over exert ourselves." replied Cyril.

"Copy that." replied Demex.

The eight of them were flying in a close formation. The guardians along with Redd were up front while the four of them was at the back. Cynder was flying close to Spyro whilst Fira was to Demex. They have been flying for two hours now and Demex began to feel the strain in his wings. Cyril was right, they needed a break. They were flying over lush landscapes and mountainous terrain. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing gently.

"We'll take our break over there." said Redd, pointing to a clearing that had a river running through it.

"Okay then." replied Terrador.

All of them flapped their wings and slowed their speed. Demex landed on the ground with a gentle _thud_. Fira landed next to him as well as the others. They slowly dispersed where Fira and Terrador headed over to the river to get something to drink; Spyro and Cynder walked over to a tree and lied down. Spyro and Cynder openly showed affection to one another now since they were now official couples. Redd, Cyril and Volteer stood next to each other.

"We'll just hunt for something to eat, till then just stay at the clearing." said Volteer in a fast pace. Everyone nodded. The three dragons then flew off to go of hunting. Demex walked over to a tree and lied down, his back on the ground as he wanted to lie down faced up. He stared blankly at the sun, letting his mind wander to nothing in particular. He closed his eyes as he wanted to relax. For a brief moment all he could hear was the sound of the river water flowing freely; the breaths of his fellow dragons in the clearing and the _whooshing_ of the wind.

He opened his eyes when all of a sudden everything became quiet. He sat up and looked around.

"Huh?" he said as he noticed he was all alone in the clearing.

"Guys?" he asked standing up. "Guys!?" he looked around frantically but he found no one.

Then his surrounding shifted. The clearing disappeared in a blur and he found himself standing inside what seemed like a library. There were shelves lined up the walls that were filled with books to the brim.

"What the heck…?" he asked as he walked up to one shelf and took out a book. It was a large faded-blue leather book. He opened it carefully and was about to read what was inside when he heard a voice.

"I'm assuming you want to know where you are?" said the voice. He began searching for the voice but it wasn't until he did a full turn did he realize the voice had come from a dragon stood behind him, a dragon with greenish-blue scales, an odd necklace around its neck and a warm smile on its face.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked backing a few feet away.

"I am the Chronicler, you may call me as Ignitus." said Ignitus. "Do not be afraid, Demex. I have summoned you here for a reason." Demex blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Ignitus smirked.

"I know a lot of things. Who you are, where you come from, what you were and what is to become of you." answered Ignitus.

"I understand that you _understand_ that you were once…_human_, am I correct?" asked Ignitus.

"How do you-," began Demex but stopped himself from asking the question that was already answered. "-never mind. Yes." he replied. Ignitus nodded.

"Do you believe that you were really human to begin with?" asked Ignitus.

"What do you mean?" asked Demex.

"Have you ever been curios about the fact on how _easily _and _fast_ you have managed to adapt to your surroundings? How _easy _it was for you to learn to fly? How _fast_ you managed to learn your ice breath?" asked Ignitus.

Demex pondered at the questions. Now that he thought of it, he found it quite odd on how fast he had managed to adapt to his surroundings; on how it seemed like second nature to him. He had been disregarding this question throughout the months that he had been at this strange world. He never asked himself _why_ or _how come_ he accepted everything so fast…because he just did. For an unknown reason, he accepted everything with no question, whatsoever.

Moving back, he also found it odd on how easily he had learned to fly. It will be wrong to think that he had beginner's luck when he learnt to fly, much less on learning to use his ice breath. When he did those things, he felt like he already knew it. Looking back, he excelled quite magnificently on those things which in fact, people like him, a person new to such things, would have a hard time doing so. He did those things in a manner, as if it was already within him; like he was _born_ to do it.

Demex train of thought was stopped when Ignitus spoke.

"I think its time you realize who you really are…" said Ignitus, then with a wave of his paw, he summoned a book from one of the shelves that floated down in front of him.

"Come over here." beckoned Ignitus. Demex obediently obeyed. He stood next to Ignitus and watched as the book flipped through pages and seemingly stopped at a random page. He looked at Ignitus which gave him a warm smile.

"Go ahead, read it." he said to him. Demex looked back to the page and leaned closer to be able to make out the words.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	11. Chapter Hidden History

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: *Yawns* Hey guys, wassup Viperwatcher here. Here it is chapter 11, and since were here I can finally answer the question from our reviewer** ATX Crane**. Yes, he has accepted himself as a dragon. With this answer comes another question: "How come so fast? As it was stated at chapter 10, he accepted himself with no question whatsoever, WHY?" Well...the why gets answered here."  
**

**Yxme: Tired?**

**Viper: Yeah, been up all night typing this chapter.**

**Spyro: *looks down at the chapter below* Wow... that explains everything.**

**Viper: Do you think the readers would like it?**

**Cynder: I can't say... it all depends on them.**

**Demex: Same comment... (Viper nods)  
**

**Viper: Well, enough with the chit-chat, I think they should start reading now. *ahem* Disclaimers please. Fira, your turn. (she nods)**

**Fira: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**** Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hidden History

Fira sighed as she took a sip of river water. She felt her throat get wet as the cold water flooded through it. She turned around and looked for a particular dragon. She saw him, sprawled lazily on the ground, facing up, under a tree. With a slight mischievous grin on her face she walked over to Demex's location. She felt her heart race as she neared the dragon that she had developed a crush on.

Fira and Demex had been best friends for over a year now and it was only from a past few days that she had to come to realize she loved Demex; ever since they met she knew that there was something in him that sparked something within her. She started showing signs that she was interested in Demex a few days earlier, but Demex was failing to realize the hints. She wanted to tell him straight that she loved him, but her throat always failed her. Whenever an opportunity popped up, she would become lost for words. But now she was determined to tell him how she feels.

She walked up to him and playfully tapped his head.

"Demex. Demex; hey wake up." she said to him. She tapped him on the head which made it slumped on the ground with no resistance whatsoever. At first she thought he was only feigning.

"Demex, c'mon wake up." she said to him as she shook his body. "Demex?" she said as the realization hit her.

"Demex, this is not funny, please open your eyes!" she said to him worriedly. She started shaking the ice dragon, vigorously now, but to no avail. Demex wasn't responding. Terrador noticed her pleas and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fira looked at him with a worried look on her eyes.

"It's Demex, he's not waking up." she replied.

* * * * *

Demex leaned in on the book and as he scrutinized the page to find the text that he was supposed to read. At first he found nothing... then the book became bright and he suddenly felt himself get sucked in. He opened his eyes and he found himself where he thought he wouldn't be able to see again in his entire life. He was standing on the sidewalk of their neighborhood. Everything was there, the houses; the trees; the mailboxes; it was complete. A few feet from where he was standing was his house. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly against the starry backdrop. There was currently no one at the area except for himself...or so he thought.

"Surprised?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around and saw the Ignitus walking towards him.

"Where are we?" asked Demex even though he knew exactly where he was.

"We are at the Other World. Or, you could say, the _human _world. Specifically, we are inside the book that I showed you earlier. It is _showing_ us, rather than letting us read the things within It." explained Ignitus. Demex nodded.

"Why are we here?" asked Demex. Ignitus looked at him.

"You will know in just a few moments." said Ignitus and as if on cue, one pair of headlights appeared at the end of the street.

Demex recognized it as a car; their car; his father's car. The car pulled up and parked at the driveway of their house. The door opened and Demex was surprised to find who came out. Instead of his old man, the person that came out was a different person. At first he didn't recognize who it was but when the man walked under the light, that's when he realized who it was. It was his father; only younger.

"Honey, I'm home!" called his father as he went in the front door. He could hear his mom respond within the house as the door closed. He was about to approach the house when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"That's not what I want you to see." said Ignitus. Demex looked at him curiously then all of a sudden there was a thunder clap. It first started as a drizzle then to a shower then evolved into heavy rain. Demex was amazed at the fact the two of them _weren't _getting wet. The water droplets just passed through them, as if they were smoke or not there.

"Look over there." said Ignitus pointing to the back of their house. Demex squinted his eyes in order to see through the mist the rain was creating. Lightning struck at the same time he saw a portal of light appear at the corner of their house. He looked at Ignitus who beckoned him that they approach it. What he saw surprised me. There, lying on the ground was a small blue dragon, probably unconscious, since it wasn't moving. He scrutinized the small dragon's body and somehow felt that he knew him…but he just couldn't put a name.

He was about to ask who the dragon was when something caught his attention. He turned his head back to the dragon's body and saw it glowing. Then in a flash, the blue dragon's body suddenly glowed in blue light, then right before there eyes, transform. When the lights died down, Demex saw a baby, _a human baby_, lying on the ground, crying. At this point the rain stopped and was the silence was only pierced by the wails of the baby.

They could hear sounds of furniture shifting from within their house. Demex turned around and saw the door opened. His mother stepped out and looked around. He heard the baby crying and walked towards it. Demex's mother walked right through him, and picked up the crying baby.

"Honey, you have to come see this!" said Demex's mother as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Oh, you poor thing…." said his mom. Demex watched as his mother carried the baby into the house. Ignitus beckoned Demex to follow. Demex slightly felt nostalgic as he walked through the small door of their house. They only managed to fit because when their body part touched a part of the wall, it just passes through.

"What is it Jen-Whoa! Where did you get that baby!?" exclaimed his father

"I found out in the yard. It appears to be abandoned." answered Jennifer as it wrapped the baby in a towel.

"You found it out in the yard?" asked his father looking at the baby, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes Max, I found him out at the yard." replied Jennifer, stroking the baby's cheek, making it yawn.

"Is there anything else you found alongside the baby? A note explaining his orphan story, maybe?" asked Max. Jennifer shook her head. Max sighed and a smirk formed on his face.

"I'm guessing our prayers have been answered…" he said to his wife.

"Oh, Max! We're adopting him?" asked Jennifer excitedly.

"Well, we've been considering adoption since you wanted a child… and I find no better way than to accept this opportunity." said Max. Jennifer smiled and gave his husband a kiss.

"What shall we name him?" asked Jennifer. After a slight pause from Max, he came up with an answer.

"….how about Demex?" asked Max.

"Let me guess, archaeology related again?" asked Jennifer with a smile. Max grinned sheepishly.

"Well…it suits him. Welcome to the family Demex." said Jennifer then she nuzzled the baby.

After that, everything seemed to shift and be a blur again. It shifted back to the library-like room where he and the Chronicler were earlier. Demex was visibly shaken from what he had seen. If he understood what he had just seen, he _wasn't _really human to begin with but was a dragon. He didn't belong to the human world…instead at the dragon world. It all made sense now. Now he knew why he felt more at _home_ at the dragon world than in the human world. Why he accepted everything so fast. Why it was so fast for him to adapt to his surroundings. Why it was so fast for him to learn to fly and learned his ice breath. It was all made possible because…he was _born_ to those things. He accepted everything so fast because it didn't feel alien to him, which in fact, it _should have_.His train of thought was stopped as Ignitus spoke.

"Do you know the reason why you were teleported to the Human world?" asked Ignitus in a calm voice. Demex shook his head, still being speechless.

"Well…at the time you were born, Cynder was still under the influence of the Dark Master. Your _real_ mother, Nomex, feared for you and your brother's life. You're mother, being one of the brightest dragon minds at the time, decided that she should take the both of you somewhere far away, where Cynder can't get to you." said Ignitus.

"…and that would be the Human world…" mumbled Demex.

"Yes…Nomex decided that it was the best place to go since no possible harm can come to you there. Using all the spare time she had, she tried and successfully learned the dangerous arts of portal summoning, a very dangerous branch of dragon arts that is no longer taught today."

"On the day of the time she decided to teleport you two, the three of you, your older brother, Delnok, and your mother…well…the book can also show it to us. Shall we?" asked Ignitus. Demex leaned in on the book again and he felt the same shifting feeling. This time they were floating up in the sky above a forest. In front of them was the city of Warfang. Demex looked down and saw three dragons running. One of them was huge, presumably his mother, another was about half the size of him, he assumed as Delnok, and he saw himself still at the age of five.

"Where are we going mom?" asked Delnok..

"Someplace safe, I have to get you two out of here." replied Nomex. The three of them, him, Nomex and Demex we're heading towards a mountainous part of the land. The skies were getting dark, as the death and destruction of the dark dragoness, Cynder, continued on.

The three of them climbed up the mountain and into a cavernous chamber. They ran inwards without looking back.

"Delnok, I want you to stand guard outside, okay." requested his mother.

"Yes, mom." replied Delnok obediently. Nomex and Demex ran inside and a few moments later his mom came back _without _Demex. Delnok noticed that his mother looked ragged, and tired.

"C'mon, it's your turn." said Nomex.

"Where's Demex?" he asked concernedly as they walked inwards.

"Somewhere safe, where no harm can come to him." replied his mother.

"And where can that possibly be?" asked Delnok.

"The Other World." replied Nomex. Delnok looked shock.

"_What!?_" His mom stopped and looked at him.

"I had to send him there." replied his mother.

"Why!?"

"Because he has better chances of surviving there than here." said his mother.

"How did you do it?" asked Delnok. His mom looked at him with a smirk.

"I know a few tricks, now c'mon." she said to him.

They got into the clearing where there was a raised section in the middle.

"Delnok, I want you to stand there in the middle." requested his mother.

"Okay." replied Delnok obediently.

"Listen carefully Delnok. I am going to freeze you. I want to teleport you the same way I did with Demex, but my powers are getting weaker and this is what I can only do. You're crystal will break as soon as the magic wears off. I hope that it lasts long enough for you to not be able to witness this war with Cynder. Your brother will_ only_ come back when the time comes he wishes it to be; don't worry he will come back. I want you to find him the moment you break out of the crystal and, whatever happens, take care of him, understand?" asked his mother.

"Yes." replied Delnok, taking note of everything his mother had said.

"Okay, just relax." said his mother calmly. Delnok nodded.

His mother reared up and orange smoke came out of her maw. The smoke crept over to Delnok, giving him an odd tingling sensation. In a matter of seconds, the smoke had covered him and was now lost from view. A few moments later, the mother stared at his son's frozen body within the orange crystal.

The mother sighed at what she had just done. She prayed that the necessary precautions she had taken would ensure the survival of the two of them. She feared for Demex the most. She had sent him to the Other World; a world that was only mentioned in books of the old and ancient; a world that was filled with animals that were called, _Homo sapiens_. Some say it was fiction but seeing that she had managed to teleport him there, the Other World really did exist.

"May the ancestors watch over the two of you, may they watch over us all." she said then walked away from the area.

His surroundings shifted and Demex found himself again at the library-like room where he and the Chronicler were earlier.

"Now do you understand Demex? Do you understand that you really weren't a human to begin with? Do you understand that you, wishing to be a dragon weren't a coincidence?" asked Ignitus in an assuring voice.

"I guess…It's just too much to take in…. I can't even believe I even have a brother." said Demex.

Now he completely understood why he wanted to know everything about dragons back then. Why he was so interested in them, to the point that he was willing to prove them that they existed, even though people believe they didn't. It all made sense now. It wasn't a coincidence that he had a natural inclination to dragons when he was a kid. Because it was _natural _for him since he _was _one.

"And that is the main reason I summoned you here." said Ignitus in a serious voice.

"_Eh?_" replied Demex.

"You're brother, Delnok…is in trouble." said Ignitus.

"Why, what happened?" asked Demex, concerned his brother. Even though he hasn't met the guy yet; judging from the way he talked about _him_, back at the things he saw at the book, Delnok cared for him. He wanted to return the act.

"Delnok… has been possessed and is being transformed by the Dark Elements; the very same ones who had possessed Malefor." answered Ignitus darkly.

"The same ones…that must mean…" replied Demex.

"Yes, and this time, they're not holding back. They are more determined to destroy the world like never before. You have to stop the transformation over Delnok as fast as possible. Once the transformation is complete it is irreversible. The case with Delnok is quite different with Malefor since at the entire time he had been fighting to regain control. With Delnok's on the other hand, he may be confused at what's happening to him, which will lower his defenses thus allowing the Elements easier access. Listen carefully Demex, you have to stop the Elements with the others or else…all is lost. Now go!" ordered Ignitus. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Demex felt a slight out of body experience as he slowly felt himself wake up.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	12. Chapter City Center Mayhem

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys wassup! Viperwatcher here, with Chapter 12. I gotta say this is one long chapter. Longest chapter (by far, I think) in the entire story.**

**Yxme: *Looks down the chapter* So that explains why the girls are gone.**

**Viper: Only us boys left here in the house for awhile.**

**Spyro: Really? (I nod)  
**

**Demex: Awesome! It's a boys night! Bring out the beer!**

**Terrador: We already have it out here in the dining room, Cyril's just chilling it up!**

**Yxme: Beer checked. How about... (the voice is cut off as I close the door from my room)  
**

**Viper: *Sigh* This is going to be a _long _night. I think I'll do the disclaimers myself. (I clear my throat)**

**Viper: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**(I open the door just in time to hear...)**

**Volteer: I'll order the pizza! Specifics anyone?**

**Viper: I'll have Hawaiian!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

City Center Mayhem

Spyro and the others had been at Warfang for sometime now and they had easily been able to get a room for Demex to stay in. Fira refused to leave him and stayed by his side as he slept, unable to understand why he had blacked out. He had been asleep for hours now and they wondered if he would ever wake up.

Spyro and Cynder hadn't stayed with Demex like Fira had. They, like the sole purpose of their journey, attended the annual dragon gathering. They were surprised at the sheer amount of dragons that actually attended. There were about a thousand dragons at the venue, ranging from children to elders. They were currently in the city centre, being bombarded by questions and praise, mostly to Spyro. The guardians were at another side, chatting with a couple of elders. The two were lost in the ocean of rainbow colors. Not wanting the spotlight, the two made their way to a corner of the area, to escape the crowd.

"Do you think Redd being here is a good idea?" asked Cynder.

"Well as long as he remains incognito, will be fine." said Spyro as he scanned the room for Redd. He saw Redd easily because his armor was a good beacon. He saw him, standing in a corner like a post.

"Don't you think we should check on Demex to see if he's awake?" asked Cynder.

"I agree, but let's get out here first." replied Spyro.

The two began trudging their way through the crowd, determined to get out. Navigating through the dense crowd was hard as the crowd moved as well. Cynder had to hold Spyro's tail in order to keep track of him as they trudged. Spyro kept trudging but stopped as his head collided with another head.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." the dragon apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't either…" said Spyro as he looked up to see who he bumped into. "…Flame?" he asked looking at the orange dragon in front of him. The dragon in front of him looked up and smiled.

"Spyro! Long time, no see!" exclaimed Flame, giving his friend a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Flame." squeaked Spyro as his friend's bear hug was a tight one. Cynder whom, was behind Spyro, recognized the orange dragon.

"Small world eh?" she asked him.

"Quite small." replied Flame, letting go of Spyro.

"How are you two doing?" asked Spyro.

"Well, me and Ember are doing quite fine, if I so myself. She's over there, catching up with her friends." he pointed to a corner of the room. Spyro looked to the corner and sure enough, he saw the pink dragoness talking with a few other females.

"How about you two? You two are a couple now, am I right?" he asked them. Spyro and Cynder blushed equally.

"I haven't even told you yet…and you guess it correctly. What was the giveaway?" asked Spyro. Flame shrugged.

"There's none. I always knew at the back of my mind, that you two were perfect for one another." answered Flame.

"Thank you." said Cynder to him.

"Hey, aren't you guys like three now in the Temple? Where's the third dragon?" asked Flame.

"Dragoness; and we are actually four now. Her name's Fira and she decided to stay with Demex." answered Spyro.

"Demex? Who's Demex?" asked Flame. Cynder smiled to him and started explaining Demex's story to Flame in a summarized version.

"Oh… he's quite lucky then but I hope he wakes up soon." remarked Flame. Cynder nodded

"I've noticed that the guardians had another dragon with them earlier. Dragon in red armor; who is he?" asked Flame.

"Oh that's Redd. Another new member of the Temple." answered Spyro.

"Oh…" said Flame.

"Well, we have to go now. We have to check up on Demex if he's okay." said Cynder.

"Oh sure; it was nice talking with you again. See you later." said Flame.

"Likewise." replied Spyro.

After saying goodbye the two then continued onwards through the crowd.

* * * * *

'_I have to get out of here…If I don't I'll blow my cover.' _thought Redd as he stood his ground at the side. He then moved through the crowd and successfully made it to the exit paths of the venue.

"Hmmm…What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. By mere luck, he saw Spyro and Cynder walking; towards him.

"Hey, where are you two going?" asked Redd.

"We're going to check on Demex and Fira, want to come?" asked Cynder.

"Yes please." said Redd with relief as he was finally getting out of there. They were about to go when they saw a cobalt blue scaled dragon walking towards the venue.

"Is that… Demex?" asked Cynder unsure of her statement.

"I think so." answered Spyro. The dragon looked like Demex but there was something different about him. He wasn't sure but he thought it was the aura that was different. It gave him a bad feeling. Nevertheless they acknowledged him as Demex.

"Hey Demex, feeling better?" asked Redd as he placed his paw on Demex's shoulder. Demex's reply was a growl but didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" asked Redd, looking over the cobalt-blue dragon.

There was still no reply, only growling, which the three of them failed to notice.

"I think you shouldn't be here Demex, you should get some restttt!" cried Spyro as he was suddenly hit by an invisible force, making him fly and hit the wall hard.

"Demex-"said Cynder and Redd at the same time, but was cut off as they received the same treatment. Cynder hit the same wall as Spyro whilst Redd was crashed into a different wall.

* * * * *

Delnok couldn't believe what he had just done. He just sent two teenage and one full grown dragon flying into the air and crash into a wall. He knew for a fact that _he_ wasn't the one that did that. It was_ them_.

'_Why...why can't I control myself...It's as if...as if…'_

'_**We told you. We are your masters now. You will do whatever we want you to do.'**_

Delnok's eyes widened as he the words sunk in. It was true; he had fallen prey into and had become possessed by the Dark Elements.

'_**Now…make us proud.'**_

Delnok suddenly felt a strange power course through him. He could only describe as one thing; Dark Energy. He felt his mind get wrapped in a thick haze of wanting nothing but chaos. He was losing the control of himself. He had to fight it but he was rather weak at the moment.

"I'm sorry…"

* * * * *

Redd watched as Demex's body suddenly started shaking violently. Then without warning, the cobalt-blue dragon's body suddenly exploded into a thick black cloud. This caught everyone's attention at the gathering. Everyone turned their heads to see, just in time, a black dragon with blue colored streaks at the side with blood red eyes emerge from the thick black smoke.

'_Uh-oh'_ was all Redd could think off before the unthinkable happen.

It was as if the air around them, exploded. There was a bright flash and _everyone_ suddenly got blown away by a strong gale of winds. Bodies flew everywhere as they got carried by the strong wind current. Spyro and Cynder looked to their left as they saw Redd's body get flung and hit the wall behind them, his armor giving the wall a dent.

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Spyro, shouting over the chaos.

"He's being possessed by the Dark Elements! The same with me, only this time the elements aren't holding back." replied Redd. Cynder looked around. The fury attack was subsiding and all he could see were bodies everywhere. Luckily though, there wasn't any blood…yet.

"We have to get him out of here, there's too many civilians." said Cynder.

"Not a problem." shouted Redd as he stood up. Spyro was surprised at how fast he moved with all that armor on him. With a kick of his legs, he catapulted himself towards Dark Demex, whom wasn't expecting it. Redd opened up his arms, and caught Dark Demex before he could escape.

Spyro watched as Redd caught Dark Demex, and the two of them flew up high into the sky. By this time, the guardians finally got their bearings and made their way towards Spyro and Cynder.

"Who the heck released a fury attack!?" boomed Terrador's voice

"It's Demex, he's being possessed by the Dark Elements." said Cynder. The guardians looked at them like they couldn't believe what they have just heard.

"Listen, we have to get the civilians out of the City Center, because this is going to be the main battleground-Whoa!" exclaimed Spyro.

Redd's body suddenly crashed into the ground, making a small crater. All of them ran up to the crater to see Redd climbing up out of it. Suddenly there was a voice that echoed through the City Center.

"You are all going to DIE!" shouted the voice maniacally. Spyro looked up to see that it came from Dark Demex, whom was circling the area.

"*Cough* *Cough* such power…I did not know that the Dark Elements could do that." said Redd looking at Dark Demex with a mixture of horror and awe. He coughed then spat at the ground below, his spit containing a mixture of blood and saliva.

"Neither did we." said Volteer. Spyro turned his head and saw the rest of the crowd was coming to and was looking at Dark Demex.

"Cyril, you and the guardians evacuate the citizens from this area. It's too dangerous here." ordered Spyro.

"Agreed, c'mon lets go." said Cyril to his fellow guardians and the trio began herding the citizens out of the city center.

"Damn… we're going to have to take him out." said Cynder somberly.

"Yes… that seems to be the case. Be careful you two, I can't watch out for myself and you two at the same time." said Redd.

"Don't worry, you watch our ass, we watch your ass." said Spyro with a grin.

Redd smiled. "Agreed."

The three of them spread their wings and began flying towards the rampaging cobalt-blue dragon. They all looked surprised as they see two more dragons, follow them up in the sky.

"It seems you need help." said Flame, coming up behind Spyro. He smiled.

"Just like old times." said Ember following after Flame.

They closed in on Dark Demex whom was looking at them with a smirk. As they got near, he reared up and roared.

"DIE!!!" he bellowed. Dark Demex reared and charged at them. The four of them successfully broke formation, but Redd didn't have time to evade as he was hit, head on.

"Redd!" shouted Spyro as he saw the armored dragon get taken down by Dark Demex.

Redd tried biting Dark Demex as he grabbed his tail with a strong grip. Slowly, but quickly gaining speed, Dark Demex spun around. Redd was helpless to do anything as Dark Demex spun him around faster and faster. Once he reached a satisfying speed, the dark dragon released the tail and sent Redd smashing into the ground with the devastating attack.

The impact that resulted caused all dragons in the area to cover themselves with their wings as debris of rock and dust spread over the area. Dark Demex slowly descend back to the ground and then move towards the impact zone. The others were still in shock as to what happened, which made them stop in their tracks. Cynder and Ember were the first to break from the trance and realized that Redd was going to die, if he wasn't dead yet from the attack, if they didn't stop Dark Demex from getting to the impact zone.

All was silent as the dust around the impact zone began to settle. Dark Demex approached the impact zone with a murderous glint in his eye. He peered down the crater and saw Redd's body, bloodied up and badly bruised. His armor was nowhere to be found, as it disintegrated from the impact, as it took much of the force. His purple scales were now shining brightly under the sunlight.

Dark Demex slammed his paw onto Malefor's (I will now refer to Redd as Malefor, since he is no longer wearing his armor) neck, slowly choking him.

"_**See Malefor, you are nothing without us." **_came out the Dark Elements voice. "_**It's time for you to die now.**_" and he lifted him up with ease, making him choke even more.

The citizens who were still in the area, stared flabbergasted at what was transpiring. They couldn't believe their eyes. A purple dragon was currently being choked by the dark dragon. They looked up in the sky, and they saw Spyro flying. Looking back at the impact zone was another purple dragon. There can only be one purple dragon…unless…. gasps emanated throughout the City Center as they realized who was being choked.

"Is that Malefor!?" asked Flame to Spyro. Spyro ignored him as he saw Cynder and Ember go into a steep dive towards the impact zone. Cynder flapped her wings harder. She knew from the distance and speed she was going, she wasn't going to make it in time to stop Dark Demex from choking Malefor but she had to try.

Malefor felt the life get sucked out of him. He could see his vision slowly blur at the edges as he ran out of oxygen. He was going to die if no one did anything. He could see at the side Cynder and Ember flying towards him, but from their distance, they wouldn't make it.

Just when all hope was lost…

Dark Demex's lost footing as his head was pelted…with a shower of ice shards. He was forced to let go of Malefor in order to take some cover. Malefor crumpled to the ground, coughing and wheezing, but nevertheless alive. Everyone turned their heads to whom had shot the ice shards and they were surprised to see who it was.

It was Demex who shot it, standing next to him was Fira.

"If that's Demex, who's that dragon!?" asked Spyro landing beside Demex, completely confused. Beside him was Flame.

"That's my brother, Delnok." answered Demex.

"Oh… that explains the similarities." said Spyro.

"We have to take him out, or he'll kill everyone here." said Fira.

"No…We have to take the _Dark Elements_ out." corrected Demex.

"And how?" asked Flame.

"Spyro's convexity breath." answered Demex. "You used that on Cynder, maybe it'll work on my brother." Spyro nodded.

"But you have to hold him in place. Convexity is very hard to use and in my current state, I can only use it once per day. We can't afford to miss." said Spyro in a dead serious voice. Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this." said Fira.

The four of them lunged at Dark Delnok whom jumped a few feet back. Cynder and Ember arrived at the impact zone and, Ember being reluctant at first, took Malefor's body out of the area, and came back after they deposited him to the side. The six of them growled at Dark Delnok, whom growled back. The situation was now getting out of hand for Dark Delnok since he was clearly outnumbered. He needed to get out of here and the Elements took this option, even though they didn't want to. Using all his spare energy left within him, Dark Delnok began summoning himself a flash portal. It only needs to charge up for 5 seconds then it can be activated.

Dark Delnok's eyes examined his six enemies; two legendary dragons, three fire dragons and…an ice dragon.

4…

His eyes stopped as he scrutinized the ice dragon. It took him a while to recognize the ice dragon but when he did, the dark dragon froze in place.

3…

The boys were circling him when the girls noticed the action. Moving in perfect sync, Ember, Cynder and Fira lunged at Dark Delnok, tackling him to the ground.

2…

Dark Delnok and the three girls rolled on the ground, the girls, trying to pin the dark dragon.

1…

They successfully do it with, Ember, Cynder and Fira pinning Dark Delnok to a wall. Cynder noticed that Dark Delnok was grinning smugly.

"What are you smiling about?!" she asked angrily.

"This." replied Dark Delnok.

0.

There was a bright flash, where Demex, Flame and Spyro had to cover their eyes with their wings. The flash subsided and they slowly uncovered their eyes. Demex looked towards the wall where he last saw the four before the flash. Instead of seeing the girls cornering his brother to the wall…there was just a smoking, charred wall, the dragons completely gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I just noticed that whenever I (Viper) speaks at the ~Backstage~ portion, I talk about myself in 3rd person, mostly like "Viper nods". I am correcting this error and from now on, I will talk about myself in 1st person. Looking back at my errors, it feels so _strange _talking about yourself in 3rd person.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	13. Chapter Missing Events

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: *Groans* (I open my eyes and wait for them to focus. When it did I stood up)  
**

**Viper: This place is a mess. (looks around)**

**The entire house _was_ a mess. There were some empty boxes of pizzas on the table. Wrappers of chips littered the floor and cans of sodas and beer.**

**Viper: You've got to be kidding me... (I smile as I look at the scene in front of me)**

**There, at the sofa, was Yxme lying on top of Spyro. Him rising and falling in sync with Spyro's breathing. Demex had his head slumped on Yxme's back, drool quite evident on his maw. Cyril's back was on the floor, his feet pointing up. Terrador was resting his head on Volteer's lap whilst Volteer was resting his head on Cyril's feet. All the while, all of them were snoring loudly.  
**

**(I smile as I take out my camera and takes a snapshot)**

**Viper: This is definitely going onto facebook. (I look at my watch)**

**Viper: Is it that time already? Time to post another chapter. (I exit the living room and enter my room) **

**Viper: *sigh* I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**(I look at my calendar and my eyes widen as I realize what day it is, and what's going to happen.)**

**Viper: Oh Snap!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Missing Events

"What the heck just happened!?" asked Flame totally confused.

"I'll tell you what happened." said a voice behind him. The three turned their heads to see the three guardians walking towards them. It was Terrador who spoke.

"What happened to the four of them?" asked Spyro, fearing for Cynder's life.

"Dark Delnok…summoned a flash portal." answered Cyril.

"What's a portal?" asked Flame curiously.

"A portal is a magical doorway that connects, into a seamless loop, two distant locations, whether separated by time and/or, more commonly, space." replied Volteer.

"What's a _flash_ portal then?" asked Spyro curiously.

"Same concept as a normal portal except, it happens in a flash, such as where it got its name. It takes more energy but when done correctly, a dragon can literally vanish into thin air." explained Volteer.

"Makes sense…" mumbled Demex.

"Wait, where's Malefor?" asked Spyro in a dead serious voice. He feared for his life since he couldn't imagine what the crowd's reaction would be once they got over the shock.

"We took him to the nearest possible building and had him healed. His wounds were near-fatal." answered Cyril. Spyro winced as he felt his back ache. Now that he felt it, it wasn't just his back, it was his entire body.

"Are you okay?" asked Cyril, noticing Spyro winced.

"My body just hurts." groaned Spyro. "I need to lie down."

Cyril nodded. "You _three_ need to lie down. Come, follow me."

The three boys nodded and followed the guardians. Cyril led them to a building which was surrounded by a crowd of dragons. When the dragons noticed the six, they immediately dispersed and formed a path for them. They were some noticeable whispering as they walked through. The guardians were stopped when a green-scaled dragon, about the age of an elder, boldly stepped in front of them.

"Terrador, is it true that the dragon inside is none other than Malefor?" asked the green dragon. There was an audible silence in the air as the crowd waited for Terrador's answer.

"…You three get inside, we'll handle this." said Terrador as he walked up to the dragon. Demex immediately knew that Terrador was referring to the three of them. He tapped Flame and Spyro's shoulder and beckoned them to go inside the building.

* * * * *

"I'm Flame."

"I'm Demex, nice to meet you."

"So wait, you're telling me that Malefor here is no longer a bad guy?" asked Flame.

"That is correct. Why do you people have a hard time believing that?" asked Malefor.

"Maybe because it's just too hard to believe." said Spyro.

The five dragons were currently in the lounge room of the building. Malefor was resting on the sofa; he's wound completely healed but still feeling a bit sore. Spyro was sitting on a chair whilst tapping his claw absentmindedly on the table. Demex was lying on the rug on the floor, beside him, Flame as well.

"Who was the dark dragon anyway?" asked Malefor.

"It was my brother…Delnok." answered Demex.

"You have a brother?" asked Malefor completely surprised.

"Yes I do." responded Demex.

"I see…" he mumbles something incoherent to himself. "Who stopped Dark Delnok from killing me?" asked Malefor.

"Demex here did." responded Flame. Malefor raised an eyebrow.

'That's the second time I owe you my life." he said to him. Demex smiled.

"Just doing what I do best." he replied. "Hey Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened…after I slept? You know back at the clearing?" asked Demex. Spyro thought for a moment, and then he remembered the memory.

"Oh that?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah." nodded Demex.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Flame.

"Well…" then Spyro summarized to Flame what had happened earlier the day.  
"I see. What happened next?" asked Flame, curious about the story.

"After Fira realized that Demex weren't feigning…"

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Time Frame: Chapter 11 Hidden History. Fira's POV**

"Demex, this is not funny, please open your eyes!" Fira said to Demex worriedly. She started shaking the ice dragon, vigorously now, but to no avail. Demex wasn't responding. Terrador noticed her pleas and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fira looked at him with a worried look on her eyes.

"It's Demex, he's not waking up." she replied.

"_What?_" asked Terrador. Fira gestured towards and Demex and Terrador approached him. Terrador started nudging Demex but yielded same results.

"Is he okay?" asked Fira with concern. Terrador was about to answer when Spyro and Cynder walked up to them.

"What's going on?" asked Spyro.

"It's Demex, he's not waking up." answered Fira. Spyro stared at Demex's seemingly lifeless body.

"I think I know what's wrong with him." stated Spyro.

"You do?" asked everyone. Spyro nodded. Spyro looked at Demex's face and noted movement under his eyelids; rapid movement.

"…He's _dreaming_. And if my guess is correct then he's probably talking to the Chronicler." said Spyro.

"The Chronicler…? Why would the Chronicler talk to him?" asked Cynder.

"That…I do not know." answered Spyro, shaking his head.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" asked Fira. Spyro shook his head.

"I'm not sure. It could be a few minutes from now to hours." said Spyro.

"What are we to do then? We can't just sit here and wait, it's already nearing noon and flying under the burning sun isn't good for you." said Terrador.

"Well we could…" trailed Spyro.

"_**You did what?" asked Demex.**_

"_**Yeah… we carried you." answered Spyro.**_

"_**You carried me on your backs?" asked Demex.**_

"_**And you are one heavy dragon Demex." said Malefor. Flame snickered which made Demex give him a look.**_

"_**Do you know you nearly died?" asked Spyro.**_

"_**What?" asked Demex.**_

Spyro looked ahead and saw the three guardians flying ahead. In front of them was a huge outline forming out at the horizon. First it was small then it slowly grew bigger as they approached. Spyro recognized it as Warfang. He veered slightly to the right as the weight of Demex's body shifted.

"Watch it!" he said to Redd who was next to him.

"I'm trying! He keeps shif—WHOA DEMEX!!!" yelled Redd as Demex slipped from their backs.

"DEMEX!!" yelled Fira as she dived straight down.

Demex was oblivious to the yells of Redd and Fira for him; Demex was unaware of his impending doom at the hands of the fast approaching ground. Fira closed up her wings to enable air to flow faster. She needed speed and she needed it _fast_. She was unafraid of the ground quickly approaching her as she was determined to save Demex. Just as she was about to hit the ground she spread open her wings, tossing to one side whilst turning her body fluidly to avoid the low lying trees.

Everyone up above silently watched in horror as they saw Demex's body go into the canopy, the same time Fira opened her wings. They could hear twigs snapping and branches breaking as Demex fell. They all looked to the right to see a red blur emerge in a flurry of leaves that crashed into the clearing next to the forest.

"Fira are you okay!?" asked Cynder the moment she touched down. She saw the red dragoness was standing up and removing leaves and twigs that got stuck in her horns. Lying next to her was Demex, _still_ unconscious; his body was covered with branches and leaves and had cuts that were bleeding.

"Fira are you okay?" repeated Spyro as he noticed that Fira didn't respond to Cynder's question. Fira looked at them, shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine…It was just…quite a rush." said Fira, panting a bit.

"That's a relief." said Malefor.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Wow…Fira must've broken the sound barrier. Who knew she could fly that well?" stated Demex with awe. Flame was equally at awe. Spyro nodded.

"What happened next?" asked Demex.

"Well… you tell us." said Malefor. Demex looked at him.

"What?" he asked him.

"After that, we managed to arrive at Warfang, where we placed you in a room to heal. Fira stayed with you whilst the rest of us proceeded onwards to the gathering." said Malefor.

"Where I eventually bumped into Flame and we managed to chit-chat." continued Spyro.

"Afterwards, all hell broke loose. Someone, who we found out later to be your brother, Delnok, released a fury attack. We eventually ganged up and tried to take out your brother. Malefor here got tackled by Delnok, which ended to him being nearly killed. You arrived just in time, to prevent your brother from killing Malefor. And that's basically It." finished Flame.

Then the three of them stared at Demex.

"_What?_" asked Demex, unnerved by the staring he was getting.

"You tell us your side now." said Spyro.

"My side?" asked Demex.

"You're side of the story, from the point where you woke up. I want to know what took you so long to get to the City Center, which is only a few blocks away." said Malefor.

"Oh…my side…" said Demex. He sighed as he began relaying what had happened when he woke up.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Time Frame: Chapter 12 City Center Mayhem. Demex's POV**

Demex slowly felt himself come to as he felt himself come back to his body. He opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see much since his vision was slightly blurry. It eventually focused and Demex noted where he was. He was in a relatively small room that could easily fit five fully grown dragons, and the bed he was lying on could support two.

He tried to lift his head and he felt something heavy on top of it. With this realization he noticed warmth. He turned his head and noticed another dragon, _snuggled _up to him. He recognized the red scales as Fira. Gently removing the paw that was draped over him, he sat up.

"_Ugh…_" he groaned as he felt his back ache along with his entire body. He lied down the bed again, to stop the pain. His groan triggered Fira to shift from her position. She felt the source of warmth next to her was gone, and this made her open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Demex, still, she thought, unconscious due to him still lying. She yawned; completely unaware that Demex was awake beside her, just not moving. She sighed as she hovered her head on top of his body.

"Don't worry Demex… I'll take care of you." she said gently as she lay again beside him. But before she did that, she aligned her maw to his ear and whispered.

"I love you." then she closed her eyes again, wanting nothing more than to sleep next to the one she loved the most.

Demex froze in place. Not because he wanted to stop the aching pain in his back, which he did not why it was there, but, because he was shocked. Shocked by what Fira had whispered to him. Did she not know that he was awake? Slowly and quietly, he sat up. He felt his heart race as the words sunk deeper into him.

'_I love you_.' Her words echoed inside his head.

Demex did _not_ know what to do next. His mind was racing. He was confused…_very_ confused. He didn't think of himself as a caring, lovable and downright boyfriend material. Why? Because he…_just wasn't_. Sure he was nice and kind but that was just it. He never thought of himself having a special relationship with someone. He never found the time to make someone…more than just a friend; because…he wasn't good with _special_ relationships. He didn't know what to do when something happens. Kind of like what was happening right now. He didn't know how to respond to someone if they confessed their love to him.

All he could do was look at her sleeping body; his emotions in conflict with one another.

Sure he _like_d Fira… but he kept it to himself. He hid it at the very back of his mind, intended to be lost and forgotten in time. Now though, that_ back _of his mind was now releasing conflicting emotions.

'_**What are you waiting for!?'**_said the voice inside his head.

'_What are you talking about?' _he counter asked.

'_**Duh…It's your turn.' **_

'_For what?'_

'_**To say 'I love you too' to her!' **_

'_What!? I can't do that…'_

'_**Why not?'**_

'_Because…because…she's' _he didn't finish as he was cut off.

'_**A dragon and you are a human? Damn dude, that doesn't matter. Love knows no boundaries and conquers all. And for goodness sake, what do you think of yourself, a dragonfly? You're **_**also**_** a dragon.'**_

Demex was about to argue further but the battle has been won…in favor of the voice.

'…_You have a point.' _he said partially defeated. _'How should I say it?'_

'_**Well you could…**__' _began the voice and started explaining the best and romantic way he could think off to say 'I love you' to her. All the while Demex just stared at Fira's sleeping body.

Now that he openly admitted it to himself that he also loved her, he found that he looked at Fira in a different perspective; he was eyeing her from head to tail. He liked the look of her; she was so beautiful for a dragon and a very attractive one too; a dragon princess by any standards. As Demex continued to eye her he realized what he was doing and blushed at his own thoughts.

'_**Got all that?' **_asked the voice when he finished explaining. Demex nodded to himself.

'_**Good. Go get him cowboy!'**_whooped the voice.

* * * * *

Nudge.

Fira groaned as she was torn from a very nice dream; a dream that she didn't want to end. In her dream, she and Demex were lying together in a clearing, she, snuggled up to him. She murmured something incoherent as she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

Nudge.

This time her stupor was zapped out of her body and this made her open her eyes. As soon as it focused, she found herself staring into the midnight-blue eyes of Demex.

"Demex! You're awake!" she said as she sat up. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am." Demex replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Fira said to him, visually relaxing.

"Where are we?" asked Demex sliding out of the bed and stretching like a cat. The back pains were gone now and he could finally move with no worries.

"We're currently at Warfang. Specifically inside a building of the city, which we were left in when the others headed ahead to the gathering." answered Fira.

"Headed ahead? Why did they leave us?" asked Demex.

"Well…" then Fira summarized to Demex all the events that had happen starting from the clearing to now.

"You volunteered to stay by me. Why is that?" asked Demex, even though he already knew the answer. Fira blushed at the question but it wasn't noticeable under her red scales.

"I-uh… wanted to-uh…make sure you were fine." answered Fira. Demex raised an eyebrow.

"But I was fine aren't I?" asked Demex. Fira bowed her head as she didn't want Demex to see her face as she answered the prying question.

"I just…wanted…to make sure." she answered barely audible but Demex managed to understand.

"Fira?"

"Yes?" replied Fira looking up. She looked up and was surprised to see Demex staring at her, their maws right in front of each other.

"This has to stop." said Demex in a dead serious tone. Fira blinked.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked.

'This…_thing_…between us…has to stop." clarified Demex not breaking eye contact from her. Fira couldn't reply to him as she was speechless. She did, however, have a clear idea of what he was talking about. Was he asking her to stop her relationship with him? Stop being a friend?

Demex noticed that Fira didn't answer so he continued.

"I don't want to be 'friends' anymore." said Demex in the coldest voice he could muster.

Fira felt the tears rise up to her eyes and she didn't do a thing to stop it.

"But-but why?" she managed to say, through her gasps of air as she was beginning to sob. She bowed her head to not let see Demex see her crying face. She felt a paw on her cheek as it guided her to face Demex again, this time with a warm smile on his face.

"Because…I want to be more than 'friends'." and with that Demex leaned towards her, closing the gap between their muzzles, and kissed her. Demex felt his heart race as he gave her a long passionate kiss. Fira was surprised by Demex's move but didn't pull away. Instead she savored every moment of their first kiss with each other. After a few seconds, Demex pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I wasn't asleep." he whispered smiling slyly. It took a moment for her to realize what he meant but when she did, she looked at him with astonished eyes.

"You…You…Heard…?" stammered Fira as she asked him.

"Yes I did." answered Demex. He licked her side of the face. "I love you too." Fira was completely dumbstruck at what was transpiring. She turned her head to face Demex whom was smiling at her. She noticed that he was about to give her another kiss when...

_BOOM!_

The ground shook as the shockwave from whatever it was resonated.

"That came from the direction of the gathering venue!" said Fira standing up.

"Are you sure?" asked Demex.

"Positive." Demex nodded.

"Let's go then, they may need our help." said Demex walking towards the door. He stopped when he felt something wrap around his tail. He turned around and saw Fira's tail wrapped around his. He looked at her whom was smiling warmly at him. He blushed slightly, it being evident as it greatly contrasted his blue scales, as they headed outside.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" asked Spyro curiously. Demex nodded.

"Your sure your leaving anything out." asked Flame.

"Positive." said Demex as he finished relaying what had happened when he woke up. But…he didn't tell them what _really_ happened when he woke up. He didn't want to since he wanted to keep that…_event_… a secret between him and Fira only. Fira, his would be mate.

Malefor shifted from the sofa as the doors opened and the three guardians stepped in.

"We've gotten ourselves a handful." said Terrador.

"What's wrong?" asked Malefor.

"Well…there's you; even though we explained to them that you weren't all that bad, they still want to hear it coming from you. Then there's also the fact about the Dark Dragon. Where can he have possibly teleported himself?" answered Volteer.

"I think I know where he would go. That's the only place where the Dark Elements would think they're safe." answered Malefor.

"And where would that be?" asked Cyril.

Everyone turned their heads to Malefor, waiting for the answer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I give up. I'm not good with 1st person POV. From this point till said otherwise, the ~Backstage~ portion will have a 3rd person narrative, specifically for Viper, since I'm having a hard time changing from 3rd POV to 1st POV.  


* * *

****Please take some time to R&R**


	14. Chapter Teleportation

**~Backstage~ *Double parenthesis is equivalent to 'Author's Notes'*  
**

**Yxme: *Groans* Uh...my head. **

**Spyro: *Shifts from the sofa making Yxme fall onto floor***

**Yxme: Ow... **

**Malefor comes out from one of the doors, looking all stereotypical, with a coffee mug on one hand and a newspaper on the other.**

**Malefor: Need help? **

**Yxme: No... I can manage. *he stands up and stretches***

**The two head over towards the dining room, leaving the five other dragons to sleep in silence. They eat breakfast along with Viper.**

**Yxme: Ugh... my head.**

**Viper: Painkillers? (he asks showing the respective drug)**

**Yxme: Don't mind if I do. (takes the medicine and gulps it down)  
**

**Malefor: See, this is the reason why I didn't join you last night. You know you'll get 'hangovers' but still, you do it.**

**Viper: You don't like getting hangovers? I for one don't mind. I can easily recover whilst others...take awhile.**

**Malefor: It's not that. I just had...bad experiences...with hangovers, to the point that I didn't want to experience them again.**

**Yxme: Really? (takes a toasted bread and begins munching on it)**

**Viper: Care to share? ((Wow, that actually rhymed, I can't believe it!))  
**

**Malefor: I don't want to relieve it... (he blushes a deep shade of red, evident on his purple scales) ...it's too embarrassing.**

**Viper: Oh and before I forget, we'll be having new...housemates... for the house. **

**Yxme: Are you sure we can all fit in this house of yours?**

**Malefor: Yxme, its bigger than you think, it can support up to about, I think, fifty people.**

**Yxme: Fifty!?**

**Viper: Yup, that's true.**

**Malefor: And what's also true is that, Viper here has huge wad of cash, enough to support an entire city for years.**

**Viper: How did you exactly know that? (he crosses his arms)**

**Malefor: I was...um... (Viper's stare bores down into him, making him crack quickly) OKAY, please stop it! I was curios ok? I promise not to steal or tell anyone else where you hide it. (Viper looks at him for a few seconds then sighs)  
**

**Viper: Oh well...(he looks at the time) Oh! It's time for the disclaimers. You two do it. (the two nod)  
**

**Malefor: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Yxme: **** Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Teleportation

Cynder felt herself go temporarily blind from the sudden flash of light. Then she felt herself have a slight out of body experience as she tumbled to the ground, dazed. She landed hard on her ass, with a loud _thud_, as she felt her two dragon companions land on top of her.

"Get off!" she cried as she felt herself get squished.

"Sorry." said Ember as she got off her.  
"Where are we?" asked Cynder looking around.

"What is this place…?" asked Fira looking around.

"We seem to be in a cave." said Ember touching a bear wall. It was hard as rock.

"Any guesses where we are?" asked Cynder.

"I have one." said a voice darkly.

The three dragonesses suddenly felt themselves float off the ground, up into the air.

"What's going on!?" asked Fira, looking around for the source of the voice. It was too dark to see anything. Then by an unknown force the three of them suddenly slammed hard into a rock wall, taking their breaths away.

"_Ugh!" _said the three as there backs collided into the wall. The unknown force then forced their bodies to move on their own accord. The three were sprawled in an 'X' form on the wall, kept up their by rock cuffs that sprouted at the sides and covered their legs and arms.

"Damn it! It won't come off." shouted Cynder in frustration as she used all her force to break the rock cuffs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, there's no use resisting." said the voice. "Those are pure hard rock. It would take the force of two dragons to remove it."

"Where are you!?" shouted Ember.

"I'm right here." said the voice. Then as if on cue, the surroundings lit up.

Cynder found herself staring into what seemed like a memory. Cynder looked around and noted that they were pinned to a wall that was connected to a platform. Small torches that were hanging at the side began to light up and illuminate the room, which she recognized as the Catacombs. Cynder looked down at the side and saw, orange, hot, molten magma fill the seemingly bottomless cave floor. The platform they were in was at the center of the massive room. Bridges going to it were broken.

There was no doubt about it. They were at the same room where she and Spyro had woken up from the crystal, after their fight with Gaul. It is where they also fought the golem.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" asked Dark Delnok, appearing out of nowhere.

"What is wrong with you Demex! Get us down from here!" yelled Cynder, not quite knowing yet that it was Demex's brother, Delnok.

"That's not him, Cynder." said Fira.

"Then who the heck is he?" asked Ember, confused.

"For your information, I am-" Dark Delnok was cut off as he began twitching. The three girls watched in shock as the dark dragon let out a roar that resonated through the massive room. Cynder noticed his eyes were shifting from blood red to faded cyan.

"GET….OUT…OF…MY…HEAD!!!" shouted a voice that was different from the voice that they had heard earlier. Delnok looked at the three dragons that were in front of him.

"Please…_help_…me." he gritted through his teeth as he struggled to gain control over his body again. But he was failing. He was beginning to lose himself to the darkness again.

That's when it dawned on Cynder on what was really going on.

"He's possessed." deducted Cynder.

"Possessed? What are you talking about Cynder?" asked Ember as she was still out of the loop.

"Cynder, are you sure?" asked Fira ignoring Ember's question.

"I'm not quite sure, but there's one way to find out. Fira, look into him." said Cynder. Fira nodded and stared at Delnok whom was still twitching in front of them. Mustering her hidden ability, she used it on Delnok.

"Well?" asked Cynder after a few seconds ticked by. Fira looked at her with astonished eyes.

"I can't believe it, there are two minds in there. One is good whilst the other is evil. Currently, the evil one is prevailing, but the good side is trying all its best to regain control." said Fira.

"Too bad…his efforts are futile." said the cold voice of the Dark Elements. The three turned their heads back to Delnok, to see him standing straight, no longer twitching, his eyes back to blood red.

"What do you want from us?" asked Ember.

"I want nothing from the two of you." said Dark Delnok coldly to Fira and Ember. He turned to Cynder.

"I need her. I need my best warrior back." he said darkly as he approached Cynder.

"I'm not your best warrior! I never was! I never had it in me!" rejected Cynder.

"On the contrary, my dear." said Dark Delnok, walking up to her.

"It was always in you. I was merely the activator. Do you not miss it, the power; the strength; the speed; surely you must miss it?" he asked her in a creepy, gently voice.

"Don't listen to him Cynder!" shouted Ember.

"You're good and always will be good!" added Fira. Dark Delnok turned his head to the two which made them cringe.

"I warn you. Do not expect to live, for surely, you will all die. Excluding Cynder, if she were to join Me." said Dark Delnok turning his head back to Cynder.

"I will _never_ join you!" shouted Cynder at him.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Dark Delnok, making eye contact at her.

Cynder felt herself drown at the blood red eyes. Her mind suddenly lost control. Glimpses of the death and destruction, she had caused back then, started flashing through her. The pain…the chaos...the death…

Then, Cynder felt the darkness within her, _stir_.

The power…the _rush_… the _excitement_…

Ember noticed the odd glint in Cynder's eyes. It took her a moment to realize what was transpiring but when she did, she quickly retaliated.

"Don't look into his eyes, Cynder!" warned Ember.

"Remember who you are!" added Fira.

"Don't listen to them Cynder…just look into my eyes...and let them comfort you…" said Dark Delnok in a gentle voice.

Conflicting thoughts suddenly sprouted inside Cynder's head. One side of her, a side that was long gone but had been reawakened by Dark Delnok, wanted nothing more than to get the power back again. The other side, struggled to gain control of Cynder's consciousness as her dark side was beginning to take over. Cynder shut her eyes forcibly to shield them from Dark Delnok's evil stare.

"Stop it…" said Cynder as her head began to throb from the massive headache the two sides of her was creating.

"It's working…" said Dark Delnok, barely audible, to himself.

Cynder was now beginning to shake slightly. She was oblivious to the shouts of her friends as she struggled to keep the right set of mind. She was beginning to lose it. She was beginning to lose herself…to the darkness…again. Only one dragon can bring her back.

'_Spyro…where are you…? Please…I need…help…' _

* * * * *

"…The Mountain of Malefor, specifically at the catacombs." answered Malefor.  
"Of course…it makes sense…where else would it be." said Spyro.

"How can you be sure?" asked Flame.

"I know how the Dark Elements think. That's there number 1 safe house." answered Malefor. Flame nodded.

"If you are sure about that, it would take days to get there. Time we don't have." said Terrador.

"Days? Where exactly is the Mountain of Malefor anyway?" asked Demex. Everyone turned to him where Spyro answered his question.

"It's pass the Twilight Forest, where one of the entrances is Twilight Falls." said Spyro to him. Demex nodded.

"How are we going to get in there in such a short amount of time?" asked Flame. Malefor scratched his chin.

"I think I know a way." said Malefor.

"And that would be?" asked Cyril.

"Portal." said Malefor with a smirk.

"A portal? How are we going to summon a portal?" asked Volteer.

"Easy. Spyro," he said turning to him. "All purple dragons have this natural ability, but since this is a dangerous art, it's no longer taught today _and _the fact, that only purple dragons can pass this knowledge to fellow purple dragons, which makes it unique to purple dragons."

"Okay, then how come Dark Delnok managed to do it?" asked Flame.

"The Dark Elements enabled him to do it, without them, he wouldn't be able to." answered Malefor.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Demex.

"I can't, my powers haven't returned yet." answered Malefor.

"Makes sense." said Demex.

"Alright, what are we waiting for then?" asked Spyro.

"Easy there; since this is your first time, we have to do this in an open space to limit the possibility of interference." replied Malefor.

"Let us go outside then." said Terrador.

Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Once they opened it, they found that the crowd of dragons earlier had not dispersed but they were just scattered evenly in the area. When they went outside, the dragons stopped and looked at them, specifically at Malefor. Malefor just ignored the stares he had been getting as they walked towards the center of the City Center. A few gave Malefor wary looks whilst others gave curious looks.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" asked Spyro when they made it to the center. Malefor smiled at him.

"Simple, all you have to do is think about the place you want to go, and visualize yourself as if your there. For example, visualize yourself standing at the entrance Mountain of Malefor. You have to have full concentration and determination. Once you've done that part, the next thing you do is you call upon the powers that lay dormant within you. Don't worry, when you call them, they'll be there. You have to build them up first, then release it, in one strong, mighty push." explained Malefor. Spyro nodded. The other dragons that were around the area began to gather around them, as they wanted to watch what was going to happen.

"Wait." said Malefor all of a sudden making Spyro freeze..

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Where are you going to visualize us?" asked Malefor. Spyro thought for a moment.

"The Catacombs, specifically around the area where I and Cynder were trapped in the crystal, that's the only area, I can clearly remember." answered Spyro. Malefor nodded. Malefor turned to the guardians.

"Since Spyro's teleport skill isn't that much powerful yet, he can only flash teleport two fully grown dragons. Demex and Flame can go with him since the three of them are considered as one fully grown dragon. Who's the other one going?" he asked. The guardians looked at each other then nodded.

"You are. You're going with them. You know the Dark Elements better than all of us combined. You are much more capable of bringing them down than anyone else." said Cyril. Malefor nodded.

"I understand."

Spyro then closed his eyes and began doing what Malefor instructed. At first there was nothing then…Spyro began to glow a purple hue. The air around him began to crackle with the sound of electricity as the portal began to charge up.

"Good, very good." said Malefor, surprised at Spyro's first try.

"Wow…" said Demex and Flame in unison as they watched in awe.

"Now, I will count from five down to one, once we reach the end I want you to release all that energy in one mighty push." said Malefor. Spyro nodded; Malefor then postioned himself near Spyro whilst Demex and Flame did the same.

"Five…" began Malefor. The guardians backed away.

"Four…" said Malefor then he turned to the dragon crowd that was watching them.

"To those who still think I was evil, if it were true, you'd all be dead by now. _Three_." The crowd chuckled lightly, even the guardians.

"But since you aren't, then I'm _not_ evil, simple logic. _Two_." said Malefor with a smirk.

"Ready?" he asked Flame and Demex. The two nodded, slightly feeling nervous.

"I hope this doesn't hurt." said Demex. Malefor smirked.

"It doesn't; the landing is." said Malefor. Demex looked at him confused.

"One; now Spyro!" said Malefor.

There was a bright flash, like before, and the crowd shielded their eyes using their wings. Once it subsided, the saw that the four dragons were no longer there instead, there was just a smoking, charred floor, and the dragons completely gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To the reader/reviewer whose username is 'MB': **

**The next time you review, please sign in, to avoid making your review an anonymous review. I would appreciate the action as I want to contact you to answer your questions. I'm hoping to see your next review as a 'signed' review. Thank you very much for your cooperation.**

**

* * *

****Please take some time to R&R**


	15. Chapter Rescue Mission

**~Backstage~**

***Ding Dong***

**Yxme: I wonder who that could be? (He walks up to the door and opens it)**

**Standing in front of him was a human, carrying a briefcase on the left hand and was a dragging a small travel bag on the right.  
**

**Yxme: May I help you?**

**???: Is this 'Viperwatcher's Residence'?**

**Yxme: Yes...and who are you?**

**Master M: I'm Master of Myths, call me Master M. (stretches out hand)  
**

**Yxme: Yxme24, call me Yxme (shakes hand). What's your business here?**

**Master M: Well I- (he gets cut off as Viper appears behind Yxme)**

**Viper: Master M! You finally arrive. (he walks up to him and gives a hug)**

**Yxme: You seem to know each other...fill me in, please.**

**Viper: This is Master M, one of the housemates that I was talking about. You must be cold, let's get inside. **

**Viper drags the travel bag for him as they head inside.**

**Yxme: Why is he staying with us? (Yxme asked as Terrador passed by)**

**Terrador: Who? Master M?**

**Yxme: Who else. **

**Terrador: He's staying with us because he his temporarily homeless. Apparently his old home, a warehouse, was going to get demolished and he had no say to it whatsoever. So Viper here, being a nice guy, allowed him to live with us, permanently, if he wanted to, as long as he help pay the bills.**

**Yxme: Okay...I understand but... why was he living at a warehouse? (Terrador shrugged)**

**Cyril: I know why.**

**Yxme and Terrador: Why?  
**

**Cyril: That guy has a history. He used to be involved with Jonah Ferolli. (Volteer overhears the conversation and joins in)  
**

**Volteer: I know that guy, he was rumored to do services to the Forelli family.**

**Cyril: Yeah but apparently, when Jonah went missing off the face of the earth, _literally_, the cops turned to Master M. They eventually caught him and was given a bargain. They said that if he were to 'turn a leaf' and help fight the criminal underworld, they'd give him a clean slate. It's obvious what option he chose. Now, he's a cop _and_ a writer.**

**Viper: That is correct. (everyone is surprised as he pops out of nowhere) Can you now please do the disclaimers. (They all nod)  
**

**Volteer and Terrador: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Cyril: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Viper: Thank you. Now please keep quiet; I have to study.**

**The 4: Why?**

**Viper: Finals, tomorrow up to Wednesday (3/15-17/10); wish me luck. **

**Viper then heads to his room, closes the door, and begins studying for his exams.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Rescue Mission

Demex felt the oddest sensation he ever felt. The sensation can only be described as if something were pulling you forward in different directions; all at the same time, making him feel weightless. It felt like he was being squeezed through a small rubber tube. He was beginning to suffocate as he realized he couldn't breathe. To top it off, he was blinded temporarily by the flash. Just as he quickly as the sensations began, it disappeared. He felt the 'pulling' disappear and was replaced by gravity. The next thing he knew, his body collided with something hard, making a loud _thud_. He opened his eyes, dazed slightly by the experience. He was about to stand up when all of a sudden, somebody landed on top of him, making him hit his head on the surface.

"_Ow…_" he groaned in pain as his head began to throb from being hit. "Get off…"

"Sorry..." groaned the voice which he realized as Flame. He got off Demex which allowed him to stand up.

"The landing _does_ hurt." he said as he stood up. He blinked, making his eyes focused, enabling him to see where he was.

Lying on the floor beside him was Flame, clearly still dazed. A few feet away from them were Spyro and Malefor, whom were standing and looking around, as if nothing happened.

"Excellent job Spyro, well done." congratulated Malefor.

"Thank you." said Spyro sheepishly.

"How come you two are not dazed?" asked Demex as the two approach them.

"It's because purple dragons are naturally accustomed to Portal Travel. _Others_…are obviously not quite." said Malefor, looking at Flame, whom was looking slightly green and looked like he would throw up at any moment.

"Where are we?" asked Demex, looking around.

The walls were bare but had odd markings that he had never seen before. It was dark but there were torches that were illuminating the area. There were some parts of the ceiling that had a gaping hole in it, beyond was nothing but darkness; same with the floor. Demex strained his hear and noted that he could hear water; gushing water, coming from somewhere.

"The Mountain of Malefor," answered Spyro "Specifically, inside the Catacombs."

Demex nodded. They all turned around, as they hear the sound of someone puking.

"…_ugh…_" said Flame at one corner.

"Need some water?" asked Demex, a little bit disgusted.

"Yes please." mumbled Flame, shuffling towards Demex.

"Open your maw." requested Demex. Flame did accordingly.

Using all his concentration, he used his ice breath at a very low level so that when it came out of his mouth, it came out as water not ice. Water splashed into Flame's maw and he gulped it down, spitting out the vomit to the side, with no problem.

"Feel better Flame?" asked Spyro.

"A lot much better." he answered, feeling relived.

"So…how are we going to find them?" asked Demex to Malefor.

"Easy, there's only one place here where you tie up hostages." answered Malefor.

"Where would that be?" asked Flame.

"It's the room where Spyro and Cynder woke up. Remember that room Spyro?" asked Malefor.

"Yeah, I remember. But how do we get there?" asked Spyro.

"I know a few secret passages around here. Follow me." said Malefor.

Before Demex knew it, they were thrust into darkness as they squeezed themselves in areas they never imagined a path would be located. Malefor really knew the place since, even though they had no light with them, he still knew where to go. They managed to keep track of themselves by grabbing each others tails.

A few minutes later they managed to break out of one tight passage, where they heard voices coming around the corner.

* * * * *

"Success!" yelled Dark Delnok triumphantly.

"No! This can't be!" shouted Ember.

"Where the hell are the boys!?" shouted Fira looking around, as if to find them.

"Now that I have accomplished what I want…I have no further use to the two of you." said Dark Delnok maliciously as he began walking towards them.

He placed a claw on Fira's neck and slowly traced it.

"Such beauty…such a waste." he whispered to her. Fira gulped as he felt the claw dig in to her scales. The pain made Fira's eyes water, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Stop it! Don't do this!" shouted Ember, forcibly moving around, trying to remove the restraints. Dark Delnok removed his claw from Fira's neck which made Ember stop.

"I promise you, it will be quick and painless." said Dark Delnok to her as he flexed his claws.

Fira felt herself go into hyperventilation as she realized she was _really_ going to die. Her mind went overdrive as it flashed images of her life right before her eyes. Her parents; her home, the Temple; the guardians; her friends, Spyro…Cynder…Ember…_Demex_…; Demex…the dragon she loved. They just hooked up a few hours ago…and now she was about to die. To her, he was her mate; even though they haven't consummated…yet

Her mind was shouting for him; for her love, to save her.

"Demex! Help!" she shouted, her eyes closed, just as Dark Delnok was about to hit her. Dark Delnok froze as he heard his brother's name.

Then… there was a sudden blur that hit Dark Delnok, which sent him flying, dazed at the floor.

Fira closed her eyes as she waited for instant death…which never came. Instead she heard the flapping of wings, and a paw on her cheek. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the midnight-blue eyes of Demex whom was looking at her with loving eyes

"Its ok, its ok, don't worry, I'm here." he said in a gentle voice. A tear leaked at Fira's right eye which Demex wiped away slowly. The moment between them was destroyed when all of a sudden, Spyro slammed hard into the rock wall.

"_Ugh!" _he cried as his back hit the wall, making him slightly feel stunned.

Spyro looked below him and, even though his back hurt, smiled as the plan was working perfectly. Except for one thing… Malefor was handling Dark Delnok, whilst he, Flame and Demex were _supposed_ to free the girls. Spyro got sidetracked as he never expected _this_. He dodged to the side, narrowly evading Dark Cynder's tail whip.

"Need help?" asked Flame. Flame turned his head just in time to see grublins spawn out of nowhere, a few feet away from him and Ember.

"Get them my minions!" shouted Dark Delnok as he flew around the massive room, Malefor right behind his tail.

"Get back here!" shouted Malefor as runner and chaser zoomed past Spyro, whom had Dark Cynder right on _his_ tail.

"I can handle this, you handle the grublins!" shouted Spyro, narrowly evading a fear attack from Cynder which hit the wall instead.

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" shouted Dark Cynder in frustration.

"Demex, hurry up! We need to help them." said Fira to Demex.

"I'm trying... it won't come off!" he grunted as he pulled on the rock cuffs.

"Try anything! It should come off like Ember's did." said Fira as she watched Flame and Ember fight the never ending-spawning grublins.

Demex let go of the cuffs and thought for a moment. He shuffled through what Cyril had taught him. Ice; what can ice do? It could produce water…that could be frozen…to a blade…that could be very sharp. Sharp enough to cut through the rock! That's it!

Demex nodded to himself, figuring out what to do.

"Fira, do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I need you to close your eyes." ordered Demex.

"Why?" asked Fira with a hint of nervousness.

"You don't want to see what I'm going to do." said Demex turning around.

"Okay…" said Fira doing what Demex ordered.

As soon as Fira closed her eyes, Demex froze his tail. It quickly froze, following the shape of his tail, along with the tail blade, which formed a sharp looking blade. He inhaled before nodding to himself, ready to do what he needed to do. After a slight moment of hesitation, Demex spun around his position in a quick blur. He moved his tail up as he did, making it parallel to the cuffs on Fira. It sliced cleanly through, making the cuffs weaker, giving way because of Fira's weight on it. Fira toppled onto Demex, the rest of the cuffs giving way as well.

"_Ow…_" said Demex as Fira got off of him.

"Thanks Demex." said Fira and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Demex blushed accordingly. "Now let's go."

Demex nodded and the duo charged towards the grublins whom were beginning to overwhelm Ember and Flame.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Spyro wasn't faring any much better. He was beginning to tire as the endless chase between him and Cynder wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He quickly thought of a plan on how to break through her. He needed to do something that will make Cynder remember who she was. Strong enough that'll make the darkness within her disappear. He quickly thought of something and began to descent down to a platform that was located at the bottom of the room.

Dark Cynder was surprised by Spyro's sudden move. She never expected him to land on a surface. She was expecting an aerial fight. Nevertheless, she followed him.

As soon as Spyro landed, he whirled around to face Dark Cynder. Dark Cynder shrieked as she was hit by a large boulder, caused by Spyro's Earth Shot. She was sent flying to the side and hit the wall _hard_. She was about to stand up when she felt herself get pinned on the floor by Spyro. She tried her best to free herself, but Spyro had the upper advantage.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you." said Spyro, apologizing.

"Release me now!" growled Dark Cynder at him, trying her best to bite him.

"Cynder try to remember who you are." said Spyro to Dark Cynder. Dark Cynder thrashed more, trying to set herself free. Spyro frowned.

"I said, release me-"

Dark Cynder's voice was cut off when her maw met Spyro's maw. Spyro brought Dark Cynder to a passionate kiss, making her whimper. The more Dark Cynder resisted, the more Spyro hardened the kiss. Dark Cynder's mind became dull. The feeling of love overwhelmed the Darkness that was controlling her. It was too much. Love was way more powerful than the darkness.

Dark Cynder's eyes widened. Spyro pulled away and smiled as he managed to breakthrough her. The black smoke that was emanating from Cynder's body dissipated, leaving the real Cynder looking up at him.

"Spyro, I-" began Cynder as she was about to apologize for the things she had done; but she was stopped as Spyro placed a claw on her maw.

"No need to apologize, you're back and that's all that matters." replied Spyro, kissing her in the cheek.

"C'mon, let's finish those grublins off." said Spyro and the two flew off.

* * * * *

"NO!!!" shouted Dark Delnok as he just saw Dark Cynder become Cynder once again. He stopped flying around for a moment, as he took in what just happened…which was a bad idea.

"Got you now!" shouted Malefor as he crashed into him.

"Get off! Let go of me!" struggled Dark Delnok as he scratched and clawed Malefor. He succeeded, forcing Malefor to let go of him. Dark Delnok spun around and kicked Malefor off of him, sending him flying towards the wall where the hostages were earlier.

"Time to finish this nonsense!" said Dark Delnok angrily as he landed on the platform.

Malefor was still struggling to get up as he positioned himself in the middle. The rest of the dragons, Demex and the others, were still busy handling the never ending grublins, to notice Dark Delnok open his maw. Dark energy began to cluster around his maw, forming a black-dark orb that had the mixture off all the elements.

"Let's see how your _son_ deals with _this_!" he side stepped and aimed his maw…at Spyro. Spyro and the rest of them were too busy to notice the said statement. Only Demex wasn't.

"_What_ _did he just say?" _he asked confused. No one answered him. Malefor's eyes widened as he saw what Dark Delnok was pulling up his sleeve. It was a dark elemental orb. What was scarier was the fact that he was aiming it at Spyro…his son. His fatherly instincts kicked in and it gave him energy he never knew he had; Malefor ran towards them.

"NO!!!" he shouted as he jumped in the way of the orb; him being hit, instead of Spyro, who was oblivious to what Malefor had done. He felt the orb hit him, and it hurt _badly_. It sent him skidding across the surface, stopping to a halt behind a rock. The pain almost sent him into unconsciousness but he managed to stay awake to witness what happened next. What was almost intriguing was the fact that when it hit him, other than the pain, he felt something else within him got destroyed. He suddenly felt energy coursing through him, but he didn't have time to investigate further as the pain centered his focus.

Dark Delnok was rooted to place as he was drained from his attack; a consequence that had dire results for him. Before he knew it he heard Demex's voice.

"Spyro, use Convexity, now!" yelled Demex at Spyro whom nodded at him.

"Hope this works!" replied Spyro as his body began to glow. He opened his maw and a purple orb began clustering and forming inside it. The Dark Elements within Delnok could only watched in horror as the end was about to come; the end on their control on Delnok…and quite possibly…their lives.

"Everyone take cover, Spyro's firing his laser!"((Shoop da Whoop!)) shouted Demex as he took cover behind a rock. Everyone abandoned their fights and ran towards where Demex was. Spyro's built up Convexity orb was now huge as him; it was getting harderto maintaint. It was time to let it rip.

"NO!!!" shouted Dark Delnok as Spyro unleashed the Convexity orb at him. It him, dead on, making him fly backwards, hitting the wall with a loud_ crash._ The explosion that emanated lit up the entire room. Debris and dirt shifted around as the earth shook from the shockwave. There was a loud roar as the Dark Elements that took hold of Delnok lost their control. The Convexity attack injured them too much; it destroyed their life force. In layman's terms, it killed them. The Dark Elements are now officially dead, never to come back.

The dust settled making visibility return to normal. Demex popped out from behind the rock and noticed that the grublins had now disappeared; he then ran towards his brother to check on him.

He laid his paw on Delnok's blue scaled neck. There was a still a pulse. Demex released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relived to see that his brother was still alive. He couldn't relax though, as the Catacombs began shaking, and pieces of the ceiling began falling off.

"I think it's time we get out of here!" shouted Flame over the noise.

"I agree." said Cynder.

"Okay then, Flame, Spyro, Ember you two carry Malefor; I hate to ask you this, but Fira, will help you carry my brother?" said Demex. Fira rolled her eyes.

"Of course I will, you don't have to ask Me." said Fira grabbing Delnok's left arm.

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" asked Flame looking around nervously.

"Cynder, do you still know the way?" asked Spyro.

"Yes I do, everyone, follow Me." said Cynder as she flew off. Everyone managed to get airborne after a few struggled flapping of wings as the load they were carrying were heavy.

The gang made their way out of the Catacombs, eager to get out of the soon becoming claustrophobic walls as their surroundings collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To Master of Myths:**

**Did you like your backstory? I had to think hard for that _particular_ backstory since I needed to make it _canonical_ to your stories in a way.**

**To My readers:**

**Wish me luck on my finals! Hope I pass! (crosses fingers)  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	16. Chapter Revelation

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! I'm just here to tell you that 'Thank You'. Thank you because, without you guys, this story wouldn't go past the 15 chapter mark. Thank you also, for the people who gave me support especially for the past three days. I'm happy to say that I passed my finals with no problem whatsoever.**

**Demex: Really?**

**Viper: Yeah.**

**Master M: I think we should celebrate.**

**Viper: Nah...I can't. I have to pick up Delnok.**

**Master M: Delnok?**

**Demex: My older brother.  
**

**Yxme: You better hurry, V, traffic might be heavy.  
**

**Viper: *takes car keys* Okay, c'mon Demex. **

**The two exits the ~Backstage~ and heads onto the garage. A few moments later, a car is heard pulling out of the driveway and drives down the road.**

**Master M: Where are they going to pick Delnok up exactly?  
**

**Fira: Hospital.**

**Master M: Hospital?! What happened?**

**Malefor: He got possessed; same way with me. Except his...was removed only by sheer force.**

**Master M: Oh...**

**Yxme: *Looks at the clock* Well it's time for the disclaimers. Master M, it's your turn.**

**Master M: Okay. **

**Master M:****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Revelation

"There's the exit!" shouted Ember pointing at the exit. Everyone began rushing towards the exit, which was a big archway that had a river flowing below it. Pieces of the ceiling began collapsing around them, splashing into the fast current of the river.

"Watch out!" shouted Demex to Cynder. Cynder looked up just in time to see a large rock falling down on her. She quickly veered towards the right, evading the rock that crashed down the river with a huge splash.

They all looked behind them when they heard a strong _rumble_. Demex eyes widened at what he saw. Behind them, the ceiling was completely collapsing; it was now a full blown cave in. If they didn't get out fast enough, they'll be crushed by the rocks.

"Hurry!" shouted Demex, flapping his now beginning to get tired wings.

After a few tense moments, they managed to reach the mouth of the exit. They were finally free. Demex turned his head, and saw the exit they just came out had completely caved in. They just got out in time. He turned his head back to normal and examined the area. Amazingly enough, even though it caved in, the river flowing through the exit, was still flowing. He looked around as they descended towards the ground. They were surrounded by large trees that had fine leaves on it.

"Where are we?" asked Demex, landing on the ground and letting go of Delnok.

"Twilight Forest, that right there is Twilight River." answered Spyro, pointing to the said river. Spyro and Flame disengaged Malefor's limp body from their backs and gently laid him on the ground.  
"Well, I guess we have to stay here for the night, we can't carry them for the rest of the journey." said Flame.

"I agree, listen, are these two injured?" asked Spyro.

"I think so," said Fira as she examined the bodies of Malefor and Delnok.

Both had sustained cuts and bruises that were now bleeding openly; Malefor's injury was caused by the Delnok's dark attack whilst Delnok's was from Spyro's Convexity breath. If these two were left untreated, they would die from loss of blood.

"Let's patch them up." said Fira. She walked over to one of the trees and examined it. She took a bunch of leaves and walked back to the group.

"What are those for?" asked Ember.

"These are Ecur leaves. When used properly, they can heal almost any injury, a good alternative if you don't have red gems; quite bountiful here at the Twilight Forest." explained Fira.

"Let's use them then." said Flame.

"Okay, can you come over here Demex." requested Fira. Demex nodded.

"I need you two wet these leaves as I apply them to their injuries, got it?" asked Fira. Demex nodded.

"Okay, you two patch them. Who wants to come with me and gather some firewood for the fire?" asked Spyro.

"I do." said Cynder walking up to him.

"Let's go then, we'll be back later with some firewood." said Spyro, walking away from the group with Cynder beside him.

"I'll hunt us something to eat." said Flame.

"I'll help you." said Ember, walking up to him.

"We'll be back." said Flame, walking away from the group with Ember beside him.

After a few minutes of laboring, Demex and Fira succeeded in covering every open cut on both Delnok and Malefor.

"What do we do now?" asked Fira, walking up to Demex. Demex sighed as sigh of relief. At least they could relax now since their mission has been accomplished.

"I don't know." said Demex, shaking his head. He stared at Malefor's resting body. The words echoed in his mind:

"_Let's see how your _son_ deals with _this_!"_

'_So Spyro is Malefor's son, eh? I wonder how he'll react.' _ Thought Demex; he mentally smiled as he imagined Spyro's reaction.

"Something wrong?" asked Fira, walking beside him and wrapping her tail around his.

"It's just that…I didn't know," said Demex "Let's rest over there."

"Okay…what do you mean by 'you didn't know', what did you not know?" asked Fira, lying down on the cushy grass.

"That Malefor's son is Spyro." said Demex, lying next to her.

"_What?"_ Fira asked, completely taken off guard.

Demex then began telling things to her, like what he heard back then at the Catacombs and what he had concluded.

"Oh…" said Fira nodding.

"Yeah…well I'm tired; I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the others have come back or when one of them awakens, okay?" asked Demex.

"I'll wake you up." answered Fira.

"Thanks Fira." said Demex, giving her a short, gentle kiss on the lips; then he lied down the grass and closed his eyes. Fira smiled as she gently caressed Demex's left hind leg with her tail. She could hear faint purrs emanating from Demex's maw.

Fira was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu, in the form of a dream. She had a dream once, just like this, except it was she who was snuggled up to him, not the opposite. Nevertheless she savored every moment of it. She looked as she heard the rustle of leaves to see Spyro and Cynder walking back to the clearing, their paws full of firewood.

Fira placed a claw over her maw and gave a short _shh_ sound; the universal symbol to keep quiet. Cynder looked at her, then to Demex, whom was sleeping soundly, then back again. A smile crept up to her face. She nodded to acknowledge she understood. Spyro and Cynder silently walked over to the center of the clearing and laid the firewood. Spyro's short breath of fire easily kindled the dry wood, illuminating the clearing completely.

The couple then rested towards the side, waiting for Ember and Flame to come back. Fira looked down when she heard Demex stir. Demex yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Are they back yet?" asked Demex, his voice sounding husky.

"No, Ember and Flame aren't here yet." answered Fira, licking him in the face. Demex turned his head, making Fira lick him in the nose.

"You can't seem to get enough of me can you?" asked Demex. Fira stopped licking him and answered.

"What if I am?" answered Fira, resting her head on Demex's chest. Demex noticed that Spyro and Cynder were looking at them, and were snickering. Demex felt his cheeks burn a rosy red, a striking contrast against his scales, as he was embarrassed. Fira giggled at the way he was acting; she thought it was incredibly cute.

They all looked up when they heard the rustle of leaves. Flame and Ember came into the clearing, a large dead carcass of what seemed like a deer hanged from each of their maw; two more being dragged on a sled that was tied to their bodies.

"Did you know that Twilight Forest is bountiful in food?" asked Flame as he dropped the one he was carrying in front of Spyro and Cynder.

"We figured we should share with each other." said Ember, dropping the carcass she was carrying, in front of Demex and Fira.

"Fine with us." said Spyro as he took a chunk from the carcass and handed it to Cynder.

"Thank you." said Cynder as she took it and began nibbling on it.

"You're welcome." replied Spyro, beginning to eat himself.

"Ditto." said Demex as he took the carcass and handed it to Fira.

As soon as Fira had taken a chunk, Demex sank his teeth into the flesh. The blood seeped into his mouth and onto his tongue, drops of it dripping between his teeth. He found that he liked the taste and he pulled his head away, tearing a large piece of the flesh with it. He pulled it into his mouth and began to chew, eager to fill his stomach with the meat.

After a few large chunks, Demex stomach was full. He let out a small burp in acknowledgement. He then stood up when he heard one of the bodies groan. It was Delnok. He approached his brother as he was beginning to stir.

"…Demex…is that you?" asked Delnok, blinking as he waited for his eyes to focus.

"Yes, it's me brother." replied Demex. He was taken by surprise when all of a sudden Delnok pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thank goodness I didn't succeed in killing you…" he whimpered to him. "I couldn't control myself, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we all understand. It wasn't your fault." replied Demex. Delnok looked behind Demex to find the rest of Demex's company was smiling at him. He was surprised to find a black dragon with them; a she-black dragon.

"Aren't you-?" he began but was cut off by Cynder.

"Yes, I am. I am the _ex_-Terror of the Skies, Cynder. I understand what you're going through. I know what it feels like to be used." Cynder sympathized. Delnok nodded.

Delnok looked around to find _two _purple dragons within the group. One was lying on the ground and the other was talking to Cynder. He approached Malefor's sleeping body and asked.

"Will he…recover?" asked Delnok.

"We can't say; we can't comprehend how much that dark attack had damaged him. But we do know this: He's alive and is resting. Let us pray that he wakes up soon." answered Fira.

"That's a relief; I wouldn't forgive myself if I murdered my own father." said Delnok nonchalantly.

At first, no one took note of what Delnok said. It was when the words sank into Demex, he spoke.

_"Wait; what did you just say?" _asked Demex completely confused.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Delnok.

"Can you repeat what you just said earlier." said Demex, trying to make sure he heard it correctly.

"Okay…I said: _I wouldn't forgive myself if I murdered my own father_." repeated Delnok.

This time, Fira was the one who spoke.

"Wait, let me get this straight; Malefor's your _father_?" asked Fira curiously.

"Yes…is their something wrong with that?" answered Delnok.

"That doesn't make any sense! You're my brother!" said Demex trying to understand what was happening.

"Are we missing something?" asked Ember to Cynder in the background. Cynder looked at her.

"We don't understand either." replied Cynder.

"Yes, Demex, we are brothers. Did you not know that-…oh that's right…you didn't." said Delnok. Delnok turned to Spyro who was watching what was transpiring.

"Spyro, you haven't figured it out yet, haven't you?" asked Delnok.

"What is there to figure out?" asked Spyro.

"That's a 'no' then. Oh boy, this is going to be hard…" said Delnok.

Demex tried to make everything piece together. Delnok just stated that Malefor's was his father. Demex was brothers with Delnok, which makes the two of them, Malefor's sons. It totally contradicted the other information he knew; the one where Malefor's son was Spyro. Whose version was correct?

"You got some explaining to do." said Demex to Delnok.

"I know you're all confused but there's nothing to be confused about." said Delnok.

"Because it's quite easy to understand." said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Malefor, awake, and was approaching them.

"Malefor, how are you feeling?" asked Cynder.

"Been through worse." he answered as he stood next to Delnok. There was a tense silence as everyone awaited the explanation to what was going on.

"Spyro and Demex, come forward please." requested Malefor. The two nodded.

"I have something important to tell you, which I should have told you, a long time ago." began Malefor.

"Delnok, Demex and Spyro; you three… are my sons."

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	17. Chapter A Reunited Family

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! I'm just here to tell you that I am now the official co-writer of '_Earthly Adventures_', a fan fiction by Master M!**

**Master M: That's right!**

**Yxme: Really? Congratulations!  
**

**Viper: Thanks.**

**Fira: Does that mean updates on this chapter will be less?**

**Viper: Good question. No. **

**TBD Cast: Yahoo! (enthusiastically)**

**Demex: So what is this chapter all about?  
**

**Malefor: *looks down and blushes* Oh my...**

**Spyro:*snickers* Wow, I can't believe that dad actually blushed.**

**Cynder: We get to see him as a teen.**

**Malefor: Enough! ... *his voice lowers* Viper, why did you have to put it? **

**Viper: *places a hand on Malefor's shoulder* I'm sorry but I had to.**

**Master M: He has a point you know.**

**Yxme: Sometimes, things like these are just needed.**

**Viper: Do you know what else are needed?  
**

**Master M & Yxme: What?**

**Viper: Disclaimers! You two do it. **

**Master M: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 17

A Reunited Family

Demex's jaw dropped when he heard what Malefor said. But the first thing he felt when his mind finished processing the information was partial anger. He regained his composure as he thought of the words to say.

"Are you lying to me?" he said to Malefor.

"No, I am not lying. This is all true." answered Malefor.

"Then how come, when I asked you back then, you only mentioned you had _one_ son." stated Demex.

"Ah, that is my error. I can answer your question by referring to our history. You know who your mother is, right?" asked Malefor. Demex nodded.

"Yes, it's Nomex." answered Demex.

"Very good; let me explain everything, starting from the beginning. You four are welcome to stay and hear the story." said Malefor to Cynder, Ember, Flame and Fira.

The four nodded and sat next to their respective mate.

"When I was young, younger than you are now, I fell in love with your mother. I met her at Dante's Freezer, where I was training for my Ice breaths. She was also there for the same reason. We saw each other everyday, since I lived at the same village she was living in. The moment I saw her, it was 'love at first sight'." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Sadly though…her heart belonged to someone else."

"What? Then how did you two end up together?" asked Flame.

"I was getting to that." replied Malefor.

"Oh…sorry." said Flame.

"Everything changed though, on one night. She and her friends were having a party, per se, at their house; my master was a good friend of one of the parents of the dragons who were going there. He was invited to the party, in turn he invited me. Seeing no reason to deny, I accepted. Eventually we arrived and the two of us separated. Demex, you already know my personality, you probably would have known what I've done, right?" asked Malefor.

Demex nodded. "You were standing at the side like a wall flower."

"Correct; that's what I exactly did. I could only look at Nomex from afar as she danced with her…love. Things just got interesting when all of a sudden an argument erupted from the middle of the room. Apparently, Nomex's mate became drunk and started harassing her; she was harassed in front of her friends, and they didn't do anything stop him. She left the room in tears. When the argument happened, I was currently outside just minding my own business. I happened to pass by the garden, which was at the back of the house, secluded, when…"

* * * * *

**Author's Notes: **

Since I couldn't find any exact age for Spyro, I just used my judgment. For me, he is twelve (12) years old at ANB and TEN whilst fifteen (15) at DOTD.

* * * * *

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Time Frame: A few years before the events of ANB. Malefor is about Spyro's age which is fifteen (15).**

Malefor raised an eyebrow when he heard a sound; a sound of someone crying. It was coming from the garden.

"Huh?" he asked as he peered through the corner. There, sitting at the bench, was Nomex, her faded-azure scales shimmering in the moonlight. He noticed that her body was trembling; wondering about her well being, he approached her.

"…Nomex, is everything alright?" asked Malefor. Nomex turned her head and quickly wiped away the tears on her face as Malefor approached and sat next to her.

"I'm okay…" she said, snuffling a bit as she bowed her head to look on the ground.

"…Are you sure?" asked Malefor, gazing at her.

He couldn't take his eyes of her. He always dreamed of being this close to her, and now that dream has come true. He scrutinized every aspect of her. To summarize it all: she was damn beautiful; everything about her was perfect for him. When Nomex looked up, Malefor realized what he was doing and quickly averted his gaze.

"…I don't know what to do any more, Mal." she said to him. Nomex was the only person to ever call Malefor, Mal. It made Malefor's insides melt, to hear her say his name. "It was totally unlike him. But that must've been the real him."

"'Real' him?" asked Malefor curiosly.

"Yes, the 'Real' him; do you know that when you get someone drunk, you bring out their true colors?" asked Nomex.

"No…what did he do?" asked Malefor.

"He stared harassing me, calling I was his…his…" Nomex hesitated a little but then whispered the next word into Malefor's ear.

* * * * *

**Author's Notes: **

Since I don't want to put curses on my fan fics, (except for a selected few curses like 'damn') I'll censor this one out. I think you can guess what this is anyway, its start with a B and ends with an H. Five letter word that rhymes with 'beach'. Guessed? Good. On with the story…

* * * * *

"…Oh… how vulgar." replied Malefor. Nomex nodded.

"Yeah…that's what he said to me; to everyone. He even said that they could 'borrow' me after he's 'done' with Me." said Nomex, distaste on her tone.

"…That's horrible." Malefor sympathized.

"I know…what should I do with him, Mal?" Nomex asked, looking for advice.

"Well…if you don't like him…you should break up with him." answered Malefor.

"You know...you're right. He doesn't deserve me. I deserve to be with someone who would take care of me, and in return I'll take care of him." said Nomex. Malefor was then taken by surprise when she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Mal, you're the best. I can always count on you to pull me through; with problems you shouldn't be even worrying about." said Nomex. The action made Malefor blush. His purple scales flushing pink immediately. Nomex let go of him and looked at his face.

"Are you feeling well? You look…red?" asked Nomex.

"It-It's nothing. I-I am…fine." replied Malefor, trying his best not to stutter but failing.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"A few years later, I managed to confess my feelings to her. She even told me that she had spent just as much time staring at me as I did to her, every time we spent with each other. Eventually we became mates and…had hatchlings." said Malefor.

"I'm sorry," Spyro frowned as he looked up at the purple dragon. "But I still don't understand. How is that me, Demex and Delnok are brothers?" asked Spyro.

"It's because, before I turned into the Dark Master, we had Delnok here." answered Malefor.

"I'm the oldest amongst the three of us." said Delnok.

"A few years later, Nomex became pregnant again and laid another egg… a purple egg. But it didn't hatched to us, it hatched to a family of dragonflies" said Malefor.

"Everyone was overjoyed as there was another purple egg in the dragon world; overjoyed enough, that people failed to notice that Nomex…laid another egg; a blue egg; Demex. I heard about her laying but never got there to celebrate with her. I was sidetracked, as the Dark Elements took hold of me. I never saw Spyro's egg or even knew that I had another son which was Demex." explained Malefor.

"That is the reason why I answered your question like that Demex. The son I was referring to at that time was Spyro. I never saw Delnok after I became the Dark Master, so I presumed he was dead. That is the reason why I was shocked to hear you say you had a brother; a brother, which was named Delnok. That's when it all fell into place for me. Did you know that your mother got the knowledge of Portal Teleportation from me; whom in turn she used on you, Demex." explained Malefor.

"And if you guys are wondering," said Delnok. "The reason why Spyro here, doesn't remember anything about this, is because his egg hatched late. We were informed later that purple eggs hatch longer than normal eggs. By the time we were escaping from the temple, Gaul's forces were beginning to overrun it; Spyro's egg was gone from its place. Somebody else had taken it, and we didn't have enough time to look for It. So with heavy hearts we escaped without it. Me, our mother and Demex, who was about five years old at the time." added Delnok.

"I was taken by Ignitus…" said Spyro.

It all fell into place.

Everything Spyro thought was unimportant connected to form a bigger picture. He knew, at the back of his mind, that there was a connection between him and Malefor; he just denied it. Now that he thought of it, Malefor had already hinted to him that they were connected.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"We have much in common, Spyro. We are more alike than you know, you just…haven't realized it yet." said Malefor.

"No, I'm nothing like you." replied Spyro.

"Do you think so? Hmm…we'll get to that." said Malefor

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Even the interactions between him and Malefor had now made sense. Why he didn't kill him on the spot back at the Temple when he laid his eyes on him. Why he healed him without him even knowing it. It wasn't his mind that told him to heal Malefor, it was his subconscious mind within him; and finally why he found it easies to master the Fire element. Malefor's first and foremost element is Fire. It even made sense why he was still alive. Malefor always looked out for him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Damn… we're going to have to take him out." said Cynder somberly.

"Yes… that seems to be the case. Be careful you two, I can't watch out for myself and you two at the same time." said Redd.

"Don't worry, you watch our ass, we watch your ass." said Spyro with a grin.

Redd smiled. "Agreed."

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Without Malefor, he'd be dead or badly injured. He now realized why Malefor jumped in the way of the dark orb. He wasn't just trying to protect them. He was trying to protect the dragons that were special to him; him and Demex.

Demex couldn't believe it. His mind went overdrive as he pieced together the things around him which created the bigger picture. Now he knew why he found it easier to talk to Malefor. It was natural for him to be. He remembered the late nights he would stay up with Malefor as he taught him techniques on how to improve his ice breath. Why he was so accustomed to use 'Malefor' instead of 'Redd'. How his mother had known about Portal Teleportation. Without Malefor, who would have ever mentioned Portal Teleportation to her mother? It also made sense why he treated Spyro like a brother. He always felt like a brother to him. And the in fact, they really were. He just didn't know it.

Spyro sat down heavily. "Wow."

"My mind…has just been blown…wide open…" said Flame. "Too much information…"

"Ditto…Ditto." said Cynder and Ember at the same time. Fira was the only that was silent as she pondered on a question.

"Delnok, can I ask a question?" she asked him.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Delnok.

"Who's older? Spyro or Demex?" asked Fira.

"Neither, they're, per se, twins, even though Demex is older." answered Delnok.

"Yeah but Demex hatched first and is a few years older, right?" asked Fira. Delnok nodded.

"Wow…I am your big brother." said Demex to Spyro.

"Darn…it's not fun being the youngest." he said half irritated, half jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	18. Chapter A Dream

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme: Watcha doing?**

**Viper: Co-writing.**

**Yxme: Isn't that hard, you know, having two stories at once?**

**Viper: Not that much, I kind of enjoy it.**

**Master M: Hey Viper!**

**Viper: What?  
**

**Master M: You have a review question?**

**Viper: Really?  
**

**Master M: Yeah, Fira if you would be so kind?**

**Fira: This question was sent by **_MB_: **(Modified version)**

**_"Where's Nomex?"_**

**Spyro: Yeah... where's Mom, dad? *Malefor looks down the floor*  
**

**Malefor: Well... She's...**

**Delnok: She's what?**

**Malefor: ...Dead. **

**The three brothers look at Malefor, filled with shock and grief. There was silence for a few seconds.**

**Viper: *awkwardly clears throat* I think it's time for the disclaimers.  
**

**Cynder: Let us do it. The boys needs some time alone.**

**Viper nodded.**

**Cynder: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Fira: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 18

A Dream

The rest of the night was quite uneventful after that. After a few family related questions, everyone dispersed into there own pairs and slept at their areas. Demex and Fira walked under a tree and lied down next to each other.

"Wow…I didn't know you were related to Spyro." said Fira to him.

"I didn't expect it as well…" said Demex, his voice trailing into a yawn.

"Good night, Demex." said Fira, snuggling up to him more as a cold breeze swept by.

"Good night, Fira." said Demex, spreading his wing and draping it over Fira to protect her from the cold. A few moments later, everyone in the clearing was asleep, dreams in their minds.

* * * * *

Demex's mind began forming images in his head. Images about the things they have done today. An image focused itself and he recognized it as an image of himself fighting a couple of grublins. The image blurred and it changed; this time, it was an image of their conversation with Malefor. The following activity continued for some time inside his head until the strangest thing happened…

Demex saw himself in a room, in a bed. He sat up quickly, looking around the room which he recognized but somehow felt alien at the same time. Then it happened. Images of his 'past' life suddenly flooded into his mind. It quickly refreshed his memory. He quickly recognized where he was. It was his old room, back at The Other World. What was he doing here? He immediately moved through the open doorway, not bothering to look around, too confused to do so anyway. He peered through the hallways and saw no one was around.

He struggled slightly as he descended the staircase to the ground floor, his body no longer built for the narrow stairs that humans used but he did manage to get to the bottom, which led to a fairly large lounge. This is where he heard the sound of someone crying which was coming from the living room. Curios, he checked it out. There he saw, his human mother crying, his human father comforting her.

The female sobbed. "What did we do wrong, Max?" she asked the male.

"I can't answer that Jennifer, but it's going to be alright. He'll come back, don't worry." said Max in the most comforting tone ever possible.

"You think so?" Jennifer asked, wiping a tear of her eyes.

"He couldn't have gone too far. _Somebody_ must've seen him." answered Max.

"I guess so." replied Jennifer then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them." said Max going walking towards the front door. Demex tried to hide but failed. The odd thing was, Max paid him no attention like he wasn't there. He just continued towards the front door and opened it. There was a cop standing outside, a police cruiser quite visible behind him.

"Any news?" asked Max, hope quite evident in his voice. The police officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Windsor; we still haven't found him." said The Cop. Max's shoulder drooped.

"…And I am afraid we have some bad news." said The Cop. Max looked up.

"HQ is pulling the plug." Max looked aghast.

"_What?_ You still haven't found him." The Cop just stared blankly at him.

"I'm sorry, I have no control over this, whatsoever." replied The Cop. "They said it's a waste of resources. But on the Brightside, they're still continuing the hotline for any possible leads."

"…At least there's still hope." replied Max dejectedly. The Cop placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Max, even though I may get pulled off the case, I'll still try to find him; I promise you that." said The Cop, his tone changing to a less official voice.

"You'd do that for a friend?" asked Max. The Cop nodded. Max sighed.

"Thanks Gideon, you're the greatest friend I ever had." said Max.

"Hey, what are best friends for…?" said Gideon smiling at him. His smile then shifted to a smirk.

"…And that's Officer Hart to you; I'm still on duty." said Gideon, his tone changing back to 'Cop' mode. Max chuckled.

"I'll see you later then; until then, try to think of where other possible locations he might have ended up." said Gideon.

"Will do." replied Max.

Gideon turned around and headed back to his police cruiser. Max sighed, and closed the door. He headed back to the living room; his mind trying to find the easiest method of telling his wife about the ordeal.

Demex no longer saw what happened because he felt himself awoke.

* * * * *

Demex stirred as he felt someone moving next to him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Fira.  
"Good morning sleepy head." she said to him as she licked his face. Demex smiled.

"Good morning to you too." he said as he yawned. Fira stopped licking him and the two of them stood up. Demex stretched, his bones cracking into place. He looked around and saw that the rest of them were already waking up. He saw Delnok approaching the smoking embers of the fire in the middle of the camp, and examining it.

"Hey, it's wet, Spyro did you extinguish the fire?" asked Delnok.  
"No I didn't." answered Spyro.

"Demex, did you?" he asked turning to Demex.

"No…I didn't." answered Demex.

"Then who did?" he asked turning to the dragons in front of him.

"I did." said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw who answered. It was Malefor.

"Malefor? I thought you didn't have powers." said Cynder.

"You're supposed to be drained right?" asked Flame.

"I didn't _have_ powers…but now I do." answered Malefor.

"How is that?" asked Ember.

"You see, the dark orb that hit me, not only damaged me, it also activated the powers that were dormant within me. I actually discovered this earlier when I sneezed. Fire came out of my nostrils." answered Malefor, grinning a bit.

"Nice." said Fira smiling.

"Okay…we spent enough time here; we need to head back to Warfang. The guardians must be worried about us." said Spyro.

"I concur." said Delnok.

"Let's go then; race you!" said Demex, suddenly taking flight.

"That's my line!" said Delnok as he followed Demex into the sky.

"Last one to take off is a slow poke!" shouted Fira as she flew upwards.  
"Oh…it's on now!" said Flame as he took flight.  
"I feel childish doing this…wait up!" said Ember as she took flight.

"Hey! Ladies first!" said Cynder as she spread her wings and flew into the sky.

"I'm too old for this…" grumbled Malefor. He looked up as he felt Spyro's paw on his shoulder.

"Sorry Dad…See ya!" said Spyro with a grin as he took off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Malefor as he chased after Spyro.

* * * * *

Demex smiled as he was airborne again. He's mind would always relax when he is in the air. Something he found quite nice. He looked to his right and saw Delnok flying a few feet away from him. He looked to his left and saw Fira flying closer to him. He smiled as she smiled to him.

He looked ahead of him and was surprised to see Warfang coming up. He didn't notice how long they were actually flying as he was enjoying the scenery around him; the mountains; the winding rivers; the clouds in the sky and forest down below. His mind, however, was processing questions that were created from the dream he had.

Why was her 'human' mother crying? Did something bad happen? Why were there cops? Who were they looking for exactly?

These questions kept repeating themselves in his head and didn't stop even when they landed at Warfang. He only managed to dismiss them when he assured himself that they can handle it; whatever problem it may have been.

* * * * *

"You all survived!" exclaimed Cyril as he approached the eight dragons before him.

"How did you managed to stop the Dark Dragon?" asked Terrador.

"They used Spyro's Convexity on me." answered Delnok, appearing behind Malefor.

"So this must be the Dark Dragon?" asked Volteer. "What is your name young one?"

"Delnok." replied Delnok. "I am sorry for the trouble that I have caused; I wasn't in control of myself."

"We all understand; it was the Dark Elements. Which begs the question, where are the Dark Elements now?" asked Cyril in a serious tone.

"Dead." someone answered.

"Who answered me?" asked Cyril. "Spyro, was that you?"  
"I didn't… none of us did." said Spyro looking at his friends who had the same confused look.

"Then who did?" asked Terrador.

"I Am." said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Demex looked around. He recognized the tone of the voice. His doubts where confirmed when all of a sudden; a dragon with greenish-blue scales; an odd necklace around its neck and a warm smile on its face, appeared before them.

"Ignitus!" exclaimed Demex beaming at him.

"Hello, young dragon." said Ignitus, nodding to Demex. Everyone else was just flabbergasted.

"…_Ignitus…?_ But I thought you…died." asked Spyro warily, unsure if what he was seeing is true.

"Yes, Spyro, it really is me; and I'm not a ghost. I am right here before you, no longer the fire guardian, but as The Chronicler" replied Ignitus smiling at them.

"How do you know that the Dark Elements are dead?" asked Cyril, getting to the point.

"It's quite easy; it's written in this book of mine." said Ignitus, a book appearing out of nowhere.

"Every dragon that has died is written in this book. Elemental beings aren't excluded." said Ignitus, the book disappearing again. Everyone nodded.

"But surely you must've come here for another reason." said Volteer. "I know you are very busy dragon."

"You are my correct my dear friend. I have come here for another reason." replied Ignitus.

"And that reason is?" asked Malefor.

"I have finally found the replacement guardian for Me." replied Ignitus.

"Replacement?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, replacement, come my fellow adults, especially you Malefor, we have much to talk about." said Ignitus walking away.

"Since we have a meeting to attend to, you five are allowed to do whatever you want for the time being; try to do the things you want now, since we'll be leaving Warfang in a few days. If you're tired, you can rest at the rooms we rented at Dragonic Inn, just ask for the rooms under our names." said Cyril then he followed Ignitus. The rest of the guardians and Malefor followed next.

* * * * *

After the odd event, the dragons went separate ways. Flame and Ember bid Spyro and the others farewell, as it was time for them to go. Now though, the five were left with nothing to do. They had seen their fare share of Warfang, so sight seeing was not option.

"I have a question." said Delnok as the five of them sat on a bench. Everyone looked at him.

"Who is Ignitus exactly?" asked Delnok. Spyro sighed.

"Ignitus, as he stated, is now, The Chronicler, but back then he used to be the Fire Guardian." Spyro answered.

"So there are four guardians, eh? But when I first arrived at the Temple, there were only three guardians, you haven't found anyone yet?" asked Demex.

"Kinda, it was hard for the guardians to find a replacement for Ignitus, since most of the best dragons were killed." answered Cynder.

"But Ignitus said he had found a replacement; who do you think it would be?" asked Fira.

"I can't guess…" said Delnok.

"Me either…" said Spyro.

"Fira, can I ask; the Temple seemed designed for a lot of dragons, why is that there are only nine of us living there, counting Delnok." asked Demex.

"It's because of the Guardian problem. The Temple, as you know, is a boarding school, per se, but since we're lacking one 'teacher', it has remained closed till further notice. The nine of us will be there maintaining it, until we get a new guardian, then we could go back the way things were." answered Fira.

"The way things were?" asked Delnok.

"You know lots of dragons around, cooked meals for a change." answered Cynder. Everyone chuckled.

"Cooked meals?" asked Demex.

"What? I missed having cooked meals, we'd been eating fruits and raw meat for a long time now." answered Cynder.

Everyone turned there heads in unison when someone walked up to them. It was Volteer.

"I've finally found you five." he said panting.

"What's the rush?" asked Spyro.

"You five have to come with me. Now." he said slowly to emphasize the importance.

"Okay." said Fira standing up.

"Why, what's up?" asked Delnok as they began walking.

"There will be a Permutation Ceremony tonight and we all need the help we can get." answered Volteer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all of my readers:**

**Please feel free to live questions at the reviews. I do not mind answering them at all.**

**To the reader/reviewer whose username is 'MB':**

**You still don't have an account? **

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	19. Chapter Fortuity

**~Backstage~**

**Fira goes into a door and finds Yxme playing the Xbox360 along with Master M.  
**

**Fira: Hey, has any of you seen Demex?**

**Yxme: Nope. *shakes his head and continues playing the Xbox360***

**Master M: Try asking the Guardians- oh c'mon! That's not fair! You cheated.**

**The conversation gets cut off as Fira closes the door. She heads to the sitting room to find the guardians, along with Malefor, reading books.**

**Fira: Have you guys seen Demex?**

**Terrador: We haven't.**

**Cyril: Try asking Delnok.**

**Fira nods then heads to the living room to find Delnok sitting at the sofa, talking to Spyro and Cynder.**

**Fira: Delnok, have you seen your brother?**

**Delnok: No, sorry.**

**Cynder: Why are you looking for him?**

**Fira: I haven't seen him since yesterday. It's not like him to disappear all of a sudden.**

**Spyro: Try asking Viper, he may know where he is.**

**Fira: I'll do that.**

**She heads towards Viper room and knocks on the door.**

**Viper: Come in.**

**Fira enters the room and finds Viper typing on his computer.**

**Viper: Oh Fira, right on timing, can you do the disclaimers.**

**Fira: Okay.**

**Fira: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Viper: So what's up?  
**

**Fira: Do you know where Demex is?  
**

**Viper: He's...resting (answering unsure).**

**Fira: *narrows her eyes* Why would he be-"**

***looks down and sees what is written in the chapter***

**Fira: What the heck!? What did you do to him!?**

* * *

Chapter 19

Fortuity

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Time Frame: Chapter 18, Malefor's POV**

"You are my correct my dear friend. I have come here for another reason." replied Ignitus.

"And that reason is?" asked Malefor.

"I have finally found the replacement guardian for Me." replied Ignitus.

"Replacement?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, replacement, come my fellow adults, especially you Malefor, we have much to talk about." said Ignitus walking away.

"Since we have a meeting to attend to, you five are allowed to do whatever you want for the time being; try to do the things you want now, since we'll be leaving Warfang in a few days. If you're tired, you can rest at the rooms we rented at Dragonic Inn, just ask for the rooms under our names." said Cyril then he followed Ignitus. The rest of the guardians and Malefor followed next.

Malefor didn't understand why he was needed to be talked to. He was slightly nervous as he followed them, away from the open grounds of the City into a small building. The five of them passed through a door and entered into what looked like a sitting room. Ignitus motioned for the four of them to sit on the four large pillows on the side of the room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Cyril asked when all of them got seated.

"As I mentioned earlier, I have found the replacement guardian for Me." answered Ignitus.

"You have?" asked Terrador.

"Yes I have." answered Ignitus.

"Who is it?" asked Malefor. Igntius raises an eyebrow and turns to Malefor.

"Why are you looking at me?" Malefor asks innocently. Malefor shifted his eyes and saw that the three guardians were looking at him curiously. It took a few seconds for Malefor to realize why there were staring at him.

"Are you telling me that you want _me_ to take your place as the Fire Guardian?" asked Malefor to Ignitus.

"Yes, yes I am." replied Ignitus.

"Are you sure about this Ignitus? Do you not know that Malefor is currently…powerless?" asked Volteer.

"He _was_ powerless… but not until a few hours ago that he realized that his powers have come back." said Igntius.

"How do you know that?" blurted out Malefor.

"I am the Chronicler; I'm _supposed_ to know stuff like that." replied Ignitus with a smirk.

"But I _can't _be the guardian. I don't have what it takes." reasoned Malefor.

"Have you thought this true Ignitus? Surely you must have thought on how the world would react to this? You do know that he had made his debut yesterday…and the world is still shock about it?" asked Cyril.

"Yes I do know that, but I think this is also the best way to tell them that Malefor is no longer evil." replied Ignitus.

"But I can't teach, Ignitus; I'm not a good teacher." said Malefor. He didn't like the idea of training dragons on their fire breaths.

"If so, then how did you teach Spyro on his Portal ability?" asked Ignitus.

"That was… different." replied Malefor.

"Can you elaborate?" asked Ignitus. Malefor bit his lip.

How was he to explain it? It seemed easy to teach Spyro because he was his son; it would've been quite different if it were another dragon. But he had to admit it to himself…it kind of felt nice to pass on knowledge. He just shook his head as he couldn't find words that could answer his question.

"Then I see no reason why you should deny the opportunity." relied Ignitus.

"I agree." added Volteer.

"Okay…let's say that I did accept it. What would I do if the citizens don't like the idea?" asked Malefor.

"Well, technically, they can't say much. Since you were recommended by the _old_ guardian, that means, that guardian sees you as the perfect candidate to success him. Of course, our opinions still matter but since we already know you can do it, then there's no problem. The citizens will just have to live with It." replied Terrador.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" asked Malefor to the guardians.

"Bluntly speaking, yes; Malefor, you're the perfect candidate for this, think of all the good things you could do." said Ignitus.

Malefor became silent for a moment as he contemplated. The Guardians waited patiently for his answer. After a few tense seconds, Malefor sighed.

"When will be the ceremony then, if there is one that is?" asked Malefor.

"Tonight." replied Ignitus.

"Okay…" sighed Malefor.

"We have to prepare for this; we need all the help we can get. Volteer can you get Spyro and the other to help us?" asked Ignitus.

"I'll call them right now." said Volteer as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"I'll make the necessary announcements to the citizens." said Cyril.

"Try to be discreet." said Ignitus. Cyril nodded.

"I'll prepare the venue." said Terrador heading out as well.

Malefor sighed at the thought of it all. Him; Malefor titled the Fire Guardian.

'_Well…it's a lot much better than to be called the Dark Master'_. Thought Malefor to himself making smile a little; he looked up when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Malefor. I know you can do it. You can always ask for help on things you don't understand from your three sons." said Ignitus.

"How do you-," began Malefor but stopped himself from asking the question that was already answered. "-never mind. I forgot you were the Chronicler." he said to him. Ignitus smiled at him.

"Now listen; this is what you must do and say during the ceremony."

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

* * * * *

**[Time: 8:30 PM] **

"Wow…" said Fira as she stared at the environment.  
"I concur…Wow." said Demex in awe.

The two stood at the archway that marked the entrance to the venue as they were assigned to that specific area; next to them were Spyro and Cynder. They were the 'ushers' per se, as that was what they basically did. It was just a few hours earlier, which Volteer had explained to them what had happened to Malefor. Demex, Delnok and Spyro were all equally shocked at the fate of their father. Not long after that, they were assigned into a flurry of orders as they had to prepare for the Permutation Ceremony.

That is how the four ended up as the 'ushers'. They were the ones that directed the groups of dragons that kept arriving for the ceremony to their seats. Once there, they will be 'waited' by the moles that served the food, as the ceremony took place. Sitting at the table located ar main center of the area, was Malefor; along with the guardians and the Chronicler.

Contrary to what the Guardians thought, the citizens of Warfang accepted Malefor, with no problem. Their minds were already changed as they have seen firsthand what Malefor did back at the City Center. It was downright good with no hint of evil whatsoever. The idea of Malefor being good was also helped by the fact that he helped with the latest problem. News of him helping Spyro and the others to stop the Dark dragon had spread like wildfire. It strengthened the belief of the citizens that he was now good and that was his way of showing it; by helping at the problems.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" asked Fira as she looked at Demex. Demex snapped out of his musings and shook his head.

"I'm fine; I'm just *yawn* tired." said Demex as he released a big yawn.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't be tired after doing a lot of stuff all day, huh?" Fira asked a rhetorically. Spyro walked up to Demex.

"You should take some rest. We can handle it here." said Spyro.  
"You'd do that?" asked Demex.

"Of course; look, I'll ask Delnok to take your place. And besides, we'll tell you everything that happened tomorrow if you decide to sleep this one through. What do you say?" asked Spyro.

"…Well…okay; I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Demex as he started walking towards the exit. Fira sighed as she turned her back. Cynder noticed her change of behavior and approached her.

"If you're so worried about him, follow him. Make sure his okay, I'll take your place." said Cynder. Fira looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." she said to her as she ran of the ceremony venue.

* * * * *

Demex walked down the dirt path that led from the Ceremony venue and back to the streets of Warfang. The Permutation Ceremony was held at an open field, a few feet away from the city. This open field was mostly used for ceremonies such as the one being held currently. The dirt path was covered in a thicket of trees, mostly coniferous. It was silent and the only thing that could be heard was Demex's paws disturbing the gravel, the distant sounds of chit-chatter and the sound of nature.

The silence made Demex feel relaxed. Hours of manual labor, such as moving tables and chairs, made his body completely rigid and tense. He was really tired and just wanted to get some sleep for the night. The cool breeze that swept down at him, making the trees sway, cooled his mind. He inhaled deeply as the breeze washed over him.

For a moment everything was quite peaceful and relaxing; until…

His mind was snapped from its musings when all of a sudden a twig snapped. Then some growls; Demex's head whipped around right on time as he saw something come out of the bushes. Its eyes were blood red, making a striking contrast between its black hide. It was in a shape of a dog; a large dog. He didn't have time to comprehend if it was hostile or not as it suddenly pounced on him.

* * * * *

Fira walked down the dirt path as she followed Demex's footsteps. She looked around warily as this particular dirt path was a common path where Predators are seen lurking, day or night, but commonly on night. She had forgotten to tell Demex to be careful and this made her even worry. She only managed to calm herself by telling herself that Demex would be alright.

But she was wrong. Critically wrong.

The silence was disrupted when all of a sudden a scream pierced the night. By the sound of it, a scream of agony. And the voice was all too familiar. It was Demex's voice. Fira's body immediately went overdrive along with her mind.

"Oh no…" she said darkly as she began to run down the dirt path. "Demex!? Demex!?" she shouted as she looked for her mate. She turned down the bend and a horrific sight was before her. She saw Demex, lying on a pool of scarlet blood, trying to blow ice at his two attackers. The Predators just jumped out of the way as the ice-cold air tried to hit them.

Fira ran as fast as she can towards Demex to help him.

"DEMEX!" she shouted in order for him to know that she was there. Demex's head whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"HELP!" he shouted back to her. His consciousness was ebbing as the wounds that he had received were deep. Not to mention the amount of blood he was losing. He could lose consciousness at any given moment.

Demex turned his head around when he suddenly heard the Predator growl.

The last thing Demex could see was a glimpse of the Predator pouncing on him, its sharp, pointed teeth barred at him, before he lost consciousness from his wounds.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	20. Chapter Scar

**~Backstage~**

**Cynder: Viper? Viper, where are you?**

**Viper: I'm here, what is it?**

**Cynder: Have you seen Fira?  
**

**Viper: She's with Demex.**

**Cynder: Oh... I'll talk to her later then.**

**Viper: Have you seen Yxme or Master M, by any chance, I haven't seen them?**

**Cynder: Oh, they're at the living room, with Malefor, Spyro and the Guardians.**

**Viper heads to the living room. He sees Master M and Yxme playing chess.  
**

**Master M: Checkmate!**

**Spyro: Wow. You're good.  
**

**Yxme: _What? _That's not possible...you cheated!**

**Master M: You can't cheat on chess...and besides, Terrador is my witness.**

**Terrador: He is correct. He didn't cheat.**

**Viper: Guys, can you do the disclaimers please.**

**Everyone: Ok.**

**Yxme, Spyro and Master M: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters**

**The Guardians and Malefor: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Scar

Pain

Pain was the first thing that registered into Demex's mind.

Comfort

Comfort was the next thing he felt as he realized his body was lying on a bed.

These two things were the first thing that came into Demex's mind as he slowly regained consciousness. He groaned as he felt his head throbbed painfully. He tried to sit up, but was forced to lie down as his body retaliated with messages of pain to his brain. He opened his eyes and found it painful to do with his right eye. Slowly, he managed to open it, but winced slightly as it tinged with pain. He noticed his eyesight now was quite different. It was slightly blurry with his right eye rather than his left.

Something was wrong with his right eye; totally wrong.

"Demex?" asked a voice. He turned his head to the direction it came from, to the right, but the only image he got was a blurred one. But it was clear enough that he realized who it was. It was Fira. Fira moved closer to him and pressed her forehead to his. Demex found himself staring at Fira's ruby colored eyes.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

"What happened?" said Demex, struggling as his voice crackled making him cough.

"Can't you remember?" asked Fira. Demex tried to sit up. Fira supported him.  
"It's all a blur. All I know was that, I was walking, then the next thing I knew, I was beginning attacked. I heard you call my name and after that…I can't remember." answered Demex, shaking his head. Fira sighed.

"I was so worried about you Demex. Thank goodness you're still alive. You were attacked by Predators. I arrived just in time to save you. Everyone was so worried about you, especially your father…and me. We all thought you were going to die from the extent of your wounds. Luckily though, we managed to bring you to the nearest clinic and got you patched up with red gems." explained Fira. Demex rested his head onto Fira's shoulder.

"Thank you." he said to her. Fira turned her head to face Demex and licked him.

"You're welcome. You're my one and only mate; it's my responsibility to look after you if you can't do it yourself." she said giving him a short, tender kiss. She broke away just in time when the door creaked opened. A purpled paw appeared at edge and slowly opened it. Malefor's head appeared at the side, peeking.

"Fira, is he-" he was about to ask, when his eyes laid on Demex.

"Demex! You're awake." he said surprised while opening the door completely.

Demex saw that Spyro, Cynder and Delnok were standing behind Malefor, looking surprised as well. The four of them went inside the room and stood around Demex.

"How are you feeling, Demex?" asked Malefor with concern.

"Fine, I guess. Is there something wrong with the right eye? My eyesight's blurry." complained Demex. He looked at them for answers but none of them answered him.

"What's wrong with my right eye?" he asked seriously.

There was a silence until Delnok broke the ice.

"Demex, I think you should see it for yourself." said Delnok, grabbing a mirror which was on top of the table at the side. Demex grabbed it and carefully turned it around to face him. What he found staring back, shocked him. There was a scar that traveled, right to left, from his forehead, diagonally, downwards across his face, going over his right eye. He looked at his right eye and saw that it now had a mix of red in it, no longer pure midnight blue.

"What happened?!" he asked, completely shocked.

"You got mauled," answered Spyro. "One of the Predators scratched your face with its claw, making deep cuts that were too deep to be fully healed. Your wounds will heal, but the scar will stick with you for the rest of your life." he explained. Demex sighed.

"Oh man.... I look hideous." he said. He grimaced as he touched the scar which tingled.

"No offense, but it kind of suits you." commented Cynder.

"You think?" asked Demex.

"I kind of like scars." said Fira caressing Demex's face.

"So…what happened, you know, back at the ceremony?" asked Demex.

"Oh…Well…I am now officially the new Fire Guardian." answered Malefor smugly.

"And, do you know what's going to happen now?" asked Cynder.

"What?" asked Demex.

"The Temple will now officially open, since we have fixed the guardian problem." answered Cynder.

"Really?" asked Demex.

"Yeah, it was announced yesterday, a lot of dragons actually signed up to 'board' there to continue their training." answered Delnok.

"I guess they're not afraid of you anymore." said Fira to Malefor.

"Guess so." Malefor nodded.

* * * * *

Afterwards, Demex, and the rest of them, including the guardians, headed back to the Dragon Temple which they belonged to, since their objective has been completed. Now though, they were nine, since Delnok was coming along with them. A few of minutes of flight, the Dragon Temple was within sights.

"Let us move quickly, we have to prepare." said Cyril as he landed.

"Prepare for what?" asked Demex.

"The arrival of the students, which would be tomorrow." answered Malefor.

* * * * *

Time passed by as quickly as the orders were sent. A few minutes after they arrived, Demex was surprised to see Moles arrive at the doorstep of the Temple. Cynder explained to him that they were the cooks that were to cook, obviously, at the kitchen for the dragons, for the Temple.

Everyone was assigned to do something. Malefor and Volteer went into the sitting room and fixed the student enrollment scrolls that they carried in their side-packs. Cyril and Delnok watered the plants in the garden whilst Terrador removed debris such as fallen trees and huge rocks that were around the Temple. Demex and Fira cleaned the halls of the Temple; Demex wetting it with his ice breathe, Fira drying it with her fire breathe. Spyro and Cynder hunted and forage to the requests of the Moles in the kitchen, when they lacked the necessary ingredients for specific dishes.

By the end of day, Demex positioned himself on his bed, and fell like a sack of potatoes. He purred as he missed the comfort of his own bed. He closed his eyes and let his tense and tired body get the rest it needed. In a few moments, he was snoring peacefully.

* * * * *

Fira walked down the halls of the Dragon Temple. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. She tried eating a late night snack, but it didn't help. Something was missing but she couldn't put a paw on it. She passed by down a specific hallway and stopped as she passed Demex's bedroom. Now she remembered what was missing. It was Demex. A mischievous grin on her face, she opened the door into his room quietly, and let herself in.

Fira looked around and saw that the room was illuminated by moonlight that was spilling through the window. The curtain, at the side, swayed when the fresh breeze from outside, swept in. A musky, sweaty, heavy smell wafted into her nose and seemed to put her in a trance. An odor she commonly associated with Demex, but being in his room, it seemed a lot stronger.

Fira looked around and sure enough, she found Demex's limp body, sleeping soundly on the bed. She carefully walked towards the bed and peered down on him. He looked so peaceful, breathing slowly, making funny twitches occasionally. He muttered something in his sleep once or twice, but it was unintelligible. Feeling sleepy, she carefully laid down next to him. She moved around as she snuggled up to Demex whom was a heavy sleeper.

Feeling tired, she decided to fall asleep, but was stopped when she felt something else; an appendage pressing hard against her lower back. Assuming it was his tail, she moved her own tail over to it, and rubbed it with the blunt edge of her sword-like tail tip. She could feel Demex sigh a warm breath into the crook of her neck, and he snuggled in closer to her. Fira enjoyed making Demex feel this way, and she had a grin of naughty satisfaction on her face when she drifted off into sleep, though she was unaware of exactly what she'd done.

* * * * *

The Dragon Temple, outside, was quiet as the sun slowly rose to its spot on the sky, the moon moving away. Sunshine spilled on the building, flooding the windows, lighting up the interior. Inside, though, the sound of Delnok's footfalls emanated against the stone walls. He was requested by the Guardians to wake everyone up. He had already succeeded in waking, Spyro and Cynder up; but failed to wake Fira as she wasn't in her room. He had, though, an idea on where she was.

He stopped in front of Demex's door and slowly opened it. He peered inside and wasn't surprised to what he saw before him. There, on the bed, was Demex and Fira, snuggled up to one another, like true mates. He mentally sighed to himself as he somehow felt jealous about his younger brother.

'_How come he already found a mate, much faster than I did' _he asked himself. Come to think of it, Delnok was the only one, excluding the guardians, to not have a mate. Delnok felt lonely all of a sudden. But he quickly shook it off as he stood by the door and clenched his fist. With a strong, but gentle, strike, he knocked on the door; loud enough that it woke Demex up but not Fira.

"Huh? What is it?" he mumbled, blinking. His eyes focused and he saw Delnok standing in the doorway.

"Wake up. Dad wants to see you." he answered.

"Okay." answered Demex groggily. Delnok chuckled before he closed the door with a flick of his tail.

Demex groaned as he laid his head again on the pillow. He was slightly dazed from what he had done and he needed to lie still for a while. That's when he noticed the warmness of his body. He turned his head and noticed another dragon, _snuggled _up to him.

He recognized the red scales as Fira. He sighed as he wondered how the heck she ended up in his room. Nevertheless, he nuzzled her lovingly, which prompted her to moan and open her eyes.

"Good morning." said Demex, his voice sounding husky.

"Good morning to you too." she said yawning.

"You know, we could get into trouble if the guardians found us like this." said Demex.

"I know that, I just wanted to sleep with you." answered Fira licking him at the right side of his face, specifically his scar.

"Stop that, it tickles." said Demex pulling away from her and laughing at the same time.

"I knew that scar of yours had other purposes." said Fira smiling at him. Demex scowled at her.

"Hmph." he said to her as he jumped off the bed and stretched.

"C'mon, the others must be at the dining hall." said Demex going to the doorway.

"Okay, let's go." said Fira walking up to him and tying her tail to his tail. Demex smiled.

* * *

**Authors Notes: To all my dear readers:**

**I have posted a poll on my account as of 3/24/10.  
**

**PLEASE VOTE.**

**Poll ends when I receive about 5-10 votes and there is a clear winner. Review votes are NOT COUNTED but feel free to leave ones if you want to.

* * *

Please take some time to R&R.  
**


	21. Chapter Favor

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup. I'm just here to tell you that the poll I posted yesterday, is now officially over.**

**Spyro: Over? Already?**

**Viper: Yeah, and don't be surprised;I clearly stated that when I get about 5-10 voters and there is a clear winner, I'll end it.**

**Cynder: Ok...so who won then?**

**Yxme: It's obvious isn't it?  
**

**Viper: Master M, if you would open the envelope for me.**

**Master M: Okay then. *grabs envelope and opens it* and the winning category is...Spyro the Dragon!**

**Spyro Characters: YEY!**

**Viper: So with that said and done, time for the disclaimers; Fira & Demex, it's your turn.**

**Fira: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Demex: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Favor

Demex and Fira made their way through the empty halls of the Temple and eventually ended up at the doors of the Dining Hall. It slid opened, and they saw that Spyro, Cynder and Delnok were there, along with Malefor, all of which were seated on chairs, talking with one another.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Demex he and Fira arrived at the Dining Hall.

"Well…I need the five of you to help us." answered Malefor when the two sat at the chair.

"How?" asked Delnok.

"By helping us get the new dragons to their rooms." replied Malefor.

"How do we do that?" asked Spyro.

"Well…" he said as he took five pieces of parchment. He gave one to each of them. Demex looked at the paper and saw the letter 'D' written on it.

"What are these for?" asked Cynder.

"Those are the 'sections' in which you will take the group designated there. For example, Delnok here will take the dragons assigned to section A, to section A. Got it?" everyone nodded.

"When do we start?" asked Fira.

"Later, after breakfast; that's the designated time when the new students will arrive." answered Malefor.

"How many exactly are arriving?" asked Demex curiously.

"I can't answer that exactly, but all I can say is, it'll be a full house." answered Malefor excitedly.

"Full house?" asked Demex.

"He means that the entire Temple will be full to the brim." answered Cynder in monotone.

"Wow…is it possible to know, what made them all sign up?" asked Demex.

"Well, one, they don't have many options; most of the Dragon Temples are still being rebuilt. Two, it's because of the inhabitants of this Temple are, per se, famous." explained Spyro.

"We're famous, since when?" asked Demex.

"Well, _we're _famous for _who we are_, me the Ex-terror of the skies; Spyro, the purple savior; Malefor, infamous for being the Dark Master, but became more famous when he changed to good. The guardians are famous... for being guardians. You three are famous for _what you did_." explained Cynder.

"What did we do exactly?" asked Delnok curiously.

"Delnok, you're story's the same with Malefor." answered Spyro. Delnok sighed.

"You two are famous for greatly helping on the Dark Dragon problem." said Cynder.

"Really, I didn't know that." said Demex. Malefor grinned.

"We're an interesting band of dragons, aren't we?" he asked.

"I couldn't agree more." said Fira.

"Well, we best hurry, we've to assemble at the front gate in a few hours." said Malefor.

* * * * *

The seven dragons stood at the front gate as they waited for the newcomers to arrive. Demex felt fidgety. This was his first time of meeting a large crowd of dragons. He didn't know what to expect. The concept of the unexpected made him feel uneasy. It made him pace around slightly, then sat, then pace again, then repeat. Cynder noticed his uneasiness.

"Demex, calm down, you're making a fool of yourself." said Cynder teasingly. Demex sighed.

"It's just that I'm not good with crowds." he explained to her. Cynder nodded.

"Look, there they are!" said Delnok, pointing to the sky.

Demex look to where he pointed and squinted. First, he noticed nothing; then a small speck of yellow appeared in the sky, next to a speck of green. It was Volteer and Terrador. Following behind them, was a huge crowd of dragons, of different colors and sizes. It reminded Demex of the rainbow since there were different shades of colors from red to blue.

The group slowly descended from the sky and landed gently on the open field before them. Demex was somehow hit with a sense of déjà vu as he watched them land. He remembered the first time arriving at the temple. He crash landed. He smiled to himself as the memory faded back into his mind.

"Is this all of them?" asked Cyril to Volteer when he came close.

"Yes, and all of them are tired and hungry from the long journey. It's best we get them to their rooms and serve lunch." answered Volteer in his ever so fast tongue.

"Okay, I'll inform the moles to begin serving the meals." said Cyril and he walked back inside.

"How many are they?" asked Malefor to Demex as the crowd of dragons approached them. He counted them one by one and after mentally checking it twice he answered.

"There are… twenty one dragons." ((Chapter 21= 21 dragons; what the heck…)) answered Demex. Malefor nodded.

"Greetings!" greeted Malefor when they came close. Every head turned to him and Demex noticed a few of them cower. "Welcome to your second home." All of them nodded in acknowledgement and Malefor continued.

"Please place all your personal belongings in your room, in which my assistants here will gladly take you there. Off you go." said Malefor and he went inside.

"Okay, who's assigned here to Section A?" asked Delnok. A few dragons raised their paws.

"Follow me please." he said then turned around. "See you later then." he said before he left. The dragons followed him inside.

* * * * *

The rest of the day was quite boring for Demex. After taking the dragons to their rooms, they were left with nothing to do. Finding nothing to do, Demex walked to the garden and lay down, underneath a tree. He sighed as he rested his head and looked up at the sky. His mind was completely blank as he closed his eyes and let himself rest.

"Excuse me." said a voice. Demex opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that the voice came from a yellow dragoness.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you Demex?" she asked him.

"Yes, I Am." he replied.

"The guardians are looking for you. Says it's urgent. Best hurry; they are at the sitting room." said the dragoness.

"Thank you." he replied and began walking back to the Temple.

Demex entered through the door and walked down the halls. He passed by a couple of green dragons and dragonesses that were following Terrador as they were to begin their session in training. He turned right on the hall and knocked on the Guardians Room.

"Come in." came Malefor's voice. Demex turned the doorknob and let himself in. He looked to his right and saw Malefor sitting on a chair and was signing a scroll. Volteer was at his yellow pillow, reading a book.

"You said you were looking for me?" asked Demex.

"Yes I was. Tell me Demex, are you busy?" he asked his son. An odd question but nevertheless Demex answered.

"No, I am currently not." he replied.

"Can we request a favor from you." said Malefor.

"Sure, I am bored anyway, what is it?" answered Demex.

"Okay, Volteer, he's all yours." said Malefor as he returned back to his papers. Volteer looked up and laid the book he was reading down.

"Demex, come over here please." requested Volteer. Demex obeyed. Volteer stood up and grabbed a scroll from one of the bookshelves. He opened it and laid it down the table before the two of them. Demex examined it and recognized it as the map of Avalar.

"Earlier, while we were journeying from Warfang," he pointed Warfang on the map. "To the Dragon Temple." he located the Dragon Temple on the map. "We passed by the Portal Caverns." he pointed to an area a few inches down from Warfang and the Dragon Temple.  
"Do you know what the Portal Caverns are?" asked Volteer. Demex shook his head.

"It is a cavern in Avalar where our ancestors created Portal Doorways that lead to other places; hence the name. It is no longer used now since the magic that made it work back then had worn off. It is also a gem hotspot. As we passed by it, I created an Electromagnetic Pulse and fired at It." said Volteer.

"Why?" asked Demex.

"Because, gems react to EMP's; if hit, they will release an EMP of their own and fire back; that is why electric dragons are the best gem miners." said Volteer a little smugly.

"So…what do you want me to do?" asked Demex.

"Because the EMP I fired, returned back to me. Since we were already in a prior engagement, I couldn't go down and check it out myself. I need you, to check it out for me if there are really gems there or not, because sometimes, minerals in the rock react as well to the EMP. Thus creating a false signal; report back to me as soon as you found the answer." explained Volteer.

"Are the Portal Caverns far away from here?" asked Demex.  
"Not that far, you can do a round trip in around two hours. One hour to, one hour back." answered Volteer.

"Okay then, I'll be back in two hours." said Demex as he headed to towards door.

"Demex wait!" said Volteer.

"What is it?" asked Demex.

"Don't. Touch. Anything there. Portal Magic is quite unpredictable and might have come back; meaning, a few portal doorways there might be active, so be careful where you place your paw. You might activate it and who knows where you'll get teleported." said Volteer seriously.

"I'll heed the advice." said Demex and he left.

* * * * *

Demex took off a few moments later and was now airborne. Volteer was accurate; it took him about one hour to find the said location and land. Demex looked at the entrance with awe. It was a huge archway that was partially hidden by huge trees. The cave walls looked old and were covered in moss; a sure fact that no one was here for a long time. The entrance was dark but was lit with glowing stones that lay scattered to the side. As he walked under the archway, he felt like he had seen it before; like in a photograph or something.

Demex carefully walked as he entered the Cavern. He froze in place as a cold breeze swept by him. It made him shiver, but naturally, him being an ice dragon, he quickly adapted. It was hard to see where he was going since the only source of light was the glowing stones but nevertheless, he didn't get lost.

Eventually he ended up walking under a large archway that opened up into a spacious room. He walked to the center and looked to his left and right and saw these odd looking rock formations that jutted out from the ground. It reminded him of something; a doorframe. He went up to one and examined it, heeding Volteer's advice to not touch anything. He looked around and his hopes rose up, as he found the things he was looking for. There, jutting out from the side, were red, blue, and green rocks of gems, shining faintly.

"Wow, there are gems here." he said as he walked up to them and examined it. After a few moments of scrutiny, he walked back to the center and was about to leave when something caught his attention. Something was shining on top of what seemed like a raised rock formation near the 'rock' doorframes. Curios he walked up to it and touched it with his paw.

"Hmm…it's just water." he said as he looked up. Sure enough, there was dripping water from the ceiling. He turned his head back down when all of a sudden something lit up before him.

"Uh-oh." he said as he started backing away from the 'rock' doorframe. He slipped as his footing walked over to a puddle, making him land on his butt. The Portal Doorway then began to hiss and crackle to life.

"Oh no…" he said as he stood up. He looked at it with horror when all of a sudden he felt a 'sucking' force begin to pull him towards it. A force so strong it generated a howling wind effect. It was like a wind tunnel in there. He tried to run but the 'sucking' pulled him equally harder. He was so focused on trying to escape that he forgot to dodge a rock that was flying towards him, caused by the 'sucking' force. It hit him in the head, dead on, so hard that it knocked him out cold.

* * * * *

He took a deep sigh as he stood up from his desk and turned off the desk light. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. The cold wind greeted him along with the darkness; the stars were out and were shining brightly against the dark backdrop. He looked to his left and saw the ruins; the ruins they had recently excavated. The entrance was quite visible under the strong spotlights that surrounded it. They had just only begun exploring it and they had already found a lot of interesting things inside. He continued walking to his car and fiddled with his back pocket to get the car keys.

He removed his wallet as this was where he placed it. He opened it up and stopped for a moment as he stared at the photograph that was inside. It was a photograph of him…and Demex. His wife was the one who took the photograph. He felt his insides ache as he stared at the picture.

"Demex…where can you be?" he asked himself.

After a few moments of silence, he closed the wallet with a heavy heart. Now was not the time to break down again.

He now began opening the pockets inside his wallet to look for his car keys. They weren't there. He stopped for a moment as he tried to remember where he left them. He snapped his fingers as soon as the memory came back to him. He turned around and headed back to the office cabin they had, as he remembered that he left the keys in his desk drawer.

"Finally." he said as he opened the drawer and took out the keys. He was about to leave when,

_BOOM_

The ground started shaking violently, as the lighting on the spotlights outside began flickering. His items on the desk became cluttered as the shaking continued on. He ducked under his desk, instinctively, as to protect himself from the earthquake. After a few moments, it stopped and he crawled out.

"What the heck!?" he said as he ran outside and checked on the dig site. He asked the first person his saw about what happened.

"Roy, what happened?" he asked as he came towards his colleague.

"I don't know Max, must've been an earthquake." answered Roy.

The two stopped abruptly when they heard someone shout.

"HELP!" shouted a voice that came from the ruin.

"C'mon lets check it out." said Max as he walked to a stand at the side and grabbed a torch (flashlight). By now, his fellow colleagues were piling out from the office cabins and we're checking on everyone, wanting to know what happened and if they were alright.

Max went inside but Roy was forced to not follow as he tried to stop them from entering the ruin, to avoid more casualties, if they were any. Max carefully, but swiftly, ran down the light bulb-lit walkways of the ruin as he followed the sound of the voice. He turned around the corner, and there, at the side, his colleague's leg was stuck under a pile of rock that had caved in.

"My leg." he said to grit teeth as he struggled to remove his leg. Max immediately went to his side and began removing the rocks. After a few moments of manual labor, his colleagues, bloody but otherwise fine leg, was removed.

"Thanks, I owe you one." said his colleague and began limping out of the ruin. Max nodded and ran the other way. He needed to check on the massive chamber, at the end of the walkway, to make sure if no one else was trapped.

"Is anyone in here!?" he shouted and waited for a response. What he got was a groan. "I'm coming." he said as he ran down the ledge and followed the voice. He eventually found the source of the voice, and pointed his torch at it. What he found shocked him. In front of him was a person lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. He ran to his side and checked for a pulse. He was still alive but barely. His head was bleeding profusely and had to be stopped ASAP.

"Don't worry, everything's going… to be…" he trailed as he tipped the body over to see the face.

* * * * *

Roy ran down the walkway as fast as he could. It had been a few minutes now and Max still hasn't come out. They were beginning to worry; he, his fellow colleagues and the ambulances that had begun to arrive.

"Max! Max, where are you!?" he shouted as he ran.

"I'm here." said Max's voice from the main chamber.

He walked under the entrance and saw Max kneeling over a body, whom was wearing…a cobalt-blue T-shirt? What? Archaeologists don't wear T-shirts.

"Is he hurt? C'mon I'll help you carry him." said Roy, ignoring the question in his head, as he walked over to Max. After a few heavy lifts later, they carried the unconscious body out.

"Who is he? I don't recognize him." said Roy as he stared at the body. He recognized the person as a fifteen year old. What was a teenager doing in there?

"Don't you recognize him?" asked Max almost excitedly. Roy shook his head.

"It's him. It's my son. It's Demex." he answered his own question with joy in his voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all of my readers:**

**I just want to say, THANK YOU. Thank you because of the reception that you gave, _The Blue Dragon._ Honestly speaking, when I was typing this Fan Fic, the thought of getting this far, never crossed my mind. This story, FOR A FACT, was actually planned by me to reach up to about 15 chapters only. But look at it now; it's the 21th chapter...and I'm not showing any signs of stopping. Yes, this story isn't over; far from it. And besides, a few people haven't made their cameo appearances yet. You know who you are. *wink***

**

* * *

**

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	22. Chapter The Other World

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme was watching the TV blankly. Then he sees something odd.**

**Yxme: Hey Viper!**

**Viper: What?**

**Yxme: Do you know Jonah Ferolli?**

**Viper: Yeah, I know him; he's the criminal that disappeared of the face of the earth. Missing till this time.**

**Yxme: Okay, but then, who's this guy then? *he points to the reporter on TV***

**Viper: Hmm...Must be a different guy. Same name, but different middle name. *Yxme nods***

**Viper: Oh, BTW you should dress up now. Master M, already has his script; here's yours. *hands him script*  
**

**Yxme: What's it for? *sees the script* OH MY GOSH! I'll get right to that. *runs off the living room*  
**

**Cyril sees Yxme running towards his room in a mad dash.**

**Cyril: What's up with him?**

**Viper: Never mind that; Cyril, I need you; disclaimers; now.**

**Cyril: Okay.**

**Cyril: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**EXTRA DISCLAIMERS:  
**

**Viper: The city of 'Ibaduil' belongs to Master of Myths. The hometown of Demex: 'Drakos' belongs to Yxme24.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

The Other World

**[Time: 7:00 AM; at a local news station]**

"Get ready everyone, we're going live in, 5…4…3…2…" said the camera man.

As the man counted down, the news anchor prepared to deliver breaking news. The tension at the studio peeked as the light on the sign 'RECORDING' turned on and the cameras began rolling. The theme song played; the overhead crane lowered and focused on the newscaster.

"Good morning citizens of Ibaduil. It's me, Austin Benjamin, reporting to you live." began Austin. He turned to his left as the camera shifted.

"A press conference has been released earlier, by the head of the Drakos Police Department, issuing a significant case dated March 9, 2010. They have officially announced that the reported missing individual had now been found. Reporting to you live about the matter, is Jonah Ferolli, Jonah?" finished Austin.

* * * * *

**[Time: 6:55 AM; somewhere in Drakos]**

A news crew was prepped, ready and waiting; waiting for the 'go' signal. A man with light brown hair and blue eyes grabbed the cup of coffee he had and drank it; until it was empty. He needed to ward of drowsiness as he was about to go live in a few moments. He looked at his watch and the saw the time was 6:58 AM; any moment now.

"Uh-huh…okay." said a man to his cell phone. "Jonah, we're up."

Jonah nodded and took his wireless microphone. It's show time.

"Get ready everyone, we're going live in, 5…4…3…2…" said the camera man. At the count of one, the camera man pointed and the recording light on the camera blinked to live.

"Thank you, Austin." he began. "It was reported here, in the suburban town of Drakos, situated outside Ibaduil city, that Demex Windsor, had disappeared. Demex Windsor, a fifteen year old; who was said to be last seen going to his bed on late night of March 9, 2010; before he disappeared of the face of the earth. Now though, today, March 16 2010, exactly one week he was reported missing, is the day it was officially announced…" dramatic pause. "…he was found, alive." reported Jonah.

"Last night, at around 9:00 PM, his unconscious body was found at-"he was cut off as one of the news crew ran to him and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, okay. Got it." he acknowledged as he understood. The crew member then stepped out of the shot.

"We're sorry for the interruption folks." he then cleared his throat. "It appears that Federal Law prohibits us from releasing information on the whereabouts of his finding. We are though, allowed to tell you where he is now. Demex is now currently resting, at the building behind me, at Drakos Medical Center, in the care of the medical staff along with his friends and family. He's currently being treated there, due to severe head injury; either caused by a rock or something in a similar manner, says the medical staff. He is now currently in a coma due to the injury. Let us all pray that he'll pull through. This is Jonah Ferroli, reporting to you live at Drakos Medical Center; back to you Austin." finished Jonah and the news report was over.

* * * * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Demex groaned as he was stirred awake to the sound. His head was throbbing slightly, as he opened his eyes, slowly. The picture that registered in his brain was blurry, due to his damaged right eye. Moments ticked by and it slowly shifted to a clearer view.

He looked around and saw that he was in a room; some sort of medical room. He looked to his left and saw the machine emitting the sound. It was an Electrocardiogram. And apparently, the machine was hooked up to him. He sat up, feeling light headed a little, as the pain in his head was still throbbing, but slowly diminishing.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he took in the room. He looked to his right and was surprised to see the sight before him. There, sleeping on the chair was a woman. He could only describe her appearance, as haggard. Her long hair was messed up and needed some combing. Her face looked like it was lacking hours of sleep. In her hand, she clutched a handkerchief; blotches of water evident on it. She had been crying.

"…Mom?" asked Demex as he recognized the woman sleeping in front of her. It was her human mother, Jennifer. Jennifer's eyes opened at the sound of his son's voice. She had been longing for that sound ever since he disappeared.

"Demex?" she asked as she awoke and straightened herself. She looked in front of her and saw Demex looking at her curiously. As soon as her mind processed the information that Demex was awake, the stupor within her disappeared instantly.

"Demex! You're awake." she replied as she stood up and walked over to Demex.

"Yes, I Am." struggled Demex to say, as her mother squeezed him into a bear hug.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jennifer, letting go of his son and looking at him caringly.

"I'm…fine…I guess." answered Demex, quite unsure of what he was feeling.

Both of them looked up when the door suddenly creaked open. A man wearing a red polo shirt, black slacks and shoes peered in.

"Jen I think you need to-"he began but stopped as he saw Jennifer smiling and Demex looking at him.

"Demex!" he said surprised while opening the door completely.

"…Dad?" Demex asked as the man walked up to him. He recognized it as Max, his human father.

"Yes, Demex its Me." answered Max.

"Where am I?" he asked his parents.

"Your at the hospital son; Drakos Medical Center." answered Max, patting him in the head gently. Demex nodded.

"Thank goodness you're okay. The doctor said your head injury may have damaged your brain. You were in a coma for 1 week and half." said Max with relief as he sat on Demex's bed.

"I was in a coma, for a week and a half!?" exclaimed Demex.

"Yes, from the day we found you which was on March 16." answered Jennifer.

"What date is it today?" he asked them.

"Today is March 26 2010." answered Max.

"Wow…" he said with awe as he realized he was out for that long.

They all looked up when someone knocked on the door. It opened and a nurse walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Windsor, the doctor is here to speak with you." said the nurse then she walked away.

"Demex, just lie down and get some rest; we'll be back." said Jennifer, kissing him in the forehead.

"Okay." replied Demex lying down again on the bed. A few moments later the door closed and he was alone. It was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic _beeping_ of the ECG. His mind though, was racing.

He tried to remember what happen. What happened that made him come back here. He scanned through the memories and almost instantly, it all came back to him in a flash. The favor Volteer gave him; the entrance to the caves; the gems; the portal then the rock. He must've activated the portal back at the Portal Caverns with his paw. He was also shocked by the fact that he was in a coma. That rock must've been big and was going about a hundred miles per hour to give him that big of an injury.

He was snapped out of his brooding when the door opened. He looked up and saw a teenager, wearing a green bomber jacket and jeans walked in.

"Where on Earth have you been?" asked Josh surprising Demex.

"Nice to see you too, Josh." replied Demex smiling. Josh smiled.

"It's nice to see you, Demex. Everyone was so worried about you, disappearing off like that; for about a week; what were you thinking?" asked Josh.

Demex was about to answer when he stopped himself. Should he tell him what really happened? Wait, before that, should he even believe him to begin with? Demex contemplated for a few seconds and decided against the matter. Now was not the time for explaining.

"I don't really know, Josh. It's all a blur." Demex lied.

"I understand. By the way, no offense, what the hell happened to your face?" asked Josh curiously.

"I was um…mauled…by a dog; a large dog." answered Demex.

Josh smirked. "Uh-huh, that's the reason why I stay away from stray dogs."

"I learned my lesson." Demex chuckled.

"But seriously dude, where have you been? You're parents were so worried about you; especially when you were in a coma." asked Josh. Demex bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Josh; I don't really know." lied Demex. Josh was about to speak again when the door opened. Demex's parents stepped in along with a man wearing casual civilian clothes and he was walking with the help of a cane.

"Hello Demex, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Better." answered Demex.

"Okay, can you please try standing up for me; if you can that is." the doctor requested.  
"I'll try." said Demex. He removed the blanket off and swung his feet to his side. Using the bed as support, he stood up. For him, it was an all knew feeling, standing up on two legs rather than four. He tipped to the sides a little but nevertheless was standing straight.

"Remarkable," commented the doctor. He placed his hand in his pocket and took out a pill. He then gulped this down and continued. "I have never seen this rate of recovery throughout my entire career as a doctor."

"Amazing." said Josh.

"What does this mean doctor?" asked Max.

"It means, you're son is now fully healed, how odd that may sound. My only hypothesis to his fast recovery is that, an unknown force his helping him." the doctor answered.

'_Must be my Dragon Powers…'_ thought Demex.

"I have good news, he can go home now." said the doctor.

"Really?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, he can. Do you want that?" asked the doctor.

"I'd like to sleep in my room again, please." said Demex. Jennifer smiled.

"Of course." she answered.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do." said the doctor walking out of the room. Demex watched as he walked away and noted that his cane had flaming decals at the bottom.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, the Windsor family walked out of the hospital along with Josh. They all boarded Max's car and drove home to their neighborhood. Demex was hit with a sense of nostalgia as he chatted with Josh as they drove to their house. It had been a long time since he had talked to him. Josh updated him in almost everything he missed. Events at school, current events, you name it. Everyone was happy again as everything was going back to normal; except… Demex.

He _was_ happy for the fact that he was reunited with his human family and friends, but he missed his _other_ family. He missed the comfort of being with his father, Malefor; with his brothers, Delnok and Spyro and he missed his mate, Fira.

Now he was torn. He knew he had to get back.

Deep down he knew he didn't belong here.

He didn't belong at the Other World. He belonged to the dragon world, Avalar. Avalar was his true home. Realizing this, he decided he had to get back as soon as possible so that his real family wouldn't worry about him. They must be worried sick about him by now; he could only imagine Fira's horror.

And now he realized he was faced with two problems. One, how on earth could he get back? Two, how would he say this to his parents; and friends? How would he say goodbye to them; forever?

Well he didn't know the answer yet to the first question but he knew the answer to the second. He had to convince them, that he didn't belong here. The question was how? Tell them he was a dragon? They'll think he's crazy and throw him in the _crazy_ room. He didn't want that. But what other way was the best?

So now though, he contemplated on the problem at hand; what was the best way to tell them that he was a dragon; to the point that they'll immediately believe him?

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all of my readers:**

**Please feel free to leave suggestions on how Demex should tell them of who he is.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	23. Chapter Moment of Truth

**~Backstage~**

**Viper was typing on his computer when, *Ding***

**Viper: YEY!!!**

**Yxme: What are you so happy about?**

**Master M: Let me guess...**

**Viper: I just broke the 60 reviews mark!**

**Yxme: Congratulations!**

**Master M: I was about to say that... Let's celebrate!**

**Demex: Awesome!**

**Fira: Yey, party! Bring out the beer!**

**Spyro: I'll order the pizza!**

**Cynder: I'll get the sodas!**

**Terrador: I'll be the music DJ.**

**Cyril: I'll cool the drinks!**

**Volteer and Delnok: What are we going to do?**

**Viper: You two will do the disclaimers.**

**The 2: Oh, okay!**

**Volteer: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Delnok: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Moment of Truth

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Windsor; Demex, I'll see you tomorrow." said Josh as he disembarked Max's car.

"Okay, bye Josh." said Demex, waving at him.

"Bye Demex." replied Josh as he waved back.

Max's car then started driving off, as they headed back to their own house. The trip was rather silent as the family was tired from the day's event. Demex looked out the window as he tried his best to think of the best way possible to tell his parents of who he was or _what _he was. So far he was coming up with nothing. It was evening now and the sun was beginning to set; its rays casting red and orange hues at the slowly darkening sky.

The car turned on a driveway and Demex was surprised to find where he was. He must've been deep in thought because he didn't realize that they had already arrived. The car locks clicked, signaling the doors were unlocked. The family members got out the car and headed inside the house.

Demex's mind was flooded with memories as he saw his human house. It was a very long time since he was here in person. He had only got glimpses of his house when he was dreaming.

"I'll make dinner now, I'll call when it's ready." said Jennifer as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay." replied Demex and Max. Max headed towards the living room and sat on the recliner. He turned on the TV and began watching the evening news. Demex, finding nothing to do, headed upstairs to his room. It was a little hard climbing up the stairs, due to him not used to his feet, but he succeeded. He opened the door to his bedroom and was hit with a sense of nostalgia.

His room looked the same as he left back then. The laptop was still at the desk. His scattered school items lay cluttered on the floor; his school bag lying under his desk. All in all, it was still messy as ever. He sat on his desk chair and opened up his laptop. While waiting for it to boot up, he grabbed some pajamas and underwear and headed to the bathroom. He wanted to wash up before eating dinner. When he entered the bathroom, he began stripping his clothes off. He looked at the mirror and was surprised to see what he saw staring back at him in the reflection.

His human body had changed completely. The last time he saw himself, he was an average looking fifteen year old. But now, he looked _buff_. He's pectoral muscles were bulging and he had a six pack. His arms looked big and strong. But the most prominent change he noticed was his face. His scar was still there, noticeable as ever, but his facial features changed, mostly his eyes.

His two different colored eyes now had a strange glow in them. Curious, he turned the bathroom lights off and he was surprised at what he saw. He looked at the mirror and was surprised to see a pair of blue and red eyes staring back at him, clearly glowing in the darkness. What was more surprising was the fact that he could see clearly in the dark. Turning the lights back again, he walked into the shower cubicle and turned it on.

He turned the knob and hot water gushed out of the shower head. He let the warm water gush down his body as it slowly eased the tension in his muscles. Taking a deep sigh, he grabbed the towel at the side and toweled off. He placed his pajamas and headed back to his room. By now his computer was done booting up and had loaded into his desktop. He opened his internet browser and it opened up the tabs that were saved on it.

After checking a few things, he heard his mother call them and he headed downstairs to eat some dinner. Dinner was rather quick but heartwarming as Max and Jennifer knew they were a whole family again. Dinner before was rather gloomy due to fact that their one and only son was missing.

After dinner, Demex headed back to his room and was about to open the door when all of a sudden drowsiness washed over him. He collapsed on the floor, with a loud _thud_, unconscious. The last thing he saw and heard was someone going up the stairs and kneeling over him.

* * * * *

Demex groaned as he stirred awake. He stood up and looked around. He found himself standing inside what seemed like a library. There were shelves lined up the walls that were filled with books to the brim. He recognized this place. He was here before. This was the Chronicler's Library.

"Hello…is anyone here? Ignitus?" he asked as he walked down the row of shelves.

"Hello young dragon, err…human." said a voice behind him. The suddenness of the voice made him jump and yelp.

"Don't do that, please, you scared Me." said Demex looking up at the dragon before him.

He bore greenish-blue scales, wore an odd necklace around his neck and was smiling warmly at him. It was Ignitus, the Chronicler.

"Ignitus, I need-" said Demex.

"I know." smirked Ignitus.

"How did you-" began Demex but stopped himself. "…Right, you're the Chronicler. I forgot."

Ignitus smiled. "I believe you want to know 'how' you can tell your loved ones of what you are so you can easily explain them your situation, is that correct?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes." replied Demex. "I want to tell them that, so that I won't have a hard time saying goodbye."

"I understand." said Ignitus. "All you have to do is access the now-dormant powers within you and let it out. In doing so, you're body will be forced to cope with the overwhelming power thus making it transform to adapt and survive. That is if you want to transform to your dragon form. If you ever need to transform back to a human, just control the power within you, and don't let it out. Try it now." instructed Ignitus.

"Okay." replied Demex and did what Ignitus instructed him to do.

He closed his eyes and accessed his dragon powers and let it out on his body. In a matter of seconds, he felt cold; colder than winter; cold as ice. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see himself enveloped in a thick ice cube. Surprisingly enough, he could still breathe. That's when he felt it. He felt his body slowly changing. He saw that his clothing disappeared; he felt his arms go numb then, right before his eyes, it transformed into a dragon arm. After his arms, followed his legs, then his whole body; last was his face. After the entire metamorphosis was complete, he heard a _cracking_ sound. He looked in front of him and saw that the ice was breaking. It was breaking apart. Then in a flash, the ice broke apart and disappeared into thin air, leaving him standing in front of Ignitus, in his dragon form.

"How long was that?" he asked Ignitus as he looked over his body.

"The entire transformation only takes about 3 seconds." answered Ignitus.

"Wow…let me try transforming back into my human form." said Demex. Ignitus nodded.

Again, Demex closed his eyes and accessed his dragon powers. This time though, he kept it in his body, trying not to let it out. The same thing happened. He was enveloped again in ice, and he began to transform back into his human form. After the metamorphosis, the ice broke and he was back into his human form.

"Thank you, Ignitus." said Demex.

"Do you know how I can get back? I don't know how." then asked Demex.

"Ask your father where he found you; that is the answer you seek." replied Ignitus.

"Okay, thank you." replied Demex.

"You're welcome. Now onto matters at hand; I have summoned you here for an important matter." said Ignitus.

"What is it?" asked Demex.

"You're 'disappearance' from Avalar has activated a series of chained events that has led to disaster." said Ignitus.

"What happened?" asked Demex.

"You need to get back as soon as possible. You're the only one who can help us now." answered Ignitus.

"What's wrong Ignitus, tell me!" said Demex worriedly. Something bad has happened; really bad.

"That is all I can tell you for now. Just concentrate on getting back here as soon as possible." said Ignitus.

"Ignitus wait!" Suddenly there was a bright flash and Demex felt a slight out of body experience as he slowly felt himself wake up.

* * * * *

Demex issued a groan as he felt himself come back to reality. Almost immediately he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Is he okay? Is he awake?" he heard someone's voice. He recognized it as his father's.

"Demex, honey, are you feeling okay?" he heard another person's voice.

It was his mother's. Demex opened his eyes and blinked. The image was blurred but slowly came into focus. He saw his mother and father peering down on him looking concernedly.

"I'm fine mom." he answered sitting up from the bed he was lying on.

"Are you sure?" asked his Jennifer and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Demex! You're cold as ice, what have you been doing!?" she exclaimed.

"That's normal mom, don't worry." replied Demex.

"Normal? Having a temperature the same with a corpse is _not_ normal. Not to mention the fact that you were out for three days." said Max.

"Three days!?" asked Demex surprised.

'_How long did me and Ignitus chatted? That felt like moments ago. Odd…'_ he thought to himself.

"Honestly dad, I'm fine." replied Demex, after regaining his composure, in an assuring tone. Max stared at him.

"No you're not mister. You're going to sit here, and tell us something we don't know. Because apparently, I think there's something you're not telling us." said Max seriously, looking at Demex. Demex sighed. Now was the time to explain _everything_.

"Do you really want to know why I was out for three days?" he asked them. His parents nodded.

"Okay then, meet me at the kitchen; I'll just dress up." said Demex.

* * * * *

There was an eerie silence as Demex walked down the staircase of their house. He looked outside the window and saw that it was already night time. Demex felt worried as he realized how long he had been here. One week and six days is way too long. He really needed to get back to Avalar. His worry only became heavier when he realized the message the Chronicler left him. Something bad happened at Avalar and he said that he was the only who can help them now. How was he to help them if he wasn't there?

He turned down the staircase and was surprised to find Josh sitting at one of the dining chairs, along with his parents.

"I hope you don't mind Josh being here, he arrived earlier and was worried about you." said Max.

"Eh, its okay, it'll only make things easier for me." replied Demex.

Demex positioned himself in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that we're all here. What do you want to know from me?" he asked them. His parents looked at each other and said.

"We've decided that you should start from the beginning. You haven't actually explained to us where you've disappeared off to on the night of March 9 2010. So can you tell us where you run off to for one week?" asked Max.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you never told us where you disappeared of to." added Josh.

Demex sighed. Now was the moment of truth.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****To all of my readers:**

**Please visit the forum, _OC Madness!_ my friend, Master of Myths created. **

**It contains: **

**Main Story~ An RP, me, Master M, MBgamer and Dimitri-Polenkov created.**

**My Hill!~The craziness that originated from SFFAU transfers to FF. Who will claim the 'hill' on this endless battle!? Will it be you? Join Now!**

**Thank you for all the submissions on how Demex should tell his parents of his condition. They were all wonderfully done and I couldn't choose which one to use. So I decided to combine them all together! Once again, thanks for suggesting them!  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	24. Chapter Back Again

**~Backstage~**

**Viper yawns and stretches as he wakes up. It was morning now.**

**Viper: That was one hell of a party. **

**He walks out of his bedroom and passes to the living room. He was greeted with the sound of snoring.**

**Viper: Wow... second time...**

**Malefor appears behind him. **

**Malefor: Again, I stand in my opinion; this is the reason why I don't do parties that go overnight. **

**Viper: Got that right. *he snaps a photo of the scene before him***

**Malefor: Facebook?**

**Viper: Uh-huh. *looks at watch***

**Viper: Time to post another chapter. Malefor, disclaimers please. *Malefor nods*  
**

**Malefor: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Back Again

Demex then began telling his parents and friend his story; the full story. Like where he went, who he met, and what actually happened. But he didn't disclose to them the fact that he had found a mate.

"…And that's how I came back to the Other World." finished Demex after a long time of explaining. He looked at his parents and Josh and each bore the same expression; shock and, of course, skepticism. He looked at Josh who opened his mouth as if to say something, closed again, opened, closed, and finally slumped against the chair, shaking his head. His father was the first to speak

"Demex…Have you hit your head?" Max asked seriously. Demex rolled his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't believe. Nobody does." he replied.

"How are we going to believe it? It's…It's…Too crazy. Besides you don't have proof." said Josh.

"Oh you want proof?" asked Demex raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please; I'm going to go crazy if you don't." answered Jennifer.

"Okay. Just sit still and watch." said Demex closing his eyes and concentrating.

Demex concentrated and followed Ignitus' instructions. He closed his eyes and accessed his dragon powers and let it out on his body. In a matter of seconds, the same familiar feeling of coldness enveloped him.

Josh's eyes widened as he saw Demex get encased in ice right before his eyes.

"What the heck…" he said as he slowly stood up.

He wanted to approach the ice cube but at the same time was rooted to place from fear of it. Then as quickly as it appeared the ice cube shattered. He, Max and Jennifer covered their faces with their hands, expecting ice fragments to hit them…but it never did. The ice disappeared off to thin air. Josh slowly uncovered his face and looked to where the ice cube was earlier. Standing at its place was a cobalt blue dragon.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Demex as he looked at his stunned audience.

* * * * *

"Dude…Dude…just…wow." said Josh as he fussed over Demex dragon body.

"Wow…I've never seen a dragon in my entire life. And it's right here, right before my eyes." said Max as he look with awe over Demex's body.

"Demex, we're sorry." said Jennifer.

"For what?" asked Demex.

"For not telling you…about your heritage…" said Jennifer. She was referring to him being an orphan.

"It's fine mom. I still think of you as my mother even though you're not my real mother." replied Demex sitting up.

"So Demex, how old are you? For a dragon I mean." asked Josh.

"I am in my late teens. Two more years and I'll be a young adult dragon. I'll be bigger." answered Demex.

"I can't imagine you being bigger." said Max trying to imagine Demex being bigger than he is. They were all in the living room where Demex was sitting on the rug; Max was on the couch next to Jennifer and Josh was sitting at the lounge chair.

"I have something important to tell you guys. Much more important than me being a dragon." said Demex. He changed back to his human form again.

"What is it?" asked Jennifer.

"I have to leave." said Demex.

"Leave? You mean go back to Avalar?" asked Josh.

"Yes. I'm needed back there. As I have told you, the reason I was out for three days was that a friend of mine contacted me. Saying I had to get back ASAP." answered Demex.

"Will you be coming back?" asked Max. Demex answered only by silence.

"You mean you _can't_ get back?" asked Josh.

"I only managed to come back due to an accident. It wasn't intentional." answered Demex.

"We'll miss you." said Jennifer going over to his son and hugging him.

"I know mom." said Demex returning the favor. At this point, Max and Josh joined in and they did a group hug. They eventually let go then Demex asked.

"Dad, where did you find me?" asked Demex.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"I mean where did you find me? When I came back, that is." said Demex.

"In the archaeological dig site, inside the ruins. I recently took you there when we were still digging out the ruin." answered Max.

"So that's why I remember it…" he mumbled. "Can you take me there?" he then asked. Max nodded.

* * * * *

After a teary farewell, Demex and Max headed to the dig site as that is their prime location. The drive to the said location wasn't that long and before Demex knew it; his father had parked the car.

"We're here." said Max as he unlocked the doors. Demex hopped out of the car and looked around.

"Why isn't there anyone around?" asked Demex as they walked towards the ruins.

"It's closed down for the night." answered Max.

"Oh…" replied Demex as he looked at the sky. He forgot it was already late at night, around 10:00PM.

"This is the entrance." said Max as he stood before the massive archway that signaled the entrance to the caverns.

"Okay, where did you exactly found me?" asked Demex.

"Inside, follow me." replied Max. He took out a flashlight from his pocket and headed inside.

Demex followed closely as the two of them headed inside the Portal Caverns. In a matter of moments, the two of them arrived at the massive chamber that he recognized.

"This is where I found you." said Max standing at the spot. Demex looked behind him and smiled. Behind Max was the same contraption that he saw back at Avalar. There behind him was a raised rock formation near what seemed like 'rock' doorframes.

"This is it." he said walking up to the rock formation. "This is the Portal that I accidentally activated."

"Really? We thought they were just rock formation." replied Max.

"You thought wrong then." he said walking back to him.

"When I activate this Portal, it generates what seems like a wind tunnel effect. You should find some cover." said Demex.

"Okay. So this is goodbye then." said Max looking at his son.

"Yes it is. I promise that I won't forget about you guys." said Demex.

"You do that, we'll do the same." replied Max then the two hugged.

"Be careful, son." said Max.

"I will, dad." replied Demex. Max nodded and walked over to a rock formation that was at the side.

Demex turned around and changed to his dragon from. Afterwards, he touched the rock formation he touched back then; it activated on cue. The Portal Doorway began to hiss and crackle to life. Max watched in awe as light suddenly filled the massive chamber. Then he felt the wind suddenly start a 'sucking' motion. He gripped the rock formation tightly. He peered over it and saw Demex look at him. Demex nodded and he nodded back.

Demex turned his head and inhaled. Without a second thought, he ran towards the Portal and jump through it.

* * * * *

The trees swayed and the leaves rustled as the wind passed over them. Everything was peaceful and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of nature…and a dragonesses flapping of wings. She flapped her wings to slow her down to a gentle landing as she landed on the forest floor. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was already nearing its peek. She sighed.

"I should get some rest and lunch." she said as her stomach rumbled.

She then began walking. She knew this part of the forest well so she wasn't afraid to get lost. Following her memory, she began heading towards a clearing; a clearing where a stream was located; it was basically a watering hole.

* * * * *

The only sound that could be heard was water dripping on the hard, cold rock floor. There was the occasional rumble of rocks tumbling down the side as the earth shifted, making them move from their position. The floor was wet as the ceiling was moist; droplets of water drip down the stalactites. Everything was silent; as if frozen in time. But the silence was pierced when one of the rock formations hissed and crackled to life. It glowed and released a light that illuminated the cave interior.

The light was blinding, and along with it came a howling wind. Everything moved as the wind washed over the cave room. Even the big boulders moved an inch at the strong gale. Then there came the voice.

"Ahh!!!" he screamed as he was shot out of the portal. Due to the momentum, his body kept flying through the air and into the rock wall. "Ugh!!" he yelped in pain as his body collided with the hard surface. He groaned as he slowly came too. He opened his eyes and all he could see were blurry images.

"*cough* *cough* ow…" he groaned as he stood up. "Dang…that hurt a lot." he said as he stretched his body, giving sounds of _crack_. His eyebrow rose from the sound of his voice being a little deeper.

"Is that my voice?" he asked himself. "Since when did my voice get deeper?" he added. He shook his head as he dismissed it. He could ponder about it later.

"I need to get out of here." he said as he looked around.

He looked to his left and saw the exit. He climbed up the ledge and followed the path out. It was slightly hard for him to do so, due the fact that the ground he was walking on had moss growing on it and was slippery. Eventually, he did make it out of the cave and was now standing in the forest.

"How do I get back to the temple again?" he asked himself. He jogged his memory but nothing came out.

"Damn it." he cursed as he began flapping his wings. He immediately stopped as he felt pain course true him.

"Ow…what the heck?" he said as he opened his wings slowly. He winced slightly as he felt pain. His wings were sprained from his collision with the wall.

"I can't fly too? Dang it… I'll just walk then…" he said as he began walking towards no particular direction.

Demex began walking; walking towards no particular direction. He didn't know where to go, but he didn't care. He needed to get back to the Temple. So using his instincts, he followed the direction it pointed him and began walking. A few minutes in and he was exhausted from walking. His stomach was rumbling and his throat was parched. Luckily though, he walked out of the forest and into a clearing where there was a stream of water flowing. He approached it and got a good look at his reflection.

"Is that me?" he asked himself as he kept staring at the reflection that was staring back at him.

He couldn't believe it. He saw that his body had grown quite tremendously. The last time he saw his reflection, he was still just a teenage dragon. Now that he examined his reflection, he was about eighteen years old. His scales were still the same as ever, cobalt blue; along with his underbelly being faded cyan. What changed in him were his size and a few physical features; he was no longer a teenage dragon but can now be called an adult dragon. His wings had grown bigger and now had longer wingspan. His horns looked a lot much more like Cyril's now. Lastly, his tail blade became longer and turn into a more spade like sword blade.

"Why do I look so older?" he asked himself. He shook it for a moment as he took a sip of water and gulped it down, feeling his throat getting rejuvenated. Then he heard a twig snapped…

* * * * *

"Dammit." she said as she looked down on her feet. There was a twig broken in half.

"I hope I didn't scare the food off." she said as she slowly crept to the side of a bush. She strained her ears and there, he heard the sound of footsteps; footsteps that were approaching her position. She smiled at her luck and crouched as she readied herself to pounce when the timing was set.

'_A little more…a little bit more…' _she thought to herself; then…

With fluid movement, she pounced on her prey. The animal yelped and tried to back away but was too late. She landed on him, forcing his back against the ground. The animal tried to escape but she pinned him down good. She lifted her claw up, prepared to strike the neck for an instant kill but stopped.

She stopped as she saw the animal's face. It wasn't an animal. It was a dragon; a cobalt-blue dragon. That had a scar that traveled, right to left, from his forehead, diagonally, downwards across his face, going over his right eye. The dragon opened his eyes, and she found herself staring at them. Due to his scar, his right eye now had a mix of red in it, no longer pure midnight blue like his left eye. She only knew one dragon to have these kinds of features. It was the dragon she loved.

* * * * *

Demex closed his eyes as he waited for death. He knew he was dead the moment that someone pounced on him. He tried to escape but the hold of his captor was too strong. So he accepted the fact that he was going to die and just waited. But it never came…; slowly he dared to open his eyes.

He saw that his captor had its claws readied at striking level, but he wondered why he stopped. Then his eyes laid upon…her face. It wasn't a he; it was a she, judging from her facial features, she was also a dragon. Demex found himself staring at her, as she stared back. Demex couldn't help but stare back at the ruby colored eyes. He felt himself drowning in the color. He only knew one dragoness that could make him feel as if he were 'drowning' by staring.

Slowly, he mustered his voice to ask. "…Fira?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****To all of my readers: A little game for April Fools!  
**

**As you may have read at the ~Backstage~ portion, I didn't mention what Viper & Malefor saw at the living room. I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me what they saw. Basically, I need you to describe: Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Yxme, Master M, Spyro, Cynder, Demex, Fira and Delnok in the most _oddest and wackiest _position you can ever think of while sleeping. Kudos will be given to the best description. And also a cookie!**

**You can answer by means of putting it in your 'review'. Game ends tomorrow before 8:00PM (our time GMT +8:00) as I need it for the ~Backstage~ portion of the next chapter. You can only submit your submission ON THIS CHAPTER. If you were to put your submission on a different chapter, it would not be counted.**

**I'm sorry Master M and Yxme, you guys ain't allowed to submit.  
**

**As the FanFiction Slogan says: Unleash your Imagination!

* * *

**

**Please take some time to R&R**


	25. Chapter That was awesome

**Author's Notes: Since there were only TWO submissions, I decided that the two of them won the contest. The winners are **MBgamer & K0H. **As for the submission that will be used for the ~Backstage~ portion, I decided to combined their two ideas. Demex's and Cynder's portion was modified.**

**~Backstage~**

**Master M, along with Yxme, Spyro, Cynder, Demex, Fira, Delnok, Cyril, Terrador and Volteer were clustered to one side of the room. They were looking at something in the monitor of the computer. A door opens at the side and Viper walks in.**

**Viper: Hey guys! Watcha doing? (They all turned around; their expressions told him they were mad. Master M broke the ice.)**

**Master M: Who posted this!? (he asks pointing to picture on the monitor)**

**Viper approaches and stares at the picture. At the picture he could see:  
**

**Cyril was sleeping on the floor, with his mouth open, and his drool is frozen on the floor. Volteer was asleep at the side, with the sound system plugs up his nose being used as an outlet. Delnok was left to lay in the corner of the room with pizza boxes and crust all around him...he was asleep and could be clearly seen licking a piece of pizza in front of him. Yxme was asleep on the couch, but balancing upside down on his head, legs crossed...having a zen moment...(perfect balance). Terrador, had his maul like tail tip stuck in the ceiling, his back legs in the air, and was drooling on Master M below him. Master M, along with Terrador drooling on him, was HUGGING Terrador, and mumbling something incoherent. Spyro and _Fira_ on the other hand, were asleep in each others arms on the couch, clearly being _too_ intimate with one another. Lastly, Demex was laying on his stomach...with Cynder (laying the same way as Demex) on TOP of Demex.**

**Viper looks at Demex, Fira, Spyro and Cynder. The 4 looked ashamed at what they had done.**

**Master M: Well!? **

**Viper: Look at the username (Master M sees the username of the poster, it was **MBgamer**)**

**Master M: MBgamer eh... (he cracks his knuckles)**

**Yxme: Isn't he like going to stay over our house for awhile? (he asks Viper)**

**Viper: Yeah... *Ding Dong* That would be him now.**

**Viper heads to the door and opens it. Standing outside was a golden scaled dragon, with a traveler's bag.**

**MBgamer: Viper!**

**Viper: MB! (the two hug)**

**MB: Thanks for letting me stay for awhile. **

**Viper: No problem, come in.**

**MB comes in and sees the other 'housemates' of the house.**

**Master M: Hello MB... (he says with a malicious grin)**

**MB: Master M... (he says nervously)**

**Viper: Well, I'll leave you fellows to get 'acquainted'. MB, I'll take your things and take it to your room. Be back in a few.**

**Viper takes the luggage and heads upstairs.**

**MB: Viper, don't leave me, please. (he squeaks)  
**

**MB begins walking backwards and bumps into a wall as the housemates of the house surround him, evil grins on their faces.**

*******

**Viper passes Malefor on the 2nd floor.**

**Malefor: Has MB arrived yet?**

**Viper: Yes, he has. I left him with the others so that they'll get themselves acquainted.**

**Suddenly screaming could be heard coming from downstairs.**

**MB: NO!!! NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! NO!!! (the voice then gets muffled as MB gets gagged with a rag)  
**

**Malefor: (raises an eyebrow) Should we check?  
**

**The two think for a few seconds.**

**The 2: Nah...**

**Viper: BTW, it's time to for the disclaimers. (he says as he looks at his watch) (Malefor nods)  
**

**Malefor: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 25

"That—*pant*— was _awesome…"_

Fira stared down at Demex, her claws still raised but the intent to harm, gone. She finally got off of him taking several steps back and sitting down. Her face showed disbelief but her eyes shone with hope as she watched him stand back up.

"Yes…I am Fira." she answered slowly. "Demex…is that you?" she asked.

Demex slowly stood up as he looked at her. She was just shorter than him, but her beauty had doubled. There were soft curves that he found hard not to stare at. Her scales shimmered brightly as the sunlight danced on them. But what bothered Demex was the fact she looked older. He himself was older. What the heck was going on?

Fira let her eyes wander over every part of his body as she studied the older and bigger Demex. His wings had grown to be even bigger than him. His body was now bulging with new muscle. His eyes were just as she remembered; midnight blue and red that showed kindness and gentleness. Slowly, she saw him nod. She was about to walk towards him but stopped herself. She stopped as she remembered something.

The Demex she knew…was _dead_; dead a long time ago.

Demex was now then puzzled. He noticed that she was about to walk to him but stopped. Her face bore the expression of surprise and shock but then turned to…skepticism.

"Fira it's me, Demex." said Demex slowly approaching her.

"Stay back!" she shouted. "You're not Demex." she said shaking her head and backing away.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Demex asked, confused at what she was saying.

"You can't fool me. I know you're tricks. I should've killed you when I had the chance." replied Fira menacingly.

"I...I don't understand—you think I'm lying to you?" asked Demex.

"You are. The Demex I know is dead." replied Fira.

"_What?_" Demex asked, getting even more confused.

How was he dead when he was right there, standing before her. And how was Fira saying that he was lying. Didn't she have the ability to see through people's heart?

"Fira, I'm not lying to you. It's me, Demex. Check my heart if you have to. You'll see I'm not lying." said Demex raising his hands in a form of surrender to emphasize his innocence. Fira looked at him warily then stared. Demex's heart was pumping as he was nervous of the outcome. He kept watching Fira's face for any sign of expression change but her poker face was placed quite well.

Seconds ticked by and Demex saw Fira's expression change. From wary…to shocked. She looked up to him with astonished eyes. Demex smiled.

Before he knew it, the red dragoness summoned all of her strength and collided with the male dragon, setting him off balance to fall onto his side. Demex was completely caught off guard by Fira's sudden move on him, but before he could react he found her lying on top of him.

"Stop it—*laughs*—it tickles!" he struggled to say as Fira gave him kiss after kiss on his face and started licking his face non-stop, her tongue going over his scar.

"I missed you. I _really_ missed you." she said stopping, her voice beginning to tremble, as she got off him.

"Fira, what's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her tone, as he sat up.

"I thought you were dead…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She felt the tears she had been trying to hold back start to fall. Demex frowned as he saw the tears fall. He had never seen Fira cry before but now that he did, it made him feel sad.

"Fira, I wasn't dead." he said, pulling her close to him so that her head rested on his chest. She buried her nose into his chest and breathed deeply letting his scent start to make her lightheaded. She started to purr gently as her sobbing began to subside.

"What on earth made you think I was?" asked Demex. She removed herself from his chest and looked up at him.

"Because... You were gone for two years. We assumed you died, even though we never found a body." she answered.

"_Two years?!_" he exclaimed. Fira nodded and laid her head back again. "Two years..." he mumbled.

Well that explains a lot. That would explain why he and Fira looked older. Time passed by. He then began calculating in his head. Approximately how long was he at the Other World? He jogged his memory and came with the answer. He was there for approximately two weeks. So that must mean that spending a week there would be the equivalent of one year here.

"Whoa…" was all he can say as his mind reached the conclusion. He was about to ask 'what else did I miss' when something odd happened. It suddenly became dark. Demex looked up and saw that the skies were beginning to darken.

"That's odd, it was sunny a moment ago." he said. Fira pulled away from him, surprising him.

"_What?" _she asked him.

"Look." said Demex, referring to the sky. Fira's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here." she said standing up quickly. Demex stood up as well.

"Why?" asked Demex. Then rain fell down from the sky; heavy rain. "You're afraid of the rain?" asked Demex teasingly.

"No, I'm not afraid of that—watch out!" she shouted as she pulled Demex out of the way as a tree fell to the ground, struck by lightning.

"That's what I'm afraid of, the lightning. C'mon let's go! We have to get to the Temple." she said as she ran towards the direction of the Temple. Demex followed with no question.

* * * * *

"It's happening again…; what are we going to do, Terrador?" asked Malefor to the green guardian. The dragon sighed as he stared outside the window.

The clouds were beginning to dim and that only meant one thing. The storm was brewing. It was going to rain in a few moments; followed by the gale then the lightning strikes. It was going to be hell all over again.

"I'm not sure anymore Malefor. All we can do now is to survive through the storm. Let's hope that Volteer's knowledge doesn't fail us." he replied to the Fire Guardian. Then the ice guardian, Cyril, walked into the room.

"Has anyone of you seen Fira? She was supposed to come back a few minutes earlier." asked Cyril.

"She's not here yet?" asked Malefor, concern evident in his voice.

"No, she isn't." replied Cyril. Cynder walked down the hallway and overheard the conversation.

"Want me to go look for her?" she asked them.

"No, I'll go myself." said Malefor heading for the door.

"But—"began Cynder but was cut off as Malefor brushed past him.

"No buts." he said sternly.

Cynder sighed.

* * * * *

Demex and Fira literally ran for their lives as the storm became more dangerous. Demex looked to his right just in time to see lightning strike a nearby tree, startling him and Fira.

"Watch out!" he yelled as the tree, now a burning debris, came crashing down, in front of them.

Fira stopped right on time as the tree crashed in front of her, a few feet away. Demex, instinctively, opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of ice to freeze the burning wreckage. But he was surprised as cold ice wasn't the only thing that came out of his maw. Along with the breath of ice, came sharp icicles that stabbed the tree with deadly accuracy. Something he hadn't done before. But still, with his ice breath, he froze the burning tree, allowing them to safely jump through it.

The two of them grunted as they jumped both at the same time. Immediately after landing, they bolted towards the Temple, which was now visible, its roof, in the distance.

"You know this would've been easier, if we flew!" shouted Fira as they ran straight ahead.

"I can't; my wings are sprained. It would've been quite painful for me to do so!" shouted Demex back over the raging gale, heavy rain and claps of thunder.

"The Temple's just over that hill, c'mon!" shouted Fira as she pointed at the distance. Demex nodded.

The two began climbing up the muddy hill. This was the final obstacle between them and the Temple. It was hard to climb up due to loose footing but the two of them successfully climbed to the top. Demex was about to jump down the opposite edge but stopped when he saw how _steep_ it was.

"Fira are you sure ab—Ugh!" he grunted as Fira collided with him. Both dragon's yelped and fell down the slope together. Apparently she wasn't looking at where she was going, she was looking at something else. Before Demex fell to the ground, he got a glimpse of what she was looking at. It was a tree that got hit by lightning, which was going to fall on them, that he didn't notice. As their bodies slid down the muddy, wet hill, the tree crashed to where he was earlier. Fira had saved his life, again.

"What were you asking me!?" she shouted as they slid down the mountain, their speed's reaching uncontrollable heights.

"Never mind!" he shouted back at her.

* * * * *

Malefor strode down the halls of the Temple. He was headed for the main exit as he needed to scout the surrounding areas to look for Fira.

"Where you headed?" he heard a voice that made him stop. He turned his head and saw where the voice had come from. It was from a blue dragon that stood at the corner of the hallway. It was Delnok.

"I'm going to look for Fira; she was supposed to come back earlier, but she hasn't." answered Malefor. Delnok nodded.

"Let me come with you." he said walking up to him.

"I'm assuming there's no point in arguing?" asked Malefor with a smirk as they began walking again.

"Yes, you won't be able to change my mind." answered Delnok. Malefor nodded.

The two strode down the halls of the Temple; getting a few curious looks from the other inhabitants, the students, wondering where they were headed with a storm raging outside. They eventually reached the main hallway where the main exit doors were located.

"Are we good?" asked Malefor.

"Yep, we're good." replied Delnok and the two of them opened the Temple doors. Outside, it was still raging as ever, visibility was dropping rapidly as the rain continued on. They were about to walk outside when they heard someone screaming.

* * * * *

"AH! HOW DO WE STOP!?" shouted Demex as they slid down the hill. He turned his head to face Fira.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back to him.

The two of them slid down the hill and into the wet and muddy soil of the Temple. They should've stopped there but their momentum kept them moving; moving, towards the main entrance.

Malefor turned his head just in time to get a glimpse of two dragons, red and blue, slid down the Temple soil, towards them. The two were moving so fast that Malefor and Delnok didn't have a chance to get out of the way. The four dragons slid down the Temple floor, reaching a few feet, before stopping.

"Can you please get of me, Fira." Delnok said from beneath the red dragoness. When she noticed that she was on top of him, she blushed and moved towards Demex not noticing the smaller blush hidden on Delnok's face.

Demex, whom was on top of Malefor, looked up. He was still panting a bit as the adrenaline was still coursing through his body

"That—*pant*— was _awesome_…Let's do that again!" said Demex with enthusiasm.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****To all of my readers:**

**Detail of MBgamer's 'torture' will be showed tomorrow. And as of this chapter, MBgamer is now part of the ~Backstage~. Sentences with ****with underline are funny 'quotes' that come from either games/movies/books/commercial etc.****  
**

**To MBgamer:**

**Sorry friend, Master M wanted to get back at you for the thing you made him do.  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	26. Chapter A New Challenge

**~Backstage~**

**Viper heads down the stairs after bringing MBgamer's luggage to his room. He sees MBgamer tied up to a chair with a plastic bag on his head. The guardians along with Yxme and Master M surrounded him. For some reason there was wrong. He couldn't his finger on it.**

**Viper: What did you do to him? (he asks Master M)**

**Master M: (snickers) Well... (whispers) **

**Viper: Oh, so that's why he's like that.**

**Yxme: Should we remove it? **

**Terrador: I think we should.**

**Cyril: I'll do it.**

**Cyril approaches MBgamer and removes the plastic bag.**

**MB: (gasps for air) What the hell did you do to me!?**

**Then Spyro, Demex, Delnok, Fira and Cynder walks into the room.**

**Spyro, Demex and Delnok begin to snicker whilst Fira and Cynder just smile.**

**MB: What's so funny?**

**Viper: I think you should look in the mirror.**

**Viper gets a mirror and shows it to MB. He sees his golden scales...now colored black. Pitch black.**

**MB: My scales... **

**Master M: That's actually acrylic paint that wouldn't wash of for a looooong time. (MB bows his head)**

**MB: You do not...mess...with my scales... (he says in a threatening manner)  
**

**Demex: Uh-oh**

**MB begins to glow. **

**Volteer: He's going berserk! Run like hell! *everyone begins to run*  
**

**MB breaks the ropes that tied him to the chair. He stands up and everyone sees his white glowing eyes. He opens his maw and a laser builds up.**

**Delnok: Everyone, take cover! He's firing his lazer! (SHOOP DA WHOOP!)  
**

*******

**Malefor is upstairs reading a book. He looks at the wall clock and sees its time for the disclaimers.**

**Malefor: Okay, time to do Viper's request. (he clears his throat)  
**

**Malefor: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**He hears Delnok say from downstairs "****Everyone, take cover! He's firing his lazer" then there was a bright flash. **

* * *

Chapter 26

A New Challenge

"…Fira who is this?" asked Malefor as he stood up, looking at Demex, whom was trying to remove the mud of his scales, after Demex got of him.

"You don't know who he is?" asked Fira raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" asked Delnok, giving Demex a curious gaze. Demex sighed.

"And I thought you guys missed Me." answered Demex playfully.

Delnok's eyes traveled over the cobalt-blue dragon's body. As he continued to examine him, his eyes widened when he saw the scar that was on the dragon's face.

"That scar…" he mumbled as he stared at him. His eyes traveled from Demex to Fira, who nodded at him. His doubts were confirmed.

"DEMEX!" he exclaimed. Delnok ran towards his brother and gave him the tightest bear hug ever.

"_Can't…breathe…"_ said Demex, his face turning darker blue as he ran out of air. Fira giggled.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Delnok apologized as he loosened the hug.

"Demex…is that really you…?" asked Malefor approaching warily towards his son. Demex looked towards him.

"It's really me dad." answered Demex.

Malefor smiled and hugged his son. His paw though, reached over Demex's back and bumped his sprained wing. He winced.

"What's wrong?" Malefor asked concernedly.

"It's my wing, it was sprained when I crashed into the wall." answered Demex.

"We should get that treated." said Fira.

"I agree; I'll get the red gems." said Delnok, heading towards the nearest medical room.

"And we need you two cleaned up; your dirty as heck." said Malefor turning to Fira and Demex.

"Okay, we'll get right to that." said Demex.

* * * * *

As things were calming down inside, outside was quite a different story. The storm didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. Gale winds were blowing things away; lightning striking a few trees, making them tumble to the forest floor, in a burning heap. Immediately, Cyril ran towards the burning tree and extinguished it. If he didn't, the fire could easily spread, burning the entire forest, along with the Temple. Terrador on the other hand, were striking the debris that were flying in the air to smithereens. These debris were moving haphazardly in the wind, and could be launched to 120MPH, causing massive destruction if it crashed.

These two guardians have been going at it, ever since the storm began. These two were the only sole defense of the Temple, against the raging storm. So far, no debris has gotten past them…

* * * * *

After thoroughly cleaning himself until his scales sparkled, Demex laid on his bed. He was currently in his room, lying on his belly as Fira cured his sprained wings. Malefor, and Delnok were also there, pelting him with all sorts of questions.

"Amazing…" said Delnok after Demex finished explaining his story.

"I knew Portal Magic is unstable but I didn't know it was _that_ unstable." said Malefor.

"Tell me about it…but at least I managed to meet my human parents." replied Demex. Malefor nodded.

"But that little trip of yours took heck long." said Delnok.

"I didn't know that there could be time difference." said Demex.

"One week is to one year…wow." said Malefor. By this time, Fira was done healing Demex's sprained wing. Demex sat up.

"Thanks." he said Fira.

"No problem." replied Fira.

"So…what happened, what I missed?" asked Demex.

There was suddenly silence in the room.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked Demex seriously.

"A lot happened." said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a dragon standing in the doorway. It was a black dragoness that Demex came to recognize as Cynder. Cynder looked a lot older. (Cynder looked like her adult version in ANB) Her face bore no expression at all, which surprised Demex. She looked emotionless. Shouldn't she be happy that Demex was back?

"Oh Cynder, is Volteer finished?" asked Fira.

"Yes, he is. And the Chronicler's here too." answered Cynder.

"Great then, where are they?" asked Malefor.

"They're at the Pool of Visions." answered Cynder.

"Let's go then." said Delnok.

"What's going on? What's happening? What did Volteer finished?" asked Demex as everyone began piling out the room.

"We'll explain everything later Demex. Right now, we have to head to the Pool of Visions." said Fira. Demex nodded and went out of the room.

* * * * *

The door slid opened and Demex found himself in the Pool of Visions. Ignitus was there, who was chatting with Volteer. They stopped when they noticed that they walked in. Volteer looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw Demex walking beside Fira.

"Ancestors! Is that you Demex!?" he exclaimed as he approached Demex.

"Yes, it's me Volteer. Long time no see." said Demex.

"Hello Demex." greeted Ignitus.

"Hello Ignitus. Mind filling me in, I seemed to have missed quite a lot significant events." replied Demex.

"Significant indeed; I think we should get Demex up to speed, so he knows what's going on." said Malefor.

"I concur." said Fira.

"Very well then, Demex, you have every right to know about this since this involves your brother." said Ignitus.

"My brother?" said Demex, turning to Delnok.

"He means Spyro." said Delnok, giving off a heavy sigh.

"Have you not wondered where he might have been?" asked Volteer.

"I have, where is he anyway?" asked Demex.

"Gone." answered Cynder.

"What?" Demex asked, trying to make sure what he heard was correct.  
"He's gone." repeated Cynder and she bowed her head. Fira walked over to her and comforted her.

"What she meant to say is that…Spyro… has gone…berserk." said Ignitus.

"I don't understand," said Demex confusedly; "_Berserk_?"

"Yes, berserk. He's mind is now currently unstable." said Ignitus.

"Why, what happened?" asked Demex.

"He had an episode." answered Malefor.

"A _what_?" asked Demex.

"Have we ever told you about Spyro's…condition?" asked Fira. Demex shook his head.

"Well, Spyro tended to have these seizures. He hadn't had one for a while and we thought he was cured of it. But we were wrong." said Fira.

"Why, what happens when he gets a seizure?" asked Demex.

"It leads to drastic events." answered Volteer.

"Like what?" asked Demex.

"He turns into _Dark_ Spyro and unleashes havoc everywhere. This is caused by the darkness that is lying dormant within him. The darkness takes over and controls him when he is in this state." explained Ignitus.

* * * * *

**Author's Notes: **

This is the summarized version of what the seizures can do. If you want a more detailed one, please go to Chapter 4 Introductions, and look for Cynder's detailed explanation for this.

*** * * * ***

"He is currently_ in_ this state." he said grimly.

"_What?_" Demex asked, aghast.

"Demex, that storm wasn't an ordinary storm. It was caused by Dark Spyro; along with the other unnatural events that had been going on for two years." explained Delnok.

"For two years!?" asked Demex.

"Yes. And if this keeps up, he'll die, along with all of us. His well along his limits of power." said Malefor.

"Well, why not change him back to normal then. Is there someone who could do that?" asked Demex.

"Only one person can return him back to normal." said Malefor. "It's Cynder." Cynder looked up; her eyes were slight red as she was crying silently.

"I tried to change him back. But I'm guessing the control was far too strong for it to work." said Cynder her voice trailing a little.

"Okay… what triggered the episode?" asked Demex.

"You." said all of them in unison to Demex's surprise.

"What? How?" asked Demex.

"You're disappearance. We assumed you had died. He didn't take it quite well." said Volteer.

Demex nodded. Now he understood what the Chronicler meant when he said, 'You're 'disappearance' from Avalar has activated a series of chained events that has led to disaster'. He was referring to Spyro causing havoc and destruction as Dark Spyro due to his disappearance.

He sighed as he realized he was the cause of all of this. He was the catalyst. Technically, no, if you think about it; since it was Volteer who told him to go to the Portal Caverns. But it was his curiosity that activated the Portal.

"Well, I'm here now. Why not just tell him I'm not dead?" asked Demex.

"We could but it seems the darkness has gotten a very tight grip on him." answered Malefor. Demex sighed.

"How are we going to change him back now?" he asked.

"This now brings us back to the agenda." said Ignitus. "Since trying to change Spyro back by means of Cynder's method didn't work. We needed to try something else." he explained.

"Like what?" asked Demex.  
"Since we couldn't change him, we decided that we should just try to expel the darkness within him, like how Convexity worked on Cynder, Delnok and Malefor." said Fira.

"But we encountered a problem." said Delnok.

"And that is?" asked Demex.

"Cynder's and Malefor's breath combined can't take down Spyro. He's too strong." said Volteer.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Demex.

"I've spent all my time researching for a way to expel darkness other than Convexity." said Volteer.

"And?" asked Malefor.

"I've found one. It's risky but anything's worth a try now." said Volteer.

"Okay, let us hear it." said Cynder. Volteer cleared his throat.

"Digging into our ancestral books, it was hard to find ways to expel darkness, since it rarely happened and even more, rarely documented. But luckily I managed to find one scroll that mentioned them. It said that there was an ancient dragon that lived back then; a silver dragon. That had the ability to cleanse the evil from one's soul." said Volteer.

"A silver dragon?" asked Delnok.

"Yes, a silver dragon." answered Volteer.

"Aren't they like, rare and extinct?" asked Fira.

"Afraid so." said Malefor.

"But anything's worth a try now right?" asked Volteer. Everyone nodded.

"So what can this silver dragon do to help us?" asked Cynder.

"Well, it said that silver dragons have the same ability of purple dragons." answered Volteer.

"Same ability?" asked Demex.

"Yes; they can apparently use the four elements, along with the dark elements. Like Cynder's. But what makes them unique is what we need." said Volteer.

"And that would be?" asked Malefor.

"Their breath; the Concavity Breath." answered Volteer.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	27. Chapter Dreamscape

**~Backstage~**

**Viper groan as he begin to wake up. **

**Viper: Ugh... (he groans as he stands up)**

**He looks around and his devastated. The entire house is _gone_. Gone as in GONE. Nothing's left except for the tiles on the floor.  
**

**Viper: What the hell?  
**

**He turns around when he heard someone groan. It was Yxme.**

**Viper: Yxme! What happened?**

**Yxme: I honestly don't know. All I know is, MB went shoop da whoop on us!**

**Viper: Got that right. **

**The two turn around when they hear flapping of wings. They saw that it was a pitch black dragon. It was MBgamer.**

**MB: I'm sorry about you're house Viper. I'm guessing I just freaked out.**

**Viper: Don't worry. We can fix that. But you know, you shouldn't have freaked out. They were only kidding when they said it was Acrylic paint.**

**MB: What?**

**Yxme: Yeah, its actually a paint substance that gets easily removed with water.**

**MB: Oh...**

**Yxme: What are we going to do now? Where are we going to live? (he asks looking around 'ground zero')**

**Viper: I'll handle that, you just find everyone in the wreckage.**

**Yxme and MB begin searching for the rest of the housemates whilst Viper walks to a side.**

**Yxme and MB eventually finds everyone and they assemble at the side of the street.**

**Master M: We're sorry for wha-**

**MB: Apology accepted. **

**Master M: Thanks.**

**Demex: So what now Viper?**

**Viper: Now, is the time for the disclaimers. Delnok and Fira, you two do it. **

**The 2: Okay.**

**Delnok:**** Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Fira: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Delnok: *Looks down and sees chapter title* OMG. The title's 'Dreamscape'!**

**Malefor: Yes it is, what's does it mean when it's titled that way?**

**Yxme: Well...when Viper makes a chapter called Dreamscape...let's just say...something _odd_ happens.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Dreamscape

"The _what?_" asked almost everyone in the room, except Ignitus and Volteer.

"The Concavity Breath, think of it as the Convexity Breath but somewhat opposite." said Volteer.

"Opposite how?" asked Cynder.

"It is opposite because, Convexity injures someone externally. Concavity injures someone internally, specifically mentally." explained Ignitus.

"Mentally how?" asked Demex.

"When Concavity hits you, it envelops your entire mind. After it does that, it 'collapses' your mind. It 'collapses' it by means of removing any form of darkness within. That is why Concavity is the best way to expel darkness rather than Convexity, since you'll not hurt your target." answered Ignitus.

"So what you're saying is that, it almost works the same way as Convexity, but when you get hit by it, you don't feel physical pain. Is that what you're saying?" asked Delnok.

"Yes, that is how Concavity works." answered Volteer. "Hence, the reason how silver dragons can _cleanse_ the soul, of evil."

"How come we never heard of this?" asked Fira.

"It's a very old dragon art. Older than Portal Teleportation; plus, it's unique to silver dragons." answered Ignitus.

"How do you know that?" asked Malefor.

"I'm the Chronicler." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"That makes sense…" said Malefor sheepishly.

"Okay…so…how are we going to find this silver dragon?" asked Demex. "It's rare and extinct right? For all we know, there might not be anymore silver dragons around."

"I concur, how exactly?" asked Cynder.

"That is the reason why I am here." said Ignitus, a book appearing out of nowhere. "I maybe able to track a silver dragon whom is still alive; this may take awhile." he then began scanning through the book.

"I think you four should get some rest. Especially you two," Malefor referred to Demex and Fira. "I'm guessing that escape from the storm must've drained you, am I right?" he asked.

"I'm tired. If you'll excuse us?" answered Demex.

"Of course; we will update you on the matter as soon as something pops up." answered Volteer.

"Okay, we're going to get some sleep now." said Demex and he turned around and left the room.

Demex walked down the hall, followed by Delnok, Fira and Cynder. Demex stared outside and saw that the storm was still raging. What surprised him more was the fact that it was already night time. It was late at night and the halls were empty except for the four of them.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Demex" said Delnok as he turned to one of the hallways leading to Dormitory B.

"Good night to the two of you." said Cynder then she followed Delnok.

"Good night to you too." said Demex.

"C'mon let's go." said Fira. Demex nodded

Demex and Fira walked down the silent halls of the Temple. The only thing audible were the sound of their claws striking the floor and the sound of the storm outside.

"Fira, can I ask you a question?" asked Demex as they walked.

"What is it?" she replied.

"I don't understand; why did you doubt my identity back at the forest?" asked Demex.

"It's because, there are some animals that lived around the Portal Caverns that have the ability of shape shifting. They are very territorial…and hostile. If feeling threatened they'll take on the shape of the being that is special to you and approach you. Naturally, you'll feel safe, thus lowering your guard. They'll covertly approach you and when they get the chance, they'll attack you." explained Fira.

"Oh… so that's why." replied Demex.

They turn around the corner and their rooms were now visible. As they walked nearer to their rooms, an interesting thought came to Demex.

"…So…does that mean I'm special to you then?" asked Demex. Fira stopped walking and turned to him.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" asked Fira with a raised brow.

"Yes, I am. I need to know this. For all I know, all of this is just for old time's sake. For all I know, you may have replaced me with someone else. Someone… you may have already consummated with… to seal the relationship… " answered Demex seriously, trailing at the last statement.

Fira couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Demex questioning her faithfulness to him?

"Are you questioning my faithfulness?" asked Fira looking at him. Demex nodded.

"I'll understand if your heart belongs to someone else now." said Demex with no hint of anger and sadness whatsoever. He was prepared for the worst.

For a moment, silence reigned between the two and the only thing audible were their breathing, and the sound of the now dying storm. The question hung in the air, waiting to be answered. Then Fira broke the ice. She sighed.

"Demex…" she said softly, walking up to him. "I will never cheat on you. I've chosen you as my one and only mate and I'll never replace you. You can be rest assured that I've stayed faithful to you for the past two years you've been gone." answered Fira, laying her head on his chest. Demex wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now c'mon let's get some rest." said Demex. Fira pulled away from him and nodded.

The two then continued onwards and reached their rooms. Demex opened his door and was surprised to find Fira follow him in.

"Uh…Fira, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Going into your room." she answered.

"And why is that, your room is just next door?" he asked.

"Demex, I think you're forgetting the meaning of mates. We're _supposed_ to share rooms." she answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Isn't that not allowed by the guardians; you know, male and female sharing rooms?" asked Demex.

"It's not allowed for _students_ like the others. Us; you, me, Cynder, Delnok and Spyro, are excluded from that rule, since 1. We're no longer students and 2. We're adults; we can do whatever we want. We can technically leave the Temple now and head to Warfang to begin our adult life. But it's not advisable since we have the looming Dark Spyro threat." answered Fira.

"Oh…okay." said Demex nodding.

Demex walked over to the desk whilst Fira walked over to the bed. Demex reached over to the side and blew. His ice cold breath easily extinguished the small flame, and the room immediately went dark. But not pitch black as moonlight began to spill in through the windows. It was quiet now, meaning the storm was probably over.

Demex carefully made his way to the bed and lied down. He immediately felt a warm presence wrap around him and made him turn around. He found himself staring directly at Fira's ruby eyes.

"Good night, Demex." she whispered to him.

"Good night, Fira. Sleep tight." he whispered back. He saw Fira close her eyes and lean towards him. She then rested her head on his chest and began purring. Demex smiled and kissed her gently in the forehead. He then wrapped his wings around her and held her tightly. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take him.

* * * * *

**Time Frame: Late at night, around 10:00 PM**

"Ignitus, how is the search going?" asked Terrador whom just entered the Pool of Visions.

"No luck at all. It seems Volteer's method of using the Silver Dragon to help us is a dead end." answered Ignitus grimly as he flipped the page of his seemingly endless book.

"There's got to be a way." said Terrador walking to the side. Ignitus looked up and saw that he was limping.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned for his friend's well being.

"I got hit, _hard_, by a flying tree trunk. But do not worry. It'll heal." he answered. Ignitus nodded and returned to scanning his book.

For a moment, there was silence and the only audible was the creasing of the pages of Ignitus' book. Then the doors slid open and Cyril walked in.

"Anything yet?" he asked the two dragons before him. Terrador shook his head.

"Nothing yet…it's beginning to look like Volteer's method is a dead end." answered Terrador. Cyril sighed.

"There's got to be something…" said Cyril walking out of the room.

* * * * *

It was late at night now and the moon was at its peak. It was silent and the only noise was the sound of nature…and the sound of crunching earth. Delnok was outside the Temple, doing his daily thing. It had become a normal routine for him to go outside the Temple and just do a nights stroll. It allowed him to relax completely and let the problems drift away for awhile. Just for that time.

He sighed as he looked up at the starry sky.

His mind was completely disarrayed. It was buzzing with activity as it tried to process the information it had gathered today; information such as the fact about the Silver Dragon. They needed to find the Silver Dragon and they needed to find it fast. As each second ticked by, Spyro was slowly destroying himself, along with all of them. He's 'attacks' such as the Storms get devastating at each try. This particular storm actually injured someone. Terrador was hit with a flying tree trunk that he failed to smash.

Who knows, the next storm, might _actually_ kill someone; which was a bad thing. What worried him more was the fact that Silver Dragons might not even exist anymore. They existed back then but may not exist now. What were they to do if Volteer's method was a dead end? No… he didn't allow himself to think that. He felt that this was the method they'd been searching for. This was it.

He sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. He rested his eyes for a few seconds then opened them. He sighed again and was about to head inside the Temple when all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Fira walking towards him.

"Oh, Fira, what are you doing here?" he asked her curiously.

"I just came out to see the night sky." she answered looking up. Delnok followed her gaze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is." Delnok turned his head and saw Fira looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked her. Fira smiled at him.

"Have I ever mentioned you look handsome?" she asked him, leaning in ever so slightly. Delnok blinked.

"Uh…no; thank you…for the compliment." he replied looking at her. Then the oddest thing happened. Each of them suddenly felt the odd sudden need to be close to each other. Almost subconsciously Delnok and Fira began leaning in towards each other. Closer…and closer…and closer…

Delnok was the first to break from the trance. He immediately grabbed Fira's wrist which made her stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked him slyly. Delnok averted his gaze.

"Stop; this is wrong. You belong to my brother, and I respect that. I do not want to commit adultery." he said seriously. He then felt a paw on his cheek, which guided him back to look at Fira who had devious smile on her face.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. It's a secret between us and us only." she said to him.

Then before Delnok could react, Fira leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. For a moment, he was lost in a haze of bliss. This was his first kiss after all. He felt a paw on his chest and was pushed down backwards and onto his back. Fira quickly lied down on top of him and continued the kiss as her paws started to explore his entire body.

His eyes widened when he realized what just happened. He managed to pull away from her lips to speak.

"STOP! This is wrong! Demex will get mad at you for this!" he warned her. She lowered herself and placed her maw on his ear.

"How would he know? The only witnesses are you…and me." she said seductively. Fira then began rubbing her sex to his underbelly, trying to coax out Delnok's dragonhood. To Delnok's horror, he was actually moaning in pleasure. He felt the blood rush down to his hips and it successfully inflated his dragonhood.

He looked in horror as Fira positioned her sex nearer his dragonhood.

"No, _please_ no. I don't want this." he pleaded to her. He tried to squirm away, but Fira pinned him down good.

"You've got no choice in the matter." she said to him. Then with a thrust, she sat on Delnok's dragonhood.

Delnok's eyes snapped open as he felt himself come back to reality.

"Dear ancestors…it was just a dream." he said to himself. He looked around and found that he was still outside. The moon now beginning directly above him, meaning it was midnight.

Delnok sighed as he realized it was just a dream. He was hot, hard, panting, sweaty and absolutely panicked. He felt an inflation feeling on his crotch, so he looked down. He blushed slightly, as he saw his member sticking out of him, making a small puddle on the ground as it was wet and wanted attention.

"Damn it." he grumbled as he wiped the 'cream' off his member. "I think its time I get someone in my life. I don't want to experience that dream again."

As he finished wiping, he turned around and headed back inside. But before he could reach the door, he heard a scream come from the forest. His head immediately whipped around. That wasn't just a scream. It was a scream for help. Without even thinking about it, he instinctively ran into the forest, following where the sound came from.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Now_ that_ is what I call a SEMI-lemon.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	28. Chapter Daybreak

**~Backstage~**

**Master M: So...where exactly are we going to live now? (he asks as he stares at 'ground zero')**

**Viper: We're not moving. I'll fix the house, you'll see. I just have to call in a friend that can help us...which in fact, he was supposed to come anyway since he needed a place to stay.**

**Yxme: Who is he? (Viper ignores Yxme as a taxi cab appears at the corner of the street and stops a few feet away from them.)  
**

**Viper: Here he is. **

**All heads turns as they see a man disembark the yellow taxi. He sported a black jacket and some jeans. He took out a knapsack from the cab and carried one big duffel bag. He smiles as he sees Viper.**

**Viper: Alec! Glad you arrived safely. (he hugs him)  
**

**Alec: You know me. (his eyes travel to 'ground zero') Where's the house? (he asks confused)**

**Viper: Long story, listen... **

**Demex: What are they doing? (he asks as he looks at the men ahead of them)**

**Delnok: I don't know...human stuff maybe?**

**Demex: I guess.**

**Alec hands Viper...a remote?**

**Fira: What is that, Viper?**

**Viper: This? This is what I will use to fix the house.**

**MB: How exactly are you- *he is cuts off as Viper presses a button on the remote***

**The remote fires a laser onto ground zero and there was a bright flash.  
**

*****WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY*****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Daybreak

Delnok ran as fast as he can. He ducked his head as he passed down a low lying tree branch. His head snapped up when he heard another scream. Using his ears, he followed the sound. It was coming from his right. Without hesitation, he ran towards that direction, following the voice that pierced the silence in the night.

He kept running forward and eventually broke into a clearing. He quickly looked around and was aghast. He looked to his left and saw a body lying down on the ground…on its own pool of blood. From its outline he recognized it as a dragon; a dragon, that was wounded and could easily die from the loss of blood. He turned his head and saw who caused its critical wounds.

It was everyone's favorite enemy, Predators.

Luckily though, there were only two of them. Delnok could easily handle two of them.

Delnok immediately opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of ice towards the Predators who just took notice of him. They were caught off guard which proved fatal. They were covered with the sub zero breath which successfully stopped the heart of one of the Predators due to sudden change in temperature. The other was hit with an icicle, piercing its head, killing it instantly.

After looking around to make sure there weren't anymore Predators lurking, Delnok ran towards the dragon on the ground. He placed his paw on its neck and sure enough, he found a pulse. It was weak but it was still there.

"Just hang on, I'm going to get you out of here." he said to him as he gently cradled him in his arms. After checking that he wasn't going to fall, he launched himself to the sky and headed back to the Temple as fast as his wings can carry him. As he was flying back to the Temple, he happened to glanced down to his passenger and was surprised at what he saw. As the moon was above them, he managed to see the dragon he rescued in clear detail.

It wasn't a he, it was a she. She had yellow scales and a gold underbelly. She was an electric dragon. Her tail tip is shaped with a lighting symbol and had a birthmark that looks like a lighting bolt on her left cheek. She had two horns that were in a shape that seemed very familiar to him. She seemed about one year younger than him, about 20 years old; average physique for an average adult female dragon. He saw that her body was covered with cuts and bruises.

There were two things that bothered Delnok. One was the fact that she didn't seem to be from this place. If she were, she would've known not to venture out into the forest, especially on midnight.

The other thing was the fact that she seemed familiar. As he peered down to her face, he felt like he had seen it before. There was a resemblance between this dragoness and another dragoness whose name currently escaped him. He was about to brood more but was snapped out of it as the Temple came into view.

He landed down the front courtyard and immediately ran towards the main entrance. He pushed the front door open with his right shoulder and he darted inwards. He came to pass by Malefor as he was heading to the infirmary.

"Delnok, what happened!?" he asked him as he saw the body Delnok was carrying.

"I found her in the forest. Attacked by Predators; will die if bleeding isn't stopped." he answered him quickly.

Malefor immediately understand the importance of the situation. He nodded and the two quickly headed to the infirmary. Malefor opened the door and Delnok stepped in. He placed her gently on the bed whilst Malefor opened the medicine cabinet. Malefor grabbed a red gem and tossed it to Delnok who quickly applied it to the wounded dragon.

Delnok breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that the cuts and bruise were beginning to heal themselves.

"Can you handle it from here?" asked Malefor. Delnok nodded.

"Okay, we'll check on her later when she wakes up. I trust to you the responsibility of taking care of her while she heals, got that?" asked Malefor. Again, Delnok nodded.

Malefor left the room and Delnok was left to heal her with the gem. Eventually, her wounds were healed completely, and Delnok allowed himself to seat down. By now, exhaustion from the night's activities had caught up to him and he was completely exhausted. Allowing himself to rest a bit, he laid his head on the bed as he watched over the healing female dragon.

* * * * *

Demex let out a big yawn as he felt himself wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Fira still sleeping, snuggled up to him. Demex nuzzled her lovingly which prompted her to moan but didn't wake up. He sighed as he felt his stomach _rumble_. He was hungry and he needed to eat breakfast. He wanted to wake Fira up but thought otherwise when he saw that she seemed to be having a good dream, judging from the smile on her face. Moving ever so slightly, he slowly removed himself from her and stood up.

He stretched out himself, his bones giving out _cracking _sounds as it went back into place. He was about to head onto the door when he let out a yelp of surprise as he felt someone tug on his tail. He turned his head around and saw Fira with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"I'm hungry…I want to eat breakfast." he answered her sheepishly.

Fira smirked and gave his tail one strong jerk, pulling Demex along back into the bed. Fira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

"Breakfast can wait." She said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Demex, playing along, gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"But I'm hungry." he replied to her playfully. Fira smiled and gave him one tender kiss on the lips.

"Well…okay…you win." said Fira, failing to resist the puppy-dog eyes. Demex smiled at her. The two untangled themselves from one another and got up.

"But next time, you're mine." she said to him as she coiled her tail around his. Demex just smiled at her and the two went to the Dining Hall.

The couple went down the halls and reached the Dining Hall. The doors slid open and they noticed that there were already a few students awake. Demex noticed that Fira uncoiled her tail from his, but didn't ask why. He'll just ask later. They were about to head down to the Food Stations when a red dragon walked up to them. Demex noted the fact the dragon was about 15 years old.

"Um…Fira?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, Tyson, what is it?" she asked him.

"Can you help me later with my training? Malefor's teaching us fireballs now and I can't seem to make one. If you're not busy that is." he asked her. Fira looked at Demex whom just smirked at her. She turned her head and faced Tyson.

"Of course; I'll meet you at the garden after eating breakfast. Is that okay with you?" she asked him. He nodded. He was about to leave but stopped when he looked at Demex and Fira. A question formed in his head. This, Demex sensed.

"What is it?" he asked him. Tyson seemed reluctant to reply but eventually gave in to his curiosity.

"Um…If you don't mind me asking…Fira…is he your consort?" he asked curiously.

* * * * *

**Author's Notes: **

To avoid confusion in the terms I'm using, here's a somewhat dictionary:

**Consort**: Is someone with whom you mate regularly. This can be a simple matter of mutual entertainment, or a compatibility test prior to bonding. AKA GIRLFRIEND

**Mate**: Is someone to whom you have committed your life because you love the person.

I hope this clears up a few questions you may have. On with the story…

* * * * *

Fira blinked. She was slightly taken off guard by the sudden question; but nevertheless responded. She looked at Demex whom just smiled at her. She turned her head to face Tyson who was looking back and forth from her to Demex.

"No…he isn't my consort. He is Demex, my mate." she answered with a warm smile.

Tyson's mouth formed into an 'O' as he heard the answer. He quickly regained his composure and nodded. Tyson then turn around and headed back to a small group of dragons whom Demex just noticed ahead of them.

After the short encounter, Demex and Fira grabbed their breakfasts and headed to an empty table. Demex happily munched on his steak as his stomach was filled again. Fira was also the same as she was also hungry. Demex looked up when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. It was Malefor.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked him.

"Oh, go ahead dad." he replied to him. Malefor nodded and sat next to Demex.

"How's the search for the Silver Dragon?" asked Fira. Malefor sighed.  
"Nothing yet; it's beginning to look grim." answered Malefor dejectedly.

"Don't worry…we'll think of something. There's always light at the end of the tunnel." said Demex. Fira and Malefor nodded in agreement.

"Um…Dad?" asked Demex.

"Yes son?" replied Malefor.

"I haven't seen him ever since we woke up, where's Delnok?" he asked him.

* * * * *

She groaned as she felt herself come back to reality. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up and looked around. She recognized that she was in some sort of infirmary. There were cabinets at the side and about 3 beds in the room. One of which, she was lying on.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Then the memories came back to her.

Briefly, flashes of images of what she remembered flashed in her head. She shuddered as she shook them off.

She was about to jump down the bed when she heard something; the sound of snoring. Curious, she turned her head and was surprised at what she saw.

* * * * *

Delnok slowly felt himself come back to reality as he felt someone tapping the side of his cheek. He opened his eyes in response and blink as his eyes focused, along with him releasing a big yawn. His vision focused completely and he found himself staring at a pair of pure shaded green eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Alec the Dark Angel, is now part of the ~Backstage~  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	29. Chapter Breakthrough

**~Backstage~**

*****TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES FIXED. CONTINUING BROADCAST*****

**MB: What the heck?**

**Yxme: Wow.**

**Master M: What in the world?**

**Viper: Cool eh? *hands Alec the remote back*  
**

**Alec: Thank you.**

**Demex: *rubbing his eyes as he was blinded by the flash* What happened--wow. (he stares at the building in front of him)**

**The house was now completely fixed. Like it was never destroyed to begin with.**

**Fira: Can we go in? **

**Viper: Of course you can. *looks at watch* Oh, it's nearing dinner time. I have to cook. Alec can you do the disclaimers for me?**

**Alec: Sure. *Viper then heads to kitchen***

**Alec: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy' belongs to Richer1992 **

**'Darion' belongs to MBgamer since he was the one that gave me the name.  
**

* * *

Chapter 29

Breakthrough

"Oh, you're awake." said Delnok, quickly sitting up straight.

"Yes I am." she replied to him. Delnok stretched his body as he was a little stiff. The dragoness just stared at him with curiosity.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked her after stretching. She nodded.

"Okay, first things first; what's your name?" he asked her.

"Amy." she replied to him.

"Nice to meet you, Amy; I am Delnok. Can you tell me what you were doing back at the forest?" he asked her.

"I…don't really remember." she answered him.

"What do you mean?" asked Delnok raising an eyebrow.

"All I remember is I was sent by an errand by my father; and then a storm brewed over head. A bright flash…and the next thing I knew, it was night time and I was alone in a forest I didn't recognize. But I wasn't alone. I tried to fend them off, but I suffered deep wounds that the loss of blood made me collapse. I thought I was going to die." she explained.

"Luckily you didn't. I heard you scream; I arrived just in time to save you from the Predators." said Delnok.

"Thank you then." replied Amy. Delnok sighed.

"Your welcome; listen, are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes…Yes I am." she replied sheepishly.

"C'mon then, lets eat at the Dining Hall." he said to her standing up. She nodded and got off the bed. Two of them went out the infirmary and then headed to the Dining Hall to eat some breakfast.

* * * * *

"Anything, Ignitus?" asked Terrador as he paced the room.

"Nothing yet; there has to be something…" he mumbled as he flipped another page. The door slid open and Malefor walked in. Before he could ask, Terrador cut him of.

"Still nothing." Malefor sighed.

"Well…If you need me, I'll be at the infirmary." he said to them.

"Why, you sick?" asked Terrador.

"No…It's just that Delnok found a wounded dragoness last night. Poor thing was attacked by Predators. He arrived just in time." answered Malefor.

"Oh, don't let us keep you then." said Ignitus. Malefor nodded and walked out.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Infirmary doors. It slid open and he entered.

"Delnok?" he asked, looking around. The bed was empty and Delnok was nowhere to be found.

"Where did those two run off?" he asked himself as he exited the empty Infirmary.

* * * * *

"Once you've done that, just focus all your energy and blow." instructed Fira. Tyson nodded.

"She's good." remarked Cynder as she and Demex watched Fira from afar.

"I know." agreed Demex.

The two were currently in the garden. They were watching Fira instruct Tyson on how to create Fireballs. So far, all she's been doing was giving Tyson a pep talk.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Yes, I think I can do it now." said Tyson.

"Okay then, do it when you're ready." said Fira.

Demex smiled as she saw Fira talking to Tyson. It reminded him of a mother teaching her child. She seemed so natural at doing it. Something about that thought made him smile. The thought of Fira taking care of younglings made him even more smile. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Tyson unleash the fireball successfully. Unleash it…towards him.

Cynder nudged Demex just in time when the fireball was a few feet away from him. Demex reacted quickly and blasted out ice from his maw. The fireball got engulfed by the ice and extinguished completely.

"That was a close one." said Demex. "Thanks Cynder."

"Don't mention it." replied Cynder.

"Be careful next time Tyson." Demex heard Fira say as the two approach them.

"I will." he replied to her. Tyson then turned to Demex. "I'm sorry Demex."

"It's okay. No harm done." he replied to him.

"Run along now." said Fira. Tyson nodded and headed back inside the Temple.

"Good job Fira, teaching Tyson like that. You know, you'd make a good mother one day." said Demex.

"I think you mean, a good mother to our children Demex." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Demex sheepishly. Fira smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay… but I would like to have at least one child." she said to him. Demex just smiled at her, not knowing what to say at the statement.

* * * * *

The doors slid open and Delnok and Amy found themselves at the Dining Hall. They headed down the Food Stations and grabbed their breakfasts. The two sat across each other on an empty table.

"So Amy, do you remember now?" asked Delnok.

"Remember what?" she replied.

"You know, remember what happened to you. Remembered why you ended up at the forest." said Delnok. Amy sighed.

"It's still fuzzy. All I know is, my parents must be worried sick of where I am right now." said Amy.

"Good for you." said Delnok.

"Yes, which means I have to get back their in a few hours." replied Amy.

"Where do you live anyway?" asked Delnok.

"Inside a cave, a few miles from a nearby village." answered Amy.

"Oh…, is that far away from here?" asked Delnok.

"Where is here anyway?" she asked.

"This is the Dragon Temple that is a few miles from Warfang." answered Delnok. Amy thought for a second and came up with the answer.

"I think…nine hours of travel, more or less." she answered to him. Delnok nodded.

They finished their breakfasts and headed out to the garden, which was just right next to the Dining Hall. The doors slid open, and a cool breeze washed over the two. Amy couldn't help but stare at the plants in the garden. They were different assortment of plants from the native ones to the rare ones. Delnok walked over to the side and began watering a few of them with his ice breath.

The two were so distracted by the flowers that they failed to notice three dragons staring at them curiously.

"Who's that?" asked Demex referring to the yellow dragoness.

"Oh that, that's Amy. She's the dragoness that Delnok rescued last night. Poor girl nearly died from an ambush from the Predators. I met her earlier, she's a nice girl." said Cynder.

"Really?" asked Fira. Cynder nodded.

Delnok turned around and finally noticed them staring at them. The two approached the other party.

"Hey guys." said Delnok approaching them.

"Mind introducing us?" asked Fira.

"Oh right…sorry. Guys this is Amy; I rescued her last night. Amy this is my brother, Demex; this is her mate, Fira; and you've met her already earlier, Cynder." introduced Delnok.

"Nice to meet you." she said to them.

"Likewise." replied all of them. Delnok and Amy sat next to each other next to the three.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Amy.

"About Cynder's story." replied Fira.

"We were nearing the end anyway." said Cynder. "Where did I stop?" she then asked.

"At the part where you left the Temple on the night of Eternal Night." said Demex.

"Oh right. Yeah…I left the Temple, for reasons you already know. I wandered around aimlessly, as Spyro tried to find the Chronicler. I ended up going to a Pirate Ship since I needed some money." said Cynder.

"Why go to a pirate ship?" asked Delnok.

"There was a…wrestling of sorts there. If you won, you get money. If not well…" said Cynder.

"Oh…" said Amy.

"And that's where you met Spyro again, right?" asked Demex.

"Yeah…we were supposed to fight each other, but you know, things had to happen." said Cynder.

"Yeah, you were kidnapped." said Fira. Cynder nodded.

"That's basically what I did…so how about you Fira. Would you like to tell a story?" asked Cynder.

"I don't have any." she replied.

"I…would like to know more of your past Fira." said Demex. Fira nodded.

"Fair enough…where do I start?" she asked rhetorically.

"I think I know where…I was born at a village called Darion. My parents were village elders there; my father was the village leader. I'm sorry; I can't remember their names or their elements anymore." said Fira.

"Its okay." said Delnok.

"They were two of us actually. I had a sister. I don't remember her name anymore or element. But I do remember this; we were the best of friends. We did things together. Well…almost." said Fira, her tone going down.

"I was sent on an errand by my father. I needed to forage for some food for the family. My sister was busy at that time, doing something else, so I had to go alone. When I came back…everything was destroyed. Malefor, he was still evil then, destroyed the village. Bodies were everywhere…blood…fires…destruction and chaos reigned. I ran back to the house to see if they were okay…but I found nothing. Our house was burnt to the ground. I tried to find my family under the wreckage but I found nothing. I just assumed they had died trying to escape his wrath. Eventually, a dragon party came and investigated the burned down village. They found me and took me to the Dragon Temple. And that's that." said Fira.

Everyone was quiet for a while as they took in what Fira had said; all except for Amy whom seemed shocked rather than surprised.

"Amy, you okay?" asked Demex. Amy's head snapped up.

"I'm fine." she said to him.

"Thanks for telling us Fira." said Cynder.

"It's nothing. I actually used to have nightmares about that incident but now it stopped." said Fira.

"What did you do to make them stop?" asked Delnok.

"I met Demex." she said resting her head on Demex's shoulder.

"Glad I could help." she replied to him whilst placing one of his wings over her and snuggled her closer to him.

Then the door leading to the garden opened.

"There you are!" shouted a voice. All of them turned their heads around and saw Malefor approaching them.

"Oh hi Dad." said Demex. Malefor's eyes traveled to Delnok and Amy.

"Feeling better now?" asked Malefor to Amy.

"Yes." replied Amy.

"Amy, this is our father, Malefor, the Fire Guardian. Dad, this is Amy." introduced Delnok.

"Nice to meet you." said Amy.

"Likewise." said Malefor.

"Dad, how's the search going?" asked Demex.

"Nothing yet so far; it's beginning to look _really_ grim." answered Malefor.

"What are you searching for?" asked Amy curiously.

"We're searching for a Silver Dragon. We need him/her to help us with a major problem, involving Spyro." said Fira. Amy raised eyebrow.

"I know where you can find one." she said nonchalantly.

All heads turned to Amy.

"Where?" asked Cynder in a serious tone.

"Easy…my father's a Silver Dragon." she answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Please visit the forums I created! It has a very nice RP (rated M & UPDATES REGULARLY) in it. **

**With authors contributing such as Me (Viperwatcher), MBgamer, Dimitri-Polenkov, A13andr0169 and Spyro's Bud. See you there!  
**

**

* * *

Please take some time to R&R**


	30. Chapter What a rush

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, WAZZUP! Viperwatcher here, with the 30th chapter!**

**Master M: Chapter 30 already!?**

**Viper: Yup, and you know what that means!**

**TBD Cast: PARTY TIME!**

**Alec: Awesome!**

**Yxme: I'll be DJ again!**

**MB: I'll order the food!**

**Viper: I'm just going to head to my room and post the disclaimers, okay?**

**Malefor: Let me help you with that.**

***2nd Floor***

**Viper: Thinking of skipping this party?**

**Malefor: You bet.**

**Viper: Okay, let's do the disclaimers and get some sleep.**

**Malefor: Sure thing.**

**Malefor: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper:**** To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy' belongs to Richer1992 **

**'Darion' belongs to MBgamer since he was the one that gave me the name.**

* * *

Chapter 30

"*phew* what a rush!"

"Can you repeat that again?" asked Malefor.

"My father is a Silver Dragon." answered Amy.

Everyone stared at her, too flabbergasted to speak. It was Malefor who broke the ice.

"Are you sure?" asked Malefor. Amy scoffed.

"Of course I'm sure, he's my father." said Amy.

"Makes sense…." said Demex.

"C'mon, we need to head to the Pool of Visions." said Malefor heading for the door.

"Right behind you." said Cynder standing up.

* * * * *

"Is this true?" asked Ignitus to Amy.

"Yes, my father is a Silver Dragon." answered Amy.

"Very well then, we must contact him." said Terrador.

"Where do you live?" asked Cyril.

"Umm…at a cave, at the base of the mountain, near a village called Darion." answered Amy.

"Darion…" mumbled Malefor as he tapped his head with his claw. "That village is about nine hours of travel from here. What are you doing so far away from your home?" he asked.

"I don't remember. All I know is, there was a bright flash, then I woke up, I was at the forest." said Amy.

"A bright flash…was there a storm overhead?" asked Demex.

"Yes." replied Amy. Demex scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it?" asked Fira.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, but Amy; I think you were struck by lightning." he said to her.

"That's impossible, she would've died." said Delnok.

"Technically, no, electric dragons are insulated from electricity. If they were hit, they won't feel anything. But in her case, it must've been way too much that it overwhelmed her thus passing out." said Volteer.

"If that's true, then Spyro's powers must be going haywire." said Cynder.

"Why would that be?" asked Delnok.

"Because his Teleportation Power is mixing with his Electricity Element; it's not supposed to be like that." said Fira.

"Makes sense…" said Demex.

"So…how are we going to go there?" asked Malefor.

"Simple…we fly." said Ignitus.

"Umm…I think that's not possible." said Cyril looking out the window.  
"Why what's wrong?" asked Terrador.

"Storms brewing up again." said Cyril as he stared at the slowly darkening skies.

"Dammit…" said Ignitus.

"What shall we do?" asked Cynder.  
"Okay, all of you 5, are coming with me. We're going to the Portal Caverns. It's the fastest way we can go to Darion." said Malefor.

"The rest of us will try and sustain the Temple." said Ignitus.

"Understood; we have to head there before the Storm officially begins." said Malefor heading out the door.

Demex, Fira, Delnok, Amy and Cynder followed with no question.

* * * * *

The doors of the Temple slid open and the six of them stepped out. Demex looked at the scenery before him with awe and horror. The last time he saw the Storm, it looked mild, now it was worse. The gale winds were so strong that they could easily blow away a fully grown dragon, like him. Trees and rocks were now turned into deadly debris as the winds began to gain speed.

"C'mon." said Malefor as he walked forward. Luckily it wasn't raining yet so the soil was still solid and not filled with mud.

They managed to climb up the small incline hill and the path in front of them was now heading straight towards the Caverns. They were about to take a step forward when there was a bright flash. Amy, slightly traumatized from lightning strikes, gave out a surprise yelp and grabbed Delnok, whom was right next to her, and squeezed him tightly.

"_Can't…breathe…"_ said Delnok, his face turning darker blue as he ran out of air. Amy realized what she had done and immediately let go.

"Sorry." she apologized. Delnok just coughed as he needed air.

"We need to keep moving. The Caverns aren't that from here now." said Malefor.

Everyone nodded and began fast walking. They soon, however, were forced to run as the lightning strikes became more and more accurate in their targets. What was worse that it also began to rain, making visibility go down to 30 percent.

"There it is!" shouted Malefor as he pointed towards the entrance of the caves.

All six of them began running like heck as they saw the entrance. Malefor was the first to make it, and he began urging them on.

"Look out!" he cried as the sky flashed.

"Whoa!" shouted Demex as he evaded right on time as a lightning bolt struck a few feet away from him.

"Watch out!" yelled Delnok as a tree, whom was struck by lightning and was on fire, came crashing down on them.

Amy screamed in terror as the tree was about to land on top of her. Delnok instinctively jumped towards her and pushed her out of the way. He braced himself for impact but the tree didn't hit its mark. He opened his eyes and saw that Cynder had released a strong gust of wind, using her wind breath, and had blown the tree away.

"Thanks." said Delnok to her. She nodded in acknowledgment, and then Delnok and Cynder ran inside the dimly lit cave.

* * * * *

"*phew* what a rush!" said Demex as he shook himself of to dry like a dog.

"Hey!" said Fira. "I just got myself dried."

"Sorry." Demex apologized.

"I'll go on ahead; I'll try and work the portals." said Malefor.

"I'm coming with you." said Cynder. Malefor raised a brow but didn't ask.

"Okay, you four just rest here for a while, we'll be back." said Malefor and the he and Cynder entered the dark depths of the Portal Cavern.

Delnok stared outside the cave entrance. Visibility was 30 percent earlier, now though, it was 10 percent. He could no longer see outside; all he could see was a thick blanket of white rushing water covering the entrance to the cave. He carefully dried himself to not piss Fira off. He then walked over to Amy whom was lying at the corner.

"You okay?" he asked her. He looked at her and sat that she was shivering, from the cold no doubt.

"I'm a little cold, nothing to serious." she said looking at him. Being the gentleman he is, Delnok sat next to her. He placed one of his wings over her and snuggled her closer to him for her to feel his body heat. Delnok was surprised at how cold she was and he pressed his wing tighter against her.

Amy was actually surprised by Delnok's move. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but stopped as she realized what it was. She pressed herself closer to Delnok, as she savored the heat.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yes." she answered him, blushing slightly at how close they were. Delnok then sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes. Amy on the other hand, rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Demex smiled as he saw his brother's move. He turned his head and looked at Fira. She had the same expression on her face.

"Possible?" she asked him, whispering. Demex turned his head and looked at Amy and Delnok. He thought for a moment.

"Possible." he answered, nodding.

* * * * *

A few moments later, Cynder came back.

"Guys, c'mon, Portal's in working order now." she said as she approached them.

"Okay." replied Demex.

He and Fira untangled themselves along with Delnok and Amy and made their way into the dark depths of the Caverns. The rain had finally stop outside, meaning the roof of the cave was no longer leaking. Eventually, they walked under a large archway that opened into a spacious room. They saw Malefor standing before a pedestal that Demex came to recognize as the 'control panel' for the Portal.

"After some calibrating, I finally managed to make one work. This Portal will send us to the Darion Portal Caverns. Let's just hope it doesn't malfunction." said Malefor.

"It won't." said Delnok optimistically.

"So are we ready?" asked Fira.

"Ready when you are." answered Malefor.

"Let's do this then." said Cynder. Malefor nodded and touched the pedestal with his paw.

The Portal Doorway began to hiss and crackle to life. Delnok covered his eyes as light suddenly escaped from it, illuminating the dark cave. Then there was the familiar 'sucking' motion of the wind.

"Ready?" Malefor asked them.

"Ready as will ever be!" shouted Amy over the _whooshing_ wind.

"On three; one…two…three!" said Demex and he counted down. Reaching three he immediately ran towards the Portal and jumped through. Next was Fira, followed by Delnok, Amy, Cynder, last was Malefor.

* * * * *

The only sound that could be heard was water dripping on the hard, cold rock floor. There was the occasional rumble of rocks tumbling down the side as the earth shifted, making them move from their position. The floor was wet as the ceiling was moist; droplets of water drip down the stalactites. Everything was silent; as if frozen in time. But the silence was pierced when one of the rock formations hissed and crackled to life. It glowed and released a light that illuminated the cave interior.

The light was blinding, and along with it came a howling wind. Everything moved as the wind washed over the cave room. Even the big boulders moved an inch at the strong gale. Then there came the voice.

"Ahh!!!" he screamed as he was shot out of the portal. Due to the momentum, his body kept flying through the air and into the stone cold floor. "Ugh!!" he yelped in pain as his body collided with the hard surface.

"Demex, get out of the way!" shouted another voice as another body was flung out of the Portal.

"Whoa—ugh!" grunted Demex as Fira bumped into him. But their troubles weren't over. Next came out Delnok.

"AH!" shouted Delnok as he collided with Demex and Fira. Two bodies then came out and the pileup grew bigger.

"Get off!" said Demex, struggling to get off the bodies of Fira, Delnok, Cynder and Amy.

"Sorry." said Amy getting off him.

"Where's Malefor?" asked Cynder after standing up.

"Right here." said Malefor as he _slowly_ came out of the Portal.

"How did you do that?" asked Demex.

"Practice, Demex, practice." said Malefor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Whoever becomes the 100th reviewer will be given a cookie! **

**And don't forget to visit the forums!  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	31. Chapter The Silver Dragon

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: And the 100th reviewer is...*DING***

**Viper opens his email and sees the name.**

**Viper: The one 100th reviewer is **ATX Crane**! **

**TBD Cast: Congratulations!**

**Master M: We will now send you the cyber cookie! *Emails him the cookie***

**Viper: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here right now!**

**Alec: You got that right.**

**Delnok: Hey, where's MB?**

**Cynder: Yeah, I noticed that. Where is he Viper?**

**Viper: He's in his room.**

**Yxme: That's not like him. What did you do?**

**Viper: Nothing. He just had a mental breakdown that's all.**

**Master M: What? Can you tell why?**

**Viper: Later, right now disclaimers. Master M, Alec and Yxme its your turn.  
**

**Master M: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Yxme: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy' belongs to Richer1992 **

**'Darion' belongs to MBgamer since he was the one that gave me the name.**

**Alec: So will you tell us now, why MB had a mental breakdown?**

**Viper: Okay... I asked him a question.**

**Master M: And that question was?**

**Viper: I asked him what was my gender. He had a mental breakdown trying to figure it out.  
**

**Yxme: It's easy, you're obviously a--**

**A car parked across Viper's ~Backstage~ and was playing 'What is love? by Haddaway' on its speakers so loud, it drowned out Yxme's answer.**

**Viper: Correct answer. *Begins bobbing head to the tune***

**The rest of the housemates, the TBD cast, Yxme, Master M and Alec, look at Viper then to themselves then they shrug. **

**A few moments later, all of them were bobbing their heads to the tune, in sync.  
**

* * *

Chapter 31

The Silver Dragon

"Where's the exit?" asked Amy looking around.

"There." said Delnok as he pointed to the exit.

The group climbed up the ledge and followed the path out. It was slightly hard for them to do so, due the fact that the ground they were walking on had moss growing on it and was slippery. Eventually, they did make it out of the cave and were now standing in a forest which its trees had fine leaves on it.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Demex as he surveyed the Ecur Trees

"We're at the forest outside Darion. This place brings back memories." said Fira as she looked around.

"So what direction are we headed to?" asked Delnok.

"If I'm correct, Darion should be north from here." said Malefor walking forward.

"Let's go then." said Cynder following after him.

"Can't we just fly there?" asked Demex.

"We can't. The branches of these are too intertwined. You won't be able to pass through." said Amy

"Oh." was all Demex could say.

The group made their way to the calm forest. The forest was silent and the only thing audible were the crunching of the ground and the rustle of the leaves. Eventually, after a few moments of walking, they broke through the forest and out to the grassy plains. Demex looked up ahead and saw what seemed like a small village.

"Is that it?" he asked them.

"Yup, that's Darion, alright." said Malefor.

"And that must be the mountain where you live in, Amy, right?" asked Delnok referring to the mountain that was behind the village.

"Yes, it is." answered Amy.

"C'mon, let's take to the skies." said Fira spreading wings.

A few moments later, all seven of them were now high up into the sky and was passing Darion beneath them.

"There! There's our cave." said Amy pointing to a cave that was partially shrouded by leaves of trees. The six landed on the ground with a gentle thud and approached the entrance to the caves.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" shouted Amy, running inwards to the caves.

"We'll wait for you outside." said Delnok.

"Okay." replied Amy and then she disappeared into the cave.

"Wow…peaceful place." said Demex looking around.

"Why do you think they moved to this cave? They could just live normally at the village." said asked Cynder.

"Don't know, personal reasons maybe?" suggested Fira.

"I think it must be seclusion." said Malefor.

"I guess so." said Demex.

A few minutes later, Amy came out of the cave…alone. Her shoulders were slumped which meant only one thing.

"Where are they?" asked Delnok.

"They're not here. They must be out hunting or at the village." said Amy.

"Okay…we'll split up. Amy, Delnok, Cynder, you check the surrounding forest if they're here. Me, Demex and Fira, we'll check the village if they're there. We'll rendezvous back here if anything comes up. Okay?" instructed Malefor.

"Got it; where do you think we should look?" asked Delnok.

"There's a watering hole nearby, I think that's a good place to start." said Amy.

"Let's go then." said Cynder. "See you later."

"C'mon you two; we need to check the village." said Malefor heading towards the direction of the village.

* * * * *

"HALT! Who goes there!?" asked one of the dragon guards, whom was on his rounds, who spotted them walking.

"The Fire Guardian, Malefor, along with his two companions, Demex and Fira; we wish to enter your village on Guardian matters." explained Malefor. The dragon guard scrutinized them for a moment but eventually relaxed.

"You may enter." said the guard and then the guards who were standing in front of the entrance moved out of view.

"Thank you." replied Malefor. The guards nodded as they passed as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Wow…tight security. What for?" asked Demex as they entered.

"Bandits and thieves…you know the usual troublemakers. In even some cases, a band of dragons, sometimes come and pillages the village." explained Fira. "That's the reason for the security."

"Oh…nice." said Demex.

Demex looked ahead and saw the village itself. It was quite simple; like a typical tribal village. There were a wide arrangement of dragons there, ranging from red to yellow. The houses were made of what seemed like stone substance. The roof was made of wood. As they passed he saw a couple of young dragons playing in a field, in a game that resembled 'tag'. As they went deeper into the village, they came to pass villagers who paid them no heed.

They eventually made their way to the village center and looked around.

"See anything?" asked Malefor looking to his right.

"No…nothing yet." answered Demex looking to his left.

"Maybe they're not here.' said Fira looking in front of her. Malefor sighed.

"I guess so…" he said. "We'll just have to head back to the forest."

"Okay then." said Demex.

Finding their efforts futile, they made their way back the way they came.

"Nice village; is this where you actually grew up?" asked Demex to Fira as they walked.

"Kinda...they rebuilt it." answered Fira.

Demex chuckled at his ignorance. "Oh right."

"But it's nice. It brings back memories." said Fira.

"I bet it does." replied Demex.

They rounded around a corner and Fira accidentally bumped into an adult dragon. Demex didn't notice the accident so he and Malefor kept on walking. The dragon was carrying a bag which its contents spilled to the ground. It was mostly fruits and vegetables.

"I'm so sorry." said Fira dropping to the ground and picking up the scattered contents.

From its voice, Fira realized it was a female. "Its okay." she said to Fira. She grabbed the fruits whilst the dragoness grabbed the vegetables.

By now Demex turned his head and noticed that Fira was not beside him. He turned around and saw Fira on the ground, helping a dragoness with her spilled belongings.

"I'm sorry, I'll watch where I'm going next time." apologized Fira as she stood up.

"It's okay. I understand, just be careful next time." said the dragoness and she began walking away.

"Fira, what happened?" asked Demex as he got to her.

"I just bumped into a dragoness. Nothing serious." she replied.

"If you say so." said Demex.

* * * * *

"How far is the watering hole?" asked Cynder.

"Just beyond those trees." said Amy.

"Good, I'm beginning to get a little thirsty." said Delnok.

The three walked out of the forest and into a clearing where there was a stream of water flowing.

"I'll just drink some water, I'm so thirsty." said Delnok walking over to the river.

"Okay, I'll just rest here, my paws are beginning to sore." said Cynder walking over to a tree and lying down.

"Me too." said Amy walking over towards Cynder and lying down.

Delnok walked over to the edge of the water and began gulping it down. He tipped his maw and the water fell down his parched throat, rejuvenating it. He was about to turn around when just about that moment, a dragon came out of the forest and into the clearing.

This dragon had silver scales; his underbelly was gold color and he carried an almost commanding aura. His eyes were blue and had black wings. His tail was tipped with a blade that reminded Delnok of a sword. He had the standard two horns and was as clear as diamonds.

This was the Silver Dragon they had been looking for.

"Amy…?" said the dragon when his eyes lay upon Amy who was now standing up.

"Dad!" cried Amy and she ran towards him. His father opened himself up and Amy hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much." said his father as he nuzzled her.

"Me too, dad, me too." said Amy.

The two eventually let go and his father saw Delnok and Cynder whom were just watching them.

"Are they your friends?" asked his father.

"Yes. Dad this is Delnok and Cynder. Guys meet my father, Spirit." introduced Amy.

"Nice to meet you." said Delnok.

"Likewise." said Spirit.

"Dad, where's mom?" asked Amy.

"She was at the village. She told me she was going to buy a few fruits and vegetables." said Spirit. Amy nodded.

"Um, sir, we need you to come with us." said Cynder.

"What for?" asked Spirit, looking at Cynder.

"Because…um…I think I'll let my father explain it to you." said Delnok.

"Where's your father?" asked Spirit.

"Right this way." said Delnok, following the path back to the rendezvous point.

* * * * *

"Do you think they found the Silver Dragon?" asked Demex.

"Let's hope so." said Fira.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Malefor.

"They still must be in the forest." answered Demex.

"Must be." replied Fira.

The three were currently at the rendezvous point they had designated which was, outside Amy's cave. Demex was lying under a tree where Fira was resting her head on his chest. Malefor on the other hand had his back slumped to the tree and was resting his head on it.

Demex was about to take a nap when he heard the _rustling_ of leaves.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Malefor.

"Yeah, I think it came from over there." said Demex pointing to where he heard it.

"Should we check it out?" asked Fira.

But before any of them could reply, dragons came out from the area where Demex pointed at. There were about four of them. They were Cynder, Delnok, Amy and the Silver Dragon.

"Is that the?" asked Demex, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, yes it is." said Malefor standing up.

Fira got of Demex and the two of them greeted the incoming party.

"Dad, these are my friends, the Fire Guardian, Malefor; Demex and his mate—"Amy was cut off when Spirit finished it for him.

"Fira." he finished. Fira raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" asked Fira.

"It's because…" began Spirit. He walked up to her and placed his forepaws on her shoulders. "…you're my long lost daughter."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**There! I hope you guys are happy now that your guesses about Amy being related to Fira has been answered.  
**

**And don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	32. Chapter Going Back

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 32!**

**Master M: Wow...32 and still going.**

**Viper: Amazing isn't it?  
**

**Yxme: Tell me about it.**

**Alec: And to think, you've broken the 100 review mark. **

**Viper: Yeah...that was awesome.**

**MB: This is your first Spyro fic right?**

**Viper: Yeah. Quite an achievement. Well, enough about that, time for the disclaimers. Delnok, Fira. It's your turn.**

**Delnok: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Fira: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992 **

* * *

Chapter 32

Going Back

"Say what!?" exclaimed Demex.

"What?" Cynder said for his enjoyment. Demex glared at her.

"I don't understand. _What?_" Fira asked, completely confused.

"Of course; now it makes sense." said Delnok.

"What makes sense, I don't understand anything." said Demex.

"Now I know why Amy looked so familiar when I saw her, her resemblance to Fira is striking. She looks just like Fira!" exclaimed Delnok.

Fira turned her head to face Amy and the two of them stared at each other. They each carefully scrutinized their faces and the body. Then, they noticed the similarities. Even though Amy was older, their physical traits were almost identical.

"It makes sense, now I know where she inherited the ability to see through dragon's hearts. It was from the Silver Dragon, Spirit." said Malefor turning to Spirit.

"Yes, I do have that ability." he answered.

"But…my parents…died, when Malefor attacked." said Fira.

"No Fira, when I raided Darion, I never encountered a Silver Dragon." said Malefor.

"That means…" said Delnok.

"We escaped just in time." said Spirit.

"Wow…Now my doubts are confirmed." said Amy, sitting down on the ground, the shock overwhelming her.

"Amy here, tried to find you Fira, but when we got to the village; you weren't there." said Spirit.

"I was taken away…by the dragon party." said Fira, sitting down as well. Demex walked over her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wow…my mind is just blown away right now." said Cynder.

"Yes…Now onto matters at hand." said Malefor.

"Yes, why were you searching for me again?" asked Spirit.

"It's because of Spyro. We need the help of your Concavity Breath." said Malefor.

"I understand, so he was the one making the devastating storms?" asked Spirit.

"Yes." answered almost all of them.

"I see. I must tell Krystal that I'm leaving." said Spirit.

"Is she your mate?" asked Cynder.

"Yes. Here she is now." said Spirit, looking behind Malefor.

Everyone turned their heads and looked to where Spirit was looking. They could see a dragoness with blue scales like the ocean with a lighter blue underbelly like the clear sky approaching them. As she came closer, they could see she had a heart-shape tail end. Her two horns were also blue and she wears a necklace that is set with an aquamarine gem. She was carrying a bag.

Fira's eyes widened. She recognized the dragon as the one she bumped into back at Darion.

"Spirit!" she cried as she approached the group. "What's going on?"

"Two things actually; one, I've found our long lost daughter." he referred to Fira. Krystal's eyes widened. She laid the bag on the ground and approached Fira.

"I wasn't seeing things then." she said teary eyed. Then to Fira's surprise, Krystal pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you're alive, Fira, after all these years." she said as she hugged her. Fira couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears she had been holding finally flowed through and she began crying herself; tears of joy, as she was now reunited with her family. And as if on cue, the other family members joined in on the family hug.

Demex smiled and snuffled. Cynder noticed this.

"Are you crying?" asked Cynder teasingly.

"No…I just have something in my eye." said Demex trying to hide the fact that he was touched. Delnok snickered whilst Malefor just smiled.

After the hug session, Spirit explained to Krystal that he was needed back at the Dragon Temple.

"Let me come with you." said Krystal.

"Are you sure, it can be dangerous?" asked Spirit.

"It's okay. Besides, we need to move anyway. The cave roof is on the verge of collapsing due to the erosion the storms have caused. We need to find a new home." said Krystal sadly. Spirit turned his head to Malefor.

"You're welcome to stay at the Temple for the time being." he said to him, answering the unspoken question.

"Okay then. Let's go." said Demex, turning around and beginning to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Malefor.

"To the Portal Caverns. That's where we're headed right?" asked Demex.

"No. We're not." said Malefor.

"Then how we are going to get back?" asked Amy.

"Easy…with the help of your father." said Malefor.

"Silver Dragons have Teleportation too?" asked Delnok.

"Yes we do, now huddle around me whilst I charge up my power." said Spirit.

The group obeyed with no question. Demex walked over to Fira whom was still slightly teary eyed.

"You okay?" asked Demex.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." said Fira. Demex smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're going to be alright." he said to her. She smiled back to him.

"How does it feel to find your long lost sister?" asked Delnok to Amy.

"A little overwhelming; caught me of guard." she said to him.

"Its normal." said Delnok. Amy nodded.

"Everyone set?" asked Spirit.

"Yup, we're huddled as much as possible." answered Cynder.

"Okay then. We're gone in 5…4…3…2…1…" counted down Spirit.

There was a bright flash. Once it subsided, the 8 dragons were no longer there instead, there were just a smoking, charred soil, and the dragons completely gone

* * * * *

Once again, Demex felt the same sensations he felt when he first Teleported, but that was with Spyro. The sensation can only be described as if something were pulling you forward in different directions; all at the same time, making him feel weightless. It felt like he was being squeezed through a small rubber tube. He was beginning to suffocate as he realized he couldn't breathe. To top it off, he was blinded temporarily by the flash. Just as he quickly as the sensations began, it disappeared. He felt the 'pulling' disappear and was replaced by gravity.

The next thing he knew, his body collided with something hard, making a loud _thud_. He opened his eyes, dazed slightly by the experience. Around him, he could feel sounds of _thuds _accompanied by groans. His eyes focused and he realized where they were.

They were lying in front of the main entrance of the Dragon Temple.

He stood up and looked to his right and saw Fira looking slightly green.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm okay…slightly nauseous." she said to him. He turned his head and saw Delnok walking over to Cynder and Amy whom looked green as well. Hearing someone chuckle, he turned around. He saw Spirit with an apologetic face.

"Sorry. I forgot I had first timers on board." he said apologetically. Fira just smiled meekly at his father.

"C'mon, we have to tell the other Guardians we have found the Silver Dragon." said Malefor.

"Wait just a moment Malefor. These young ones seem to be," Krystal looked at Demex, Fira, Amy, Delnok and Cynder. All of them looked equally nauseous. "Nauseous. I think they need to get some rest. Its evening anyway." said Krystal.

Malefor looked up at the sky and sighed. She was right; the sky, which was blue earlier, was now completely dark and the stars were already shining brightly.

"I don't understand, how come it's night already?" asked Cynder.

"It's because my teleportation ability isn't instant. We may travel in the speed of light for us, but we actually travel for 5 hours." answered Spirit.

"Oh… that explains why." said Delnok.

"C'mon you 5, you need to get some rest to let the nauseous-ness pass." said Krystal.

"Okay." groaned Amy. The 8 dragons then entered the empty halls of the Temple. The adults went ahead and headed to the Pool of Visions.

"See you tomorrow." said Demex as he and Fira headed down to Dormitory A.

Delnok, Amy and Cynder walked down the halls heading to Dormitory B and eventually arrived there. They bid her goodnight and continued on. Passing a few more doors, the two reached Delnok's room.

"Amy, the next door is empty; you can sleep there for the night. This is my room next door. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to knock. Good night." said Delnok opening the door to his bedroom.

"Delnok." said Amy, getting his attention and stopped him from closing the door.

"Yes?" replied Delnok.

"Ca-can I…sleep with you?" she asked him, turning her head to the ground. Delnok raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked her curiously.

"I…don't want to sleep alone." she answered. Delnok sighed.

"Okay…you can sleep with me." he answered opening the door for her.

Her head tilted up and Delnok saw that she was slightly blushing but didn't acknowledge it. Delnok stepped aside and permitted Amy to come into his room. Amy felt slightly lightheaded due to the musky smell in Delnok's room. It was more concentrated here.

He closed the door and turned to her; there, he realized a problem.

"Um…Amy?" he asked her. She stopped looking around the room and turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked him. Delnok, blushed, not knowing how to really say it. He eventually decided to go blunt.

"There's only one bed." he said to her. Amy turned around and saw what he was referring. There _was_ only one bed. She felt her face turn slightly red. Without waiting for a reply, Delnok answered.

"I'll sleep on the chair." he said to her. But a thought came to Amy's mind.

"No." this made Delnok look at her. "This is _your_ room. You should sleep on the bed. Not me." said Amy. Delnok shook his head.

"That wouldn't be nice of me. Besides, it's alright with me. I insist." said Delnok. Amy tried to argue but the argument had been won.

Amy walked over to the bed, which was basically a large pillow that could allow 2 dragons to sleep in it, and lied down. She inhaled, inhaling Delnok's scent in the process, making her even more light headed. She lied down the pillow and rested her head. Unbeknownst to her that she had begun subconsciously purring, which Delnok noticed. Delnok's mind went overdrive as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping…and the way the moonlight gleamed over her scales…she looked…beautiful.

Delnok blushed at his own thoughts. Never had he ever thought of someone as 'beautiful' as Amy. For him she was a nice dragoness that is very easy to hang out with. If he were asked, he would rather stay with her than anyone else. Each time he looks at her, he felt butterflies in his stomach that wasn't there before.

He shook his head as he had to stop his thoughts. He was confused at his feelings. What were these feelings called? What do they mean? Not succeeding in finding out the answer, he decided that he would ask his younger brother tomorrow about it. And with that he decided to go to sleep.

* * * * *

Later that night, Amy woke with a start to the sound of someone falling down and hitting the floor with a _thud_.

"Ow…that hurt…" Delnok's voice sounded out, sounding annoyed and tired. Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Delnok…? Is everything alright?" she asked him concernedly. She peered through the moonlit room and saw him look up at the sound of the voice.

"Amy, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." Delnok apologized.

"No, it's okay. What happened?" she asked him.

"I dozed of to the side, and well…fell down. I'm fine now, please go back to sleep." he assured her. Amy sighed.

Now, she felt guilty. She was guilty because if she wasn't here, Delnok would've been able to sleep in his bed. But since she was here, he was forced to sleep at the chair, so that she would be comfortable. But this made her uneasy. She didn't want others to be uncomfortable for her to be comfortable. Feeling guilty, she decided to the right thing.

"Delnok?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he replied looking at her.

"Lie down here. It's okay with me." she said to him, scooting a bit to show some space. Delnok shook his head.

"No. It's okay with me. I can manage." he replied. Amy sighed.

"I insist, please. I won't mind." she said to him.

There was a tense silence as Delnok contemplated the offer. A few moments later he made up his mind. He was tired and just wanted to rest.

He stood up and walked towards the bed. Amy moved over to show some space. He carefully lied down, trying to get to the edge as possible. Amy just lied down next to him and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and she noticed that Delnok wasn't moving. He was tense. She sighed and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Relax, Delnok." she whispered to him. "You won't be able to sleep if you keep that up." She heard Delnok sigh and visually relax.

"Good night Amy." he said to her.

"Good night Delnok." she replied.

And the two eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	33. Chapter Advice

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme is walking down the halls of the house when he passes by Viper's room. It was slightly open, and he was always curious what the person did in his room. He took a peek. He saw him typing something on the computer. Seemed important since he was quiet and was so concentrated. Slowly, he backed away and headed downstairs.**

**Yxme: What is Viper doing? Seemed important; do you guys know? (he asks as he approaches his friends at the living room)**

**Master M: Must be something story related.**

**Yxme: I wonder what it could be...?**

**MB: You don't know?**

**Alec: What...you know what he's doing MB?**

**MB: I think I do.**

**Master M: Spill.**

**MB: Okay...I think it's about his new story. I think it involves Anthro.**

**Viper: Yes, it does involve Anthro; but it's still prototype. (all of them turn around nervously)  
**

**Master M: How long have you been standing there?**

**Viper: Long enough. It's time for the disclaimers; all four of you. **

**MB and Master M: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Yxme: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992 **

* * *

Chapter 33

Advice

Day broke. The sun rose from the hills and its sunlight slowly crept as it rose higher and higher to the sky. Dew sparkled as the sunlight passed over them, signifying that it was now morning. The rays of the sun didn't stop but kept going, going and going until it reached a wall. Where it was forced to climb and spill into rooms if there were any windows that it passed. One of these windows led to Delnok's room.

The rays of the sun invaded his room, slowly, but surely, illuminated it to perfection. Eventually, the ray of the sun crept up to his face and he was disturbed. Delnok groaned as he shifted his face to the left to avoid direct contact from the sun. This, however, exposed his right cheek to the ray of the sun, slowly heating it up, waking him from his slumber.

Slowly, the dragon's eyes opened. The sun poured into his eyes, forcing him to close it again to avoid being blinded. When his eyes began to get use from the sun, that's when he allowed himself to open them again. At first all he got was blurry images, which he fixed by rubbing his eyes with his paw. It slowly focused and the first thing he saw, shocked him. He was directly staring at Amy's sleeping face. They were completely leveled; eye to eye, snout to snout, where there lips were only inches from one another.

He felt his heart beat reach to critical heights as he realized their closeness to one another. He was about to move, when he was distracted; distracted by Amy, opening her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and Delnok found himself staring at them. For some odd reason, he couldn't break his stare. He was transfixed by the pair of green eyes…whom stared back.

Then the sensations began.

The butterflies within him began to take flight and wreak havoc in his stomach. His chest began to feel warm as the fuzzy-ness took over. He was loosing control of himself as a new feeling overcome his body. Something he had never felt before in his life. Something he quite disregarded throughout his life…but now seemed to have come over him; something that only came…ever since he rescued Amy. But this feeling…he didn't know what to call it; lack of experience on the matter or just plain ignorance, he didn't know who to blame. What he did know was his brain was going overdrive, as it was flooded with the sensations. Also the reason for the activity was because it was searching for the word. The word…that could sum up everything he was feeling.

He was snapped out of his brooding when Amy broke the silence between them.

"Good morning." she said to him.  
"Good morning to you too." he replied almost instinctively.

Amy's eyes traveled from his face then to her surroundings. Delnok noticed her face go to slight tint of red when her eyes traveled down his body.

"What is it?" he asked her curiously.

"Um…would you mine letting go now." she said avoiding his curious gaze. Delnok raised his eyebrow and looked to where she had looked earlier. That's when he saw his wing, draped over her, almost protectively, acting as a blanket for her. He blushed at his own action and immediately removed it.

"Sorry about that." he replied to her, sitting up.

"Its okay." she replied back.

Delnok sat up and stretched his body like a cat. His bones gave the familiar sounding _cracks_ as it went back to its original face. Amy could only stare at Delnok's body as his scales shined as the sun reflected of it. She allowed herself to smile as she remembered what had happened last night. It felt like a dream but it wasn't. She had actually slept next to him. She had to admit it, she _did_ like it. Never had she ever slept with another male that she ever felt most comfortable with. The only other male was his father; and that was for protective and family reasons. But with Delnok…it was something else entirely.

"You hungry?" asked Delnok as he turned around to face her. She sat up before she replied.

"Yes." she answered. Delnok smiled.

"Let's go then." he said to her. With a smile, Amy got of the bed and stood next to him.

Then the two dragons headed out, heading for the Dining Hall.

* * * * *

"What are we to do now?" asked Malefor.

"We wait. We have yet to determine where exactly Spyro is. We'll have to wait for Ignitus to confirm an exact location." answered Terrador.

"Where is he?" asked Spirit.

"Right here." said Ignitus as he came into the room. "I see you have succeeded in your task." he said as he noticed Spirit in the room.

"Glad to help. I'm Spirit by the way." said Spirit.

"Glad to meet you Spirit. Thanks for the help." replied Ignitus.

"I say, you two are Fira's long lost parents?" asked Cyril.

"Yes we are." replied Krystal.  
"I am very sorry for my past actions. I had no control over myself." said Malefor sadly.

"We understand." said Krystal. Malefor nodded.

"So Ignitus, where can we confront Spyro?" asked Volteer. Ignitus sighed.

"He resides in a place where we all cannot reach; a place only he and two others have managed to go to. That place is…Convexity." answered Ignitus.

"Convexity?" asked Terrador.

"Yes, Convexity." replied Ignitus.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Malefor.  
"We're not." said Ignitus.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Spirit.

"What I'm saying is Spyro will take us there himself." answered Ignitus.

"How?" asked Krystal.

"The Storms; we will use the storms to get there. The 'eye' of the storms actually emits portal energy; that can teleport anyone directly to Convexity." answered Ignitus.

"If that's the case, why didn't Amy get teleported to Convexity when she was hit by the Portal-fused Lightning bolt?" asked Volteer.

"It's because the energy is diffused, thus making it 'weaker'." answered Ignitus.

"Makes sense…" said Malefor.

"But we have a problem." said Igntius.

"And that is?" asked Cyril.

"The portal to Convexity can only sustain three dragons." said Ignitus.

"The question now is…who are the three dragons?" asked Terrador.

"No, the question is who are the other_ two _dragons; one of them is obviously Me." said Spirit.

Everyone nodded to his statement.

"We have to choose wisely. The two dragons must be able to control Spyro long enough to allow Spirit a direct hit." said Malefor.

"I agree." said Krystal.

There was a tense silence as the dragons in the room thought of whom to send on the dangerous errand. It had to be someone that can be able to control Spyro; someone that can distract him to allow Spirit a direct hit. Someone that Spyro will be shock to see; someone that he will have trouble deciding to injure.

A few moments later, Malefor cleared his throat.

"Have you come to a decision?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes, I think I know who to send." answered Malefor.

"Let us hear it then." said Krystal.

"The dragons we will send will be…Spirit…"

* * * * *

The doors slid open and Delnok and Amy stepped through. The two dragons looked around for their fellow companions and found them. There, at the corner of the room, was Demex, Fira and Cynder, eating their morning breakfast. After getting their share at the food stations, the two went over to their friends.

"Good morning." said Delnok, sitting next to Demex.

"Good morning to you too." replied Demex scooting to the side to give some space.

"What were you talking about?" Delnok asked to him, taking a bite from his steak.

"Nothing really." replied Fira, moving over to let her sister sit.

Then Delnok remembered what he had told himself last night. He told himself that he would ask his brothers about these 'feelings' he had for Amy. About what they are exactly and what he should do about it.

And that was what he actually did after breakfast.

"Umm, Demex can I talk to you." he said to him. "Privately." he added as a last statement. Demex raised an eyebrow but nevertheless complied.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys later at the Garden." he said to Amy, Fira and Cynder. The three girls nodded and left the two boys to their own devices.

"What do you think those boys are up to?" asked Amy curiously.

"I don't know. Boy stuff maybe." answered Fira.

"If it were boy stuff, they would be in their rooms doing nothing." said Cynder.

"Why would they be like that?" asked Amy.

"That's what Spyro and Sparx always do." answered Cynder.

"Really?" asked Fira.

"Yeah; how I miss Spyro so much…" said Cynder, her shoulders sagging.

"It's okay Cynder, we'll get him. Don't worry." said Fira, comforting her friend. Cynder nodded.

* * * * *

"So…what did you want to talk about?" asked Demex to his brother. They were now currently in the library. Delnok chose this room since it was empty during this time of the day; perfect for private conversations. Demex noticed his older brother seem to be nervous about something; kept biting his lip. For some reason a hunch formed on Demex's mind.

"It's about—"he was cut of as Demex interrupted him.

"Amy isn't it?" he asked him. Demex smirked as he saw his brother's face turn red.  
"H-How did you—"he was cut of again as Demex interrupted him.

"I'm your brother." said Demex in a matter of fact tone. Delnok sighed and nodded.

"What should I do? I don't know how to do this stuff." he said to him innocently.

"Tell her how you feel. That's what I did with Fira." said Demex.

"Really?" asked Delnok. Demex nodded. Delnok sighed.

"I hope I don't freeze up." said Delnok.

"You won't." said Demex. Delnok raised an eyebrow, making Demex continue his statement.

"You're an ice dragon." said Demex. Delnok laughed at his joke.

* * * * *

"So what do you guys normally do, when you're not doing anything?" asked Amy.

"I basically become a tutor, per se. I help the fire dragons with their fire techniques." answered Fira.

"Nice." said Amy.

Amy, Fira and Cynder turned around when they heard the door to the Garden open. Demex and Delnok came outside and started walking towards them. Amy noticed that Delnok was looking a bit reddish which was a striking contrast against his scales. She did however, dismiss this.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Cynder, after Demex and Delnok seated themselves beside them.  
"How about—"began Fira but was cut of when the door opened. They turned around and saw Malefor and Spirit walking to them.

"Hey Dad and Spirit." said Demex. Malefor nodded in acknowledgement.

"Listen. We have something important to tell you." said Spirit.  
"What is it?" asked Amy.

"We were discussing earlier the plans on what to do now…" began Malefor.

He then began telling them what they had basically talked about at the Pool of Visions earlier.

"So who are the three dragons?" asked Delnok. Malefor sighed.

"Well it is…Spirit…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I have a question for you guys. If I made an ANTHRO Spyro the Dragon fan fiction, would you guys read it? Please answer VIA putting them in your reviews. This is a very serious question. I need your answers.**

**Please vote on the polls. That pole on my profile is very important. The poll ends when TBD is complete.**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	34. Chapter The Road to Convexity

**~Backstage~**

**MB went to the living room to find Alec, along with Malefor playing the Xbox 360.**

**MB: Watcha playing?**

**Alec: Resident Evil 5.**

**MB: Really? Who's Chris.**

**Malefor: I am. Alec get the herb!**

**Alec: Righto! *gets Sheva to get the herb***

**MB watches the performance for a few moments.**

**MB: Nice teamwork. (he looks to the right and sees Yxme, Master M, Spyro and Volteer playing scrabble at the table)**

**MB approaches them.**

**MB: Bootleg...is that even a word?**

**Spyro: Yes it is. Viper told me.**

**Viper: I did. Bootleg...is so_ bootleg._ I love it! (he says coming down the stairs)**

**Terrador appears from the kitchen door as he removes the kitchen muffs in his hands.**

**Terrador: Hey Viper.**

**Viper: What?**

**Terrador: Someone called earlier, saying about staying over?**

**Viper: Oh...that must be-- (a car horns sounds in front of the ~Backstage~) --them. **

**Then all of a sudden a green dragon kicks in the door and storms in, carrying a laptop and a duffel bag. He throws it on a chair and duffel bag right next to it.  
**

**Y****xme: Who are you?**

**Dragon: Name's ****Spyro's Bud. Call me Shadow.**** I'm a friend of Viper and Demex. 'Sup Demex.  
**

**Demex: 'Sup Shadow. (he replies as he walks over to living room to watch Alec and Malefor play)  
**

**Viper: Hey Shadow! *Gives him a friendly hug*  
**

**Shadow: I am done! I finally read your entire story! I am done! Ha!**

**Demex: You do know it's not done yet, right?**

**Shadow: What?**

**Fira: There's still some stuff we must do. (she says, walking over to Demex)**

**Shadow: (Picks up laptop and walks into corner and curls up on the ground)**

**Viper: What are you doing?**

**Shadow: Staying until this is done, and maybe even longer.**

**Viper: Okay...where's DP?**

**Yxme: Wait Dimitri-Polenkov's coming over?**

**DP (Dimitri-Polenkov): Yup, and he's right here.**

**Everyone turns their heads to see a male person wearing gray t-shirt with black jeans walked in the house.**

**Viper: DP! *gives a friendly hug* Glad you could make it!**

**DP: You know, I try.**

**Viper: Well...since you're here, you might as well do the disclaimers. You and Shadow do it. **

**Shadow: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**DP: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Viper: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992 **

* * *

Chapter 34

The Road to Convexity

"Well it is…Spirit...Demex and Cynder." said Malefor. The said statement made Demex and Cynder look at each other.

"Why them?" asked Delnok. He didn't want his little brother to go on the dangerous mission. It was too dangerous.

"We believe that Demex and Cynder, are the most significant to Spyro." answered Spirit.

"How are we significant?" asked Cynder.

"Because, obviously, _you_ are Spyro's mate; Demex is significant because, he thinks _he_ is dead. The sudden reappearance of Demex before him _may _invoke his sense of brotherhood, thus having second thoughts on attacking his older brother." explained Malefor.

"When are we going?" asked Demex.

"As soon as the next storm comes." answered Spirit.

"And that would be?" asked Cynder.

"Right now." said Amy, pointing to the sky.

Everyone turned looked to where she pointed and was transfixed. The clouds in the skies began to change color. From sky blue to dark grey; the entire atmosphere seemed to change rapidly right before them. Before they knew it, the winds began to pick up, and the trees started swaying.

"Okay…it's game time; too bad I didn't have time to prepare." said Demex, a little nervously, crackling his knuckles.

"You and me, both." said Cynder, stretching a bit.

"You three, get inside, it's about to get windy." said Malefor. The three nodded.

"Good luck you two. Don't die." said Amy.

"Demex, Cynder, don't you two dare die on Me." said Delnok, half jokingly and half seriously. Fira walked up to Demex and kissed him briefly in the lips.

"Be careful, I love you," she then turned to Cynder. "Take care of him for me." Cynder nodded.

"I will." she replied. The three then nodded and ran inside.

"Spirit, you know what to do right?" asked Malefor.

"If all goes well, yes." said Spirit. Malefor sighed.

"Take care of my sons." said Malefor.

"Likewise to my daughters." said Spirit. Malefor smiled then nodded.

He then ran inside, leaving the three out at the gardens.

Demex looked around and saw that the storm's devastations seemed more…devastating now than last time. The wind had just picked up earlier but now, it was nearing gale speeds. The leaves of some of the trees were being ripped off and were now flying debris in the wind. He even spotted a tree trunk flying in the air.

"You two ready?" asked Spirit.

"Ready as we'll ever be." answered Cynder.

"Ok then, follow me. Watch the wind currents; they can blow you away." warned Spirit.

The two nodded nervously and opened their wings. Demex nearly tripped to the side as a strong gust of wind nearly blew him away. Luckily, he managed to stay put.

"See what I mean?" asked Spirit rhetorically. "C'mon, stick together now." he said and spread his wings and took flight.

It was a little hard at first, but Demex managed to get airborne along with Cynder. The wind itself was already hard, but that wasn't the end of their troubles. By now, debris was flying everywhere. Rocks, tree trunks, you name it; it was zipping by them at dangerous speeds. Demex flapped his wings carefully and followed Spirit. He rose to the skies and reached the roof of the Temple. He carefully landed on the slippery roof and walked up to Spirit; Cynder following closely behind him.

"What are we doing up here!?" he yelled over the raging storm.

"We need to head to the eye of the storm!" answered Spirit, pointing to the eye.

Demex and Cynder felt nervous as they looked at the 'eye' of the storm. They knew for a fact that inside the 'eye', it is the calmest part of the storm. But what they felt nervous about was because of the strong wind currents surrounding the eye. If it was already worse here, it would be even worse there. Not to mention the lightning strikes that periodically jolts around the area.

"You two ready?" asked Spirit, slightly feeling excited for what they were about to do. Demex felt nervous and wanted to back down, then and there but he remembered that this was important. Summoning all his bravery and putting them upfront he replied.

"Screw it! Let's do this thing!" he shouted.

"What he said!" added Cynder. Spirit smiled.

"That's the spirit! Let's go then!" said Spirit, whom started running down the roof.

Demex and Cynder followed, leaving all second thoughts behind.

Spirit ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. He was freefalling for a few seconds when he spread his wings. He opened it just in time as a strong gust of wind blew and it made him rise, rise to the sky above. Demex and Cynder followed his example, and soon they were airborne. They were basically using the wind currents to take them to the eye, because direct flight was too dangerous to even attempt.

Back down at the ground, Fira couldn't help but look worried as he saw Demex jump and was taken by the current. She, Delnok and Amy were looking at them from the window at the side. Amy noticed how her sister was tense and she placed a comforting claw.

"They'll be alright. Don't worry. They'll make it." she said to her. Fira nodded.

"Thanks." she replied. At least her anxiety diminished a little.

Back at the air, things were going from bad to worse. It had begun to rain now and visibility began to lower. To top it off, their wings became heavier due to the fact that the water was dropping constantly on it, making it sag.

"We're almost there now! Just a bit farther." shouted Spirit over the raging storm.

As if things weren't bad already, a new obstacle arose; debris. Demex and Cynder had to break formation as a large boulder was hurtled towards them by the gale winds. In doing so, they were separated from the wind current Spirit was on. Demex felt the wind under his wings slowly carry him _away_ from the eye. He didn't want that. He quickly retaliated and flapped his wings; he rose a bit higher and was picked up by a stronger wind current. He was blown away and was sent head over heels. Luckily, he managed to tip himself to the side, fixing his equilibrium.

At the other side, Cynder wasn't fairing any better. The wind current that carried her was fast; too fast for her too handle. She was soon blown away and was picked up by another wind current. This though, was the same current that Spirit was own.

"Got you!" said Spirit as he caught Cynder's body in the flailing wind with his tail. Cynder immediately used this time to balance herself out and was soon flying next to Spirit.

"Thanks!" she said to him. Spirit nodded. The two then flew, nearing the eye of the storm. Cynder looked to her left and to her surprise, Demex was flying _towards_ them. It seemed that the wind current he was on was set on a collision course with theirs.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Demex as he raced towards them. Spirit heard the warning and quickly grabbed Cynder out of the way as Demex zoomed past them.

Demex shot upward into the sky and was sent on a tight bank to the right as the wind current turned. He followed it with ease and found out that the current connected to the current Cynder and Spirit was on. He soon was flying beside Spirit and Cynder. The wind current they were on then sped up and they were launched upwards; their destination the 'eye'.

"There's the portal!" shouted Spirit as he saw portal energy gathering to one side. "Follow me!" he shouted, banking to the left. Demex and Cynder followed hastily. Spirit navigated through strong wind currents along with thunder mixed into them and was now on a straight path. A path set on a collision course towards the portal.

"Here we go!" shouted Demex as they were shot into the sky and into the portal; the portal heading to Convexity.

* * * * *

Demex vision went black as they entered the Portal. It just fizzled out. There was a bright flash…then nothing; just darkness. He looked around and saw no one. He looked down and saw that he was floating in the dead, stagnant air. He strained his ears and he could hear nothing; just his breathing; deep breathing as he was slightly anxious of what was going on.

But before he could continue to comprehend, there was another bright flash and everything came at him fast. His vision came back along with his hearing. But what importantly came back was their momentum. They were moving so fast, he didn't have time to evade the oncoming ground.

_THUD_

"Ow…" he groaned as he felt the pain course through his body.

"That hurt…" he heard another voice as Cynder next to him. He turned his head and did confirm that it was her. He looked at her and saw that she was slowly standing up. He followed her example.

"Where are we?" he asked her as he stood up. Demex looked around and was awestruck.

He realized that they weren't actually standing on land but just a giant rock; a giant floating rock that was floating in what resembled outer space. There was a bluish hue to the area along with a slight hue of red. He looked ahead and saw the floating rocks lead to a big rock that seemed like a platform at the middle of the expansive area.

"This Demex…is Convexity." said Spirit walking up from behind him.

"Wow…" he replied to him.

"This place brings back memories…" said Cynder bitterly.

"Let's not dwell on them. Let's go." said Spirit walking ahead. Cynder and Demex nodded.

The trio then walked to the edge and jumped. They spread their wings and glided to the next floating rock. They kept doing this procedure until they reached the center rock. All the while Demex looked at the scenery. He stopped as he stared at what seemed like the planet mars before him.

"Wow…" he said as he marveled before it.

"That's not everything. Look over there." said Cynder pointing to the side.

Demex followed her finger and was even more surprised.

"Now I've seen everything." he said to her as he looked at where she pointed. She was currently pointing at what seemed like giant jellyfish animal like thing. What was odd though was the fact the jellyfish was behaving as if it were underwater. Even odder was the animal like thing beside it. It was giant blue like sea creature that resembled an octopus without the legs.

"Well, if we don't hurry, I've feeling you'll be seeing a lot more; c'mon." said Spirit.

They followed him and jump to another rock. As they made their way, Demex's eyes went to their main destination; the big rock in the middle. Now that they were nearer, he could clearly see a structure in the middle of it. It looked like a throne that was emitting purple light up into the endless sky and down to the bottomless pit.

They glided one last time and landed on the main rock. They walked a few steps when a voice pierced the silence.

"It seems that I have guests… that need entertaining…" said a voice all too familiar that was somehow garbled into a demonic tone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I have a question for you guys. If I made an ANTHRO Spyro the Dragon fan fiction, would you guys read it? Please answer VIA putting them in your reviews. This is a very serious question. I need your answers.**

**Please vote on the polls. That pole on my profile is very important. The poll ends when TBD is complete.**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**As of this chapter, Spyro's Bud (shadow) and Dimitri-Polenkov, are now part of the ~Backstage~**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	35. Chapter Loose Ends

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 35!**

**Master M: Wow...we've been through a lot.**

**Yxme: You could say that again.**

**Shadow: I'm glad I'm here to even witness it.**

**Dimitri: Same here.**

**MB: What are we going to do today?  
**

**Alec: I don't know; you guys want to watch a movie?**

**TBD cast and housemates: SURE!**

**Viper: Okay, you guys go ahead. I'll stay at home and watch a home movie instead.**

**TBD cast and housemates: Suit yourself.**

**A few moments later, a convoy of cars exited the ~Backstage~ driveway and headed to the nearest movie theater. Viper was left home alone.**

**Viper: *sighs* better do the disclaimers.**

**Viper: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992 **

* * *

Chapter 35

Loose Ends

Demex looked ahead and saw where the voice had come from. It was the dragon near the structure. It was dragon that looked nothing like he remembered him. His scales were no longer purple but had a darker shade in them, making them darker than dark purple. His eyes were no longer amethyst but were just orbs of white. He was about the same size as Demex but looked formidable due to the aura around him. His aura was no longer of that the kind and nice dragon he remembered him. His aura had changed completely, to a more malicious, evil and unpredictable dragon.

This dragon was Spyro; Dark Spyro.

Demex felt himself shiver slightly as he looked at Dark Spyro. He looked…dangerous. His heart rate reached a critical limit and adrenaline began pumping into his body. He looked to his right and saw Cynder with an expression he couldn't name. It looked like she was sad, shocked and afraid all at the same time. Spirit on the other hand still looked calm but he no doubt was feeling intimidated.

Dark Spyro examined his guests. He didn't know the silver dragon but the cobalt-blue dragon felt familiar. Then his eyes fell upon Cynder whom was looking at him.

"Cynder…what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"We came here to rescue you." she answered him plainly.

"Rescue me? Rescue me from what?" he replied.

"From the darkness that has consumed you." answered Spirit.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Spirit."

"Ah…fitting name…for soon, you'll become nothing _but_ spirit." said Dark Spyro coldly. Spirit didn't comment on his remark.

"We don't want to hurt you Spyro. We just want to help you take away the darkness." said Demex.

"And who are you to help me?" asked Dark Spyro cocking his head at Demex.

"Your brother; Demex." replied Demex.

This made Dark Spyro look at him carefully; a moment's distraction that the three of them needed.

In a flash, the three of them rushed towards Dark Spyro who was slightly stunned by the sudden move. Demex rushed to his brother's side and knocked him to the ground. Spirit unleashed a cold blanket of ice over Dark Spyro to restrain but he evaded it completely. Dark Spyro retaliated with a blast of earth himself, and this hit Cynder, making her skid across the floor.

Demex dodged the attack and charged at Dark Spyro, trying to tackle him. This though went badly. Dark Spyro jumped out of the way just as he was few feet from him, and used his tail to trip Demex over, sending him head over heels. Spirit on the other hand, sent out a gust of wind, stopping Demex's momentum; but this led to him being vulnerable to Dark Spyro's bolt lightning unleashed on him.

Just as it was about to reach him, shadow engulfed him completely, making the lighting bolt to miss their mark. This confused Dark Spyro for a moment but he didn't falter. Instead, he turned his attention to Demex whom was now charging at him. He was about to attack him but had to cancel as he jumped to the side, barely missing the fireball Spirit launched at him. It seemed that Spirit had teleported with the help of Cynder's shadow element.

Cynder then used her wind ability to knock Dark Spyro off his legs as he stood up. It did and it sent him flying head over heels. But to the trio's surprise, he managed to make himself upright and fire one big fireball towards Demex, right after landing. Demex summoned all his power and froze the blazing hot fireball completely. He then launched it with a whip of his tail and the projectile went straight back to Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro broke the ice ball in half and fired an earth shot towards Cynder. Demex saw the attack and quickly pushed Cynder away as she failed to notice it going towards her. He managed to push her out of the way but it hit him instead, dead on, and he was sent skidding across the floor. Cynder rolled over and fired a blob of poison towards Dark Spyro whom jumped to the side and dodged it.

Demex stopped skidding on the floor and stood up. He was about to charge again but stopped when Spirit, whom was glowing a white hue now, called him.

"Demex! Hold Spyro still! I need a clean shot!" said Spirit running towards him.

"Understood!" said Demex and the two of them ran towards Dark Spyro and Cynder whom were locked in a tight battle. Cynder blasted him with a strong wind current; making him hit the structure at the middle of the area with a loud_ thud_.

"Cynder! We have to restrain Spyro!" yelled Demex as he ran and stood next to her.

"Got it! We have to attack him at the side." said Cynder. Demex nodded and the two of them ran parallel to each other.

Dark Spyro was slowly standing up and was shaking. His head was beginning to spin due to the continuous fighting he endured. He was running out of steam. He was about to move when all of a sudden two dragon grabbed him by the side of his arms and pinned him to the wall.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled at them, struggling to break free from his captors grasp.

"DO IT NOW SPIRIT!" yelled Demex, trying to steady Dark Spyro as best as he could.

"Hope this works!" shouted Spirit as he opened his maw and released the Concavity Breath. Dark Spyro could only watch in horror as the breath reached him and engulf him completely.

Demex and Cynder let go both at the same time when the Concavity Breath hit its mark. Demex covered his eyes as the white light blinded him temporarily. Then, just as it began, the white light subsided. Demex's eyes focused and he could see a dragon lying down on the ground, apparently unconscious. His scales were slowly dissipating and were turning back to pure purple. The air of hostility around Dark Spyro seemed to have come to pass as he was no longer under the influence of the Darkness. The Concavity Breath succeeded in doing its job. The first dragon to be near Spyro was Cynder.

She knelt beside her mate and quickly checked if he was alive. To her surprise, Spyro opened his eyes. They were no longer orbs of white but were now colored amethyst. He was back to normal.

"Cynder?" he groaned as he looked at her. "What happened?"

"Oh, Spyro! You're back to normal!" and with that Cynder brought her lips to him and kissed him deeply. Spyro was stunned at the action but nevertheless complied. By now, Demex and Spirit had gotten near them.

"It's good to see you're back to normal now." commented Spirit. Spyro looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"His name is Spirit, Spyro." answered Demex. Spyro eyes widened when he saw Demex.

"DEMEX! You're alive!" he exclaimed, quickly rushing to him and hugging him.

"_Can't…breathe…"_ said Demex, his face turning darker blue as he ran out of air. Cynder giggled.

"I thought you were dead…" he said to him.  
"I wasn't; it's a long story. We'll tell you all about it once we get back to the Temple." said Demex.

Then all of a sudden, the structure in the middle of the rock they were on shot a strong blast of purple light, up into the endless sky. Then with that, the ground began shaking; the other floating rocks began to falter and fall into the bottomless pit below.

"I agree. This place looks like it's about to fall apart. We need to get out of here!" said Cynder looking around.

"Well then, gather around me!" said Spirit. Demex, Cynder and Spyro obeyed with no question.

"Okay then. We're gone in 5…4…3…2…1…" counted down Spirit.

There was a bright flash. Once it subsided, the 4 dragons were no longer there instead, there were just a smoking, charred soil, and the dragons completely gone.

* * * * *

Demex felt the familiar feeling of 'Teleportation Sickness' as they traveled through space. In a matter of moments, it was all over and he felt his paws land on solid ground once again. His senses came back and he slowly stood up and looked around. But before he could even stand firmly, someone had grabbed him and squeezed him into a tight bear hug.

"I can't believe it! You're alive, Demex!" said the voice which he recognized as Fira's.

His eyes focused and he found himself staring directly at Fira. He smiled as she smiled warmly at him. He looked behind her and found Malefor, Delnok, Krystal and Amy along with the other guardians walking towards them. He turned his head around when he heard someone groan from behind him. He saw Spirit slowly standing up along with Spyro and Cynder.

"Dad!" shouted Amy as he ran towards his father and hugged him. "You're all right."

"Told you I would be alright." replied Spirit, hugging his daughter. Spirit looked up as Krystal walked up to him. The two of them stared for a few seconds until Krystal planted a short tender kiss on Spirit's lips.

"Spyro!" exclaimed Delnok as he ran towards his younger brother. He immediately pulled him into a bear hug and squeezed him.

"_Can't…breathe…"_ said Spyro, his face turning darker blue as he ran out of air. Amy giggled.

"Spyro…you're finally here." said Malefor walking up to his son.  
"Yes I am Dad. It's good to finally see you again; all of you." said Spyro, breaking into tears as he hugged his father. Demex looked up when the three guardians walked up to him.

"Nice job, Demex. I knew we could count on you." said Terrador.

"You truly have learned and mastered your element and this proves it; great work." said Cyril.

"Thank you but it was all teamwork." replied Demex. The three guardians nodded.

"Well, it's getting late now; why don't we head inside and call it a night?" asked Volteer.

"Sure, I'm tired." said Cynder.

"Me too; using Concavity and my Teleporting ability can really drain Me." said Spirit.

"Well, then, let us head inside." said Malefor as he turned around and began heading inside.

* * * * *

Later that night Demex headed down the hallways of the Temple, heading to his room. He let out a deep sigh as he turned around the corner. Finally, he could enjoy peace and quiet. It had been a long time since he felt like this; the feeling that nothing bad was looming over them and he could finally go on with his life, normally. The life he was thrust with ever since he wished to become a dragon.

Now with no problem or obstacle whatsoever, he could finally live his dragon life to the fullest. He smiled at the thought

Stretching out his paw, he opened the door to his homey room. It was dark inside and the only light source was the moonlight spilling in from the windows. He closed the door behind him and shuffled to the bed at the side. His exhaustion from the day's activity had finally caught up to him, leaving him sore and tired.

He allowed himself to flop down the bed lazily and he closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him. But something else took him. He smiled as he felt something wrapped around his body and he turn around to face it. He found himself staring at Fira's ruby red eyes. No words were spoken between them since it was completely unnecessary. It would only destroy the moment between them. Fira blinked then leaned in on him, resting her head on his chest and began to purr. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Slowly, both of them drifted of together to sleep.

* * * * *

Delnok and Amy were out at the balcony of the Temple, enjoying each others time. They were chatting happily and Delnok found himself getting more and more comfortable around Amy. That is, until the words of his brother came to his mind.

"_Tell her how you feel." _echoed Demex's voice in his head.

Demex was right. He had been disregarding these 'feelings' he had for Amy; but now seemed the right time to tell her since there were no longer any problems. Summoning all his bravery and going for it, he spoke to her.

"Can I ask you something Amy?" he asked her. Amy turned her head to face him.

"What is it?" Delnok inhaled a deep breath before continuing. There was no turning back now.

"Have you…ever had this…feeling?" he asked her, turning his head as well to face her.

"What feeling?" she replied.

"This feeling…of being…attracted to someone." he said to her, averting his gaze and staring into the starry sky. Amy blushed slightly at what he was saying and wondered where it was going. Nevertheless, she replied.

"I…have." she answered him. Then Delnok turned to face her and placed his paws on her shoulders. He felt the blood rush to his face as he realized what he was going to do. He mentally shook of the fear and continued on.

"Amy…I have to tell you something." she said to her seriously. Amy was slightly surprised at what Delnok did but she managed to reply.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this properly, so I'll just say it bluntly. Amy…," he began. He stared at her green eyes and then said shyly. "…I'm beginning to have feelings for you."

Delnok felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he said the last statement. He slowly averted his gaze and stared away from her green eyes. He followed his brother's advice and he hoped he did the right thing. There was an air of silence between the two as neither spoke, too shock by what he had done and what she had heard.

Delnok slowly felt nervous as the seconds ticked by. But this soon passed as he felt a paw on his cheek. It guided him back to face Amy whom looked red as well but rather seemed fine. She smiled warmly at him then replied.

"It's okay Delnok. There's no need to be shy. I…feel…the same way." she said to him. Delnok blinked. Finding it hard believe what she had said. Before he could contemplate even further, both of them suddenly felt the impulse to be close to one another. They gladly obliged. Slowly, there heads leaned in, eyes slowly closing and their maws creeping close to one another. The distance shortened from inches to centimeters until it reached into millimeters. In that brief moment, there maws then connected and they shared their first passionate kiss.

A few seconds later, they broke away and stared deeply at one another. Amy then rested her head on his chest and purred as he nuzzled her lovingly. Delnok leaned in and whispered to her ear.

"I love you." Amy looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

* * *

**Please vote on the polls. That pole on my profile is very important. The poll ends when TBD is complete.**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	36. Chapter New Life

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 36!**

**Yxme: I wonder what happens here?**

**Shadow: Read it then, I already know what happens.**

**MB: *reads the chapter* Oh...nice.**

**DP: I can't believe you did that!**

**Alec: What 's all this about? *looks down* Oh snap!**

**Master M: Wow...just wow...**

**Viper: I think we should stop stalling and get on with the disclaimers.**

**Yxme: I agree.**

**Alec and Master M: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**DP and Yxme: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Shadow and MB: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992**

**'Darion' belongs to MBgamer**

**Author's Notes:****There is a...*Ahem* **_**Lemon **_**in this chapter. Don't worry its labeled quite properly to avoid the younger readers from materials they shouldn't know about just yet.**

* * *

Chapter 36

New Life

After the events that had transpired, everything, you could say, went back to normal. The morning after, Demex and Fira had made their decision of leaving the Temple, to begin their adult life. To there surprise, Delnok and Amy followed their lead. Their parents were happy for them and granted them parting gifts, each. As a starter, it seemed that Spirit had connections at the Warfang society, and in doing so, he got Demex a job to support their life. Alongside with this, Malefor bought the happy couple a small house of their own at a quiet district in Warfang, with his gold.

Delnok and Amy on the other hand went the other way. They didn't go to Warfang like Demex and Fira did; instead, they went to Darion. Of course, being their hometown, Krystal and Spirit happily provided the couple a small house of their own and a decent job. Spyro and Cynder on the other hand left the Temple. They didn't go to a city or a village. They decided to stay at Twilight Forest; away from the hustle and bustle of the city life; and village life for that matter.

After a slight teary farewell, the couples left. Delnok went with Amy and her parents, and together, they teleported to Darion. Spyro and Cynder left, saying they'll try to visit as often as possible. And the last to leave was Demex and Fira. Together, they flew of to Warfang; their future lives straight ahead of them.

The flight wasn't that much long. In a matter of moments, they found themselves flying over Warfang. After asking around, they successfully made their way to the district, and found their quaint home.

"Wow…I didn't expect it to be this…big." said Demex as he looked at_his_house.

It was big, well for human standards. It was a simple two story house that had a balcony at the side. Its roof was made of roofing tiles that were colored faded red, which perfectly fitted the color of the walls, which were colored light brown.

"Let's go in." said Fira excitedly.

Demex nodded and approached. He took out the key from the bag that was strapped to his back, and unlocked the door. It swung open, revealing the interior of the house. Obviously, they were at the living room, which consisted of a sofa along with a table at the middle.

The two entered, looking around with awe as they examined their new home.

After exploring it thoroughly, Demex found out that they had a kitchen at the back, which consisted of a primitive looking gas range. Next to it, the only word he could use to describe it with was an odd looking refrigerator. It had a workable 'door' that had 'shelves' inside. The shelves were coated with a sticky substance Fira told him was for sanitation purposes. Behind the thing was a basket looking thing, with a bucket below it. Fira explained to him that that was where you put the ice to 'cool' the refrigerator. Demex just nodded dumbly.

Continuing on, he found two bathrooms, one on the first floor and the other on the second floor. He also found the dining room next to the kitchen. Moving up, there were about four rooms, counting the bathroom. The master's bedroom which featured a big dragon-sized bed; the children's room, he named it, since it had one bed and had the makings of teenager's room. The last room was a nursery. It had one big pillow like material at the side which Fira explained to him that it acted as the 'holder' for the eggs.

After the tour around the house, Demex went downstairs to find Fira strapping a bag to her side.

"Where you going?" asked Demex.

"I've to go to the market; to buy food." answered Fira. Demex nodded.

"Well, I'm going as well; I need to report to my job employer. Dad said he'll be waiting for Me." said Demex.

"Be careful then." said Fira kissing him at the cheek.

"Likewise." said Demex. Then the two parted ways for the day.

Demex went down the streets of Warfang, heading to his would be workplace. He stepped down the steps and ended up at a somewhat square. There was a fountain at the middle, complete with dragons enjoying their time, lounging at the chairs located around it. He looked around and smiled. There, at one of the buildings, was his workplace. He sidestepped to the side, working his way with the crowd and eventually found the steps, leading up to the humongous building.

It was a large building, with marble steps that end up to two big double doors, leading to the inside. He passed by a couple of dragons, mostly in their teens, bags strapped to their side, with scrolls at the pockets. This was the right place. He entered the double doors and was amazed at the size of the interior.

He looked up and found that the sunlight came in from the large window up above. It streamed down, illuminating the spacious room below. The floor was made of elegant marble that had markings and distinct patterns. As he walked to the side, heading for the information desk, he passed by rows upon rows of books and scrolls. It was quiet inside and it was obvious for one reason. This was the Warfang City Library.

The dragon at the info desk looked up as he tapped his claw on the wooden table. He recognized the dragon as a he, a little older than him, with green scales and two yellow horns. Demex was slightly disturbed a little, as he noticed that one of the eyes of the dragon was white, whilst the other was brown.

"How may I help you sir?" he asked, putting down the book he was reading.

"I'm here for the job vacancy. I was recommended by the Fire Guardian, Malefor." he answered. The green dragon raised a brow.

"Are you Demex?" he asked.

"That is me." he replied. The green dragon scrutinized him for a moment, and Demex felt himself tense up. He reminded himself not to be too anxious since first impressions matter most. After a few minutes of silence, the green dragon smiled.

"Come with me please." he said and he stood up. "By the way, my name is Errol. Nice to meet you Demex." greeted Errol.

After that, Demex met the Head Librarian whom appointed him, to his surprise, as a librarian. It turned out that they were looking for an employee for the post for some time now, but no one was applying. That recommendation from the Fire Guardian was all they needed. Before Demex even knew it, he had been assigned a desk and was taught by Errol, his co-worker, the things he needed to learn to be a librarian.

"So I'll just have to stamp these to note that they've been returned?" asked Demex, holding the stamp. Errol nodded.

"As simple as that; after that, you put the books in this bin," he pointed to a large bin at the side with a name plate saying 'Returned'. "And the rest of the staff will put them in their place." said Errol. Demex nodded.

"Very simple; I like It." said Demex.

"I know. And the best thing is; pay is high." said Errol taking out a bag of gold. "This is your first pay, don't spend it all." Errol smiled.

"Thank you!" Demex replied, taking the bag of gold.

The work hours weren't all too much hard. Demex mostly met teenage dragons and a few adult ones whom wanted to take out books. He never worked so easily in his life. All he had to do was be a librarian and he'll already get a nice amount of gold. And the best thing was he didn't need to have a graduate's diploma to be accepted.

By the end of the day, he was still alert and ready when Errol approached him.

"Demex; its closing time." he said to him.

"Already?" asked Demex, looking up at the skylight. The sky was already turning from sky blue, to a hue of orange.

"Yup, it's already 4:30PM." answered Errol.

"Okay then." said Demex standing up, and placing his stamp down.

The two of them headed down the main doors and began locking them down. Afterwards, they made there way to the employee's corridor and began making their way out.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" asked Errol.

"Sure thing." said Demex. He then said goodbye to Errol and the other dragon staff of the Library. Afterwards, Demex began making his way back to his house.

The walk wasn't that long and eventually he found himself walking at the familiar streets leading up to his house. He climbed up the steps and stepped up into the front door. He entered it and the first thing that greeted him was the smell of fresh cooked meat. He inhaled it and found himself going into a euphoric state. His mouth began to water and his stomach rumble.

"I'm home!" he called out. He then closed the door and began following the smell of the freshly cooked meat. He shuffled across the floor and ended up in the dining room. There he found Fira setting the table for dinner, adding the food for last.

"You're home early." she said as she approached him and kissed him tenderly. He broke away and smiled warmly at her.

"I'll always be; for your sake." he said to her. "What's for dinner?"

Dinner was quite short but satisfactory. The dragon couple enjoyed each other's company more than ever. It was a moment Demex never wanted to end. This was how he pictured his dragon life. Average with a happy life and the dragoness of his dreams; it was more than he could've ever dreamed. After dinner, Demex made his way upstairs and headed out into the bedroom. He grabbed himself a book and relaxed himself into the dragon sized bed. He was lying on his back, his legs stretched out and his back resting on the headboard. A few moments later, Fira came in. But something was different.

Demex turned his head as Fira came in and noticed a few things. She had a love filled face as she started to walk towards the bed, eyeing at various places on Demex's body. Her hips were swinging in a motion that was hard for him to resist not looking and from the smugness on her face; he could tell she liked what she was seeing. Demex noted this but didn't voice them out. His thoughts told him she was planning something but what, he didn't know. He planned to ask her what's going on, but canceled as he wanted to see where this would lead. He closed the book and placed it at the side desk beside him.

She got on the bed and crawled towards Demex. Fira crawled ever so close to him; rubbing against him as she did. She leaned in and nuzzled him lovingly on the neck, giving a few slight nibbles. The action made Demex release a faint moan. She then moved her tail in between Demex's legs and started rubbing his crotch. This alerted Demex, and he pulled away from Fira whom looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked her seriously and curiously. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked him uncomfortably.

"What is it?" he replied. Fira sat up and looked at him.

"Well…it's because…" she trailed, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Because what?" asked Demex.

"I…want to mate with you." said Fira, looking at him directly in the eye.

"Mate with me?" Demex asked, surprised and getting even more curious. Fira nodded, clearly embarrassed about discussing the topic.

"It's because…I want you to be your _official_ mate. We can only be truly called mates if we consummated the relationship. And…I wanted to be bonded to you forever." she said to him.

"I see…; I knew this day would come, but I have to ask, why did you put it off for so long?" asked Demex.

"I was scared at first. But after I 'talked' to Cynder about it, I grew confident. I was just waiting for the right time." she answered sheepishly. Demex nodded.

"What if I get your pregnant?" he asked her. Fira smiled.

"I would love to have children." she answered him. Demex then smiled slyly at her.

*******WARNING: LEMON UP AHEAD*******

"Let's not waste the moment then; I want to be with you forever." he said and with that, he leaned in on her and French kissed her. She was slightly stunned by what Demex did but didn't waver. She felt his hot tongue want passage in her maw and she gladly opened it. At some points, there tongue would come in contact with one another, sending her into a blissful state.

As they made out passionately, there hands went on with groping one another's body. This action made Demex feel weak and he allowed himself to lie down the bed, making Fira on top of him. Fira broke away from the intense make out and started nibbling on his neck. He let out an audible moan as Fira made her way down his body, slowly making her way _there_.

With all the intense love making, Demex's member, by now, was hard as ever and was throbbing and wanting attention. Demex began to pant and whimper as Fira began massaging and pumping his member with her paw. She started rubbing gently, increasing in speed every second. Fira smiled as she looked at Demex whom had a smug smile on his face; she could tell he loved every moment of this. She started going faster, making Demex sweat and pant even more. She allowed herself a sultry grin as she took pleasure in pleasuring his would be mate. She would do anything to make him happy; one of them was this. Demex enjoyed every second and was so close to letting go when she suddenly stopped after a few minutes.

"Why'd...you...ahhhh *MOAN*" Demex didn't managed to finish the sentence as he let out a blissful moan; Fira had just engulfed his member inside his maw and was happily sucking on it. Demex let out a roar. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He climaxed inside her maw and he felt his member jerk as it released spurt after spurt of his white hot seed, due to pleasure overdose.

Fira removed her maw from his member, giving out a slight _pop_ sound, and looked at Demex. Apparently, she had swallowed most of the seed at best, but a few managed to drip out from her maw.

"How was it?" she asked sultrily. Demex smiled at her.

"The best thing ever." he replied to her and he sat up.

He then pushed her down the bed and began nibbling on her neck. She let out a series of moans herself but she visually shuddered as Demex licked her wet, hot slit. She squirmed in pleasure as Demex began licking it faster and faster. In doing so, he felt his member harden again and realized this was it. He gave a quick kiss on the lip and straightened himself. He positioned his member carefully in the entrance and slowly went in.

Her entrance was wet making it easily for him to enter. But still, he could still feel her walls try to constrict his member and this made both of them release out gasps of pleasure.

"*moan* Fira *moan* you're so tight." he managed to say to her.

A few moments in, and he felt something stop his movement.

It was Fira's barrier.

"You ready for this?" he asked her. "You do know there will be pain right?"

Fira nodded. "Yes I do. I've waited long for this. Please claim me Demex. Make me yours." she answered him. Demex nodded and kissed her on the forehead. And with that, he gave one powerful thrust.

Fira let out a cry of pain as the barrier shattered. Demex then felt a slight wet feeling surround his member; most likely blood.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. Fira looked at him and smiled.

"I've never been better. Just give me a few moments to adjust a bit." she said wincing a bit. Demex then felt the blood oozing within her stop.

"I think I can go now." said Fira. Demex nodded.

"I'll take it slow okay. Just tell me the speed you want to go, and I'll do it." said Demex. Fira nodded and Demex did so. He then started making steady slow thrust into her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"*pant* Faster…*moan* harder…please." she requested from him. Demex happily answered her requests and obediently followed. She started giving out long and blissful moans, giving Demex the initiative to go even faster.

Demex was in a sense of euphoric state. He never imagined the feeling of pleasure to be so…pleasurable. He was like in a dream he didn't want to end. But slowly, he felt the pressure slowly build up within him, signifying that his climax was nearing. But before he could voice it out, Fira let out a roar, shouting Demex's name. Demex then felt his member get coated with her juices.

Wanting to please his mate some more, Demex used the juices as a lube and started thrusting harder and faster than he could imagine. He pumped into her deeper and that's when he felt it.

Her G-spot.

Smiling mischievously, he pumped deeper and hit the G-spot at the right spot. She let out another roar as waves of pleasure washed over her. But the final action acted as the catalyst for Demex. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Shouting Fira's name, he came into her, releasing his wet, hot and white seed into her womanhood.

Waves after wave crashed into Demex, sending him into a euphoric state. He felt his legs gave and he collapsed on top of Fira. He then rolled over to the side, allowing Fira to rest on his broad chest. He was so tired; he didn't even consider removing his member in her.

He smiled as he heard Fira beginning to purr. He placed his maw near his ear and whispered.

"How was that?"

"That…was…mind-blowing. I'm so happy I managed to experience that with you. I love you Demex; forever and ever." Demex smiled and lick her in the cheek.

"I love you too Fira; forever and ever."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I would like to thank a select few of my readers who helped me in making the lemon possible. Thank you guys! Without your help, this lemon wouldn't be possible.**

**BTW, how was the lemon? Good or bad? Please put your thoughts in your review.**

**Please vote on the polls. That pole on my profile is very important. The poll ends when TBD is complete.**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**Please take some time to R&R**


	37. Chapter Epilogue

**~Backstage~**

**Viper: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with the _last _chapter for TBD.**

**TBD Cast and Housemates: LAST?**

**Viper: Yes, and that means all of you have to go home now. **

**TBD Cast and Housemates: Oh man.**

**Viper: Yeah...I can't keep you all here. I'll miss all of you. So before you all go, all of you do the disclaimers.**

**TBD Cast and Housemates: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Extra Disclaimers: 'Amy', 'Krystal' and 'Spirit' belongs to Richer1992 **

* * *

Chapter 37

Epilogue

The sun was shining brightly down on the city of Warfang. Dragons were walking all around, traveling on the busy streets of the Dragon City. Dragon merchants shouted out their wares at the market as pedestrian dragons took note of them. Teenage dragons chatted with their friends as they walked the crowded streets of the city. Looking up at the sky, you'll see different shades of scale color as the dragons began heading to the venue. Warfang today was quite busy.

Why, because today was the annual dragon gathering.

Yes, it was that time of the year again; where dragons all over, come to the City Center of Warfang to gather and catch up with each other. It was an important social gathering thus it attracted many dragons. The time of the actual event 'starting' was still around noon; which gave plenty of time for dragons in charge of the event, to prepare.

"Volteer, how's the catering going?" asked the Ice Guardian to his fellow guardian.

"Excellent, Cyril, the moles are working at their utmost best, and I have to say, the food is very mouth watering." replied Volteer to his fellow guardian. Cyril nodded.

"Wonderful, where is Malefor? I've to speak to him." inquired Cyril.

"He is with Terrador." answered Volteer. Cyril nodded and began walking.

He passed by some tables and a few moles whom were placing the food at the buffet table. He looked up and smiled as he saw Malefor and Terrador up ahead of him. Terrador was sitting at one of the chairs, signing a few scrolls; Malefor was talking to a few moles, telling them what to do.

"Are all the tables set?" he asked them.

The mole nodded. "Yes sir, all of them are set."

"Great, back to work." he said to them. The moles nodded and headed back to work.

"Malefor!" said Cyril walking up to the Fire Guardian.

"What is it?" asked Malefor, turning around.

"It's nearing noon, I think we should begin the event." suggested Cyril. Malefor looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was now directly above them. He nodded.

"Okay then, I'll fire the signal." he said turning around.

With a strong thrust, he jumped towards the air. He flapped his wings and headed to the tallest building around the City Center. Finding that it was to his right, he landed on its rooftop and inhaled deeply. He channeled his entire Fire element within him to form one, crackling, medium sized fireball. After a few moments, he launched it into the air. It went airborne and then exploded, exactly at the center of the City Center. It exploded with a bang, resembling the human firework.

* * * * *

"Wow!" said a dragon with awe as he stared through the window to see the 'firework' show before him.

He looked up at the sky as a large dragon passed. It was a large yellow dragon whom was headed to the City Center, no doubt heading there for the gathering. The large yellow dragon was followed by more groups of dragons. The dragon began to feel giddy. His father had told him what the gathering meant. It meant that he would be able to meet his relatives. Relatives who he will be first time meeting.

"Felix! Where are you!" called a voice through bookshelves.

"I'm over here Errol!" he responded. A few moments later, a green adult dragon appeared from the bookshelves and walked towards him.

"Finally, I've found you. Listen, the Library's closing early today in motion for the event. So…it's time for you to get out." said Errol. Felix scowled at him.

"Okay, I'll see you at the gathering, bye!" he said passing by him and running down the rows of shelves.

"No running in the—never mind." he stopped himself and chuckled at his effort.

* * * * *

A few minutes after the signal was given, the City Center became buzzing with activity. The food was served on the buffet table just in time as the dragons arrived. The four guardians stood at their areas and greeted the new comers. Malefor grinned as he walked over to a dragon couple who landed a few feet from him.

"I'm glad you could come!" he said to them as he walked over to the couple. The male was a silver dragon whom looked older with age. His mate was a blue dragoness whom was at the same state. The male smiled as he saw his close friend walk up to him. He opened his arms and the two gave each other an earthy hug.

"Malefor, long time no see." said the silver dragon.

"Likewise, Spirit; same to you too Krystal." greeted Malefor.

"Are they here yet?" asked Krystal. Malefor looked around.

"They'll be here, don't worry." answered Malefor. "If you'll excuse me, I have other dragons to greet; talk to you later." Spirit nodded and Malefor walked over to the next batch of dragons that landed.

* * * * *

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look fine dear. Wait, that's wrong, in fact, you look stunning." replied the dragon before him. She smiled to him.

"Thanks Spyro; you always say the nicest things." said Cynder to Spyro. She approached him and pecked him in the cheek. Spyro puffed out his chest proudly.

"Of course; if I didn't, I would be lying, right Serenity?" he asked looking at her daughter. Serenity smiled.

"Right!" she answered.

"That's my girl." he said, kissing her in the forehead.

Spyro and Cynder's daughter was a green dragoness. Her scales were colored light emerald which accentuated her off gold underbelly. Her horns were like Cynder's but her tails were like Spyro's. Her eyes were amethyst just like her father's.

"Come on now, the City Center is just around this corner." said Cynder.

"Coming Mom." said Seren walking next to her mother.

The small family turned around the corner and was greeted by Terrador.

"Spyro!" exclaimed the green guardian as he saw the purple dragon.

"Terrador, nice to see you again." he replied smiling at him.

"Nice to see you too—and who is this?" he asked as he saw Serenity hide behind her mother.

"It's okay Seren, he won't hurt you." said Cynder to her daughter. Seren trusted her mother's words and showed herself to the guardian.

"What's your name young one?" asked Terrador.

"Serenity; you can call me Seren." replied Serenity.

"Nice to meet you Seren; you look just like your mother." he complimented her. Seren blushed.

"Thank you." she replied. Terrador smiled and turned back to the Spyro and Cynder.

"You two are making me feel old." he said to them.

Spyro chuckled. "Where's father?" he asked him.

"He's over there; please, don't let me keep you." answered Terrador.  
"We'll talk to you later Terrador." said Cynder. Then the family headed inside the City Center.

* * * * *

"Hurry up Dad!" said a yellow scaled dragon to his father.

"I'm coming." replied the father, whom was a blue colored dragon.

"Damien, slow down." said her yellow scaled mother.

"Yes mom." replied Damien slowing down. But, he didn't slow down quite enough. He was so jittery; he bumped into a large purple dragon.

"_Ugh!_" he grunted as he landed on the floor.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" asked the purple dragon.

"I'm fine." he replied, standing up quickly.

"Be careful next time okay?" Damien nodded. He turned around when he heard his father call out.

"Dad!" said his father.

"Delnok? It is you! Amy!" replied Malefor as his son walked up to him.

"Wait, you're my _grandfather_?" asked Damien, looking up at Malefor.

"Yes I am; what's your name?" he asked him.

"Damien." answered Damien.

"Dad, have you seen Spyro or Demex?" asked Delnok.

"They're over there, by the park. Listen, I'll talk with you guys later, okay?" asked Malefor.

"See you later dad." replied Delnok, giving his father a brief hug.

"By the way, Amy, your parents are here; they're looking for you." said Malefor.

"Thanks for the head's up." replied Amy.

"C'mon now Damien, time for you to meet your uncles and aunts; along with your cousins." said Delnok.

* * * * *

"So that is your daughter and son eh?" asked Spyro to his older brother.

"Yup; bundles of joy." replied Demex.

The 3 dragon couples sat at the bench, and watched their children play. Felix was a fire dragon. His scales were colored red which was an opposite of his sister, Demila, who was an ice dragoness and bore cobalt colored scales. Felix's underbelly was a faded red whilst his sister had dark cyan. Felix inherited the horns and tail blade of his father whilst her sister, likewise but from her mother's. The two dragons were with Damien and Seren, playing happily at the grassy park.

"How long has it been since we rescued Spyro?" asked Delnok.

"Hmm…I think, 12 years to be exact." answered Cynder.  
"And I still have nightmares about that incident." added Spyro.

"I can't believe it's been that long. It was one hell of a great adventure." said Fira.

"I concur. It would be nice to have one of those again." said Demex, relieving the memory in his mind.

He couldn't believe it. It has been exactly 12 years after the Spyro incident. A lot has changed in that given time. He, Fira, his brothers and their respective mates, have aged. All of them now are fully grown and matured adults.

"Do you think this will last?" asked Spyro.

"Will what last?" asked Delnok.

"This, peace?" asked Spyro.

"I guess; it's been 12 years now. I think the darkness has finally come to a stop now." said Fira

"I have to disagree with you on that. Darkness can never be fully removed. Where there is light, there will always be darkness." said Demex.

There was a brief moment of silence that engulfed the 3 couples as they looked at their children. Then, it was pierced by Amy.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go and grab something to eat." she said standing up.

"Me too; I'll call the kids." said Spyro.

"I'll help you with that." said Demex.

* * * * *

Ignitus smiled at Demex's statement. He was currently reading the cobalt blue dragon's book which was floating right before him.

"That is correct young dragon. Where there is light, there will always be darkness." he said, agreeing to Demex's statement. He was about to close the book when the next page began to glow. Curious, Ignitus turned the page. His eyes swept over the lines and both suddenly grew wide.

"Oh my…"

**************************** THE END **********************************

* * *

**~Backstage~**

Viper: Alec, can I borrow your remote?

Alec: Here you go. *hands him the remote*

Viper: I'll miss the three of you.

Yxme: Likewise.

DP: Same here, even though I was just here for a few chapters.

Master M: Time to go back to the warehouse.

Viper: Bye, see you next time. *presses the remote and send them back to their respective areas. He turns to Shadow and MB.*

Viper: Time to send you two to the Dragon Realms.

Shadow: *sigh* I'll miss you man, see you next time.

MB: I concur. It was nice being here Viper.

Viper: I'll miss you two. Bye! *presses the remote and they disappear*

Viper: Here you go Alec. You teleport yourself.

Alec: Bye Viper. It's been fun being here. *Viper nods* *Alec then disappears*

Viper: *sigh* Well, we have the house to ourselves again guys.

Demex: Yeah...

Fira: I'm tired, let's get some sleep.

Delnok: I agree.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow...this story has been one hell of a ride for me. This story, by far, is one of my most successful story with over 100+ reviews. Thank you guys for your constant support and never ending encouragement. Without you, this story wouldn't have reached it this far. As you can see from the ending, a sequel is very possible. I'll gladly make a sequel as long as you guys want one.  
**

**As for the poll results on my account, here it is!**

**Votes for a male protagonist: 7**

**Votes for a female protagonist: 8 **

**Female wins! Expect her to debut at my next story! And if you're curious, I voted for female.  
**

**Moving onto Special Thanks:**

**Special Thanks:  
**

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. To the authors who were featured at the ~Backstage~, those would be: Yxme, Master M, MBgamer (Bane The Golden Dragon), Alec the Dark Angel, Spyro's Bud and Dimitri-Polenkov. Thank you guys for being there when I needed help.  
**

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and gives reviews as well. I thank you for your time.**

**4. Richer1992 ~ Without his OCs, this story would have ended far quicker.  
**

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on February 22 2010 and was finished on April 18 2010.**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**Please take some time to R&R.**


End file.
